CANDY
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Sweet on the outside while rock solid on the inside. Ichigo Kurosaki an ordinary soul of Rukon district, also super powerful unstoppable badass much to the Gotei's annoyance. A story with a different Ichigo created from different circumstances. Whole new Zanpakuto and personality. OOC Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **CANDY**

"So why are we this far out again captain?" Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of squad ten asked.

"For the tenth time Rangiku, reports of hollows in the outer districts have been decreasing for an unknown reason according to the twelfth division. We are here to find out why", captain Hitsugaya told her with irritation. They were currently headed through a forested area in the outer area of the Rukon district near a village that had been plagued by hollow attacks for years. When they asked the people who or what was eliminating the hollows they seemed to remain silent and even lied saying they didn't know. Most likely they were more afraid of what was out there then the hollows themselves.

"This way, I sense a hollow close by", the short captain took off in a blur followed by his second in command. They arrived in time to see the dead body of the hollow dissipate into reishi particles.

"Ah damn it, looks like we just missed them captain", the large breasted woman sighed dejectedly, but all the while happy they didn't have to do any work.

"This is most irregular, I'm positive when I sensed the hollow it had just appeared in soul society", Toshiro walked around the sight looking for any clue he could find. "Whoever did this also sensed the hollow and got here faster than me and killed it all in the span of a few seconds", the white haired captain couldn't find a single trace of anyone other than himself and his lieutenant.

When this situation was first brought to the Gotei thirteen's attention they had first deployed a few seated officers to investigate. After they returned empty handed with no explanation for the mass destruction of hollows from all around the Rukon a team from the twelfth division was sent to investigate. They too came back with nothing and now all the captains of the Gotei were made aware of the situation and four were sent to find out what was happening along with their respective lieutenants. Captain Hitsugaya and his second Matsumoto were sent east, Captain Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai went west, Captain Aizen and his lieutenant Hinamori went south, and Captain Ukitake who didn't currently have a lieutenant so he brought his subordinate Rukia Kuchiki to investigate north.

If there was a person or group of individuals behind the elimination of hollows in soul society they would soon be discovered. Most seemed to believe that it was a group of rogue Shinigami that abandoned their duty and post, if that was the case then the stealth force or punishment squadron would be deployed to deal with them. Hitsugaya wasn't sure what they would do next, after all it was technically illegal for citizens of the Rukon district to fight hollows only the Shinigami were authorized to because only they had the power to, but at the same time these hollow hunters were providing a valuable service and had not caused any harm so far. It still remained to be seen whether or not they would be commended or arrested for their actions. For now all they were given orders to do was find them.

"Let's keep moving Rangiku, odds are they might still be in the area", the two of them quickly left unaware of the black cloaked figure wearing a skull-like mask stepping out from the shadows. The man was an expert at hiding his spirit energy so the captain and his lieutenant never detected his presence. The figure took off his mask and dropped his hood revealing a handsome seventeen year-old boy with shaggy bright orange hair reaching past his neck, brown eyes and peachy skin. The boy walked over to a nearby boulder and sat down pulling a few pieces of candy out of his pocket.

"Ah dammit, their on to me now", he said to himself picking out a strawberry flavored lollipop. "I'm going to have to be like super careful now", he removed the wrapper and popped the red candy on a stick in his mouth. "Hope those Shinigami aren't around tomorrow".

THE NEXT DAY

Rukia wandered around the streets seeing various shops and buildings, they people here seemed to be busy with setting up for a festival of some kind that involved hollowed out pumpkins with faces carved into them, she wasn't even sure what that was about. Separated from her captain she wandered aimless, at first she attempted to ask people about the hollows being destroyed, but they either refused to tell her or didn't seem to know.

"GRAWWW!" a monstrous roar and the sounds of children screaming made Rukia stop and turn to see a group of little kids running from something wrapped in white bandages wearing a pair of brown raggedy pants with a skull mask making scary noises and walking weirdly as it made to grab at them.

"Halt!" Rukia appeared in front of the monster with her sword out pointing at the creature.

"Whoa their little girl relax!", the creature held up his hands in surrender. "And what are you doing with that sword little one?" He removed his mask revealing a handsome face underneath.

"Little one!? I'll have you know I'm a Shinigami of the thirteenth division, that's why I have this sword", Rukia explained not liking how he referred to her as a child. She was Shinigami and a noble and would not be talked down by this guy.

"Oh for real!? I thought you were just one of the kids dressing up like a Shinigami for Halloween", the orange haired guy laughed at the misunderstanding.

"What's this Hall-oween? And why are you dressed like that?" Rukia asked, more like interrogated.

"You don't know? Well it's a day people dress up like monsters and try to scare each other and eat candy", he explained to her with a grin.

"Why would they do that?" Rukia looked around to see other people dressed up in similar costumes to this orange haired teenager.

"Um…for fun", he said like it was so obvious. "Well I got some brats to find, see around miss…"

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki", his eyes widened in a way that was familiar to her by now, he must have realized she was part of the noble Kuchiki family. Any minute now he would be bowing and making apologies like all the rest.

"Pretty name, nice meeting you Rukia", he put his skull mask back on and started to walk past her. Rukia was stunned that he didn't care about her status, she wasn't mad she was actually sort of relieved.

"Wait I didn't get your name!" Rukia called after him.

"It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki", he replied through his mask. "And no it doesn't mean strawberry!" Rukia smiled and waved as he walked off, he seemed nice. It wouldn't occur to her until much later that Ichigo didn't seem surprised that a Shinigami was patrolling the area, nor did he question it.

LATER

"All right kids, let's try this street", Ichigo said still in his costume, the sun had went down and he was chaperoning a group of kids also dressed in costumes as they went around trick or treating. For the past four years the parents of this town had asked him to keep watch over their children while they had their fun on Halloween, they trusted him and knew he would protect them from any harm.

"Make sure to say thank you!" he called to them as they carried their sacks filled with candy. Ichigo suddenly turned towards the nearby forested area sensing the presence of a hollow. After telling the kids to wait here for him he disappeared in a flash to deal with the nuisance.

"We'll have to wait here and see what happens", Ukitake said sitting up high in tree with Rukia on another branch. They watched the large beetle-like hollow stomp about the forest floor.

"But what if no one shows up Captain?" she asked her friendly commander.

"Not to worry Rukia, if no one shows up we'll deal with the hollow before it wanders to close the edge of the forest", he assured her with a kind smile. They happened to be in the area when the hollow showed up and decided to wait and see if who they were looking for would show up to kill it. Turns out they didn't have to wait long. A figure in a black cloak appeared out of the darkness of the night and walked slowly towards the hollow. The beast let out a roar and charged towards him as he unsheathed his sword, the blade looked average, but the hilt was covered in ragged torn bandages and the guard looked old and rusted. The hollow didn't stand a chance, one second its face was a foot away from the black cloaked man and the next its mask was split down the middle by a powerful swing of his sword. Rukia watched in awe at the speed, power and precision the man wielded, her captain stood up and dropped down from the tree alerting the cloaked figure to their presence.

"That was quite impressive stranger", Ukitake said walking over to the mysterious hollow slayer with his hand away from his sword to show that he came in peace, for now. The cloaked man remained silent as he looked at the captain. "May I ask for your name?"

"Hm", was the only response he seemed to give. Rukia appeared next to Ukitake catching the cloaked man's attention. She noticed the mask on his face and it rang an instant bell with her, it looked just like the same skull mask on the face of someone she met earlier today named Ichigo. The still unidentified masked figure merely swung his sword to flick the hollow blood from his blade before sheathing it and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Ukitake tried calling after him, but he disappeared into the darkness leaving no other trace that he was there. "Well that was odd, but at least we got a look at a potential suspect in all this".

"Captain, I believe I've seen that mask before", Rukia admitted.

"Where?"

"This man I ran into earlier today, he was dressed like a monster and wearing a mask just like that one", Rukia thought about, but realized one important fact. "The difference was that he didn't have any spiritual pressure, but whoever that was clearly did Captain".

"That is true, and it is Halloween so most likely there could be a shop selling masks like that one. Did you happen to get his name?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki", Rukia answered quickly.

"Well he must live in this area, if we find him we might be able to find out where he got the mask and maybe the store that sells them could help us find our mysterious hollow slayer", Ukitake seemed remarkably optimistic about this needle in a hay stack situation they were in.

LATER

"I'm back!" Ichigo called from the entry of the house.

"Ichigo!" a girl called from the other room. He walked into the small kitchen to see a girl the same age as him with long auburn hair, dressed in a black skirt and white t-shirt and apron over her clothes. "Did the kids get home alright?"

"Yup, the little brats made it home stuffed to the gills with candy", Ichigo grinned taking off his black cloak and skull mask. He sat down at the table wearing only a pair of ragged brown pants. His body was not super toned though still quite muscular for his age, but Orihime knew how strong he really was. She put an open soda bottle in front of him while opening one for herself.

"Happy Halloween", they both said taking gulp.

"I saw the Shinigami today", Ichigo dropped on her. "Two actually and one was a captain".

"Oh no, are we going to have to move again?" Orihime asked.

"Probably, can't have the 'grim reapers' finding me", he said while making finger quotes at the words grim reapers.

"I know what you're doing is breaking the law Ichigo, but you're still doing the right the thing", she said walking over to hug him from behind.

"I know Orihime, but I doubt they will see it the same. I'll probably go to prison if they catch me", he placed his hand over hers as she held it against his heart. "But in the meantime, let's enjoy our freedom", he said kissing her temple quickly. She smiled at him and led Ichigo by the hand to the bedroom.

"Times like this I really love the afterlife", Ichigo said laying her on their bed.

The next morning Ichigo awoke to the sound of knocking at the front door. He unwrapped his hands from around Orihime's naked body and put on a pair of pants before heading to the door grumbling about this being too early. Opening the door his heart nearly stopped when he saw the same Shinigami captain and Rukia Kuchiki from last night. Luckily his years of practice allowed him to hide his surprise and greet the two.

"And how may I help you two this morning?" he smiled, but inside his head he was chanting curse words over and over.

"Ah sorry for disturbing you so early, but are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ukitake asked, finding said person was surprisingly easy. The first person they asked Rukia described a tall teenager with bright orange hair and they immediately knew who he was talking about and told them where he lived.

"Yes I am, what can I do for you?" Ichigo gestured for them to come inside. Rukia's eyes were glued to his abs making the orange haired teen smirk. "See something you like shorty?"

"N-no of course not", Rukia scoffed and turned her head away to hide her blush. The three of them sat at a small table before Ukitake began his explanation for why they were there.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake I'm the captain of division thirteen, and my associate you've already had the pleasure of meeting. We won't bother you for long so I'll get to the point. Rukia told me you were wearing a mask when she met you correct?" the white haired captain asked kindly.

"Yup", he said with a pop.

"A person of interest we are investigating also possesses the same mask. We were wondering where you got that mask, it might help us track down this person", Ukitake noticed how calm Ichigo appeared despite a captain level Shinigami being in the same room as him, it was very odd.

"Well I'm sorry to say I didn't buy may mask anywhere, I fished it out of the trash. We don't exactly have much money as you can see", he said pointing to the living conditions around the home. "You can look around the area you might be able to find the shops that sell masks, but it might be difficult since it's the day after Halloween and most of those shops would be packing up their seasonal products right about now", he shrugged.

"I see, that could be a problem. You said we, are their other's living here?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes actually someone who lived in the same city and time as me back when I was alive, we met up in the Rukon district and have been living together ever since", he explained happily. "I'd ask we be quiet, she's still asleep and after last night's fun is very tired", he smirked. "Get what I mean shorty?" Ichigo asked seeing Rukia blush again.

"Cut the perverse talk in front of my captain", she practically growled.

"It's quite alright Rukia, his carefree attitude reminds me a lot of Shunsui", Ukitake chuckled seeing the similarities between this teenager and his friend. It was actually nice and refreshing to meet someone so informal in the Rukon. "Well we won't take up anymore of your time Kurosaki", he stood up to leave with a bow.

"Please call me Ichigo", he stood up and bowed politely.

"Thank you for your assistance Ichigo", and with that the captain and Rukia left his home. When they were gone Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, he had been keeping his spirit energy so tightly confined afraid this captain might sense even a fraction of it. For now he blended into the soul society as a powerless, but albeit dashingly good looking soul of the Rukon district and that's how he'd like to keep it. Captain Ukitake and Rukia walked the street in silence after they left the young man's home.

"Did anything about that conversation strike you as odd Rukia?" the older asked in a serious tone.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean Captain?" Rukia followed next to him respectfully.

"That Ichigo didn't seem at all surprised or impressed by a captain being in his home, nor did I detect a hint of nervousness in his voice", Ukitake's suspicions became aroused when Ichigo didn't even flinch when the other tried to send a small pulse of spiritual at him. Even ordinary and powerless souls would at least be a little sensitive to reiatsu, but Ichigo didn't so much as twitch when he felt Ukitake's.

"Now that you mention it captain, he didn't seem surprised when I told him I was a shinigami when we met yesterday", Rukia was starting to see how curious this was. Perhaps Ichigo Kurosaki was more than he appeared to be.

THAT EVENING

"You ready to go Orihime?" Ichigo asked from the front door while biting the top corner off of the bar of chocolate. He carried a back pack containing all of his things, including his cloak and mask. He currently wore a pair of faded frayed blue jeans, a white cotton deep v long sleeved shirt, a pair of red converse that he got from the underground market and orange tinted wide sunglasses with his sword strapped to his belt. Orihime appeared from the bedroom with her bag packed wearing a light blue tank top, skinny jeans and sandals.

"Hello good looking", Ichigo liked making her blush with his cat calls.

"I'm ready captain", Orihime gave him an adorable salute. The two of them walked out of their home for the last few years and made their way west to find a new home, not before letting their friends and neighbors know they were moving of course.

"Are you upset that we have to move again?" He asked with rare maturity in his voice while they walked.

"I'm always sad to leave our homes", she said sadly.

"Do you ever regret staying with me?" Ichigo asked this question all the time.

"I made a promise to always stay by your side Ichigo, I'm not about to break that no matter what", Orihime said confidently, she stopped and tried to kiss him but a pink bubble from the gum in his mouth stopped her so she just settled for holding his hand while they walked.

CAPTAINS MEETING

"Report!" the head captain ordered.

"We found nothing head captain, not a single trace of whoever is responsible for the destruction of hollows in the Rukon district", Captain Aizen said taking a step back in line.

"That's not entirely true, myself and a member of my division Rukia Kuchiki managed to confront the individual, but he ran from us", a few captains muttered how inexcusable it was for letting the suspect go.

"To be fair they were not given orders to apprehend this character", Kyoraku defended his friend's actions.

"It's true we were merely sent to discover the identities of those responsible", Hitsugaya added. Everyone began to argue about official orders and implied orders.

"Enough", the head captain stomped his cane on the wood floor to command everyone's attention. "The new orders are as follows, captains Ukitake, Aizen, Hitsugaya and Kuchiki will return tomorrow to the field to continue investigation. If the rogue responsible is spotted you are to apprehend on sight. Captain Ukitake, have a description and drawing of the suspect made for wanted posters. That will be all" Yamamoto's orders were clear and absolute.

One captain in particular while wearing a kind mask of falseness was silently growing more aggravated. Sosuke Aizen had already discovered the anomaly of the hollows being eliminated mysteriously long before the twelfth division. He was hoping to find the source of this mystery, but failed to do so and now the Gotei was involved. Aizen believed that whoever was doing this would have been flushed out by now, but ironically they remained a ghost.

'The best way to find a needle in a haystack is to burn all the hay', he smirked as he contemplated how to bring this mysterious individual to the light.

 **I really wanted to do a Bleach story, particularly this story. It's an alternate universe story line where they events take place if Ichigo died at a young age and ended up in soul society. I know he seems out of character, mainly because I wanted to loosen him up, being in the afterlife has sort of liberated from his normal demeanor, but he's still the guy that wants to protect.**

 **The pairing is Orihime for now, might change later. This Ichigo is more of a lady's man and is not afraid of a little skin. As for why she's dead too, that will be told later. I also always wondered if other souls from other countries could be found in soul society, if there are then it would make sense that they would continue to carry on their traditions and holidays like Halloween and Christmas.**

 **New Zanpakuto for Ichigo, totally different…in most ways.**

 **Thank you for reading, let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIME AND PUNISHMENT, YOU KNOW THE BAD KIND**

Renji was bored out of his mind, this was the fifth day in a row that he along with his captain had been investigating the west side of the Rukon districts. They were given a description so they at least know what they're now looking for, a mysterious man in a black cloak and skull mask, but finding said person was proving incredibly tedious if not impossible.

"Captain Kuchiki, where should we head now?" he asked seeing as they both seemed to come to similar conclusions that this was a fruitless venture.

"There's a forested area nearby Lieutenant Abarai, go investigate, I'll continue the search on the streets for any leads", Byakuya Kuchiki as always took his job and orders with a hundred percent seriousness. Renji did as he was told and headed towards the forest line, not believing he would find anything in there. Imagine his surprise when he found a large horde of hollows hiding out deep within along with a figure exactly like the described suspect cutting them down with ease. In that moment Renji decided to hell with his orders for now he would help this stranger fight these monsters.

Ichigo was getting annoyed with this, not the fact that hollows had snuck into the soul society again, but the sheer number of them that managed to hide right under the nose of the shinigami was astounding. Either they were much more incompetent than he believed or something fishy was going on here. Just as another skull faced beast was about to sneak up on him from behind a long segmented whip like blade sliced the hollow's head clean.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji sliced through another hollow like paper.

"Not bad red!" Ichigo yelled cutting down more hollows, one after another. After they finished slaying the last of them Renji turned to face the mysterious cloaked fighter.

"Who are you?" the red haired lieutenant asked.

"That is a trixy question, let's just call me a concerned citizen trying to clean this place up", Ichigo said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I have orders to bring you in!" Renji yelled pointing his shikai at the stranger.

"So follow them or follow your own instincts, or are you one of those mindless foot soldiers who can't think for himself?" Ichigo continued to walk away or would have if five light beams didn't appear around him to lock him in place. "This is a Bakudo", Ichigo looked around to see who cast the binding kido on him. He got his answer when he finally noticed the dark haired captain of the sixth division standing a few yards to the left of him.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji was surprised to see his captain here and realized he must have sensed the battle going on.

"Lieutenant Abarai, were you about to let the suspect escape?" Byakuya asked coldly. Renji flinched when he realized what his captain was asking.

"No, sir I don't think he's done anything wrong", he tried to argue that the so called criminal was anything but.

"Doesn't matter, we have our orders to apprehend him for questioning. Whatever laws he's actually broken are for others to decide", the sound of clapping caught Byakuya's attention. It appeared their masked vigilante had escaped the kido without them noticing and was standing there applauding.

"Well said, spoken like a true captain of the Gotei thirteen, mindlessly loyal, obedient, just like a good little doggy", he laughed. "I wonder if you would slit your own throat if you were given orders to. Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on tight schedule, chow!" and with that he vanished in a burst of shunpo.

"We need to go after him!" Renji was stopped by the hand of his captain.

"It's pointless, his spiritual pressure has vanished", Byakuya stared at the place the mysterious masked man had left. The words he spoke and the skill at which he cloaked himself made him wonder if the man truly was a shinigami gone rogue, it definitely sounded like he had issues with the Gotei as a whole. They would have to bring in more officers now to comb this area for the suspect, it would only be a matter of time before they found him and could finally get their answers.

ELSEWHERE

"Ah dammit", Ichigo gritted his teeth as he pulled off his shirt. Revealing the large scratch marks he got from the hollows earlier.

"Oh my goodness!" Orihime gasped seeing the still bleeding wounds on his back.

"Its fine Hime, it doesn't hurt as much as it looks", he smiled despite the pain. Ichigo knew it was his own fault, he got careless and a few hollows managed to get passed his defense. His Zanpakuto had already chastised him for being too reckless, the old man in his inner world sometimes acted more like a father than a Zanpakuto spirit.

"Let me fix it, lay down please", Ichigo did as she asked and laid face down on the bed while Orihime used her gift to heal the damage done to his back. Neither of them understood where her unique power came from, but Ichigo always told her that she was the perfect person to have that kind of power. "All done, how does that feel?"

"Much better, you beautiful sexy white mage", he smirked giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Ichigo grabbed a pack of jaw breakers from his pocket which she quickly confiscated telling him not to spoil his dinner, Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her playfully and pointed out she was acting like a mom.

"Anything particular you want for dinner?" Orihime asked walking over to the other side of their new home where the stove and sink were located.

"Whatever you want's fine, I need to pop in on my Zanpakuto for a bit, wake me when dinner is ready", Ichigo leaned up against the wall and placed his Zanpakuto on his lap to get into the proper meditative position. After concentrating for a moment he felt himself drift into his inner world. Opening his eyes he found himself in the realm of his Zanpakuto, it looked like a huge white city up in the sky shaped like what he liked to call a five pointed star cross. He looked over the edge to the ground and like always only saw and endless gray desert an area of his inner world he didn't like visiting. This place was a symbolic reflection of his soul, a haven city floating above a dark wasteland.

Ichigo walked along the streets his eyes drifting over the white buildings and European architecture. He looked up at the large tower, at the very top a black castle with a broken archway over it and decided to take the shorter rout and just teleport up there. Up at the castle he was greeted by a legion of knights dressed in all the same armor with white capes all lined up before him.

"At ease boys", they all bowed before him and opened up a path to the castle for him, each of them held a sword that was exactly the same much like their armor. Ichigo made his way to the throne room, he knew that every single one of those knights was an extension of his Zanpakuto, but an army needed a king to control them and that's where the old man came in.

"Ichigo", the man at the throne said before standing up from his seat. Before Ichigo stood a middle aged man with messy dark hair, a thin goatee, wearing a black torn and frayed over coat with a white button up shirt underneath, black pants and boots.

"Yo! Old man", Ichigo walked over to the Zanpakuto spirit. "What are we doing today?"

"It's time we forge another sword Ichigo", he spoke somberly.

"Again? Come on we just made one last week", the orange haired teenager complained.

"Don't be lazy Ichigo", the spirit of his inner world scolded as he made his way over to a work station they kept in the throne room. It contained all the tools any blacksmith would need to forge blades and other weapons.

"Yeah, yeah alright, so we making that one we talked about the other day?" Ichigo rolled his sleeves up and put on a pair of thick work gloves from the table. The Zanpakuto spirit took off his sunglasses and handed them to his master to put on.

"Alright old man, let's get cracking!"

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay something's definitely fishy going on", Ichigo said as he cut down another wave of hollows. Again he was dealing with a swarm of these things that managed to remain undetected while in the Rukon district. He was now more suspicious than ever that someone had to be helping them. "And the cavalry finally shows up, well better late than never", While he was fighting a group of shinigami appeared and jumped into the fray to help fight these hollows. After they finished Ichigo suddenly found himself surrounded with swords pointed at him.

"You flatter me with all those swords", Ichigo chuckled while they all looked so serious.

"Are orders are to arrest you on sight, surrender peacefully", this guy appeared to be leading the group. He had black short spiky hair, a set of scars over his eye, and the number sixty nine tattooed on his face, he also wore his shinigami garb sleeveless.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked the black haired fellow. Said shinigami officer was taken aback, the question surprising him when it was himself who should be asking that.

"Shuehei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine", Shuehei introduced himself, Ichigo smirked under his mask. So this guy had manners which means he was somewhat reasonable.

"Listen Shuehei doll, since you don't know how this going to go down I'm going to tell you", everyone around him started to grow nervous by the nonchalant demeanor he put out. "I'm going to walk away, then you're going to try and stop, that will be your first mistake", Ichigo paused for dramatic effect. "Then we're gonna fight, you're going to lose and I'll still walk away. That okay with you pumpkin?"

"We can avoid all of that, just surrender your weapon and come with me", Hisagi tried to plead with.

"Sorry not gonna fly Chico, My girlfriend's got lunch waiting for me", he attempted to walk away, but Shuehei drew his sword and pointed it at him. "Oh dear here we go", Ichigo sighed before spinning around to slash at the lieutenant. He expected the guy to dodge, but was mildly surprised when Hisagi locked blades with him. "Interesting".

"Everyone get back!" Shuehei ordered the other shinigami to give them space, mostly for their safety, but he also sensed the power in the mysterious masked guy's blade and knew he might have to release his Zanpakuto.

"Oops, you turned your eyes away from me", Ichigo whispered, the next thing Shuehei knew he was barely parrying a fast barrage of slashes and stabs. He definitely did not expect this, nor did he expect what happened next.

"Akuma yubi", Ichigo said as his left hand surged with reishi, he then quickly jabbed two fingers into Hisagi's left shoulder.

"GAH!" Shuehei clutched his ruined shoulder, it felt like it was shattered to pieces. "What…was that…some sort of kido?"

"In a way yes, it's a little something I came up with. A friend tried to teach me something similar that would do my whole body like that, but I could never wrap my head around it", Ichigo stared at his hand for a moment in remembrance. "So I made my own smaller version that works on my hand. Does it hurt? It should considering I just obliterated the bones in your shoulder, just be glad I didn't target a vital organ", he chuckled finding humor in the situation. "Well if you don't want another I suggest you stand down sweet heart".

"Not…yet", Hisagi panted trying to ignore the pain while glaring up at the skull mask that was practically leering down at him. He refused to back down and fail his assignment.

"I warned you", Ichigo raised his sword to continue fighting.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted and Ichigo froze seeing that he was now surrounded by more lieutenants and a few captains. Captain Hitsugaya took a step forward in warning.

"Alright you got me I surrender!" Ichigo shouted dramatically while letting his sword fall from his gasp. Everyone was surprised that he seemed to give up so easily. "What I'm seriously outnumbered and outmatched now", he shrugged holding his wrists out. Toshiro took that as his cue and placed a pair of reiatsu suppressant hand cuffs on his wrists.

"Now let's see who we have here", Captain Aizen said while approaching their mysterious vigilante. He quickly removed the hood and pulled the mask off Ichigo's smirking face. Rukia gasped seeing the face of Ichigo whom she met a few days ago.

"No way!" she blurted out.

"Rukia you know this guy?" Renji asked. Ukitake answered for her.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, we met him the other day following a lead. I knew there was something off about him, but I wasn't expecting this", Ukitake seemed just as surprised as Rukia that their masked suspect was the orange haired young man.

"We need take him back to the seireitei for questioning", Byakuya said reminding them of their orders.

"Well let's move out ladies", Ichigo said mockingly to his captors. They all glared at him and began the trek back to their fortified city. An hour later they all grew curious enough to go against protocol and start asking him questions, well just Rangiku anyway.

"You know you're very handsome for a criminal", she commented.

"Thanks missy, but I'd prefer you don't flirt with me too much, my girlfriend's cuter than you and throws more sex at me than I know what to do with", Renji almost stumbled as he walked trying to hide his laughter. "Oh snap! Rejected!" Ichigo held up his cuffed wrists and snapped his fingers in a sassy way. Rangiku actually blushed in embarrassment making Hitsugaya blink in surprise as that almost never happened to her. "You know what, that was very mean, I apologize I've had a long day, I got arrested!" he exclaimed holding up his cuffed wrists again. "By you lot".

"Oh uh…apology accepted", at least he was nice and knew how to say sorry. Rukia stared at him oddly as she walked directly behind him. She noticed him stealthily toss a piece of folded paper back at him. Rukia quickly grabbed the paper and moved to the back of the group where she could read it without anybody seeing. She unfolded it quietly seeing a hand drawn map with a message that read as follows:

 _Please deliver this message to Orihime Inoue_

 _Directions to my house (over)_

Rukia flipped the paper over.

 _Dear Hime,_

 _Got captured by Shinigami and headed to Seireitei, don't worry I'll break out and be back in time for breakfast tomorrow._

 _Love,_

 _Your one and only Ichigo._

 _P.S. Give this Rukia girl a piece of cake or something._

'Why the hell would he tell me he's going to escape, is this guy an idiot?', Rukia sighed in annoyance. She got her answer when Ichigo turned to look back at her and winked. 'Yes, definitely an idiot'.

"Excuse me I have to go check something out captain", Ukitake who secretly watched her read the note let her go telling her to come back quickly.

"Breaking rocks in the hot sun, I fought the law and the law won", Ichigo started singing out of boredom.

"Could you not do that?" Captain Hitsugaya said clearly irritated by this young man's lack of seriousness _._ Ichigo stopped singing, but started whistling the song instead. As punishment they tied a strip of clothe over his mouth, but that didn't stop Ichigo from humming the song. By the time they reached the Seireitei, most of them were ready to kill this orange haired nuisance.

"We'll take the prisoner from here", Captain Soi Fon appeared to be waiting for them as they crossed the gate with a group of prisoner escorts.

"Oh, what are the cells like? Dinner at seven please", Ichigo chuckled purposely trying to grate on everyone's nerves.

"You criminal are going right to interrogation!" Soi Fon grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

"What do we do with his Zanpakuto?" Renji asked aloud holding the criminal's sword up.

"I'll hang on to it in my division quarters", Ukitake said picking up the old looking blade and taking it with him. Renji decided to help Shuehei to the forth division and get his ruined shoulder looked at.

INTERROGATION ROOM

"You will take this seriously or else!" Soi Fon yelled at the orange haired young man.

"Alright you win captain, I'll tell you everything you want to know", Ichigo said sitting in a chair hands still locked in reiatsu suppressing cuffs.

"First, where did you get that Zanpakuto?" she asked rather aggressively.

"I found it", Ichigo stated simply.

"That's not an answer", she grabbed the front of his white long sleeve shirt threateningly.

"Well it's the truth, years ago I was wandering around shortly after coming to the afterlife and I saw a sword sticking in a rock in the woods. So I pulled it out like the great Excalibur, there you go", Ichigo explained with a theatric flair.

"You're getting closer to a one way ticket to the maggot's nest", Soi Fon was getting frustrated with this little bastard. "Who trained you in shinigami arts?"

"Sorry that one I can't answer, she said not to tell anyone if I get captured", Ichigo looked at the female captain apologetically. Soi Fon was about to punch him when a familiar presence at the door stopped her.

"I didn't realize your methods had become so brutal Captain Soi Fon", Unohana said with a smile that would have unnerved anyone, though Ichigo seemed to be unaffected by it. "Especially for low level law breakers such as him".

"Captain Unohana, what are you doing here, this is an interrogation?" Soi Fon asked as the captain of squad four made her way over to the suspect.

"Really? I just thought this was some kind of foreplay", Ichigo blurted out and then laughed at the look on Soi Fon's face. 'Yoruichi was right, she is fun to mess with'.

"Ahem, I'm here to do a quick check up and see if the suspect is injured", she leaned down and placed a glowing palm over Ichigo's heart. "My name is Retsu Unohana, I'm the captain of the forth division".

"The healing squad, well your wasting your time I don't got a scratch on me, but with the way little miss tight ass is glaring at me I won't for very long", he smiled and winked at the petite captain.

"If you just cooperate with us, this can be over easily", she tried to use her creepy yet warm smile on him again, but it failed to do its job once again. "All done, your one hundred percent healthy it seems".

"Told you, see you around Unohana", Ichigo blew a kiss at her before she left and then turned his grin to Soi Fon. "Now back to you sweetie".

ELSEWHERE LATER

"Hey Jushiro", Kyoraku knocked on the door to his friends quartets before coming inside holding a bottle of sake.

"Shunsui, come in", Ukitake waved over to sit down with him while he was busy going over various documents.

"What are you working on?" Kyoraku asked pouring himself a drink.

"You know that masked vigilante I'm trying to find a loophole to whatever laws he has broken", Jushiro said reading over another parchment.

"I heard we finally apprehended him, so did he commit an actual crime?" Shunsui took another swig of his sake.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he definitely did, he even admitted to it, but I'm trying to find a good reason not to throw him in prison. He hasn't really done anything wrong, he's been protecting the Rukon from hollows where we have failed, he shouldn't be imprisoned for that", Ukitake sighed in frustration, this whole thing didn't seem right.

"Isn't that law that says souls of the Rukon district can't fight hollows very old, so perhaps it's been changed or altered since then", Shunsui commented taking another drink while tipping his hat.

"You have point my friend", Jushiro put all the oldest documents to the side and started looking at things from the years after that law was made. After half an hour of silence he finally found what he was looking for. "Here, it says that a citizen of the Rukon district may fight against a hollow if lives are endanger and no shinigami are present. However this other law states that a soul in the Rukon can fight a hollow under the supervision of a shinigami officer".

"So according to those two laws our captive can legally slay hollows with or without us being there", Kyoraku summed up.

"It appears so", Ukitake stared at the documents making sure they were correct. One was older than the other and these laws were changed years ago during war times, so it makes sense that some people might have forgotten about them.

"So basically we captured someone who has broken no law", Shunsui said dryly taking another sip of his sake.

"Unfortunately yes", Ukitake sighed and picked up the documents to show to the head captain that they had to let Ichigo Kurosaki go, this was turning into a proper mess.

DETENTION CELL

Ichigo sat in a wooden chair in his prison cell watching the young lieutenant through the bars. Lieutenant Hinamori was given orders by her captain Aizen to guard the prisoner and make sure he didn't try to escape which seemed easy as said prisoner seemed to be in his own little world.

"What had it got in its pocketses…he wouldn't say precious no he wouldn't", Ichigo mumbled to himself creeping the girl out before clearing his throat. "Ahem, um excuse me dear"

"What is it?" Momo asked while keeping a good distance from the bars. Ichigo stood up and walked closer to his cage.

"I have something important to tell you", he whispered.

"Then tell me", Momo eyed him suspiciously.

"You have to come closer", she looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on I can't do anything with these hand cuffs suppressing my spirit energy", against her better judgement Hinamori stepped closer until she was a few inches away from his face.

"What?"

"I'm going to break out of here in a minute", Ichigo whispered before grinning excitedly. "Don't tell anyone it will be are little secret", he shushed her quietly as he took a step back to sit back in his chair.

"How do you plan on escaping with those cuffs on your wrist?" Momo humored him taking several steps back.

"Easily, would a countdown help?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright that's enough", Momo turned to look away from him.

"Ten, now don't be nervous Momo, nine", he continued his count down.

"Why would I be nervous?" Hinamori was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Eight, you look nervous, there's no reason to be, when I break out I'm not gonna hurt you", Ichigo stated with all honesty his words actually having an opposite effect on the lieutenant.

"Stop it", she wasn't totally freaked yet.

"Seven, I mean it I have no intention of harming you, three"

"Three?" he skipped three numbers.

"I'm accelerating for dramatic effect…oh dear what's that on your sash?" Momo looked down to see a pair of reiatsu suppressing cuffs attached to her waist sash. "Oh my, what sort of kinky stuff are you into?"

"These aren't mine", Momo stuttered out. Ichigo hummed in thought while using his now free hands to tap his chin in thought.

"Well then, they must be mine", Ichigo suddenly appeared from directly behind Hinamori and covered her mouth before she could scream. "Hush I told you I'm not going to hurt you sweet heart", was the last thing Momo heard before everything went dark. Ichigo used a kido that his friend Yoruichi taught him to put someone to sleep. Ichigo gently carried her into his now unlocked cell and gently laid her on the bed. "Sweet dreams", he kissed her hand and left the cell door open for when she eventually woke up.

"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream. Make her the cutest that I've ever seen", Ichigo hummed the rest of the song as he made his way outside, he fished an orange flavored hard candy out of his pocket and popped in his mouth. Once he was outside he noticed the sun was starting to go down as he tried to get his bearings.

"Which way out of this bird cage?", Ichigo licked his index finger and held it up to test the air which of course did nothing to help. "This way", he started walking in a random direction unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the shadows. Sosuke Aizen stepped into the light after Ichigo had left.

'It appears my experiment wasn't a lost failure, Ichigo Kurosaki', Aizen smile turned sinister for a moment before dawning his normal mask.

* * *

 **I had fun writing this chapter. Sorry for that last bit, I'm a huge Doctor Who fan and love Missy. Also sorry if names and words are misspelled I'm too busy to research them.**

 **On another note I want to state that Ichigo has the same parentage as he does in the series. His Zanpakuto is not Zangetsu, but it does contain the Quincy element that the old man represents. I also made his inner world Warwehlt from the new chapters of the manga.**

 **Akuma yubi basically means Demon Finger, it's like a modified version of Yoruichi's shunko except it only uses the hand so it can focus on a single part of an enemy's body and obliterate it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD PEOPLE Or ICHIGO LOOSE IN SEIREITEI**

"So what is Ichigo normally like?" Rukia asked Orihime taking a bite from the piece of cake she was so graciously given.

"You met him? Well that's what he's like", the auburn haired girl said taking a bite from her piece.

"But's he's just so…"

"Eccentric", Orihime interrupted.

"Weird", Rukia said. "He just acts like he doesn't care about anything".

"But he does care, he cares a lot", Orihime took both their finished plates over to the sink. "There's a reason he acts that way. Something terrible happened to him, his attitude is just how he copes with it".

"What happened to him?" Rukia wondered what awful things could have happened to Ichigo to make him act so looney.

"I can't say, he wouldn't want me to. He's a good person Rukia, he doesn't deserve to be imprisoned for that", Orihime looked at her sadly.

"I'll see what I kind do. I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble", she took one last look at the note he passed her on the street that said he was going to break out.

SEIREITEI

"They really need to put maps around this place", Ichigo said aloud wandering the maze like streets of the Gotei's fortified city. "No food court, no smoothie joint, no Sears what kind of place is this". One would assume that now that the sun has gone down you would try to move quieter with stealth, but not Ichigo. He walked down the streets in the open without a single care.

"Well I should probably go find my Zanpakuto, he'll be pissed if I leave him here", Ichigo stopped walking when he finally heard what sounded like a large group of people. Hopscotching over a few walls he finally found what he assumed was a bar built for the shinigami to frequent. "Finally I can get a drink".

"You should have seen the way this guy moved!", Renji exclaimed, he was talking about the guy they captured and how easily he took on a horde of hollows.

"I didn't realize you were that enamored with him", Yumichika said.

"I'm not! I just think he's pretty tough for a regular soul", Renji argued.

"If he's ass bad ass as you say then he's anything but a regular soul", Ikkaku added.

"You did say he had a Zanpakuto?" Yumichika asked following the two men to the local hang out.

"Wouldn't mind getting a chance to fight him", Ikkaku chuckled. The three of them walked into the bar and Renji nearly passed out in shock seeing the very same person they were just talking about, the same person they captured earlier today, Ichigo Kurosaki in the bar making a spectacle of himself.

"NO! You're not listening, it's a big factory with a room full of candy landscape, a chocolate river, fizzy lifting drinks and geese that lay golden chocolate eggs", Ichigo explained to the group around him taking another sip from his drink. "That's my dream, to build that here in Soul Society".

"How do you plan to build that?" A random shinigami asked.

"I'm….still working on that", Ichigo laughed awkwardly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Renji finally got over his shock and approached the orange haired teenager.

"Getting a drink Red", Ichigo looked at him like nothing was wrong.

"It's Renji, and I mean why aren't you locked up in a cell?" The red haired lieutenant calmed down enough to ask the real questions, too bad Ichigo wasn't mature enough to answer properly.

"Oh that, well…..I broke out", or maybe he was mature enough to speak the truth.

"Then why, just why are you out in public?" Ikkaku and Yumichika were too wrapped up in this conversation to interrupt them.

"I repeat Red, I'm getting a drink", Ichigo took another sip of his alcoholic beverage. Dealing with this guy was mentally exhausting.

"Fuck it", Renji pulled up a chair and sat next to the orange nuisance. Personally he didn't believe Ichigo had done anything wrong plus he was technically off duty right now. His two friends from the eleventh division sat down with them.

"Alright I need to say this now, or I'll never get another chance", Ichigo put his drink down and pointed at the red head. "You have awesome tattoos", Renji spit his drink out almost choking. "Seriously how cool does that look?" he said pointing at the tribal-like tattoos.

"Wait you like my tattoos?" Renji asked, people often made fun of his ink saying it looked ridiculous on him. Rukia frequently made a point of it much to his embarrassment.

"I mean I would never get inked, but they look great on you. Speaking of which I noticed that Hisagi guy had tattoos, is there a parlor around here or something?" Ichigo asked with complete seriousness,

"I did this mostly myself, I think Shuehei did the same", Renji explained.

"How is old sixty nine, is his shoulder still annihilated?" Ichigo grinned remembering the little skirmish they had with the poor lieutenant.

"Yeah, Captain Unohana had to knock him out to stop the pain and let her operate. I don't know what that attack was you used on him was, but I would hate to be on the receiving end of it", there was still so much they all didn't know about this Ichigo character, at the moment he wasn't a threat to Soul Society if he was taking it upon himself to deal with the hollows that trespassed. However his allegiances still remains to be seen.

"I should probably send him something, do they have card stores or gift shops here in Seireitei?" Ichigo asked while all three shinigami looked like he was crazy. "I'll take that as no".

"So Ichigo, I heard guys with Ichi in their name are tough warriors", Ikkaku began.

"You're not coming on to me are you?" Ichigo bluntly asked making the bald headed officer pop a vein and glare at him.

"No! I'm asking how strong you are." Ikkaku yelled.

"Wait you're not interested in me like that, am I so ugly?" Ichigo sighed dramatically before busting out laughing. "Listen I don't know exactly how strong I am, for the past several years I've been killing your run of the mill hollows, so I've never really gotten to test my power against a real challenge. If I went up against say a captain, I don't know exactly how that fight could turn out". The group continued to drink while the talked about random stuff. Eventually they got Renji too drunk and he had to leave.

"Ichi- go, you have uh, go back your…cell. I'll get in trouble", he slurred out mumbling something about his strict captain.

"Sure Red, I'll get right on that", Ichigo lied smoothly, he was just a little buzzed. He left the bar deciding to go look for his Zanpakuto, hoping he would run into more easy going people like those three he met tonight. Too bad luck wasn't on his side.

"What are you doing out of your cell!?" Ichigo turned to see one of the captains who helped capture him earlier. Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't seem all that surprised that he escaped and sounded more interested with how he escaped, if he recalled he was being guarded by…Hinamori. "Momo!"

"Yes what about my adorable little jailer?" Ichigo smirked at him as the shorter captain unsheathed his sword in a rush.

"What did you do to her!?" Toshiro shouted holding back his rage, if this bastard hurt her in any way he would personally execute him here and now.

"I put her to rest", Ichigo said without even thinking or perhaps it was the alcohol that made him say something so stupid. Toshiro didn't even hesitate to attack him, starting with viciously trying hack and slash at the orange menace. "Hey just calm down for a tic", Ichigo dodged each of his attacks by leaping backwards. Unfortunately he his back hit a wall and he just narrowly slid out of the way from getting stabbed through the heart.

"Look kid can you just stop please", Ichigo tried to plead with him again, but calling the youngest shinigami captain a kid just pissed said captain off even more. "Don't make me fight back", his mood suddenly turned darker as he held up his fists in a fighting pose.

"Silence!" the air suddenly grew cold as Toshiro was about to release his Zanpakuto, or would have if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of captain Kyoraku standing between them with both swords drawn to keep both combatants at bay.

"Whoa hold up there youngsters, now what's this all about?" the kimono wearing captain asked.

"He started it", Ichigo tattled pointing at Hitsugaya. Kyoraku chuckled before looking over at his fellow captain for answers.

"He broke out of his cell, I was merely recapturing him", Toshiro looked away embarrassed for the real reason he was attacking.

"Look Toshiro", Ichigo began.

"It's captain Hitsugaya!" he barked out.

"My mouth sometimes says stupid stuff without my permission. I didn't kill your girlfriend, I meant to say I put her to sleep with a harmless kido, she's resting peacefully back in my cell", he explained with complete serious, scoffing at the skeptical look on the shinigami's face. "If you don't believe me go check, this kimono wearing guy can keep me company until then", Toshiro disappeared in a flash of high speed movement leaving Ichigo alone with the other captain. "At the risk of getting attacked again my I know your name?"

"Very courteous, I like that. Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the eight division", he introduced with a tip of his straw hat.

"I'm you sure you've already been told who I am, but I'll say it anyway. Ichigo Kurosaki, Jedi Knight", he couldn't help but snicker at the title he used this time. "You're probably going to arrest me now", he sighed.

"Probably", Kyoraku's hand gripped one of his swords.

"Then I guess we got a good old fashion Mexican standoff", Ichigo frowned seeing the joke go right over the other's head. "Really? Are you shinigami that out of touch?" just then a small black butterfly landed on the captain's out stretched hand.

"Ah, perfect timing Jushiro", Kyoraku relaxed and started to walk away. "Are you coming, you've just been cleared of all charges and the other captains wish to meet you".

"Sounds charming", Ichigo went along with him for two reasons. One Kyoraku seemed trust worthy and two he was curious to meet the other captains.

CAPTAINS MEETING

Head captain Yamamoto stood at the end of the line of captains. He was eager to start this meeting, but mostly he was curious to meet this boy that Jushiro had an interest in. This Ichigo Kurosaki was supposedly a soul of the Rukon District and had been for about a decade, and in that time he found a Zanpakuto, learned the shinigami arts and started eliminating hollows in the Rukon faster than they could detect them. Such a feet seemed impossible, but if what his former student was telling him was true then he would like to see the boy that made the impossible happen.

"Well isn't this a fancy place", voice from the other side of the double doors said interrupting the silence in the room. The doors opened and captain Kyoraku walked assuming his position with the other captains. In walked a person whom half of them had already met. Soi Fon glared at him, Hitsugaya gave him a thankful stare, Byakuya didn't even acknowledge him, Unohana and Aizen gave him a welcoming smile while Gin simply grinned in his usual way, and the rest simply stared at him curiously.

"I must say this wasn't what I was expecting", Komamura said aloud. Ichigo turned to see a large captain where some sort of bucket helmet to hide his face. He thought about making a remark, but held his tongue knowing that everyone had something to hide, this guy's must be a physical appearance.

"I have to agree, there doesn't seem to be anything special about this boy", Kurotsuchi said.

"Holy shit! Is that your face!?" Ichigo pointed at the captain of squad twelve animatedly. This captain had his face painted like something even a scary clown would have nightmares of. "You look like the Joker's long lost brother".

"Such insolence!" Mayuri glared at the boy.

"Why so serious?" Ichigo mocked.

"Enough! You are Ichigo Kurosaki correct", Yamamoto interrupted.

"Yes I am he", Ichigo brought his attention to the old man at the end of this line of captains. "So that must be the head captain…did I say that aloud?"

"Then you have our utmost gratitude", some of the captains were stunned that Yamamoto was openly praising this criminal for his actions. "Ukitake has brought it to my attention that the laws which forbid souls of the Rukon from fighting hollows have been changed long ago, therefore you have done no wrong".

"Wait, what about the theft of a Zanpakuto?" Soi Fon interrupted not wanting this flirting creep to get away scot free. Not after how he humiliated her during his interrogation.

"We checked into that, all missing and stolen Zanpakuto from the last twenty years have been accounted for", Ukitake added, where ever Ichigo got his Zanpakuto it wasn't from the Seireitei.

"I told you I found it stuck in rock, I didn't steal anything", Ichigo glared at the captain of the second division, he didn't like being called a thief and liar. "Speaking of my Zanpakuto, can I have it back please?" Jushiro Ukitake reached behind him and pulled out the rusted antique looking sword in its beat up sheath along with the boy's black cloak and handed it to Ichigo. "Ah perfect and now", he grinned sinisterly and reached into his cloak pocket aggressively. Everyone tensed thinking he was going to attack them, but he simply pulled out a chocolate bar, unwrapped it and started eating.

"Any further questions your honor?" the orange teenager asked with a mouth full of chocolate. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the distinct lack of manners in front of the head captain.

"Why have you taken it upon yourself to eliminate hollows on your own?" Yamamoto asked the big question on everyone's mind. Ichigo stopped eating his candy and looked at the old man with complete seriousness in his brown eyes.

"Because no one else will", Ichigo said softly.

"We do deploy shinigami to deal with the hollow threat", Byakuya interrupted, that was the first thing he said through this whole meeting. He just didn't like how this Kurosaki brat was implying that they weren't doing their job.

"Yes you do, but unfortunately a lot of souls are swallowed by those things before your little foot soldiers even get there, slowed down by paper work and sheer lack of urgency. I doubt a noble like you would understand what it's like to be alone in the dark hearing nothing but screaming and chewing, then praying to whatever god can hear you that you won't be the next course", Ichigo glared at captain Kuchiki whose face remained impassive, like he could understand how people in the world outside of the Seireitei had to live. "Not to mention its pretty much a dog eat dog world deep in the Rukon district, I can't tell you how many thugs, gangs and murderers I've had to put down".

"We're sorry about the poor living conditions, but we simply don't have enough soldiers to fully monitor such a vast world", Unohana tried to perhaps excuse the decline of the Rukon to lack of shinigami.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say. You let the Rukon fall to pieces and you're sorry?" Ichigo turned his heated stare on the captain of the forth division. Unknown to him he was starting to lose his tight control that he had on his reiatsu. Yamamoto actually opened his eyes finally getting an understanding of his power while some of them were honestly shocked with the amount of strength this boy seemed to possess. Up till now they were under the assumption that he was merely as strong as a seated officer, but now with how heavy the air was getting it seemed he was far stronger than that, perhaps even captain level? Kenpachi grinned like a maniac at the prospect this kid could present for a decent battle.

"Your absolutely right, we shouldn't be making excuses", Ukitake said trying to diffuse this quickly escalating situation. The boy quickly regained control of his reiatsu with an angry huff going back to eating his candy bar to calm himself down.

"Any other questions, it's late and I'd like to get home and sleep", Ichigo wasn't in the mood anymore to be playful.

"How are you eliminating hollows as fast as my men can detect them?", Kurotsuchi asked. "The hollows appear and then are destroyed before we can assign someone to deal with it, how is that possible?" The hollow sensing abilities of this boy would have to be far beyond that of his technology and that was a difficult pill to swallow for a guy that strived for the best.

"Oh, well that's a secret, maybe I'll tell you someday", Ichigo smiled at the face painted captain who just stared him down hatefully. Okay so maybe Ichigo could still be playful. The real reason why he didn't tell them how he can sense hollows probably would have him executed on the spot, so you can't blame a guy for holding his tongue when his life is on the line.

"Where did yah get the threads?" Gin Ichimaru asked with his, practically trademark, smile referring to the very modern world white t-shirt, jeans and converse shoes Ichigo wore.

"Wow you're a creepy one. Underground markets is where I get my stuff, apparently some of your shinigami smuggle stuff from the human world, clothing, toys, videos, televisions and sell them to these underground markets", the orange teenager said nonchalantly.

"I'll that talk about us failing in our duties and you let an underground market run loose?" Soi Fon commented pointing out the boy's hypocrisy.

"Oh bleh!" Ichigo blew a raspberry at her. "Please they just sell living world stuff as a commodity, I've investigated them and they're harmless. The only reason they're underground is because they're worried noble families like his might take away their cool swag", he said with a nod in Byakuya's direction.

"That will be all for now dismissed!" the head captain ordered growing weary of this whole thing. He figured the matter of Ichigo's true strength could be dealt with another time. There was also the matter of why Ichigo looked so familiar, yet he couldn't place his finger on where he saw the resemblance before.

"I hope the next time we meet it will be on the battle ground", Kenpachi said walking passed the boy.

"I look forward to it", Ichigo remarked sarcastically not exactly eager to fight this obvious psychopath. The next to stop and make a comment to him was surprisingly Byakuya.

"Your wrong to assume I don't know about the conditions of the Rukon district", was all the stoic captain said before leaving without another word. Ichigo was the last to leave the meeting hall where he was confronted by captain Ukitake outside.

"Ichigo I want to express our sincerest apologies", the white haired captain said sympathetically. "It was wrong to arrest you on no true legal grounds".

"It's fine really, I always wanted to take a trip to the Seireitei and see how much better the shinigami are living than the poor souls they send here", Ichigo smiled grimly. "Now I know".

"Let this be a token of our appreciation for your work", Ukitake pulled a strange item from his pocket. It looked like a wooden pentagonal shaped emblem with a skull and x carved into it.

"What's that?" Ichigo looked at the strange emblem in his hand.

"It's called a combat pass, basically it's like a badge we give to agents of the Gotei Thirteen who are not the conventional shinigami", he explained holding it up for Ichigo to see. "It signifies that you're affiliated with us and it can also detect nearby hollows".

"That's great and all, but I'm not exactly sure I want to be affiliated with this organization. Plus I already have a sort of sixth sense for detecting hollows", Ichigo eyed the badge suspiciously, there was something about it that didn't seem right. This combat pass sounded like something they would rarely give out and yet Ukitake seemed to have one readily on hand which was odd. Ichigo turned and began to walk away with a wave when realization hit him.

"On second thought, I think I'll keep it just in case", he said plucking the badge out of Ukitake's open hand. It had occurred to Ichigo that they were letting him go way too easily. Here he was a person in possession of a Zanpakuto with obvious power and they were just leaving him to his own devices. If that were true they would be incredibly stupid. "Thanks Ukitake, see yah around", the captain smiled pleasantly at him as he pocketed the badge and made to leave. The Gotei Thirteen may be stupid in taking care of the Rukon, but they were not the same for potential threats like him. He wouldn't put it passed them to put a tracking device in the badge so they could follow his every move.

"Let them"

MEANWHILE

Aizen sat in a chair leaning his head on his hand while he watched from a monitor screen the whole exchange between Ichigo and Ukitake. He didn't bother to suppress a smirk when he saw Ichigo willingly take the combat pass.

"Quite a character that boy is, isn't he Captain Aizen?" Gin commented seemingly appearing from the shadows.

"Indeed. Although I must say I'm disappointed that I didn't get a chance to see his full power", Aizen was hoping that Ichigo Kurosaki would get into a battle after he escaped his cell. He didn't count on Ukitake finding a loophole to clear the boy of all charges.

"Maybe you should have killed your little lieutenant. That would have certainly put Toshiro in a rage", Gin continued to smile despite talking about framing someone for murder.

"Momo still has her uses, for now at least", Aizen said like he was talking about a tool to be used and not a person. His smirk reappeared when he watched Ichigo on the screen walk by Rukia Kuchiki and begin to talk. A plan to get Ichigo to reveal his true power started to form in his head.

WITH ICHIGO

He had nearly reached the exit of this fortified city when he walked passed a familiar shinigami shrimp.

"Howdy Shorty", Ichigo said tipping an invisible hat.

"W-what are you doing!?" Rukia was shocked to see him out and about with no alarm raised or shinigami officers chasing him.

"You're like the third person to ask me that tonight. I'm going home, I was cleared by your captain Shorty" Ichigo said smoothly. She sighed in relief hearing her captain had saved Ichigo from imprisonment.

"Well that's good, however there's just one thing", Rukia closed her eyes for a moment and smirked.

"What's that?" Ichigo was suddenly kicked hard in the stomach and sent skidding back a few yards.

"Don't call me Shorty Strawberry boy", Ichigo coughed for a moment and replaced his frown with a grin of his own.

"Oh I like you already", he chuckled handing her a peach flavored lollypop. "Come visit us sometime", Ichigo winked at her before leaving.

"Such a strange boy", Rukia said to herself while watching him disappear in the distance and pocketing the candy he gave her.

* * *

 **Taking a break from writing other stuff and thought I'd crank out another one of these. So yeah we start to understand Ichigo's standoffish behavior towards the Gotei.**

 **The whole underground market thing was something I made up because I wanted to change Ichigo's look a from the normal shinigami attire. Plus it helps explain all the movie and tv references he likes to make. Also I think it was established in Fullbringer arc that Ichigo was always suspicious of the combat pass, we all know what is.**

 **The fandom is divided between Ichigo X Rukia and Ichigo X Orihime. BOY IS THAT TRUE. Half of you want him to dump Orihime and go to Rukia and the other want him to stay with her. Someone even suggested Momo, which intrigues me a bit, I might do a future story based off that.**

 **Might do time skip in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, more chapters to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ICHIGO+GIRLFRIEND+HUMANS+CAT=INVASION**

"Where's this trump card of yours supposed to meet us?" Ishida asked walking next to Sado and Tatsuki. They were currently on a mission in the soul society to rescue the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki from her fate. The black cat named Yoruichi led them through the streets of the Rukon attempting to locate a certain ally that she believed would help them.

"He's not supposed to meet us, I'm trying to lock onto his spirit energy", the black cat said attempting to locate her trainee's presence which was difficult. Ironic that she was the one to teach him how to control it, little did she know he would become an expert so fast. "There he is", she announced quickening her pace while the three humans trailed behind her.

"It's about time", Tatsuki grumbled. They arrived at a crowded restaurant and walked through the sea of people to stand in front of a table where a man sat alone wearing a black cloak and skull mask that was pushed upward slightly so the fellow could chow down on the bowl of noodles in his hand.

"I heard you got caught by the Gotei Thirteen, so why do you still wear the costume if they know who you are now?" Yoruichi asked jumping up on the table.

"Yoruichi! My favorite kitty cat!" Ichigo explained putting his food down and grabbing her before she could jump away. He removed his mask and nuzzled his face into her soft fur. "Oh and to answer your question, the costume makes me look badass".

"Hey you, what is your name?" Tatsuki asked rather rudely getting in his face with her hands on her hips.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what's it to you?" he answered her not liking the fact that she was so close. Her eyes widened at that, her suspicions finally confirmed.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"No, who are you?" Ichigo noticed her downcast head and tightening of her fist.

"You don't remember the little girl who always kicked your ass in karate?" she looked at him sadly and them it finally hit him.

"OH! Tatsuki!" he said glomping on to her with a laugh. She was so startled by his behavior that she stood their frozen, until she came to and jabbed him in the gut. "Ow, you're strong, what are they feeding you back home?" he chuckled. "So who are your friends?"

"Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy", he introduced while pushing up his glasses. He gave Ichigo a skeptically look like he wasn't at all impressed with him.

"A Quincy that's pretty cool, I heard about your people, condolences", Ichigo thought it was awesome meeting an actual living Quincy. "What about you big man?", he looked over at the tall Hispanic.

"Sado", he said quietly.

"Strong silent type huh? That's I cool I can dig that, but I'm gonna call you Chad", he smiled up at the big guy. Sado didn't make a remark about the name, he seemed to be okay with it.

"Ichigo the reason we are here is because we need your help", Yoruichi interrupted.

"Oh really, so what's new pussy cat", he grinned at her sitting back down.

"Rukia Kuchiki, she's in big trouble", Ichigo blinked and looked seriously grim for a moment before grinning and picking up his drink.

"So what did the shrimp do?" Ichigo chuckled taking a sip of his beverage.

"She was framed for several crimes, and her sentence is execution", Yoruichi told him causing Ichigo to spit out his drink in surprise.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Ichigo looked flabbergasted.

"As a heart attack", Yoruichi's tail flicked back and forth at her words.

"So you need my help to bust her out along with this rag tag group of humans", when you say it like that it seemed ridiculous and only a fool would go along with something like that. "Alright I'm in, but on one condition. I'm bringing my girl with me".

"Why do you want her to come?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because she could use the confidence booster, plus you don't know this kitty cat, but she has some really cool powers now", Ichigo said with a grin. After paying his check the group followed him out of the restaurant where he was leading them to his house to pick up his girlfriend. After that Yoruichi said they would be going to a friend of hers and Ichigo's who could help them get into the Seireitei. On their way there a very loud obnoxious fellow riding an actual pig came barreling passed them or would have if Ichigo didn't suddenly close line him off the pig with his arm.

"GANJU!" Ichigo yelled after the man came tumbling to a halt.

"AH! Ichigo s-sir, I d-didn't see you there", the guy got up and bowed terrified.

"How many times has your sister told you not TO RIDE WITHOUT A HELMET!" Ichigo said getting progressively louder. The group just watched the interaction in stunned silence.

"I-I-I must have forgotten it back h-home, yeah that's right", Ganju said while sweating profusely with each step Ichigo took towards him. The orange haired teenager stuck his face terrifyingly close to the foolish man's as his voice became slightly distorted.

" **Then why don't you go back home and get it or do I have to tell 'her' that you were riding without it".**

"N-n-n-no!" Ganju nearly wet himself with how scary Ichigo had become. He then took off running followed closely by his hog.

"Shall we move on?" Ichigo turned and smiled at the group freaking them all the hell out. They just quietly kept up with him. "Orihime should be home by now", he said off handedly

"What did you just say?" Tatsuki asked darkly.

"I said Orihime should be-", he didn't get to finish because Tatsuki hauled off and punched him in the face sending him rolling across the street to bounce off a wooden building. "What the hell wonder woman!?" Ichigo stood back up dusting himself off, that hurt but it wasn't enough to seriously injure.

"Tatsuki what are you doing?" the Quincy asked.

"Don't you dare joke about her!" the girl marched over top punch him again but was held back by Chad.

"I wasn't joking, in case your unaware I'm living with Orihime Inoue here in the Rukon district", Tatsuki seemed to calm down enough to question him. Orihime had died young when she was thirteen about four years after Ichigo died and came here and a year after she became friends with Tatsuki. Ironically it was an accident with a car very similar to how her brother died a year before. Ichigo explained how he found the auburn haired girl wandering the streets of the Rukon, he learned her name, the fact that she lived in his home town and was looking for her brother in this vast afterlife. Ichigo agreed to help her find her brother and the two have been living together ever since. He didn't think it was wise to tell Tatsuki that for the past year they have been sleeping with each other, he punch actually hurt.

"Take me to her", she ordered.

"I was until you almost knocked my head off", Ichigo said leading them once again to his home. When they reached the small house he stuck his head in through the front door. "Honey I'm home!"

"Ichigo!" Everyone was surprised to see a busty incredibly beautiful orange haired girl wearing a red t-shirt and faded jeans walk out of the bedroom. She walked up to him and they gave each other a peck on the cheek in greeting.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tatsuki asked.

"It looks like a domestic partnership to me", Ishida commented earning a quick glare from the female martial artist.

"Tatsuki is that you?" Orihime noticed the resemblance this older girl had to her friend back when she was alive.

"Yeah its me", she was about to hug her, but was stopped by Yoruichi.

"You two can catch up on the road, we need to leave now", the cat said interrupting their moment.

"Where are we going?" Orihime asked.

"I need you to come with me, we're taking a trip to the Seireitei", Ichigo explained enthusiastically. "Put on your good shoes we need to leave like right now", after they left the house Orihime and Tatsuki decided to talk and catch up on what was going on with each other the past few years. Tatsuki told her about how she met the ghost of her older brother recently and how Rukia sent him to the Soul Society. Orihime had no idea that she was lying, she didn't have the heart to tell her friend that her deceased brother had become a hollow and attacked her looking for his sister to devour. Rukia had saved Tatsuki's life and purified Sora Inoue, that's why she was here trying to save the shinigami from an unjust execution.

While they were talking up ahead Ichigo decided to ask the human and Quincy why they were here. Chad told of how he had adopted a strange bird and was soon attacked by an invisible force that kept causing accidents all around him. It turned out that the bird was actually the soul of a little boy that was trapped by a hollow and said despicable creature used the child to lure victims. Rukia with the help of Chad dispatched the hollow known as Shreiker and sent his wicked soul to hell. Ishida on the other hand started out his relationship with Rukia by threatening her and telling her to leave the town. He even went so far as to challenge her by using bait that lured in an infestation of hollows. In the end they summoned a large creature known as Gillian, by sheer luck both Quincy and Shinigami were able to work together and drive it back into the portal it came from. Ishida was here to repay her and find out more about the shinigami he claimed to hate.

"So why exactly do you hate the shinigami, was it because of the whole genocide thing two hundred years ago, because you weren't even born yet", Ichigo asked trying to get some insight on this. He personally didn't hate the shinigami, he just thought the Gotei thirteen was incompetent as a whole and hated the decisions they made.

"My grandfather believed that both shinigami and Quincy can work together, but he was wrong since the shinigami are too arrogant to want to work with anyone", he trying not to sound too angry.

"Well to be fair he was right, you and Rukia were able to work well together. If you ask me you sound like your speaking from some old hurt that won't go away", Ichigo noticed how the Quincy flinched, but hid it well. He must have hit the nail on the head because the guy wouldn't speak on this anymore. To Ichigo the whole Quincy extermination seemed ridiculous and yet suspicious, it seemed odd that neither side could reach a compromise when it could have been achieved so easily. Uryu's grandfather was correct in that both could work together, Quincies could fight hollows and weaken them while the shinigami just deliver the killing blow and purify the soul, easy right. There were a lot of holes in that historical event that Ichigo made a mental note to look into at some point.

"Why do you wish to help Rukia?" that was the first question out of Chad's mouth he heard all day.

"Well I like her, she was kind to Orihime and me. Rukia wasn't at all like the nobles I heard about, she was down to earth and even helped me out with my kido", Ichigo and Orihime were actually surprised when Rukia took him up on his offer. She visited them every week for the following six months after he was arrested and released. Rukia would often blow off time with her family and Byakuya to come see them in the Rukon where Orihime would bring her to where she worked during the day. While Ichigo patrolled the districts and eliminated hollows and criminal activity Orihime set up a counsel center with a group of others to help people and children deal with their recent deaths and help them find their deceased family members. Most of the work was done to help others reunite with their loved ones , but also Orihime was hoping that she would one day find her brother this way. Rukia was actually impressed and moved by what they were doing and volunteered to help out whenever she could. She even promised to talk to her brother Byakuya about this and try to get him to support more of these centers being set up throughout the Soul Society. It was safe to say that Rukia Kuchiki quickly became a dear friend to Ichigo and Orihime and they would do anything they could to save her from her fate.

"All right here we are", Yoruichi announced to a home with a large banner being held by two statues.

"I haven't seen Kukaku in a while, wonder if she missed me?" Ichigo walked right passed the guards who just nodded their heads at Ichigo and Yoruichi while eyeing the others suspiciously.

"Yo Kukaku you up! Are you drinking again?" he shouted walking through the house like he owned the place.

"Ichigo keep it down!" someone shouted from the room next to him. The door slid open to surprisingly a woman, the clueless humans thought Kukaku was actually a man. "So how's my favorite customer?"

"Oh I'm fine, though I didn't come here for an order", Ichigo sat down pointing toward Yoruichi who explained the situation and how they needed entry into the Seireitei. The fireworks expert laughed saying she had just the thing while showing them outside.

"That thing's a cannon, I thought it was a chimney!?" Tatsuki exclaimed looking up at the towering pillar.

"It doubles as both, this is how your all getting in, I'm going to shoot you all through the barrier", Kukaku Shiba explained emphasizing it with her fist. Before anyone could say how crazy that sounded Ichigo started laughing like a maniac while bouncing up and down.

"OH YES! Yes, yes, yes, what are we waiting for?" he shouted running over to the cannon as if to climb it only to get punched in the face by the one armed fireworks master.

"Not so fast, you may have the control to form the cannon ball, but the others don't yet", Ichigo just stuck his tongue out her while holding his bleeding nose.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey Tatsuki", Ichigo whispered giving her a poke. Everyone had went to sleep after practicing to form the cannonball that would shield them tomorrow morning. Ichigo wanted to have a talk with his childhood friend in private for a bit while everyone else was asleep.

"What, what is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Take a walk with me", was all he needed to say before getting up and heading outside. Tatsuki quickly got up and followed after him. Once they were outside he finally opened his mouth to say something.

"I just wanted to ask, how my family is doing these days?" he looked away as he asked, she was stunned for a moment while she stared at his back.

"What do you want me to say, because I'd be lying if I said they're fine. They miss you greatly, both you and your mother", Tatsuki didn't tell Ichigo how Rukia saved his family from a despicable hollow called Grand Fisher, or how the shinigami found out that it was the same hollow that originally killed Ichigo and his mother. It must have been a miracle that the nine year old boy wasn't consumed but unfortunately his mother Masaki wasn't so lucky. She didn't tell him for two reasons, she didn't want him worrying over his still living family and she couldn't bring herself to tell him that his mother's soul was devoured by a hollow. Tatsuki remembered Ichigo when he was a boy and his mother was his whole world, who knows how badly it would devastate him to know what really happened.

"But do they endure?", what Tatsuki didn't realize was the Ichigo already knew the truth. He had repressed the memory for a couple years, but when he was eavesdropping on a group of shinigami he heard them talk about a hollow called Grand Fisher that had yet to be slain. When they described what it did and looked like all the horrible memories came rushing back to him so fast he couldn't stop himself from throwing up. It was the soothing voice of his Zanpakuto that managed to calm him down and break Ichigo out of his despair. Ever since that day he stopped searching for his mother's soul in the Rukon and kept his special senses alert in case that bastard Grand Fisher ever got the balls to go hunting in the Soul Society.

"Yeah…they still move forward", Tatsuki looked away to keep the tears at bay.

"That's good, I was worried about them, thanks", he walked passed her giving her a grateful squeeze on her shoulder as he went back inside. Both of them thought it better to keep the mouths shut, because the ugly truth is sometimes too much to bare.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone stood in the base of the cannon one hand on the orb that would form the protective cannonball that would also pierce the barrier surrounding the Seireitei. No one except Ichigo managed to get a good night sleep while knowing how dangerous this mission was.

"Let's blow this thing already!" Ichigo shouted getting impatient.

"Give Kukaku the chance to fire it Ichigo", Yoruichi scolded him.

"Are we absolutely sure this is the only way?" Uryu asked starting to get seconds thoughts about this.

"Ready to fire!" Kukaku shouted from the outside. "Hang on and good luck!"

"Hm, you know it just occurred to me that I have this pass thing the Gotei gave me that supposed to grant me entry into the Seireitei", Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Too late this is more fun! FIRE!" Everyone was about to start protesting when the cannon suddenly fired launching them through the sky.

"You're a dick!" Tatsuki glared at Ichigo while they all sat inside the transparent orb. Ichigo clutched his sides, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my god…the look on all…your faces!" he wheezed out trying to get air in. Everyone except Orihime and Chad just glared at him. "Fancy that, we're coming up to the barrier", they all turned their heads to see the Seireitei getting closer by the second. "GERONIMO!" and with that the colliding with a resounding explosion that could be seen across the Seireitei.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"HAHAHA! YEAH!" Ichigo laughed as he rolled over on his side in the crater his impact formed with Orihime wrapped protectively in his arms. The explosion ended up separating them all and he grabbed the first person that came to mind and used his body and spirit energy as a shield when they hit the ground.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Orihime stood up coughing a bit from the dirt and dust kicked up from the impact.

"Yeah I'm fine, not a scratch", Ichigo groaned as he stretched and popped his back a few times. "See totally fine".

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki", they both turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika of the eleventh division.

"Oh hey, it's the two lovebirds", Ichigo commented.

"What did you say!?" the bald one shouted.

"Well you to are always joined at the hip like a married couple", Ichigo argued back.

"He's got us there", Yumichika smirked tossing his hair back with a flick of his head.

"So what's with the flashy entrance Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked getting down to the point.

"Oh nothing much, me and some others are just breaking into the Seireitei to rescue Miss Kuchiki", he explained like it was a normal day for him.

"Wait I thought you were on our side?" Ikkaku said as he approached the intruders.

"Whoever said I was on your side was terribly misinformed. I'm on my side which happens to be the right side to be on", Ichigo smirked seeing the bald shinigami looked ready to fight. He was just itching to test his abilities against a shinigami again.

"Do I have time to do my lucky dance?" Ikkaku grinned.

"Knock yourself out", Ichigo pulled out a cherry lollypop and stuck it in his mouth and handed a lemon flavored one to Orihime while the waited for the bald shinigami to finish his dance.

ANOTHER FEW MINUTES LATER

"Shall I start the count?" Ichigo looked down at his defeated opponent. Ikkaku laid collapsed on the ground bruised and bleeding. Though what hurt the most was his pride, after releasing his shikai all he could do was put a few scratches on his opponent while Ichigo didn't even release his Zanpakuto and quickly brought him down with several well placed cuts and strikes from his Akuma Yubi kido attack.

"T-tell me, who trained you", the bald shinigami asked clutching onto the leg of the one who defeated him.

"I don't really have a teacher, I learned from a few people, but I guess the closest person to that would be Yoruichi Shihoin", he admitted while the other's eyes widened.

"You win so I guess I'll tell ya, Rukia Kuchiki is being held in the white tower of repentance awaiting her execution", he said before passing out.

"Thanks, now where did my little Orihime wander off to?" Ichigo looked around before deciding she knew how to take care of herself and continued on. During his second journey through the Seireitei he ran into a poor meek member of squad four name Hanataro Yamada being picked on by a group of obnoxious shinigami. If there was one thing Ichigo hated it was bullies, so after swiftly dealing with those assholes he introduced himself to Hanataro and found out that the little dude knew where Rukia was being held and wanted to help him rescue her. Along the way they also found Orihime being harassed by some other seated officer he didn't care to learn the name and mercilessly knocked the guy out cold. They decided to hide in the sewers and spend the night until the heat was off a bit and while healing the few wounds they had, Luckily Hanataro knew his way around down there. The next morning the adventure began again.

"Oh goody stairs", Ichigo said sarcastically seeing the long flight of steps they had to climb to get closer to their destination. "Seriously have you guys not ever heard of an escalator?"

"What's an esco-later?" Hanataro asked.

"I rest my case", Ichigo continued his trek up the top.

"Can we take a rest up at the top Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah I could go for one of those too. Seriously who needs this many stairs!?" Unfortunately luck was not on their side. A vast heavy spiritual pressure washed over them making Yamada and Orihime freeze up in shock.

"W-what is this?" Orihime had to steady herself from falling over.

"Ichigo!" They looked up to see a scary looking shinigami captain sitting on the roof of one of the tall buildings. "It looks like we get to have that fight after all".

"Kenpachi, you freaking lunatic, the old man Yamamoto let you off the leash?" Ichigo grinned up at the captain of the eleventh division seemingly unaffected by his reiatsu. "I'm not so sure I want to fight you though", in response Kenpachi jumped down to land with a crash in front of the orange haired teenager. Ichigo was completely unfazed by this intimidation tactic.

"Is that so?" the larger man grinned.

"I'll make you a deal Kenpachi", Ichigo took a step back while pushing his stunned girlfriend forward. "You swing your sword and if Orihime can block your strike then I don't have to fight you".

"And what if I cut through her like paper?" Kenpachi asked thinking it was odd for Ichigo to use a girl as a shield.

"Then I have a reason to fight you", Orihime was sweating bullets at this point.

"Do it Kenny!" said a little pink haired girl on Zaraki's shoulder.

"Ichigo I don't think I can do this", she muttered.

"Relax you can do this, use your power", he whispered into her ear. "I have the utmost confidence in you", Ichigo smiled at her reassuring her.

"Are you ready girl?" Kenpachi pointed his beat up looking sword at her. Growing impatient he immediately struck at her.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime closed her eyes bracing herself. A large shockwave erupted in front of her, but that's all. She opened her eyes seeing her defensive shield in front of her damaged and cracked, but still intact and blocking Zaraki's sword.

"Huh? So I guess she could block it", Kenpachi remarked sounding a little surprised. Ichigo starting clapping animatedly.

"Ha! I told you baby!" Ichigo embraced her from behind in a tight hug. "Now run along with Hanataro, I'm gonna fight this guy", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But you said", Orihime wondered why he risked her life if he intended to fight Kenpachi.

"That was just to boost your confidence and it worked, you successfully blocked a strike from the strongest fighter in soul society", he tapped on but and stepped passed her between her and Zaraki. "Hold your head up high Hime". She gave him a quick teary eyed thank before running off with Yamada. The girl on Kenpachi's shoulder also ran off in anticipation of the battle that was about to take place. "Remarkable woman isn't she?" he chuckled.

"I knew you couldn't resist a fight, you're just like me you live to fight", it was Zaraki's turn to chuckle.

"Well that's where your wrong my fine crazy ass friend", Ichigo spoke while slowly unsheathing his rusted antique looking sword. "I won't deny that I enjoy the thrill and ecstasy of an awesome sword fight, it's the victory and peace it brings that I truly live for", he grinned as he held his sword out. "As it stands I've never got a chance to compare my abilities against a captain, so don't disappoint", Kenpachi responded by laughing like a maniac.

"Yes that's the spirit!" the large captain swung his sword to collide with Ichigo's sending the unprepared teen flying into the wall.

"Oh course you realize, this means war", Ichigo strained out while cratered in the wall.

"Don't tell me you were all talk", Kenpachi watched as his opponent pulled himself from the wall.

"I think I'm going to have to use my shikai on you", Ichigo smirked.

"Then do it"

"It's just I've never shown it to anyone before and it's really cool, so excuse me if I'm getting a little excited", Ichigo said while bouncing on the soles of his feet. He pointed his sword into the air and said the release command for his Zanpakuto.

"Lead us into the light, Ō no Kishi!" Ichigo's entire sword began to glow with an ominous white light.

* * *

 **And I'm ending it there. The fight and his Zanpakuto's power will be revealed in the next chapter. I sort of gave you guys a hint to what it could be in the second chapter. Sorry I had to skip some of the bull crap to get to the main points of this arc.**

 **I brought Tatsuki into this, no she doesn't have shinigami powers. I simply gave her enhanced physical abilities like agility and strength. I figured that would fit her best. Ganju is not with them in this as I established Ichigo knows Kukaku and she already taught him some stuff. What Rukia is charged with is just a bunch of trumped up stuff that obviously Aizen orchestrated.**

 **The place where Orihime works came from another thing that always bothered me about the Rukon was the amount of people wandering around without ever finding their loved ones. Why hasn't their government established like facilities people can go to with a file system that helps people get reunited with their loved ones? Well they have one now.**

 **I know I'm moving kind of fast, but I plan on seriously slowing down when the Aizen stuff starts.**

 **Oh and before I forget O no Kishi means Knights of the King, wrap your head around that.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MARCH OF THE KING'S KNIGHTS**

Ichigo held his now glowing sword and tossed it high in the air above them. The Zanpakuto exploded in a shower of light causing Kenpachi to shield his eyes for a moment. When he opened them dozens of swords rained down across the whole courtyard where they stood, but none of them were aimed at Zaraki. Each sword was stuck in the ground around them and each one looked exactly the same. The antique rusted blade was gone and in its place was a beautiful and intricately carved gold hilted blade with gilded angel wings for a guard and what looked like a human eye in the center. Kenpachi grinned seeing all the copies of the sword around him.

"Is this your shikai? A bunch of swords anybody can use?" he asked reaching for a nearby sword only to have his hand violently burned by getting a little too close to it.

"Not just anybody, all these swords are for me to use", Ichigo grinned while grabbing a nearby sword stuck in the ground. "Let's start with an easy one", he said charging toward Kenpachi swinging his sword wildly at him.

"That's good way to start out", Zaraki laughed getting a few minor cuts, he retaliated by swinging his sword at Ichigo, but the orange teenager swiftly dodged each strike. Ichigo did a spin move with his sword, but much to his opponents surprise the sword transformed into a large spiked metal ball on a chain. He used the momentum to slam it into the captain's side, actually sending him flying a few yards.

"Wow, I actually knocked you back", Ichigo beamed with pride.

"What the hell happened to your sword?" Kenpachi frowned not liking weird abilities. He much preferred enemies with straight forward fighting styles like his own.

"Oh nothing, this one just happens to be a mace in disguise", Ichigo chuckled returning the weapon back into a sword, he then stuck it into the ground and grabbed another one that was close by. "This one however, is a little different", the gilded blade transformed into a long deadly looking black scythe. Throughout the battle Ichigo would frequently switch swap swords with the many that were scattered about the area. Each one seemed to have a single unique ability or hidden form. I was almost like each blade had its own shikai which seemed impossible for a single Zanpakuto to have that many different shikai forms.

"It doesn't matter how many different swords you use, they're not enough to take me down Ichigo!" Kenpachi said with a wide grin nearly slicing Ichigo's head off. Luckily Ichigo pulled off a move that Yoruichi taught him and used shunpo to move out of the way while leaving his cloak behind for Kenpachi to cut.

"Well how about two swords?" Ichigo jumped back now in his white long sleeved shirt and jeans grabbing two copies of his shikai in each hand. He swung the left sword first sending a wave of water to douse Zaraki and flood the entire courtyard. Next Ichigo jumped and balanced himself on the hilt of another sword stuck in the floor before swinging the right sword sending a wave of electricity to fry the soaked shinigami. "What the hell are you made of?" Ichigo was surprised that while electrocuted and smoldering the captain still stood tall.

"My turn", Kenpachi was about to send a destructive wave with his sword at Ichigo if the teenager didn't see that coming and threw his electric sword at the battle crazed shinigami. Zaraki of course batted the blade away, but Ichigo used the distraction to grab another gold angel winged sword with his left hand. He then ran up to Kenpachi using the water sword he still had and the new one he just grabbed to blast the captain with water and then freeze it solid using the other weapon.

"Let's see you get out of that", Ichigo smirked while turning away from the icy pillar only to get impaled through the stomach from behind. "Gah! I didn't mean right now!" he coughed up a bit of blood and jumped away to avoid another strike along with the falling ice. Kenpachi clawed his way out of the ice revealing that his eye patch was removed and with the removal of it a huge out pour of reiatsu came with it.

"And you told me not to hold back? When you were holding back all along", Ichigo chuckled nervously while applying pressure to the hole in his stomach. The fight continued, this time much more one sided. Every different weapon and every power his swords possessed all seemed to be useless against Kenpachi. Fighting the captain of the eleventh division was like fighting a hurricane, pointless and brutal. Even Ichigo's Akuma Yubi didn't slow down the brute, no matter how many organs and bones he smashed with the focused kido jab.

"Dammit", Ichigo grumbled lying face down on the rubble covered in blood and wounds. Kenpachi frowned disappointed and started to walk away.

" **Stand up Ichigo",** the voice of his Zanpakuto said in his mind.

"I can't and even if I could none of our swords will work on this guy", Ichigo continued to lay there broken and bleeding.

" **There is one more sword you could try",** the old man said. Ichigo opened his eyes and lifted his head up to stare at another gilded sword stuck in the ground a few yards away.

"That one, the new one we made a few months ago?" Ichigo started to pull himself off the ground and onto his feet. He had yet to practice with that one yet, but now seemed like a good time to test it out.

" _ **His 'majesty' is right"**_ a different distorted voice said from within his mind. The new voice spat the title in a mocking tone. _**"If you're not going to use me then you might as well die using that badass new sword".**_ Ichigo flinched hearing the voice of the 'other' side of his power.

"Alright, let's give it a whirl!" Ichigo stood fully and slowly walked over to the blade in the ground.

"You still want to fight huh?" Kenpachi asked watching Ichigo make his way to another one of his swords.

"Always", Ichigo laughed pulling the sword out and pointing it at Zaraki. "This sword is a little new and untested, so try not to die". Both Kenpachi and the orange haired teenager's bodies glowed with the ferocity of the reiatsu they poured out. They both charged each other swords in mid swing.

"Getsuga…Tensho!" Ichigo's blade glowed with a blue light as a wave of raw power shot out in a perfect crescent. This blade was special as Ichigo and the spirit of his Zanpakuto created it to be the best of all the swords his Shikai produced, for now. There was an explosion when the two collided that destroyed the whole court yard and then silence. A few quiet moments later laughter from the debris could be heard. Both Ichigo and Kenpachi laid on their backs out of commission, both of them laughed with big childish grins on their faces.

"Hehe…wow, that was fun", Ichigo commented while coughing up blood. "Was it good for you?"

"I look forward to a rematch", Kenpachi chuckled despite the huge gash running diagonally from his shoulder to his hip. "I'm gonna take a nap now, wake me when someone comes for us".

"Hehe…will do", Ichigo of course passed out right after Kenpachi from blood loss. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching the whole fight take place. Head captain Yamamoto had been quietly observing the battle that took place from atop a high building. He had already seen Zaraki in action before so the captain's abilities weren't a surprise to him, but the power of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakuto actually made his eyes widen for a moment. It seemed impossible for a single Zanpakuto to have so many different abilities, entirely impossible. No other shinigami in the history of the soul society ever displayed an ability even remotely similar to the boy's O no Kishi. A Zanpakuto's form and powers were shaped and defined by the soul of its shinigami master, so what kind of soul did Ichigo Kurosaki have that would create such a powerful and versatile Zanpakuto. He continued to ponder this as he turned and left the ruined courtyard.

However the head captain wasn't the only one that was observing the fight. Sosuke Aizen watched the entire thing through his monitor screens below his division quarters, in fact he had been watching Ichigo closely ever since he first entered the Seireitei. When Ichigo first released his Zanpakuto, he naturally assumed that it must have been some sort of trick similar to his own Kyoka Suigetsu, but upon further studying of Ichigo's O no Kishi he was pleased to find it wasn't an illusionary type. Each of those blades held a different form and power, almost like the boy was a god of weapons.

"How interesting. Where does one get a power like that I wonder?" Aizen thought, his deviously clever mind already coming up with several different theories.

LATER

"Mr. Wonka, can we stay in the chocolate room a little longer", Ichigo mumbled in his sleep. Someone flicked his nose making him gasp and jump up wide awake. "WHO THE HELL!?"

"Relax, it's just me", Yoruichi sat next to him in her humanoid form fully dressed.

"Oh hey Yoruichi, wait you transformed? Ah dammit I missed it!" Ichigo whined ruling over on his side in a childish pout.

"You pervert", she said poking him. "I remember the first time I showed you my transformation, don't think I'll let you see it again", she glared down at her student. "If I recall you tried to 'get' with me".

"Oh come on, I was horny sixteen year old and had a super-hot, naked, mocha skinned bikini model in front of me. What was I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked rolling over to face her with an answer me look on his. "But no, you had to tease me and say no to my marriage proposal".

"Save it for Orihime Romeo", she snickered playfully bopping him on the head. "Your welcome by the way", Yoruichi said pointing at his bandages. "You're lucky I got to you before any officers did or you'd be recovering in another cell right now".

"Yeah, yeah, thank you miss flash goddess", he waved his hand dismissively at her. "So where is everybody else?" Yoruichi filled him in on what happened with the others. For a while she had been following Sado, but had to leave him behind when he was unfortunately taken down by Captain Kyoraku. Uryu and Tatsuki paired up and fought their way through the Seireitei, but got separated when the Quincy battled the mad captain of squad twelve Mayuri Kurotsuchi. As far as she knew Uryu won that fight, but was still taken prisoner afterward. Yoruichi had yet to find Tatsuki, but had a feeling that someone who was on their side was hiding her.

"What happened to Orihime and Hanataro?" Ichigo asked seriously. He remembered them going on ahead to rescue Rukia, but wasn't sure what happened next.

"Byakuya and Ukitake were lying in wait for them. Yamada was arrested but I haven't heard news of Orihime's capture. I bet anything Ukitake is protecting Orihime and keeping her hidden", she explained.

"And here I thought I couldn't trust him", Ichigo smiled softly happy to be proven wrong after that suspicious incident with the combat pass. "So now I have to bust out Uryu, Yamada, Chad, and Rukia, this just gets better and better".

"Actually you won't. I noticed you're getting rusty, so we're going to train", she said with a smirk.

"What about the others?" Ichigo didn't like leaving people to die.

"I think they'll be fine, just let them sit tight for now until I can work on a plan", Yoruichi assured him that everything would be alright in the end. The only part that worried Ichigo was the aftermath. He figured they could probably hideout in the Rukon district being that it was so big, but he doubted they could hide there forever. Hopefully his teacher would take that into account as well.

THREE DAYS LATER

Rukia stared at the giant firebird that would be the instrument of her execution in a few seconds. The only regrets she had were not understanding why she was framed, but most of all she would regret not seeing the faces of those she had recently become friends with one last time.

'Ichigo', his face flashed in her mind causing her eyes to open wide just as the Sokyoku collided with her body incinerating Rukia and the area around her. The flames cleared revealing the victim of the fiery guillotine completely erased.

"It is done then!" The head captain spoke aloud and turned to leave along with the rest of the captains and lieutenants that came to observe. Byakuya Kuchiki took one last look at where his adoptive sister once was, something flashed in his eyes for a moment that one could call despair before it disappeared along with the last remnants of his late wife. He too turned to walk away from this execution scene.

No one seemed to notice atop the tall wooden pyre, sat an orange shaggy haired teenager sipping from a tea cup with a plate in the other hand and a fresh pot of tea to his left.

"More tea Alice?" Ichigo said in a fake British accent. He turned to look at a shocked wide eyed Rukia who sat next to him clutching a tea cup in her small hands.

"What? What just happened?" Rukia still wasn't sure what the hell was going, one second she was about to die and the next she was sitting here with Ichigo pouring her a cup of tea.

"Well I just saved your life shrimp. Drink up, your going to need the caffeine", Ichigo suddenly unleashed his reiatsu upon the whole area making those who were leaving after witnessing the execution stop in their tracks and turn to look back at the pyre in surprise. "Come on people, did you really think I wasn't going to make a big spectacle!" he shouted down at everyone. "Ooh, the way you lot are glaring at me, you'd think I was the one committing an unjust execution. Let me guess, you're wondering how I got here without any of you noticing, how I saved Rukia so fast or perhaps your wondering where I got the tea", he smirked down at them.

"You idiot! What are you doing here?" Rukia yelled clearly pissed off, but more angry that he was recklessly endangering his own life.

"I told you shrimp, I'm saving your life. I also I apologize in advance for this", He said grabbing her by the back of her collar and lifting her up like a mother cat carrying her young.

"What are you all gawking at? Get him!" Soi Fon shouted spurring everyone into action.

"Hey Red! Catch!" Ichigo suddenly threw Rukia face first across the Sokyoku hill while she screamed the whole way. Renji jumped and caught her with surprising ease.

"You idiot, you said you'd bring her here not throw her!" Renji yelled up at him.

"Sorry I'm kind of surrounded here, so get going!" Ichigo ordered. Renji suddenly placed Rukia on his back and told her to hold on tight. He then took out a white hooded cloak that was big enough to cover both of them and put it on.

"Now!" Ukitake and Kyoraku shouted. At their signal Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida, Yamada and Chad jumped out of hiding all wearing the same kind of cloak. They followed close to Renji weaving in and out as they ran before splitting off in different directions so their pursuers wouldn't know which of them was which or which one had Rukia. After that it was pandemonium, Ukitake and Kyoraku fled and were chased by the head captain for assisting the criminals. The lieutenants of squad two, one and four attempted to chase after the group of cloaked invaders that tried to escape, but Ichigo appeared before them in a flash of high speed movement.

"You shall not pass!" he said slamming his sheathed sword on the ground. The all looked at him like he was crazy and maybe he was. "Really? You don't even have to see that movie to get the reference its practically pop culture, whatever", Ichigo easily moved quick enough to bop each one of them on the head effectively knocking all three of them out. He then threw his head back barely dodging a kick to the head by the right pissed off captain of squad two.

"Well hello to you too", Ichigo grinned at Soi Fon.

"Silence fool!" She attempted to attack him again, but this time he was more prepared and grabbed her fist with his bare hand before it could land a hit on his face.

"You know I really enjoyed our first date, I wouldn't mind another one", Ichigo winked at her making Soi Fon blush in both embarrassment and fury.

"I think I know who trained you now. The way you dodged and your effectiveness at hiding your reiatsu, only a master could have taught you that. It was 'her' wasn't it?" Soi Fon asked.

"You guessed right Shaolin, you've become very perceptive in my absence", Yoruichi said appearing next to Ichigo. "Sorry to interrupt your little talk, but I need to burrow her for a moment", she vanished just as quickly as she came, this time with an irate former protégé chasing after her.

"Well that takes care of her, what's next on the agenda", Ichigo seemingly pulled his tea cup out of thin air and took a sip. He noticed Byakuya Kuchiki approaching him with a look of annoyance in his eyes. "So are you going to be the one…to ask me where I got the tea? Please do, it's an interesting story, plus I'd much rather talk with you than fight".

"No more games", Byakuya said drawing his Zanpakuto. "I will cut you down myself before bringing Rukia back here-"

"How about a cup of tea first", Ichigo cut him off pouring the pot into another cup. "You know I have this strong feeling that I'm going to have to kick your ass. I think you could use a cup of tea first".

"I knew it was mistake to let you go", the captain glared at him referring to the loophole that released Ichigo from their custody months ago. "How many more times will you step on the honor of the shinigami?"

"If you're talking about the same honor that would condemn and innocent person, your own sister? Then I'll fucking tap dance all over it", Ichigo dropped his cup letting the porcelain shatter on the ground, signaling the end of their discussion. The orange boy suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the captain with his sword in mid swing. Byakuya easily blocked his attack and countered with his own strike.

"This won't be like your fight with Captain Zaraki", he remarked emotionlessly, Ichigo just grinned and jumped back to avoid getting cut.

"That's good, that means you have more finesse and grace that he didn't have. I might be in serious trouble", if Ichigo was worried he didn't show it. His amused smirk never left his face, much to Byakuya's growing irritation, even after the captain unleashed the power of his shikai.

"Wow that is really cool", Ichigo commented dodging more razor sharp pink cherry blossom petals. "Amazing, out of all the Zanpakutos I've seen so far, yours has to be the coolest".

"Do you think flattery will save your life?" Byakuya glared at him.

"Of course not, you'll cut me down without even blinking, just like you were about to let your own family die without lifting a finger", Ichigo said turning from playful to venomous in a single sentence.

"Lead us into the light, O no Kishi!" just like his fight with Kenpachi his sword glowed and he threw high into the air. Dozens of swords exactly the same rained down around them, sticking out of the baron ground of Sokyoku hill. Ichigo grabbed the closest golden angel winged sword. "Let me ask you one question. You've known Rukia for years and yet I've only known her for six months. So tell me why I care more about her than you do?"

"You can't possibly understand", was the only answer the captain could give.

"Then I guess we have to fight until I can beat a real answer out of you", the blade in Ichigo's hand ignited with flames and he resumed the fight. Unfortunately this fight proved to be harder than his fight with Kenpachi, mainly because Byakuya figured out each sword had a different power much sooner than the other did. It got even worse when the captain of squad six finally got serious and unleashed the power of his Bankai, making the finite number of petals seem nearly infinite. He also started to block Ichigo with the petals from picking up his own Shikai swords.

'Alright think Ichigo, what beats razor flower petals?' he thought while moving as fast as he could avoiding each wave of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded in a sphere of these tiny pink blades. "Oh this isn't good".

"Gokei", Byakuya uttered and the surrounding petals began to close in around the boy inside at his command. Within the mass Ichigo just grinned as the sword in his transformed into a huge drill which he pointed down at the shrinking surface of dirt beneath him. An explosion soon followed, the stoic captain merely turned and walked away from the shower of petals falling in to a habit of many who just assumed their opponent was destroyed without seeing it with their own eyes. This move appeared to be a mistake as the ground beneath Kuchiki's feet shook and then exploded into chunks of rocks. A large drill appeared out of the hole and then a mop of orange messy hair.

"Hi, I think I took wrong turn in Albuquerque", Ichigo said jumping out of the whole while the drill turned back into another sword which he promptly stabbed into the ground. The boy then charged towards the captain using his momentary confusion, he grabbed two swords and stabbed at Kuchiki simultaneously crossing the blades together. Byakuya of course dodged the attack, but did not expect the crossed blades to fuse together and form a giant orange pair of scissors. "Shave and a haircut!" Ichigo sang snipping the huge sheers quickly and violently. The dark haired captain moved back with his high speed movement to avoid getting decapitated, but he still received two parallel cuts on both cheeks for being just a little too slow.

"Is there no end to your ridiculous Zanpakuto?" Kuchiki asked not bothering to wipe the blood from his cheeks.

"Nope", Ichigo tossed the big scissors away before grabbing another sword just in time to turn and face the tsunami of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi heading towards him. "Getsuga Tensho", he called sending a destructive wave of power to blow each and every pedal back. "You're going to have to do better than that", Ichigo smirked pointing his sword at the shinigami captain. "Tell me, is it humiliating using your bankai and getting defeated by someone who just uses their shikai?"

"I see there is no limits to your arrogance", Byakuya stared him down.

"Pardon I couldn't quiet here you over how awesome I am", Ichigo remarked while cupping his ear comically.

"You have yet to experience the true form of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi", as he said this the pedals of his bankai surrounded both of them in a field before combining together forming a dome of many identical swords.

"Well don't I feel like a poser", Ichigo said seeing the similarity to his O no Kishi. Luckily half of his swords were left to him inside this isolated dome.

"Senkei, this is the true form of my Zanpakuto. I only show this power to those who I've sworn to kill, you're the second to see it", he explained.

"I'm so honored", Ichigo spoke with heavy sarcasm. From there on out it was all Ichigo getting sliced, stabbed and cut up while only managing to land a few hits on his opponent. He managed to drive one of his gold swords into Byakuya's shoulder, but the captain countered by firing a kido at the same time into Ichigo's chest sending the boy flying and tumbling across the ground.

"You're finished, you can't possibly continue to fight in this condition", Byakuya said ignoring the wound in his shoulder. Ichigo stood back up on shaky legs spitting out a mouth full of blood.

"Yeah maybe your right", Ichigo smile fell into a frown. "Since I'm going to die here, can I ask you something?" he took the captain's silence as a yes. "This Senkei dome thing, can anyone from the outside see us?"

"No, no one but I will be able to witness your death", Byakuya said assuring him that they were completely cut off.

"That's good", Ichigo chuckled dryly while lifting his sword. "I apologize for this, I truly am sorry I must resort to this, but I'm only going to use it for three seconds".

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya didn't like the malevolent reiatsu that was coming off of the boy.

"You'll see in a moment", Ichigo let his sword fall from his hand, he wouldn't be needing it now. "Bankai...O no Yami". If one were looking from the outside they would see the dome of Senkei explode from the inside out by a black mass of energy or perhaps something more tangible. The dark torrent of power slinked away a few moments later, slowly seeping back into a single blade held by Ichigo Kurosaki who bore a solemn expression for once as he stared at the barely standing form of Byakuya Kuchiki. The captain suffered numerous lacerations all over his body, the fact that he hadn't fallen yet was a testament to his resilience. However his bankai had disappeared, he no longer had the strength to fight.

"I want to apologize again, I really didn't want to do that", Ichigo said as the rest of the black substance was absorbed into his Zanpakuto.

"You possess such power, yet you don't wish to use it?" Byakuya asked looking down at his broken sword.

"It's not my bankai's power that I don't like, it's what that power does to me that I'm afraid of. That's why I only used It for three seconds", Ichigo explained without his normal playful demeanor. "I told you a secret, now how about you tell me why you didn't lift a finger to save Rukia", Byakuya stared at him for a moment before explaining himself.

"As a shinigami I have a duty to uphold the law, there are no exceptions to this. If I ignore the law for a single family member, what would that make me?" Byakuya asked.

"It would make you a good man. Instead you choose to be bad man and a good death god", Ichigo said sternly. "Do you know where you'd be if you always ignored what you believe is right, you'll be all alone. Byakuya listen you can't talk to duty, you can't hug and hold your pride, and you certainly can't spend time and holiday's with them either. Loved ones are all we have, you protect them and they protect you", Ichigo sheathed his sword, tossed a sour apple flavored lollypop at Kuchiki's feet and turned away from the captain. "I'll give you a chance to one day make this up to Rukia as long as you never breath a word of my bankai", and with that Ichigo disappeared in a blur of shunpo, off to rendezvous with his friends.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, he truly is terrifying to possess both great power and wisdom at such a young age", Byakuya commented as he disappeared to who knows where leaving nothing but the ruined grounds of Sokyoku hill and a single piece of candy to mark where he once stood.

 **I'll end it there.**

 **So Ichigo's new Zanpakuto O no Kishi basically creates numerous copies of itself, but each one has its own unique power. For now I'm not going to explain how this works, but I did drop a few hints. A genius bleach fan might be able to figure it out. As for his Bankai, that's another thing I'm going to keep a mystery for now.**

 **Did you like that part where I made you think Rukia was actually executed for a moment? I bet some were pissed and about to let me know in the review before reading the rest.**

 **I think it's funny how strong some of you fans feel about these pairings. I'm going to say this that Ichigo in canon doesn't express any romantic interest in any of the girls he cares for, so really it's just left to our imaginations. I personally don't think he'll end up with anyone by the end of Bleach, but that's just me.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PRETTY ROSES WITH POISONOUS THORNS**

"Such great power in such a small object", Aizen commented holding the Hogyoku he just removed from within Rukia Kuchiki. Renji laid heavily bleeding across the Sogyoku hill struggling to stay conscious. He had been intercepted by Captain Tousen while he was attempting to flee with Rukia and both of them were brought back here. Aizen said he needed to burrow her and when Renji refused attempting to fight back he was cut down where he stood and the captain was free to extract some sort of glowing object from inside Rukia's chest. "To think Kisuke Urarara believed he could hide it from me".

"I think it's time we left Captain Aizen", Gin said with his eerie smirk.

"Of course, now let us wash our hands of the Gotei Thirteen", Aizen stopped when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

"I don't think you three ae getting away that easily", Ichigo said from behind them with a cherry flavored lollypop in his mouth. "Not if I have anything to say about it".

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I don't believe we've been properly introduced", Aizen said with his smile still in place.

"You mean the fake you I met six months ago at the captains meeting or the real you I'm meeting now?" Ichigo said biting down on the candy with a loud crunch before spitting it out.

"You weren't fooled by my rouse then?", Aizen looked at him curiously.

"Oh please, I knew you were evil from the moment I laid eyes on you", Ichigo scoffed, he was never fooled by the whole nice guy act.

"And yet you never mentioned this to any one?" Aizen asked skeptically.

"If you recall my opinion of the shinigami is very low, so I figured they must have known you were a monster. Maybe that's what it takes to be a captain, but the whole façade was easy to see through. Like a pretty rose distracting you from the poison thorns, your nice guy act was only superficial", Ichigo said clutching the hilt of his gold angel winged sword.

"Is that so, I guess even the best actors can't fool everybody, but then again a liar can always spot another liar from afar", Aizen said accusingly, Ichigo was not phased and just chuckled dryly.

"Plus I noticed your glasses were not prescription. I mean what type of psycho asshole wears nonprescription glasses", Ichigo tossed back with his own jab.

"How do you plan on stopping us? You're out numbered three to one and still injured from your fight with Byakuya", he was actually a little curious to see what Ichigo would do, the boy had already exceeded many of his expectations.

"Well I can stall for time and I can do this", Ichigo held his sword upside down flicking open the bottom of the hilt open revealing a red button. Just then a bunch of blades slid out of the ground all around them, each one flashed red simultaneously. "All those swords are rigged to blow, are standing comfortably now".

"When did he set this up?" Tousen asked aloud.

"I believe he left them here after his fight with captain Kuchiki", Aizen said.

"I had a gut feeling that I would have to come back here so I left the blades of my shikai here hidden under the surface of the ground", Ichigo grinned holding his thumb over the detonation button. "Now no sudden movements or...boom".

"How terrifying", Gin said sounding more amused than scared.

"Rukia stand up", Ichigo ordered, Rukia stood up on shaky legs. "Good now move towards me", she did as he told her and slowly walked towards Ichigo. When she was half way to him she gasped seeing a sword impale her orange haired friend. "What the hell", Ichigo looked down at the blade running though his stomach and followed it all the way to Captain Ichimaru from across the area. "Okay no one told me he could do that", Ichigo collapsed when the sword retracted all the way back to Gin.

"Good work Gin, now dispose of Miss Kuchiki", Aizen ordered, Rukia watched horrified as the extended blade came rushing towards her. The sword never pierced her, instead Byakuya appeared and shielded her body with his own. Before Aizen could make a remark he found himself surrounded by the other captains and lieutenants at sword point.

"It appears Kurosaki was successful in stalling us", Aizen said not even flinching at the sight of such dangerous opponents around him. "No matter", beams of light came down and shielded Aizen and his accomplices, a garganta filled with Gillians appeared directly above the traitors and pulled them protectively inside. Before he left Aizen took off his glasses and slicked his hair back and took one last look at the orange haired boy who lay on the ground. "Farewell Ichigo Kurosaki, I look forward to seeing how much you evolve" and with that the portal to Hueco Muendo closed shut.

"Creep", Ichigo mumbled rolling over on his back grimacing in pain.

"Relax", a voice said soothingly. He looked over to see captain Unohana kneeling next to him.

"Orihime…bring me…Orihime", he asked between breaths. At some point he passed out, but eventually he felt the warm glow of his girl's powers covering him and healing his body. Ichigo drifted off into a deeper sleep with a smile on his face.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Chocolate River!" Ichigo yelled sitting up startling Isane. "Dammit, someday", he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Um, you should lay back down", Isane said with a bright red blush on her face. The reason for that was that Ichigo was currently shirtless sitting there with messy tossed hair that made him look even more attractive.

"I feel fine", he was about to get out of the bed when the captain of squad four herself slid the door open rather loudly and walked in.

"That may be true, but I must perform one last checkup to make sure you've fully healed and it would be easier for both of us if you laid back down", Unohana said with a cheerful smile that would have unnerved most, however Ichigo was one of the few it seemed to have no effect on. Luckily he was at the very least reasonable and laid back down.

"Alright hurry up, I got people to find", Ichigo grumbled waiting for her to finish. Unohana placed at hand on his chest and used a medical kido that allowed her to scan his body for any injuries or sickness. "Orihime healed me right?"

"That she did and when she was finished she helped heal many others who were injured in the conflict, that girl doesn't like to see people suffer. You're a very lucky man to have her", Unohana said praising his girl.

"I need to put a baby in her", Ichigo said bluntly with a chuckle while the captain finished her checkup.

"Your fine, but I recommend you take it easy for a while", Ichigo gave her a thumbs up and jumped out of the bed removing the sheet that covered the lover half of his body. Isane gasped, blushed and covered her eyes, in that order.

"What?" Ichigo looked at while standing in the middle of the room in only a pair of black boxer briefs. "You're a medic, you see this all the time", he looked around for something to wear. "Hey Doc, where are my clothes".

"They should be on table", Unohana said pointing at the nightstand. Ichigo didn't see his clothes, but he did see a note.

 _Dear Kurosaki_

 _You shouldn't wear such ragged clothes. They will be repaired, cleaned and returned to you soon. Nearly free of charge._

 _-Uryu Ishida._

"Thanks Ishida", he said sarcastically while crumpling the note up. "Hey Doc, you got anything I can wear for now".

"There are some spare clothes that sometimes get left behind and stored for other patients. I'll go see what I can find", Unohana left followed by her Lieutenant who Ichigo couldn't help but wink at on her way out. Isane returned shoving a folded wad of clothing in his arms and running out before he could say anything flirtatious. Ichigo put the clothes on, from the waist down it was normal shinigami attire, the typical black hakama pants, however the top was a black long coat with red lining the inside that fit a little snug around the chest and arms, not that he minded, and was frayed and torn along the ends. It actually reminded him of his black cloak he used to wear only without the hood. He grabbed his Zanpakuto and left the fourth division in search of Orihime and possibly some food.

CAPTAINS MEETING

"Ichigo Kurosaki has awakened and went in search of his friends", Unohana reported falling in line with her fellow captains.

"Why is he allowed to walk around freely after what he did?" Questioned Soi Fon.

"If it wasn't for him Aizen wouldn't of had to expose himself like he did, Rukia Kuchiki would have been unjustly killed and we'd be none the wiser", Ukitake said a little harshly towards the captain of the second division. It was thanks to the boy's interference that Aizen had to change his plans and openly betray them and for that he had earned most of their respects.

"I think the real issue here is his strength finally being revealed. Kurosaki defeated two captains, should we really allow someone with that kind of power roam free?" Hitsugaya asked, he was still recovering from what Aizen did to him, but was well enough to attend the meeting unlike Captain Kuchiki.

"He may not like us, but he doesn't want to kill us. I say that's good enough for me", Kyoraku chimed in.

"But is he our ally?" Komamura questioned aloud, making everyone stop and think.

"Maybe not, at least not yet. Perhaps we could make him our ally", Ukitake said. "Not by force though".

"With the right chemicals, his compliance doesn't need to be a factor", Kurotsuchi said creepily.

"Let's not drug or experiment on the kid, I think that would do more harm than good", Kyoraku brought up quickly shooting down Mayuri's suggestion.

"Head Captain, I may have a solution to this, or at least a way to get in his good graces and maybe a step towards getting his alliance", Ukitake said proposing an honest solution to this problem.

"Explain", Yamamoto said.

LATER

"You want me to do what?" Ichigo asked. He had successfully found Orihime and Tatsuki eating in a nice restaurant, so he decided to join them. However before he could even start he was suddenly approached by the Lieutenant of squad eight Nanao, who practically ordered him to come with her to the captains meeting. Ichigo of course refused much to the woman's frustration and she went to go tattle to her captain. Next thing he knew all the captains excluding the three traitors and the hospitalized Kuchiki marched right into the establishment. At first he thought he was being arrested again, but they quickly had a long table set up and decided to join him for lunch while they discussed things.

"We would like you to move into the Seireitei", Ukitake repeated.

"Well I can't see that happening since I protect the Rukon district therefor I need to live there", Ichigo explained putting emphasis on each word.

"Exactly, the Seireitei is in the center of Soul Society. If you lived here it would be easier for you to sense and hunt down the hollows that enter our world", Hitsugaya brought up.

"That does sound appealing, but I don't want to deal with all that paper work bullshit, that will just slow me down like its slowed your whole organization down", Ichigo said not bothering to hold back the jab at their incompetence again.

"You wouldn't have to deal with that, you'd be free to act on your own", Kyoraku added.

"What do you think Hime?" Ichigo asked looking over at his girlfriend.

"It does sound convenient, but what about my job? Could I still do that here?" she asked.

"What job is that? If I may ask", Unohana said curious about what she did. Orihime explained that started a counseling service with a group of others like her to help people deal with their own death and also help them find their loved ones.

"That's brilliant, why haven't we thought of that?" Ukitake said aloud.

"I don't know, a better question would be when did you stop caring for the people you send to the soul society?" Ichigo said accusingly. A few of the captains actually looked a little ashamed knowing he was right. "Alright, you asked me to move in with you all here, so what's the catch?" That was a question they all knew was coming.

"To put in the simplest terms, we would like your assistance", Ukitake said solemnly. "We have an idea of what Aizen is planning and we would like to count on your help in the upcoming war against him".

"He's one of yours, why don't you deal with him?" Ichigo said dismissively. "I don't see why I should care about your mess".

"You should care!" Soi Fon yelled.

"I don't though, I don't have beef with the guy", Ichigo shrugged.

"It was him who framed Rukia and had her sentenced to be executed", Komamura brought up. Ichigo noticed the man looked to be some hybrid with a man and a wolf, but held his tongue remembering how the captain hid his face before this. He must be sensitive about it, and Ichigo didn't like picking on people's appearance towards those who were too sensitive.

"Water under the bridge. Rukia was cleared of all charges when Aizen revealed himself as the perpetrator, plus she's still alive", the orange teenager argued.

"Aizen's associate Gin Ichimaru stabbed you, do you not care?" Unohana asked.

"Know who else stabbed me a bunch of times, Kenpachi and Byakuya, so should I hunt down them?" Ichigo fired back.

"He murdered the entire Central 46", Soi Fon said furiously.

"You mean the government that tries to keep the Soul Society exactly the way it is instead of advancing. Hey Kurotsuchi! What was it like trying to get your new science and technologies sanctioned by Central?" He asked the face painted captain who sat down at the other end of the table. "Was it like pulling teeth?" he chuckled while Mayuri grumbled something about backwards fools. "I'm not happy that they're dead nor am I sad, but you have to see the point Aizen was making when he killed the governing body and impersonated them for who knows how long".

"And what point is that?" the head captain asked sitting there at the head of the table eyes closed in thought.

"That you guys would blindly do anything your government tells you without question. Had anyone taken a good long look at the forged reports and falsified documents, they might have actually seen through the lies, but you didn't. So let's try this again, why should I help you?" Ichigo asked resting his chin on his knuckles.

"If Aizen is allowed to carry out his plan, it will mean the death and destruction of countless souls in both the world of the living and soul society", Hitsugaya added in, it irritated how little Kurosaki seemed to care, so he decided to play on his compassion and obvious desire to protect the weak.

"You guys drive a hard bargain", Ichigo said finishing his lunch and popping a piece of minty gum in his mouth. "And what about you grandpa, what do you think of all this?" he asked addressing the head captain.

"Whether we like it or not your power simply can't be ignored at this point, but I'm not going to jump through hoops over you", the old shinigami said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Fair enough, alright I'll live here, but I have conditions", Ichigo began by listing all that would be required for him to live here. First and foremost Orihime would be allowed to live here with him, secondly she would be given full support for building more of her counseling centers in the Rukon district and lastly Ichigo wanted a job, something for him to do in between hunting hollows and investigating crimes in the Rukon.

"That seems reasonable, we can work with those terms", Kyoraku said, most seemed to nod in agreement while Kenpachi just grinned happy that his new favorite opponent would be closer to him.

"So where am I gonna crash?" everyone looked at each other in confusion, apparently they didn't think that far ahead.

THE NEXT DAY

"Thanks for the help Chad", Ichigo said, the big guy helped Ichigo and Orihime pack up their stuff and move into their new home in the Seireitei.

"It's no problem", Sado said quietly.

"For a big guy you sure don't talk much", Ichigo joked sliding the door open. The shinigami had provided him with a nice house that was close to the Shino Academy, since it used to belong to one of the teachers. It had much more space than the shack they lived in before, he knew they would be better off here. As much as he didn't care for the Gotei Thirteen as a whole, putting up with their incompetence was worth it as long as he got to take care of Orihime.

"Kurosaki", Uryu appeared holding a bag. "Here's your clothes back".

"Wow it's like new, who sewed it back together?" Ichigo asked holding examining his now repaired white long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"I sewed it back together", the Quincy said pushing his glasses up.

"Oh! Thanks, you know you're certainly going to make some lucky guy very happy one day", he snickered while Ishida just glared at him. "Seriously, thanks Quincy dude".

Later that day the humans had to return to the world of the living where they belonged. Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime went to see them off.

"Bye Tatsuki", Orihime hugged her friend.

"I'll come visit if they let me", she said back, she then turned to Ichigo giving him a serious look. "You better take care of her, you don't know how lucky you are", she threatened.

"Luck has nothing to do with it if you're really good in bed", Rukia elbowed him in the ribs hard for that. "Ow! Abusive much", Ichigo then and looked at her with his rare maturity. "Hey Tatsuki, can you do me a favor? Tell my family that I'm doing fine here, tell them not to worry about me, and tell my dad I got a girlfriend and I'm trying very hard to get him a grandchild", he snickered, luckily he managed dodge the kick to the shin that he knew was coming. Orihime blushed and laughed her embarrassment off. The group of former invaders said their goodbyes and parted ways at the gateway to the world of the living. When they were gone, Ichigo hugged Orihime from behind.

"How about we go break in our new house?" he whispered seductively, he looked over at Rukia grinning wickedly. "You're welcome to come join us Shrimp, or just watch I can get into that too", Orihime ducked as her boyfriend was kicked in the face by an angry shinigami girl.

ONE WEEK LATER

Ichigo hammered away at a red hot metal blade vigorously. He was currently in his inner world in the white star cross shaped city in the sky. The battles against two captain level opponents made him realize where his limits were and see his own weaknesses.

"You've spent a lot time here Ichigo, you made ten new swords this week", his Zanpakuto spirit said as Ichigo continued to hammer away in the workshop/ throne room of the palace.

"Yeah, it's just…I let myself get too cocky too arrogant. I barely won my fight against Kenpachi and with Byakuya I had no choice, but to use my bankai and call on 'his' help", Ichigo said dipping the heated blade into a vat of water to cool it. He took of the old man's sun glasses and handed them back to their owner before taking off the work gloves and sitting up on the slab. "I need to get stronger, I need more swords. You were the one who said our shikai was unbeatable".

"No, I said eventually it could become unbeatable", the old man said walking over to the newly finished sword his black cape flowing behind him. "There's no need to rush Ichigo, just like all great works it will it take time", he picked up the blade and held his other hand up to it adding his component to it before Ichigo added the power to it.

"You might be right, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared", Ichigo smiled as his new sword levitated over to his outstretched hand. He looked at his reflection in the blade, he had special idea for this one. Maybe his Shikai did have room to improve in some areas.

"He's getting restless you know, you should talk to him again", the old man said referring to the other dominant being in this realm the one that inhabited the barren wasteland below the city.

"I have nothing to say to him", Ichigo said sternly.

"You must eventually, otherwise we'll never reach a balance of power unless we learn to compromise", the Zanpakuto warned.

"It's just I haven't spoken to him face to face since I achieved bankai", Ichigo said putting his tools away and removing his gloves. He walked over to the center of the throne room carrying the new blade, holding it out he watched as a knight in silver armor like all the others in the palace materialized out of light kneeling before him. Ichigo used the sword to tap both shoulders of his new night and dubbed him.

"Push and Pull", he declared handing the knight the sword. "That is your power".

"Your Majesty", the knight said gratefully taking the new blade.

"Alright that makes eleven new swords", Ichigo said proudly.

"You should go, I sense someone outside is attempting to gain your attention", the old man warned.

"See ya next time", Ichigo closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was sitting on the wooden porch of his new home in the Seireitei with Ukitake and Kyoraku standing before him.

"Oh hey, how long have you two been there?" he asked stretching his stiff joints, he had been in a meditative state for a little over an hour. Recently hollow activity had slowed down considerably, most believed Aizen had something to do with that, almost like he was purposely giving them all time to spare so they could train. Ichigo scoffed at the arrogance behind that, it was like Aizen was telling them it didn't matter how ready they were when things came to head.

"About five minutes, we thought you were sleeping until Kyoraku pointed out you were meditating", Kyoraku nodded and sat down on the porch next to him pouring himself and Ichigo a cup of sake.

"So I take it you guys have finally found me a job to do around here?" Ichigo asked taking a drink. Both captains smiled and looked at each other knowingly.

"Yes found a position you might enjoy", Kyoraku said mischievously.

"I think I'm going to like this", Ichigo grinned.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE SHINO ACADEMY

A large class room filled with students sat idle and chatted with their friends and fellow shinigami in training. This new course that was invented this week was optional for every student no matter the year. While it was optional many students were taking it for the new and interesting subject also the marks in the class would look good on their record for when they graduate. A lot of the gossip was about the teacher that had yet to arrive. Apparently he was famous for not only protecting the Rukon district from hollows single handedly. There were also rumors going around that he broke into the Seireitei and defeated not only Captain Kuchiki, but the much feared Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Sorry I'm late folks", said a voice from the entrance. The door slid open revealing a tall seventeen year old with a slim toned body, a handsome face that was making all the girls instantly fantasize about him and spiking orange hair that just went passed his shoulders. He didn't wear the normal shinigami attire nor the attire of a teacher, instead he wore a deep v white long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans and red converse shoes with his old and rusted looking Zanpakuto strapped to his belt loops.

"Wow I didn't expect this big a turn out", Ichigo commented walking to the front of the classroom clearing his throat. "Good morning everyone and welcome to Current World of Living Studies, I'll be your teacher. The name is Ichigo Kurosaki, but you lot will refer to me as Professor Ichigo", he grinned creepy the students out. He was looking forward to all the fun he could have teaching these ignorant future shinigami the current trends and affairs of the world of the living. The head captain realized how little they all knew of the human's world and prior knowledge of said world would certainly help with missions and patrols.

* * *

 **I'll end it there, sorry for mistakes I'm very sick and I didn't do a lot of editing.**

 **So Ichigo's living in the Seireitei and is going to be a teacher at the Shino Academy for pop culture stuff and current events in the world of the living. Who would you like to see attend his class? I'm open to suggestions now that the story is going to slow down a bit.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PROFESSOR ICHIGO**

"Alright class, can anybody identify what I'm wearing?" Ichigo asked his students. Everyone looked at him confused and remained silent. "Really no one?"

"A shirt", someone said.

"Correct, but in the modern human world it's often referred to as a top. Now what about the pants can anybody tell what they are?" nobody seemed to know so he went on to explain what jeans were and the different variety. Then Ichigo explained to them the shoes which to his humor he noticed that the men boys seemed disinterested while the women were captivated. Next Ichigo explained what fashion trends were in and what were needed to blend in.

"Excuse me Kurosaki?" a male student asked raising his hand. Ichigo ignored him as he continued his lesson. "Sorry, Professor Ichigo", he corrected himself.

"Yes?" Ichigo drawled out cheekily.

"Why do we need to learn about fashion trends in the human world?" the boy asked.

"To better prepare you for missions to the human world and help you blend in", Ichigo explained. "You don't want to end up like Lieutenant Renji Abarai, I heard he went on a mission a few years back that required him to use a gigai, however his clothing choice was a few decades off", Ichigo chuckled from the story Renji told him months ago when he was drunk. "The idiot dressed like some disco king in modern day America. Remember that's Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad six", he told them all to write that down and mentally patted himself on the back for the gossip he helped start. At the end of the lesson Ichigo gave them all an after class assignment to be turned in the next time they met, they must come up with a sketch and list of what they would wear if they wanted to fit into the modern world of the living during a mission.

Over the next few weeks the class would meet every three days to discuss more trends and pop culture of the human world. Ichigo may have been an odd eccentric instructor, but he did teach them well. One day he walked into his class to see an interesting surprise, several high ranking members of the Gotei thirteen were sitting in the front row. All the students were shocked that Captain Hitsugaya, his lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Abarai, Ikkaku and Yumichika of the eleventh division, and Rukia Kuchiki all attending the class.

"Well, this is an interesting development", Ichigo grinned.

"We are simply here under orders, the head captain will be stationing us in the world of the living soon and told us to attend this class to better prepare ourselves", Toshiro explained dryly, it sounded like he'd rather be anywhere but here. He didn't tell Ichigo that the head captain was hoping to send him along with them to be stationed in Karakura town, the place they knew Aizen would be targeting.

"All of you?" he pointed to the rest with his pen. "Rukia you're here?"

"Yes", she said drawing on the Kuchiki mask of indifference, acting like she didn't need to be there.

"That's good because I heard from Tatsuki that you couldn't even figure out a juice box", he snickered taking the wind out of her sails. Renji openly chuckled at that earning a glare from Miss Kuchiki. "What are you laughing at disco king", that shut Renji up and the students started laughing at him.

"Can we just get this over with Kurosaki?" Ikkaku grumbled. He was suddenly startled when Ichigo smacked his desk with a yard stick that appeared out of nowhere.

"That's Professor Ichigo to you student and while you're in my class you will refer to me as such", Ichigo scolded him. "That's ten points from Gryffindor", the students giggled amongst themselves, due to Ichigo's lessons they got that reference. The orange haired instructor spent the next few hours destroying the group of shinigami psychologically. He constantly picked on them, used them as examples, when asked why by Rangiku, he told them some humility would build character, plus he couldn't resist taking the high and mighty shinigami down a peg. 'Oh if only I could get that noble prick Byakuya in here', Ichigo thought as he watched the class fill out. His new shinigami students glared hatefully at him as they walked out. Ichigo stayed after grading a few assignments that were turned in late, the Shino Academy graded things on a simple three point system that he appreciated. One was mediocre, two was average, and three was exceptional. After he was done and out the door of the academy a black butterfly landed on his shoulder, apparently he was being called/ordered to attend a captain's meeting.

"Hm, I must be early", Ichigo commented as he flashed into the meeting hall seeing the only other person here was Soi Fon. "Hi", he tried to get her attention, she just ignored him as he walked in and took up the empty spot that captain Aizen left. "I get the feeling you don't like me very much".

"What gave it away?" Soi Fon growled out. Ichigo chuckled at her witty comment.

"That's the spirit I knew you had a sense of humor in there", he smirked. "Yoruichi said you didn't like nonsense".

"Lady Yoruichi talked…about me?", Soi Fon blushed with a nervous swallow. "What did she say?"

"Well she spoke very highly of you a lot", he decided not to mention that Yoruichi talked about Urahara a lot too. He was told that would be a dangerous subject to bring up around Soi Fon. "She said you were her favorite, not sure what she meant by that now that I think about".

"Is that so?" Soi Fon stopped glaring hatefully at him for once. "She told me that she trained you too, is that right?"

"Yup", Ichigo wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Then maybe we should see who the better student of Lady Yoruichi is", Soi Fon smirked competitively at him.

"You're on, just name the when and where", he smirked back at her accepting the challenge. The rest of the captains filed in right after their conversation. Ichigo just quietly hummed while popping a bubble gum lollypop in his mouth. The head captain walked in and the meeting began, they basically just talked about preparations for Aizen and what he might be planning to do with the hogyoku. Ichigo perked up his ears when he heard that Karakura town was his target, that place was important to him. Not only was it where he lived when he was alive, but his family and friends still resided there.

"We will be stationing Captain of the tenth division Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, third and fourth seats of Squad Eleven Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Rukia Kuchiki in the world of the living as a first response team to protect the city from any possible threats Aizen may send there", Yamamoto explained the mission.

"I propose we send Ichigo Kurosaki with the team as well", Ukitake announced.

"What was that now?" Ichigo asked snapping to attention.

"I agree, I heard he lived there, so he would know the place best", Kyoraku added.

"I knew the place as a child, it could be different from I remember", Ichigo argued back. "I'm not going".

"I agree, Kurosaki should go to Karakura", Byakuya said. Honestly he just wanted to get Ichigo away from the Seireitei for a while. The boy was a nuisance and a complete rebel to their traditional ways.

"I'm not going and that's final!" Ichigo bit down hard on his lollypop letting it crunch in his mouth. He attempted to leave, but was stopped by the heavy terrifying weight of the head captains reiatsu. It stunned him for a moment, but he quickly shook it off with his own reiatsu and walked out of the meeting hall rather rudely. Ichigo furiously stormed his way back to his home.

'How dare they, how dare they', he fumed sliding the door open violently. He stood in his home wanting to just scream in rage at the audacity they showed.

" **Yeah that's good my King, give me some more of that delicious anger",** the sinister voice said from the back of his mind. The voice actually made Ichigo calm down a bit and think for a moment.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Orihime asked, she had just got off work at the new counselling center when she felt Ichigo's anger through his spiritual pressure. Rushing to their house she found him standing in the entry shaking with rage.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", Ichigo calmed himself again this time forcefully, he didn't want Orihime to see him like this. He took a deep breath and sat down. "The captains actually had the balls to suggest sending me to Karakura as some sort of bullshit first response team".

"Oh", Orihime sat down with him looking away sadly. She knew why he wanted to avoid that place, it was connected with his past, something he tried desperately to avoid dealing with.

"They have no right, just cause they're gods of death doesn't give them the right to torment me", the truth was that there was still so much about his own death he didn't fully understand. Just thinking about it brought painful memories of what happened and everything he left behind. The fact that the captains wanted to send him to the very place he left behind, the place where his remaining family still resided was nothing short of cruel.

While he stewed in anger Orihime glanced at the ring on her middle finger, a gold ring with a diamond shaped like a six pointed snow flake pressed into it. She thought about the conversation she recently had with the Shinigami Women's Association, which she was practically strong armed into joining, the other day.

FLASHBACK

"He made you that, that's so romantic", Rangiku said examining the ring on Orihime's finger.

"I used to have these hair clips shaped like this, but when I died they didn't come with my soul", Orihime said sadly , those hair clips were given to her by her brother Sora and she was extremely saddened when they didn't come with her to the Soul Society. Ichigo had secretly procured some materials and fashioned her a ring, he said his Zanpakuto spirit taught him a lot about craftsmanship. "This ring helps me focus my power".

"So tell us about Ichigo", Unohana wanted to know more about the mysterious orange haired teenager.

"I don't know much about how died I'm afraid, it happened when I was very young, but from what he told me he said he was killed by a hollow", she explained, the women listened and were sorry to hear that. "He told me he doesn't remember how he ended up in the Soul Society, Ichigo said he ended up outside the districts", Unohana visibly paled at that, she knew the Rukon districts got worse the further you got out, but outside passed all those districts was another matter entirely.

"What does that mean? What's outside the districts?" Nanao asked.

"Not many know, the land outside the districts are completely lawless and unmanageable. The few poor souls that end up there never come out. The fact that Ichigo as a boy made out of the Bad Lands is nothing short of a miracle", Unohana explained. There were still many more questions she had, how did Ichigo survive? Why did he end up there? Was that where he got his Zanpakuto?

"You really do care about him don't you?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course, he protected me, he helped me and he always supports me no matter what", Orihime said.

"Well that's a bummer I was hoping he wasn't in a serious relationship", the lieutenant of squad ten sighed dramatically, the good men were always taken. "You sure you're that committed to him?"

"I would never leave him no matter what", the auburn haired girl exclaimed. The women giggled and murmured something about young love.

END FLASHBACK

"Your right they don't have the right, but they are asking you for help", Orihime said hugging him from behind. "Wasn't it you that said help should always be given to those who can swallow their pride and ask for it?" Ichigo let out a dry chuckle at that.

"You're right I did say that", Ichigo laughed for a bit. "I'm still not going though".

"If that's what you wish, then I'll support you", she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks", he kissed her back. A week passed since he stormed out of the captains meeting and Ichigo made a point to avoid them as much as possible, except for the shinigami that attended his class in preparation for their mission. Hitsugaya didn't mention anything about it during or after the class, which Ichigo appreciated. However the last day of the week he received another interesting surprise. There sitting in the seat at the end of the first row next to the other high ranking shinigami was the captain of squad six himself Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well", Ichigo said with an almost evil grin taking steps toward Byakuya's seat. "Dreams do come true", he said placing his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Kurosaki", Byakuya began, but was cut off when Ichigo smacked the table in front of him with his yard stick.

"Professor Ichigo, that's what you'll be calling me in my class", he smirked seeing the Kuchiki clan head giving him a blank death glare. "Isn't that right class!?"

"Right Professor Ichigo!" The students shouted simultaneously.

"Say it", Ichigo hissed pointing his yard stick at the Kuchiki.

"I refuse", Byakuya said stoically.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take points from…you look like a Slytherin, so I'm taking twenty points from Slytherin", Ichigo said threateningly, even though the joke was lost on the captain.

"I'm only here, because Rukia asked me to", he glanced over at his sister who sat next to him.

"That's fascinating mister head piece", Ichigo mocked. Captain Kuchiki just continued to glare at him emotionlessly for making fun of his traditional family head wear. The rest of the class period was spent tormenting the captain of squad six. Ichigo of course wanted him to suffer for letting his sister almost get executed. It got to the point where Ichigo moved Byakuya's desk and force him to sit in front of the whole class room, public humiliation for the win. After class the captain stayed behind to have a word with him.

"Was that all really necessary?" Byakuya asked referring to the way he was treated. Being a noble he had never been treated so poorly before.

"Think of it as payback for what you did, so as long as you treat Rukia properly I'd say we are even now", Ichigo leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms. "So why are you really here?"

"The other captains wanted to persuade you into joining captain Hitsugaya's team", he explained.

"I'm surprised they sent you of all the captains to convince me", Ichigo was expecting someone like Ukitake or Kyoraku to come try and sweet talk him into going.

"Ukitake would have been too nice about it, I'm here to tell you the truth", Byakuya said seriously. "Aizen is planning to wipe out that entire town, which means the death and destruction of thousands of people. Can you live with yourself knowing your family died in all the chaos?"

"Who told you I had family?"

"Unohana said you lived and died in Karakura and that you still have family there", the captain actually scoffed at him. "After all that talk about me abandoning my family, you would abandon yours so easily as well".

"Let's not forget it's your fellow captains that are behind this", Ichigo said accusingly. "I agreed to help fight against Aizen when the time came, but I have no interest in facing everything I was forced to leave behind", Ichigo's voice was raising with each sentence. "How would you feel if you had to return to the place you lost everything, your life, your family, everything you had gone in an instant? It wouldn't be fun would it to have to come face to face with all you lost?"

"So it's your past you're afraid of?" Byakuya asked a little condescendingly.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Ichigo argued back.

"Then go to Karakura", Byakuya turned to leave but stopped when he heard Ichigo's next question.

"You once told me that I was wrong to assume you knew nothing of the conditions of the Rukon district, what did you mean by that?" Ichigo asked changing the subject. Byakuya remained silent for a few minutes before finally answering him.

"My late wife Hisana, she was from one of the poorest districts in the Rukon", the older shinigami explained. "She left me with the request that I find and adopt her sister who you've already met".

"You mean Rukia", Ichigo figured out that's who he was talking about. "I see", he understood what all this meant. "You know people would like you more if you didn't pretend that you don't have a heart", was the last thing Ichigo said to the noble before Kuchiki walked out of the classroom. "Tell the old man I'll think about it!" he shouted down the hall.

The next day Ichigo didn't have a class to teach and Orihime was busy working, so he decided to train on his front lawn. Setting up a few targets with smiley faces painted on he was just about to start when two captains intruded on his down time.

"Ichigo care for a drink?" Kyoraku asked holding a bottle of sake. Ukitake stood next to him, not surprising really, those two always came to talk to him together.

"Sorry need my wits about me right now", Ichigo said not turning away from the targets. Pointing his hand at the first smiley face four red beams shot out of his fingers blowing the target to smoldering pieces.

"What sort of kido is that?" Ukitake asked.

"It's something I made up, it doesn't have a name yet. Rukia tried to teach me kido, but I just can't wrap my head around. All the incantations, names and numbers is total bullshit if you ask me", Ichigo grabbed his hair in frustration. "So I figured it would be easier to just shoot reishi from my fingers", the two captains gave him a funny look. "What? Can't all of you do that?"

"No, we can't", the shinigami had no such technique like that without the focus of the demon arts. In fact Ichigo's technique almost looked like it belonged to a…

"Zap!" Ichigo shot out more beams that blasted apart the other targets. "I know why you're both here"

"Is that so", Kyoraku said.

"Byakuya I'm sure told you that I'm thinking about going", Ichigo blasted another target with his red finger beams. "Well, I've decided to go, but I have conditions".

"Perhaps we should discuss this with the Head Captain, if you'll come with us", Ukitake and Kyoraku disappeared with flash step followed by Ichigo, they quickly arrived in the old man's office. Yamamoto looked unsurprised like he was expecting them to come here.

"Alright old man I'll join Hitsugaya's team, but I need a few things first", Ichigo grinned.

"And what do you need?" The old shinigami grumbled, not liking that he would have to bend to the needs of this brat.

"First of all, Orihime comes with me. I don't trust you all enough to leave her here alone plus you'll find that I'll be more motivated when I have a beautiful girl to keep me company", Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle at that, he could definitely respect Ichigo's appreciation of lovely women.

"Is that all?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh no, we're just getting started", Ichigo laughed seeing the sour look the old man's face. He stuck a cherry a flavored lollypop in his mouth and began to list off his conditions. In the end what the orange teenager asked for was somewhat agreeable. He would help defend Karakura along with Hitsugaya's team, but he was free to act on his own if he saw fit to do so. Even though hollow attacks in the Rukon have almost stopped, he wanted regular patrols and a quick response team to protect it while he was gone. There were also several people who he needed assurances would be given protection, mainly Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and his former family in the world of the living. Ukitake assured him that those people would be given special care for when the war took place, and just like that Ichigo was all set to go to Karakura. Just in time to, the team was supposed to leave tomorrow morning.

THE NEXT MORNING

"I am not a morning person", Ichigo yawned while standing before the main gateway to the human world. He carried a small suitcase with him packed with a few essentials. He also wore the black long coat that Unohana gave him over his white long sleeve shirt and jeans, he kept it because he felt it made him look badass.

"Welcome to my world" Renji grumbled while yawning himself.

"Suck it up you two", Rukia scolded them both.

"Is everyone ready?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. His team nodded their heads as the large gateway opened that led through the precipice realm and to their destination. The trip only took a few minutes, the group ended up in ironically a graveyard.

"Well, call me if you need me", Ichigo said grabbing Orihime's hand and walking away with a wave to the rest.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" Toshiro asked seeing them just leave.

"We're going to find a place to crash, you all should probably do the same", Ichigo chuckled seeing the realization that they had no place to stay dawn on all their faces. While walking down the street with Orihime, he glanced around at all the humans that remained oblivious to their presence. Ichigo pulled a piece of paper that Yoruichi gave him out of his pocket when he last saw her in the soul society. She said to go to this address if he ever found himself in Karakura town.

"Where we going to stay Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Where ever this address is, hold on let me get my bearings", he said licking his finger to test the wind. While the two of them were paying no mind to the humans who couldn't see them, they didn't seem to notice a young dark haired girl who could. Karin Kurosaki stared disbelievingly at the tall orange haired teenager that walked by her, he looked just like an older version of her deceased brother. That woman with him even called him Ichigo, the same name as her late older brother. Karin decided to follow those to and find out just what the hell is going.

"So this must be the Urahara Shoten", Ichigo said aloud staring at the quaint little shop that just oozed suspicion. Yoruichi said he was an exiled criminal in hiding, if so this wasn't much of a hiding place.

"Hello anybody home!?" Ichigo said knocking on the front door, no answer. "Girl scout cookies!" that got some results, a boy with short red hair and big eyes opened the door.

"Show me the cookies", the boy ordered.

"Show me the money", Ichigo shot back. The child attempted to slam the sliding door closed, but Ichigo stuck his foot in the way and walked right in. "Alright let's not pussy foot around, I'm looking for Kisuke Urahara".

"And it looks like you found him", a voice from behind him said making his eyes widen. Ichigo spun around to an unkempt blonde guy wearing green robes, wooden sandals and a green and white striped hat hiding the top half of his face.

"Trying to sneak up on me there?" Ichigo grinned stepping between him and Orihime, just in case this guy wasn't as trust worthy as Yoruichi made him out to be. "I presume your Kisuke then"

"Yes I am Kisuke Urahara, manager and owner of the Urahara Shoten, the one stop shop for all your shinigami needs", he bragged holding his hand out.

"Charmed", Ichigo shook his hand politely. "Me and my lovely girlfriend Orihime here were looking for a place to stay for our assignment here in the world of the living".

"I'm sure we can arrange something here, I can set you up with a few rooms", the shop keeper said pulling out a fan and using it to hide the rest of his face.

"Actually we'll just need one room", Orihime blurt out without thinking.

"Oh, you two are an item. Yoruichi didn't mention that", Urahara said from behind his fan. "Well I'll get you a room here, but I have a few conditions that have to be met first".

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Ichigo sighed.

"Yoruichi told me she was training you and I would like to see how far you've progressed", he said snapping his fan shut.

"Really that's it? Okay yeah bring it on", Ichigo laughed.

"This way please", Kisuke pointed with cane leading them down a hall. "You and me are going to fight, if I think you've done well under Yoruichi's guidance then I'll let you stay here, mostly free of charge".

"Mostly?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at that following the strange man down a trap door.

* * *

 **I'll end it there.**

 **Orihime doesn't have her hair pins, they didn't come with her when she became a soul, so Ichigo made her a ring with a gem shaped like the hair pin that way she could always remember her brother. I just want to say it's a ring that she uses to focus her powers.**

 **I'm thinking about doing a filler arc or one of the movies in this. Not sure which yet, or if any. Let me know what you guys think if I should do one of the filler arcs or movies, and which one you think I could do?**

 **Next chapter I'm going to reveal how Ichigo's shikai works.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY POWER IS TO GIVE POWER**

"Are you a time lord?" Ichigo asked looking around at the huge landscape that was located underneath the shop.

"No I am not", Urahara chuckled.

"Are you sure you're not a time lord or some kind of wizard at least?" Ichigo asked again looking at him skeptically.

"Shall we proceed with this little test Mister Kurosaki?" Kisuke grinned drawing a sword from his cane.

"Mister Kurosaki is my father, call me Ichigo please", the boy didn't seem to be taking this very seriously.

"Well Ichigo, you better draw your sword, or", he disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo. "You'll get hurt", a small cut appeared on the shoulder of his black coat.

"What the hell man I like this jacket!" Ichigo ranted pulling his coat off and tossing it over for Orihime to hold. Faster than anyone could blink he drew his old antique looking sword and charged Kisuke, locking blades and pushing him far away from their spectators. The two of them slashed and parried blows, Ichigo pointed two fingers at him a shot two red beams that burned a hole in Kisuke's robe, payback for his jacket.

"You're doing quite well Ichigo", Urahara commented blocking another slash.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing to you", Ichigo jumped back to get some distance.

"Perhaps we should use are Zanpakuto powers now?" Kisuke asked trying to be coy about it.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours", Ichigo smirked.

"We're talking about our shikai right?" Kisuke smirked back at him.

"Oh I like you", the orange teenager laughed holding his sword up. "Lead us into the light, O no Kishi!" Ichigo's blade glowed as he tossed it high into the air. A moment later dozens of identical gold hilted with gilded angel winged swords rained down around them, lodging into the earth. Ichigo grabbed the one closest to him and held it at the ready.

"What an interesting Zanpakuto O no Kishi is. I take it this is not some illusion?" Urahara asked thinking about Aizen and his sword's abilities.

"You tell me", Ichigo's grin almost turned crazy as he pointed the sword at the blonde man. "Pull!" at his command Kisuke suddenly found himself being yanked forward by an invisible force, in moments he be impaled by the boy's sword.

"Awaken! Benehime!" there was an explosion of red just before he reached Ichigo's blade. Kisuke used his shikai to repel himself away from the sword just before he was stuck with it. "That pulling felt very real, so it's not an illusion then?"

"Correct, each of these swords is as real as you and me", to emphasize his point Ichigo grabbed another sword from the ground with his left hand. This blade ignited into flames which Ichigo swung towards the shop owner sending a wave of searing fire at him. Kisuke dodged, however the area was now filled with smoke obscuring his view of the teenager. That appeared to be his plan, because a few moments later Urahara was forced to dodge a large and loud chainsaw cutting through the smoke aiming for his head. Ichigo leaped out holding the razor toothed weapon with a terrifying grin on his face.

"Groovy", Ichigo attempted to cut away at him with his chainsaw. Kisuke was having difficulty blocking the chain blades as they would apply a vibratory pressure every time he collided with it.

"Raikoho!" Kisuke sent a powerful hado at the boy who just frowned as he attempted to cut throught he blast. Ichigo succeeded, but the saw was knocked far from his hand turning it back into a sword as it lodged back into the ground. Ichigo ran over to grab another sword, but was hit by a read wave, knocking him away from his precious swords.

"Don't think I'll let you grab another sword Ichigo", the shop owner smirked, it seems he spotted a weak point in Ichigo's fighting strategy, if he couldn't pick up one of his swords then they were no threat to Kisuke.

"Then I'll use my hands", Ichigo ran towards him fist drawn. He efficiently dodged Urahara's blade while delivering a few punches and kicks. Unfortunately Kisuke simply used his other hand to block each blow. Thought that didn't frustrate Ichigo, it actually excited him that he found another worthy opponent. After a few more failed strikes he finally found an opening in the blonde man's defense.

"Akuma Yubi", Ichigo jabbed two fingers to Kisuke's mid-section with his reiatsu enhanced hand. However Urahara created a red shield with his Zanpakuto that cracked upon getting hit by Ichigo's technique.

"Sorry but Yoruichi told me about that nasty technique of yours", Ichigo just smirked despite his attack being thwarted.

"Just trying to get a good angel", Kisuke confusion quickly turned to realization as Ichigo jumped back and grabbed one of his swords raising it high in the air. "Getsuga Tensho!" he swung the blade down sending a wave of raw power at the shopkeeper. The attack created a huge gash in the ground, obliterating half of Urahara's shield and knocking his hat clean off his head.

"Phew! Good thing I strengthened my shield at the last minute", Kisuke said walking over to where his hat landed. "I think you killed my hat".

"Good it's tacky and ridiculous", Ichigo said. The sound of clapping stopped them from clashing again, Yoruichi appeared alongside a worried looking Orihime.

"Alright you two I think that's enough", she said.

"Hey Yoruichi, your boy toy here has some moves!" Ichigo said with a laugh. The woman rolled her eyes at that and flashed forward punching Ichigo square in the cheek sending him flying into a boulder.

"Hehe, sorry Kisuke. I should have mentioned the kid has a mouth on him", Yoruichi said dusting her hands off. Orihime ran over to the rubble, luckily she was used to this having watched Miss Yoruichi and Ichigo train together before.

"Oh ow that really hurt", Ichigo said almost sarcastically while pulling himself to his feet, cracking his neck. "I'm fine Hime, don't worry, she used to hit harder", Orihime smiled seeing her boyfriend was okay.

"That can be corrected if you want!" Yoruichi threatened shaking her fist at him.

"No mam!" Ichigo laughed smacking some of the dirt off his jeans.

"This Zanpakuto of yours is very impressive", Kisuke complimented him looking around at the numerous identical blades still stuck in the ground. "How does it work?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets", Ichigo said back.

"Please, I promise not to tell anyone", Urahara begged.

"Fine, but I want a job here, so I can make some money", Ichigo said grabbing a nearby sword.

"Deal", Kisuke watched fascinated as Ichigo grabbed two more swords and placed all three of them in the ground in a row.

"Alright, this stays between the four of us", Ichigo said glancing at everyone, Orihime, Yoruichi and Kisuke all nodded their heads, curious to see know what his Zanpakuto's power was. "Let's play a game", Ichigo pointed at the first sword on the right and the blade set on fire, "That's the fire sword", he pointed at the one in the middle and the blade turned white and icy, "That's the ice sword", he pointed at the last sword on the left and the blade became electrified, "And that's the lightning sword. Now watch closer I'm going to take the lightning sword and switch it with the ice sword", he did just that, switching the two sword's positions. They all watched him looking for whatever trick he was trying to pull. "Now where is the lightning sword?"

"Right there", they all pointed at the one in the middle where it was obviously was.

"Are you sure about that", Ichigo pointed at the middle sword and the blade ignited in flames, it was not the lightning sword. "Or is it here?" he pointed at where the fire sword was except it was white and iced over, "Or maybe it's there?" he pointed where the ice sword was, except it was electrified.

"What is going on here?" Yoruichi asked, the powers of the sword appeared to have switched seamlessly.

"What indeed?" even Kisuke Urahara was stumped here. "Is it the ground? Each sword's abilities depend on the spot that they are in?"

"Think simpler, much simpler than that", seeing they were all still confused he decided to spell it out for them. "The power of my Zanpakuto allows me to bestow power on to others and then move those powers around as I see fit", he picked up the sword and shifted through all the elements, even different weapon forms, the blade morphed and changed into all of them. "Basically it doesn't matter which sword I grab when I fight, I can rotate and move the powers around and use the one I need", their draws dropped at that, like he just described an impossible thing.

"That's…", Orihime began.

"So…", Yoruichi continued.

"Incredible!" Kisuke exclaimed, he immediately began asking more questions than Ichigo could keep up with. "Can you bestow power on other things besides swords? What about people?"

"Yes actually I can, but that's pathetic and stupid. Why would I bestow power on someone who can't achieve the power themselves? If you can't get strong on your own, then what's the point of someone else giving power to you? It still makes you weak", Ichigo grumbled, he had a long talk with his Zanpakuto about this, especially when he found out the repercussions of his power.

"But I still don't understand how this works, how do you bestow power?" Urahara asked.

"Okay, you know how a Zanpakuto is like and extension of your soul, a piece of it", the three of them nodded. "Well I divided my soul into smaller pieces and use them as the core for each ability and put them into the swords that act as conduits. Me and my O no Kishi make them in my inner world", Ichigo explained in the simplest way possible.

"That sounds almost godlike", Kisuke commented.

"AH! Don't say the G word, lalalala!" Ichigo covered is ears childishly. "I don't want to be compared to something like a god, it's a slippery slope", his mind wandered back to a few years ago when he discovered the down side of his ability.

At that time he only had fifteen swords to his shikai. The newest of the swords a blade that could bend and twist itself like it was made of rubber, an ability he called the wind. However unlike the other swords he got lazy when he made it and cut some corners, he was young and foolish back then. That all came back to bite him one day when he was fighting a small pack of hollows that were hiding out in a forest of the Rukon District. He had no choice, but to use his shikai. Not realizing the wind sword was poorly made he used it in battle, while it did cut straight through the hollows head it shattered in his hand after the blow. Ichigo had never had one of his swords break before, so he wasn't sure what it meant. It wasn't until later when he went to his inner world and found one of his knights bleeding to death on the steps of the palace that he realized the horror of what happened. Ichigo looked down on the knight as it lay on the steps holding the broken sword in his hands, blood pouring from the cracks in his armor.

" _I'm so sorry…your…majesty",_ the knight chocked out. Ichigo sat down next to him and took off the knight's helmet revealing what looked like a young teenage version of the old man who he left in charge of his inner world when he was not here. Seeing the state the knight was in Ichigo knew there was nothing he could do, but hold his armored hand as he faded away.

" _You did well, you can die with honor",_ was the last thing Ichigo told the knight before it disappeared into nothingness with a peaceful smile on his face. It was in that moment that Ichigo Kurosaki felt a large rush of more power as the bit of his soul he used to make that sword returned to him stronger than when it original left him. He felt disgusted and horrible afterward when he realized that if any of his swords died he would grow stronger like some kind of parasitic monster. From that day forward he gave each new sword the same care and time when he made them and never got lazy or cut corners again. After all they were his comrades, and comrades don't let each other die.

"I'm not a god, I'm just Ichigo Kurosaki", he told Kisuke.

"If you say so, I still think this power is incredible", the shop owner said.

"So did I pass this little test or what?" Ichigo asked walking next to Orihime and putting his arm around her waist.

"Yup, I don't think there's anything more you need to be taught. Unless you want to learn Bankai", he asked slyly, thinking he could get win Ichigo's favor if he helped the teen achieve Bankai quickly.

"No thanks I already have that", he stated nonchalantly, sealing his shikai back into the withered katana.

"Wait what!?" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"If that's your shikai, then what's your bankai?" Urahara asked eagerly.

"Some things are best left not knowing", Ichigo said darkly. "Now what room will we be staying in? And where is the shower?", he asked picking a blushing Orihime up bridal style.

"Back upstairs", Kisuke said a little disappointed that he wouldn't be getting a chance to see Ichigo's bankai today.

"Your welcome to join us in the shower Yoruichi", Ichigo winked at the mocha skinned woman.

"I'll pass, I don't do threesomes", she waved at him dismissively.

"You never know what you might like if try it", Ichigo said in a sing song voice while carrying Orihime back up to the shop.

"First Rukia, now Yoruichi. Why do you keep trying to get other women involved Ichigo? Aren't I enough?" Orihime asked.

"Of course you are. I always thought a threesome was what you wanted", Ichigo actually looked at her shocked red face seriously. "All those times you were like, Oh Rukia you should spend more time with us, or Yoruichi you can stay the night anytime you want", Ichigo said in a fake breathy girl voice, like some sort of phone sex operator.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Orihime flushed embarrassed.

"So that all wasn't implications? Alright I'm sorry, no more trying to invite Rukia, Yoruichi, Rangiku, or Soi Fon to our love making", he apologized listing all the women he enjoyed teasing.

"Soi Fon?" of all the women in the seireitei she seemed like the last woman to Orihime that Ichigo would try to invite.

"What she's kind of cute, but I think she's in love with Yoruichi", they reached the top pf the steps back to the shop where they found the bathroom and took a much needed shower together. It was still mid-day giving them plenty of time to get comfortable in their temporary home.

MEANWHILE

After hearing the orange haired teenager speak his full name, Karin was now fully convinced that he was her long dead older brother Ichigo. She ran out of the weird underground rocky field hidden under the shop and all the way back home to the Kurosaki Clinic. She bypassed her crazy father and worried sister and ran straight to her room. A few years after Ichigo died, Karin moved into his old room. There were so many questions she had.

'If that really is Ichigo then why has he come back from the dead', she wondered. Only her family knew this, Karin could actually see the souls of the departed, she had been able to since she was nine. Her dad and sister Yuzu knew she could see them, but they unfortunately lacked the same ability.

'I don't know what's going on here, but I'm going to find out', was her last thoughts on the matter.

LATER

"So tell me about this job you got for me", Ichigo asked sitting at the table in a black tank top and a matching pair of sweat pants while eating a chocolate bar. Yoruichi took Orihime to go shopping for some decent clothes, leaving the men at the Shoten.

"Well I need someone to run a few errands for me, when the war against Aizen picks up I'll probably be very busy", Urahara explained. "Just help me out when I need it and I'll through some money your way".

"Deal", the two men shook hands. "Now explain to me why you did something so stupid as to hide this so called Hogyoku inside Rukia", Ichigo's smirk dropped into a frown.

"Well honestly it was to keep it out of Aizen's hands. I had hoped Miss Kuchiki's reiatsu would burn up the Hogyoku and render it destroyed while leaving her powerless", Ichigo's frown deepened at that.

"That's very cruel you know, do you have any idea how much danger you put her in?" Ichigo asked, something didn't seem right about Kisuke's explanation. Maybe he was just being too suspicious, but it almost seemed like the former captain purposely dangled the Hogyoku in front of Aizen by putting it within his reach.

"And when I see her I plan on apologizing from the bottom of my heart", Urahara said sounding honestly remorseful, but that could all just be an act for all Ichigo knew.

"You better, or you'll never get to see my bankai", Ichigo threatened while Kisuke mumbled about how unfair life was. A knocking at the front door interrupted any further conversation they could have.

"Maybe you should get that, being the new employee", Urahara said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes master", Ichigo said in a cockney British walking to the front door with a fake limp and hunch back. Opening the door he was not surprised to see the shinigami company he came with, but they were surprised to see him.

"Kurosaki, must you always hide your spiritual pressure?" Hitsugaya asked clearly annoyed. The head captain asked him to keep an eye on their new comrade and so far he was doing terribly at that.

"Hello to you too", Ichigo said continuing with the accent for his own amusement. "I think you should come…inside".

"Why are you talking like that Ichigo?" Rukia asked getting a little irritated with the accent. The group walked inside letting Kurosaki close the door behind.

"Where's Kisuke Urahara?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"The master's having one his affairs", Ichigo said in his British accent. "He's in the other room, you're all no fun", he said talking normally with a pout.

"Ah! Captain Hitsugaya, what a distinct pleasure to meet the youngest captain to ever be inducted into the Gotei Thirteen's elite", Kisuke praised.

"Let's cut to the chase, we each need a Gigai and a place to stay", Toshiro said sounding all official and stern about it.

"Well unfortunately Ichigo and Miss Orihime arrived here first and will be sharing a room, so I only have one more vacant room available", Kisuke said hiding his amusement at their expense behind his fan.

"So where are we supposed to stay?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well, I would suggest Tatsuki or Chad, I bet they have extra room to spare", Ichigo said aloud. "I would avoid Uryu Ishida though, unless you want a Quincy arrow up the ass". It took some time, but they were able to work out an arrangement. Rukia and Rangiku would try for Tatsuki's place, Ikkaku and Yumichika would go for Chad and Hitsugaya and Renji would have to share the room right next to Ichigo and Orihime's room in the Urahara Shoten.

"Don't worry we won't be too loud", Ichigo winked at the short captain and red haired lieutenant. "If you have to just plug your ears".

"I'm not looking forward to this", Renji grumbled. Later the two absent women came home each carrying a bag of new clothes. Orihime was nice enough to make them all dinner that night and afterwards they drank and played cards late into the night.

Ichigo sighed as he lay on his back with Orihime curled up next to him staring up at the dark ceiling. In a way it felt good to be back in the world of the living, almost like he was alive again. He was also glad he opted to not get a gigai, since he knew his family could never see him like this. Maybe he would pop in as an invisible ghost and see how they were doing.

'Maybe', he sighed pulling his girl closer to his body before drifting off to sleep himself.

DREAM

A small orange haired child wearing only a pair of raggedy brown pants and covered in bloody makeshift bandages limped through the forest. The child was careful to stick to the shadows, having learned that was the best way to survive in his first week here. The poor boy had yet to find a single human settlement in this hellish jungle, only monsters and killers. He recently escaped a group of what at first looked like people, but when he got close enough for them to notice him he realized they were a group of gaunt hairless cannibals that acted more beast than human. Ichigo just barely got away with a few scratches and bites that he had to use what was left of his shirt to bandage up.

'Is this hell? If it is then why did I end up here?' he thought to himself, he didn't dare speak aloud lest he attract the monsters that lurked in the dark. He couldn't really remember much of how he died, all he did know was that his mother was with him, but did she live or did she perish with him? If she did die then why wasn't she here to protect him from this nightmare? Why? That was a question that kept repeating day after day as he was forced to survive the best he could.

Ichigo in his wandering eventually found an empty cave to hide in. He didn't bother with hiding in trees anymore since the monsters would just knock them down, or climb them, and some could even fly. Walking further into the dark cave he spotted a light in the darkness. Ichigo out of sheer curiosity decided to investigate. He ended up in a small cavern with an unnatural hole in the ceiling, the light from the hole was shining down on a large boulder in the middle of a pool of water. On top of the boulder Ichigo could see a sword jammed into the rock. The boy didn't know what compelled him to make his way over to the sword, but he did. Trudging through the water and climbing on top of the rock he stood before what looked like and old antique blade that has been here for a very long time.

' _Take it',_ a voice in his head suddenly said. Ichigo followed the strange voice's advice and grabbed the hilt of the sword, he figured having a crappy old weapon would be better than having no weapon at all in this awful place. The small orange haired boy pulled hard on the blade, but it wouldn't come out of the rock.

 _You don't have resolve Ichigo',_ the same voice said making Ichigo frown.

"I do have resolve!" the boy said dignified. "I have resolve to survive".

' _Then pull the sword out',_ the voice said almost sternly like a father talking to his child. Ichigo aimed to show that voice whoever it was that he did have resolve, so he grabbed the hilt with both hands instead of one and pulled hard. This time the sword came out easily with a click and Ichigo fell back on his bottom holding what was now and would always be his weapon.

' _Well done Ichigo',_ the voice praised. ' _When you need me call my name'_

"Wait what is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"O no Kishi", the voice sounded louder almost like it was right behind him, but there was no one there. Just like all his other dreams this one ended right then there.

* * *

 **I'm updating a little earlier than I planned. I and some friends along with my partner are going to a Halloween party all dressed as Tolkien characters this weekend so I won't have time to write. We're both very tall and skinny with very long hair, so my partner's going as Melkor and I died my hair blonde to go as Mairon, we even based our costumes off this deviant artist's version of the characters, I think his name is Phobs. So you guys get an early treat.**

 **I hope everyone figured out whose abilities Ichigo's power is a parallel of. I still want to know how Yhwach became a monster with no remorse for the lives he's fed off of, it's mind boggling. The bankai reveal won't be till later, I have a specific enemy in mind that I want him to really unleash it on. And yes I am going to do the 1000 year blood war arch when I get to it, it's my favorite so far.**

 **Also I decided not to do any of the filler arcs or movies. I just want to stick with the canon, and not go off that. Maybe I'll do a side story to this that deals with the filler.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'm rocking blonde hair now and have realized that they do have more fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IN CHESS WHITE MOVES FIRST**

Ichigo spent his time running errands for Urahara, apparently the shopkeeper was working on some secret projects and needed him to pick up and deliver some things. In his free time he wandered around Karakura, he was basically a ghost and couldn't be seen, so he poked fun at normal oblivious humans and slayed any hollows that dared enter. Hitsugaya and his team each got a Gigai and enrolled in school to keep busy, Toshiro wanted Ichigo to do the same so he could keep an eye on him, but the orange haired teenager refused. He didn't want to risk running into his still living family, which would be awkward and depressing. Sometimes Ichigo would walk by the river where he and his mother died, still he couldn't remember much. It was like the memories were there, he just couldn't seem to grasp on to them.

"So tell me about yourself Toshiro", Ichigo started the conversation as he followed next him while the walked down the street. The young captain didn't want to talk, mainly because he was in a gigai and Ichigo still refused one.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya, you'd be wise to use my formal title", he chastised the teenage.

"That's just not going to happen", Ichigo chuckled blowing a pink bubble with his chewing gum. "How about I call you Captain Hitsugaya, if you agree to dance at my wedding".

"Not a chance. When do you even plan on marrying Orihime?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh I don't know, I'm waiting for the right moment", Ichigo said floating alongside the shinigami in disguise. "What about you? When are you and the Hinamori girl getting married?" Toshiro blushed for a moment and turned away.

"What makes you think we have that kind of relationship?" the captain wouldn't meet hi eyes.

"She's cute and you tried to kill me when you thought I killed her. I just thought you and her were a couple", Ichigo shrugged.

"We're not, I do care about her but…I can't ask for that kind of relationship. Not now at least", he said staring forward sadly.

"Yeah, I heard about what Aizen did to her, freaking sicko", Ichigo spat. Ichigo didn't like manipulating people emotions, teasing people is one thing, but to toy with someone's heart that was disgusting. "If I ever get a chance to fight Aizen, I'll deck him one for you both", that seemed to finally bring a smile to his Hitsugaya's face.

"Unless I get to him first, there won't be anything left for you to fight", Toshiro said rather darkly making Ichigo chuckle.

"Come on I'll treat you to some ice cream", Ichigo said heading to a local ice cream parlor that he discovered with Orihime a few days ago. He handed Hitsugaya some money that Urahara gave him and let him order for both of them since he couldn't be seen by humans. Even so, a floating ice cream cone following next to the captain was sure to turn some heads much to Ichigo's amusement.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ichigo was patrolling the empty streets of Karakura bored out of his mind. No hollows were showing up to ease his boredom, he almost felt like just going back to Urahara's shop and go to bed, but it wasn't the same without Orihime in his arms. Rangiku took Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki for a girl's night, without telling Captain Hitsugaya, leaving Ichigo alone with nothing to do.

"Hm, should have stayed to seen what Renji was up to", he said aloud, apparently the red head was busy training with his recently acquired Bankai and didn't have time to hang out. Ichigo thought about who might not be busy right now when a loud thud halted his train of thought. He tilted his head back to see a giant hollow looming over him.

"OH YES!", Ichigo exclaimed happy that he found an outlet for his boredom. "So to whom do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. This hollow looked different than the others, it looked like some large man wearing a bunch of furs with a mask on its face and a big sword on its back. The only thing that told him it was indeed a hollow was the unmistakable gaping hole on its torso and the fact that his sixth sense was screaming at him, telling him that this creature was a hollow but no ordinary hollow.

"Surely you recognize me, although I have changed a lot, just like you've grown boy", the hollow spat with a sickening grin.

"Do I know you?" Ichigo asked tilting his head curiously.

"You don't remember me boy? You don't remember the hollow that took your life and…"

"The hollow that killed my mother", Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. "Grand Fisher", he said with a growl. He remembered that hollow, but it didn't look anything like this behemoth standing before him.

"That's right, I didn't get a chance to feast on your tasty soul and had to settle for the woman, but now that you've grown stronger I can devour you and become even more powerful", Grand Fisher laughed as he explained his evil plan. Ichigo chuckled humorlessly as he held up his hands to launch ten red beams from all his fingers putting as much power into as he could.

"GAH!" Grand Fisher yelled in pain as he was pushed back receiving ten large scorch marks on the front of his body. "I kill you just like everyone else!" the hollow grabbed his giant sword and attempted to crush the brat who wouldn't stop smirking at him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking forward to this day?" Ichigo said calmly as he drew his sword and easily blocked the hollows. The street cracked from the force, but Ichigo remained still standing unharmed while holding off Grand Fisher's sword with his own.

"What the hell is this!?" the hollow said both shocked and angry.

"You're such a coward", Ichigo said slicing through the giant blade. "You knew I was in soul society, but you never had the balls to go there yourself", he used his superior speed and sliced through the hollow's ankle making the giant stumble. "I've waited a long time for this", Ichigo dodged the monster's giant hand as it tried to swat at him, slicing its arm off in the process.

"What's happening?!" Grand Fisher yelled in pain clutching the bleeding stump where his arm was. He was also having trouble standing with his damaged ankle.

"Your outclassed Grand Fisher, while you were busy fattening yourself up on the souls of the living I grew stronger", Ichigo dashed forward with shunpo and delivered a solid upward kick to the hollows jaw knocking him on his back. He then slowly walked across Grand Fishers chest dragging his sword through his skin along the way.

"Mercy", the hollow stuttered out as he watched the orange teenager point his sword at his chest.

"How many innocent people begged you for mercy before you ate them?" Ichigo asked driving his Zanpakuto into the hollow's flesh. "HOW MANY!?" he shouted stabbing into Grand Fisher over and over until the creature ran out of breath to scream. "You took what mattered most to me, I'll probably never see my mother again, but I'll settle for the freedom of her soul", before Ichigo could continue his onslaught he felt the ghost of a hand on his shoulder.

" **That's enough Ichigo, butchering him won't satisfy you",** the voice of O no Kishi said. **"Killing a hollow means setting the souls inside it free, not torturing it to death".**

" _ **Oh please, I think I'm going to be sick, just rip the thing apart already, it's what you want to do",**_ the other part of his Zanpakuto said.

" **Just because it's what he wants to do doesn't mean it's the right thing to do"** , the old man said. Ichigo sighed for a moment letting his anger leave him before decapitating Grand Fisher in a quick painless strike. He jumped off the hollows corpse before it dissipated and sheathed his sword before walking away silently. Ichigo didn't feel anything in his moment of triumph, he thought he would feel happy that he finally slayed the creature that killed him and his mother, but he didn't. After he was gone two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Wow", the blonde guy with large teeth whistled staring at the spot Ichigo once stood. "I thought your kid needed help, but Kisuke didn't say anything about psychological help".

"I didn't think that would turn ugly", Isshin Kurosaki said worried for his son's unusual behavior.

"I'm very confused Isshin, I was the under the impression that your boy might need help with his hollow, but I don't see a problem here", Shinji Hirako stated thinking that Urahara must be terribly misinformed.

"Yeah, it definitely feels like we're all missing something here", Isshin turned and walked away in thought. For now it seemed like Ichigo had control of things, so perhaps there was nothing to get worked up about.

LATER

"What's an arrancar?" Ichigo asked sitting across from Kisuke while reading a Manga comic. He came back to the shop to relax and calm his wrath when he found that Urahara was still up.

"Basically it's a hollow that takes off its mask and obtains the power similar to that of a shinigami", the bucket hatted shop owner explained. "You can think of them as something as hybrid".

"Huh, that's interesting", Ichigo said although he didn't sound all that interested as he flipped to the next page of his manga. "Wait a sec, is the opposite possible?" he asked when a light bulb went off in his head.

"You mean a shinigami that obtains hollow powers? Yes it is possible, but they're called Vizards", Kisuke said.

"Now that's something I'd like to see", Ichigo smirked setting his comic down.

"I'll introduce you some time", Kisuke said returning the grin.

"You actually know some? Oh hell yeah I want to meet them", he seemed genuinely enthusiastic about meeting a Vizard. "I don't see what the big deal about these arrancars are, Grand Fisher wasn't so tough".

"The creature you fought was merely an imperfect arrancar", Kisuke said tipping his hat down. "Though I have a feeling Aizen might be using the hogyoku to make perfect arrancars and build an army out of them".

"And do what exactly, take over soul society?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at how childish that sounded.

"Perhaps he's after something else, and soul society is just a stepping stone to that", Kisuke said ominously.

"Yeah whatever", Ichigo yawned and rubbed the back of his head, giving a wave and a good night as he headed off to bed. He walked in his room to see Orihime passed out on the bed in a gigai that Urahara provided for her. Lying next to her he wondered if Rangiku took her drinking or if Hime was just exhausted, and that worried him since he knew she was a huge light weight. He got his answer when he noticed the designated driver bracelet cleverly strapped to her wrist.

"That's my girl", Ichigo whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek before spooning behind her. Back in the other room Kisuke was looking at a small device in his hand, it was something old he invented that could scan someone and read what they were with a few adjustments. While he was sitting here talking with Ichigo he had it set to scan and analyze the boy. The results were confusing to say the least. First the word Shinigami appeared in red letters when categorizing him, then the screen glitches and changes to the word Quincy in blue letters.

'This just doesn't make any sense. The device can't make heads or tails of Ichigo', Urahara thought, he became even more concerned when the device flashed again changing the word to Hollow in black letters. Ichigo's powers were that of a shinigami, so where did the Quincy and Hollow elements come into this. There's so many pieces to this puzzle that he couldn't seem to find.

THE NEXT DAY

Orihime and Tatsuki, accompanied by a silent Chad were taking a short walk through the park. The two girls needed some fresh air after last night's fun. Somewhere close by a crater impacted mysteriously on the ground by an invisible force, well invisible to normal humans.

"So who the hell are we looking for again?" the big one dressed in white asked to his partner.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, orange hair, withered sword", the smaller paler one spoke in a monotone voice. "Pay more attention when Lord Aizen is giving us orders Yammy".

"Whatever Ulquiora, now where do we start, I don't feel like spending all damn day here", the big guy growled.

"Then do something to draw him out", the one now identified as Ulquiora said dryly.

"Hehe, alright", Yammy laughed as he began to inhale. Suddenly dozens of souls from humans who were just minding their own business were sucked out and devoured by this hulking man. Sensing something was wrong Orihime, Tatsuki and Sado ran over to find out what was happening to all the people around them. They found two being responsible, one was a big guy with a weird shaped head and broken piece of a mask covering his jaw. The other was much smaller with black hair, pale skin and green emotionless eyes that watched them approach with a piece of a helmet stuck to the side of his head.

"Who the hell are these twerps?" Yammy asked staring down at the new comers. "Hey Ulquiora! Are any of these punks the one we're looking for!?" he asked his partner.

"Do any of them look like the description I just gave you?" Ulquiora couldn't help the tiny bit of annoyance in his voice at the other's stupidity.

"Who are you people? Are you both hollows?" Tatsuki asked stepping forward.

"Here that she thinks we're hollows", Yammy laughed.

"I don't care who you are, but you killed a lot of innocent people just now", Tatsuki used her reiatsu enhanced strength to recklessly charge at the big guy, foot raised to kick his head off. This proved foolish as Yammy just grinned and swatted her away with his bare hand. The girl crashed into a tree with a loud crack, breaking her ribs and a bit of her spine.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime ran over to help her friend.

"Orihime…run", she gasped out unable to move. Chad stepped in to try and fight this bastard while the two girls were away from the fight for now.

"I'm not leaving you here", Orihime summoned the power from her ring and let her healing barrier wrap around Tatsuki. "Just hang on for a bit", a body dropping next to her made Orihime jump, she turned to see Chad, his armor covered arm completely mangled beyond recognition.

"Sado!" She created another healing shield and blanketed it over his ruined arm.

"Hey Ulquiora! What should we do about the girl?" Yammy asked.

"She's just more trash, deal with her like the others", the shorter one said heartlessly. The big guy grinned down at her and attempted to drive his fist into her face, but was stopped inches away by an orange transparent triangular barrier.

"Shun Shun Rikka, cage", Orihime whispered with an angry look on her face. Suddenly more triangle barriers appeared and attached to the one that held off Yammy's fist, then folded around it forming a triangular prism that locked everything inside into the space it appeared in.

"What the hell is this!?" Yammy shouted attempting to free his hand, but it wouldn't move from its trapped spot in the air, he couldn't even move his fingers inside it. "DAMMIT!" He kept yanking to know avail.

'Interesting, she completely froze an area of space and time with her ability', Ulquiora thought as he watched the girl, his eyes then drifted over to her fallen companions as he observed her power that was slowly restoring their bodies back to the state before they were wounded. 'Lord Aizen will want to know this', he watched as the girl's concentration momentarily slipped and the prism that trapped Yammy's fist shattered as he pulled it out.

"Nice try girl", he went to punch the now unprotected Orihime, but his fist was stopped once again. Not by a barrier though, but a much smaller stronger hand.

"So what did I miss here?" Ichigo asked holding the big guys hand in place. Orihime looked up to see her boyfriend looking a little unkempt and disheveled, wearing only a black tank top, matching sweat pants, a pair of flip flop sandals and a dark gray house coat loosely draped on him. Even Ichigo's hair looked messier than normal.

"Ichigo", Orihime said in relief.

"I'm bored", Ichigo spoke in a lazy tone while using his other hand to point two fingers at the large arrancar.

"What!?" Yammy yelled in disbelief.

"BORED!" Ichigo shot two red beams from his fingers at Yammy's shoulder and hip knocking him back. "BORED!" he shot another two at his knee caps, "BORED!"

"You little shit!" the arrancar growled falling to his knees in pain.

"Orihime get those two out of here", Ichigo said seriously without looking at her. Tatsuki had just finished getting healed and helped her carry a still heavily injured Sado away to a safer locations. As much as they all wanted to help him, they Ichigo was incredibly strong and could handle this.

"So big boy, you got me out of bed, now how can I help you?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. The truth was he feeling very depressed after killing Grand Fisher, like he didn't know what to do with himself now that his original goal was complete. He didn't deny that he wanted to protect the souls in the Rukon District and improve upon the Soul Society, but he used to think of killing the hollows as practice until he could get his hands on Grand Fisher. Imagine his surprise when he found the hollow and also found out he was leagues ahead of it in strength. It was nowhere near the battle he was looking forward to and was just a one sided execution if anything.

"That's him Yammy", Ulquiora finally spoke up after watching the boy show up, knock Yammy back, and getting a good look at the old looking Zanpakuto sheathed in his left hand.

"Huh, this is the brat we're looking for?" Yammy questioned arrogantly.

"Yes, it's just as Lord Aizen told us. Orange hair, withered sword, this is Ichigo Kurosaki", the smaller arrancar staring emotionlessly at their target.

"Lord Aizen? Is that what he's having you guys call him?" Ichigo chuckled. "Then again I force my students to call me Professor Ichigo, so I can't really talk".

"I'm going to enjoy this twerp!" Yammy stood back up and grinned down at the orange haired punk while cracking his knuckles.

"Question, were you going to kill Orihime if I didn't show up?" Ichigo asked his face taking on a dark expression.

"Who the hell is Orihime?" Yammy asked.

"Incredibly hot well-endowed girl that you were about to squash", Ichigo answered.

"Yeah and what if I was?" Yammy's big ugly grin turned into a frown as Ichigo drew his sword, tossing the now empty sheath away.

"Then I'm going to hurt you, like a lot. First I'll cut off your arms, then I'll stab you through the heart, probably say some real creepy shit, and then I'll kill you", Ichigo said with pleasant smile like he was talking about the weather.

"We'll see about that!" Yammy attempted to grab him with his huge hand, but instead of dodging Ichigo stood his ground and stabbed his sword straight through the arrancars hand.

"AHH!" Yammy yelled in pain as Ichigo twisted his blade slowly.

"You know I don't normally like hurting people, even enemies that much. It's just can't stand it when someone takes away something that I love", Ichigo pulled his sword up painfully bifurcating the arrancars hand. "Torturing someone who already took something from me is pointless, my Zanpakuto was right about that, because I can't get back what was lost", while he was talking he easily side stepped another attack and countered by slicing off the arrancar's right arm at the elbow. "However when someone tries to take away someone precious to me now, well then all bets are off, the other part of my Zanpakuto is right in that regard", Ichigo quickly sliced off the big guys other arm and stood in front of the dismembered arrancar with a pissed off look on his face.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Yammy screamed charging a cero in his mouth since that was his only option at the moment. Ichigo disappeared with his flash step and reappeared directly behind Yammy stabbing his sword straight through his back and out his chest. "ARGH!", his half form cero dissipated immediately.

"Say something nice", Ichigo ordered keeping his sword run through Yammy's torso.

"W-what?" the arrancar choked out fearing for his life.

"Say…something…nice", he demanded once again.

"I d-don't…know…w-what", Yammy started sweating in fear.

"Mister Arrancar, I've got all day and I'm not going to kill you until you say something nice", Ichigo looked at him expectantly.

"I-I-I think…you have…uh…cool…uh…hair", Yammy said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Lovely, now lead us into the light", his sword glowed for a moment changing into its gold shimmering form. "O no Kishi", Ichigo stated calmly and in an instant the sword that impaled Yammy flashed and a dozen more swords exploded out of his chest. The arrancar collapsed face down as the Zanpakuto returned to its singular sealed state. Ichigo jumped on his back full of bleeding holes and began to jump up and down.

"Look, it's like a trampoline", he chuckled joyously as blood splashed out of the body beneath him.

'He turns from ruthless warrior to an animated child that fast', Ulquiora though at he watched the scene before him, wondering about what possible mental problems this Ichigo Kurosaki had.

"You know you look like a Goth", Ichigo commented jumping down off the fallen arrancar's body and facing the still living one. "So are you going to fight me next? I'm all mellow now after killing this guy and I'd like to go cool down"

"No, I have everything I need to report to Lord Aizen", Ulquiora disappeared with a quiet boom and reappeared behind Ichigo.

'Holy shit! He's super-fast', Ichigo turned wide eyed to see the arrancar opening a garganta and dragging Yammy's body with one hand.

"Hey before you go, can you give Aizen this?" Ichigo threw a yellow envelope at him which Ulquiora caught looking at it strangely. "Just a little gift for him", the arrancar stuffed it into his jacket and dragged his comrade through the black rip in space. Ichigo finally let his guard down when it closed breathing a long drawn out sigh. He sat down on the grass looking at the pool of arrancar blood nearby.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki walked over to him concerned.

"I'm finished!" Ichigo exclaimed. An hour later they all returned to Urahara's shop to tell everyone what happened. They found the other shinigami there getting ready to leave a little late for that.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what happened?" Hitsugaya asked in a commanding tone.

"Captain…Hitsugaya, I apologize in advance for this", Ichigo said and before anybody could question him he reared back and smacked Toshiro in the back of the head. "Where the flying fuck were you!?"

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya was too shocked to get mad that he was just smacked like a child.

"Do you have any idea how strong those arrancar's were? The one I took down was one thing, but the other one would have killed me and everyone around me if he wanted!" Ichigo yelled.

"How do you even know that?" Rangiku asked.

"Look I can't explain it, but I have this sixth sense with hollows. I can feel when they enter whatever realm I'm in and when I look at them it's like they're strength is laid bare before my eyes", everyone was surprised and confused by his explanation, all except for Urahara who looked suspiciously like he knew something that they didn't. "Toshiro, you in charge of this team, so what would you have done if this arrancar stepped over my corpse and started laying waste to Karakura?" Hitsugaya looked momentarily ashamed before steeling his face.

"I apologize, I was communicating with the head captain when we received an emergency call from the twelfth saying that powerful hollows had been detected, but you were already on the way there", Hitsugaya explained.

"Good god, the twelfth division is slow in detecting these things", Ichigo slapped his forehead in irritation.

"Don't ever say that around Captain Kurotsuchi, word to the wise", Renji said.

"Oh please I'm not scared of Captain Joker", Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So what did the old man have to say?"

"Let me worry about that", Hitsugaya said walking out of the room.

"What was in that envelope you gave to the hollow?" Tatsuki asked remembering what Ichigo tossed to the arrancar before he left. Her orange haired friend just grinned in a creepy way instead of answering her.

HUECO MUNDO

"I see, so that's why you retreated", Aizen said sitting high on his throne. Ulquiora had just returned from his mission to world of the living to investigate how strong Ichigo Kurosaki was, his report was a visual representation he projected into all their minds by removing his eye and shattering it like glass, the crystal pieces scattering about the throne room.

"Yeah why did you retreat!?" a loud voice asked. Ulquiora turned to see one of his fellow Espada sitting there.

"Grimmjow, I think that's obvious. Had I proceeded I would have been victorious, but the battle would have resulted in drawing the attention of the other shinigami stationed in the town", he explained with cold hard logic.

"So what, just kill the rest of them then", Grimmjow tossed back.

"That's enough Grimmjow", Aizen said calmly with an amused smirk on his face. "I believe you have something for me Ulquiora", said arrancar removed the envelope from his robe.

"I checked the contents, it appears harmless", Ulquiora handed it to one of Aizen's personal assistants who quickly delivered it to him up on his throne. Aizen opened it revealing a simple greeting guard with a picture of Karakura and the word 'Wish You Were Here' printed on the front. His smile never left his face as he read the inside.

 _Hey Aizen, we never had a chance to finish our little chat. How have you been? I'm fine. Just looking forward to the next time we meet. Perhaps we can talk over tea and cookies._

 _See ya soon,_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki, number one protector of Karakura town._

"Hm, how amusing", Aizen commented with a light chuckle seeing the small doodle of a mini Ichigo giving a double piece sign at the bottom of the card interior. Gin was watching him from the side and couldn't help but genuinely smirk.

'It appears that boy holds no fear for Captain Aizen, with the way he's taunting him with that greeting card. This should be interesting', Gin thought stepping back into the shadows.

"Yammy still lives, but barely", Ulquiora brought up.

"It's doubtful that Yammy will recover, begin looking for a replacement Espada", Aizen commanded to his arrancars.

* * *

 **Halloween update, yes I finally met a deadline that I set for myself.**

 **I gave Orihime this sort of space freeze prism thing she can use. Who do you think should replace Yammy, I'm thinking either Lupi or Wonderweiss. Lupi was never strong enough to be sixth, Aizen just gave him that spot to screw with Grimmjow, and Wonderweiss was able to defeat someone like Kensei, but then again I don't think Kensei was all that tough, if he was he wouldn't be dead in canon. Or perhaps one of the privaron Espada could be reinserted into this, I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Happy Halloween, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLLOW TRUTHS**

Ever since yesterday captain Hitsugaya ordered someone to accompany Ichigo everywhere he went. After it was made clear that the arrancar came looking for the orange haired teenager under Aizen's orders, the captain figured they might return looking for him again. Unfortunately Ichigo always kept his spirit energy damn near impossible to detect, so now he was required to keep someone close by that could be detected in case of an emergency attack. Right now he was being followed by both Rukia and Renji, much to his annoyance.

"You should really start using a gigai", Rukia said walking alongside her orange haired friend. From the outside it looked like she was talking to thin air.

"Nah, I'd rather stay free and uninhibited by those things", Ichigo said floating a foot off the ground.

"She means we look like idiots talking to nothing", Renji glared at him.

"I thought we were here to safeguard the city not hang out with the humans", Ichigo stared at them with half lidded eyes. He popped a cherry flavored lollypop in his mouth as he descended to the ground walking ahead of them. Eventually they stopped when Ichigo paused and looked down an alleyway.

"Did you see that?" He asked biting down on the candy with a loud crunch.

"See what?" Rukia asked.

"A hollow, a small one", just then a small figure jumped out from behind the dumpster and ran off down the alleyway away from them. Renji and Rukia immediately took a mod soul pill and shed their gigai to pursue the creature while Ichigo followed at a lazy pace. Eventually the two official shinigami cornered it at a dead end. What they found was surprising, a small hollow the size of a dog resembling some sort of toad creature was cowering backed up against a wall.

"This is it? I'll take care of it", Renji drew his sword and prepared to dispatch the tiny hollow.

"Picking on creatures smaller than you? What a great way to describe the Gotei Thirteen as a whole", Ichigo commented sarcastically walking up to the scene.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked sounding offended.

"Just what I said, stand down Lieutenant Abarai", Ichigo said placing his hand on Renji's sword lowering it away from the shaking and terrified hollow.

"What do you think you're doing Ichigo?" the red head asked pulling his Zanpakuto out of the other's grip.

"I said…" Ichigo's eyes flashed yellow for a moment as he turned his sharp glare at him, " **Stand down!"**

"Okay", Renji backed away from the scary teen as he approached the hollow that started whimpering and crying.

"Ichigo be careful it's a hollow", Rukia warned.

"It's just a baby", Ichigo said without looking back at her.

"Yes its small, but-", Ichigo quickly cut her off.

"No I mean it's actually an infant soul", Ichigo gently placed a hand on the creatures masked head. "Easy, easy, it's alright", he said calmly. "Sometimes infants die during or shortly after birth, when that happens their souls are left to wander, never understanding what happened or what they are they rapidly devolve into hollows", the two shinigami looked confused apparently they never heard of this before. "They can't help what they do, they're just scared and alone, they don't know any better".

"But it's still a hollow", Renji said looking down at the now calm docile creature that Ichigo held on to.

"And what are hollows? They're lost human souls you shinigami failed to save", Ichigo said accusingly. "It is in their nature to seek out an end to their pain, just like it's in the nature of you shinigami to clean up your mistakes, when it comes down to it you're really nothing more than glorified garbage men".

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked watching as he felt around the hollow's head.

"Looking for a spot that will cause the least amount of pain when I put it down", Ichigo said focusing his hollow vision as he sometimes called it to find the weakest point in the hollow's mask. "They're", he then shot a beam quickly and painlessly through the skull from his finger tip letting the poor infant hollow breath one last breathe and dissipate in his arms.

"I never thought that some hollows could be children, no that's not true, we always knew that was a possibility. I guess it's just easier to put it out of our minds", Rukia said with a somewhat guilty look on her face.

"It's fine, there really is nothing we can do other than put them back into the cycle of life and death", Ichigo just shrugged and walked away. They both looked at him with mild awe.

"Wait how did you know that hollow was actually an infant?" Renji asked catching up to him.

"I already told you all about my sixth sense right?", Ichigo popped a peppermint into his mouth as he walked.

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain how you can see past a hollow's mask", Rukia brought up.

"Look I just can, what does it matter how I do it?" Ichigo picked up the pace.

"It does matter", Rukia followed after him, not letting Ichigo get away without answering this time.

"I just can't tell you alright!" this time Ichigo used shunpo to get away leaving them in the dust. He couldn't let them know the truth. The truth was that his gift of sensing hollows and feeling their powers was a gift he got from a very close 'friend' who was also a hollow. A friend that just happened to reside within him. If the Gotei Thirteen found out about that he would definitely be executed and Ichigo didn't want to leave Orihime alone in the world again after everything. Call it selfish, but Ichigo just wanted to live a long time in Soul Society with her and he couldn't do that if he was dead again.

THE NEXT DAY

"Is this the right place?" Orihime asked as they walked through the warehouse district.

"This is the directions Urahara gave me", Ichigo looked around the empty buildings then back to the piece of paper in his hand. He decided to give his shinigami babysitters the slip and find these so called Vizards that Kisuke wanted him to meet. The shopkeeper secretly passed him a note with directions when Hitsugaya wasn't looking and now Ichigo along with Orihime were trying to find them.

"Let's just start knocking on every building until they come out", Ichigo ran up to the first warehouse to knock on it only to run smack dab into an invisible barrier. "Ow!" he rubbed his forehead. "Okay I think we found the place".

"Should we try entering?" Orihime asked finally seeing the kido barrier that protected the place.

"Will the lord of the house please step forward!" he called into the building. The barrier suddenly became a visible yellow color with a small opening big enough for them to walk through appeared. Naturally they walked inside, Ichigo violently kicked the door open and walked into the dark building while Orihime clutched his arm.

"This is a spooky place", he commented looking around the empty warehouse.

"Well, we are spooky people", a voice from the shadows spoke. Out walked a skinny fellow with blonde short bowl shaped hair and a wide piano toothed grin.

"Woah! Nice teeth", Ichigo remarked.

"Really, first time meeting me and that's what you come up with", the blonde guy said. "Names Shinji Hirako by the way".

"Ichigo Kurosaki and this beauty is Orihime Inoue", Ichigo introduced himself and his girlfriend. Stepping forward Ichigo suddenly had to dodge a high kick from a short yellow haired girl. "That was rude", he grabbed her ankle and threw her into Shinji.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Throwing me like that!" the girl yelled after punching Shinji in the face for catching her. Ichigo took one look at the girl in red and immediately charged towards her.

"So…CUTE!" Ichigo grabbed her up in hug despite her kicking and screaming. "Can we keep her Orihime? Please", Hiyori started cursing up a storm and flinging her limbs about, trying to break free from his hold.

"Sorry, but she already has a family", Shinji said trying hold back his laughter at the scene in front of him and wishing so badly that he had a camera.

"Awe that's a shame", Ichigo said sadly putting her down and easily catching her fists before they reached him. After that the rest of the Vizards appeared and introduced themselves. After talking with all of them he discovered that they all shared a common origin, they were all simultaneously hollowfied by Aizen nearly a century ago. Afterwards they were saved by Kisuke Urahara was framed by the same man and escaped into exile along with Urahara. Eventually the big question finally popped up, Shinji finally came forward and asked if he had undergone hollowfication.

"If you're asking me if I possess the powers of a hollow, then no I don't. At least not anymore", and with that a whole new line of questions came. "Easy one at a time please".

"What did you mean you don't possess the powers of a hollow anymore?" Kensei asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well it's difficult to explain, but all the powers of my hollow go to controlling my bankai", everyone looked shocked that he just admitted to having a bankai at such a young age. "The power of my Zanpakuto would kill me under normal circumstances, so I put the hollow part of in charge of keeping that power in check and under control. Even if I wanted to don a mask and use a cero I couldn't, because if I did I'd be swallowed by my own power".

"So we're no help to you then", Love said.

"It looks like he has everything under control", Rose chimed in.

"Wait, what made you all think I had a problem?" Ichigo asked them.

"Urahara told me before you came here that you might be having trouble with your hollow, that it might be trying to take over", Shinji said with a shrug, obviously he was misinformed.

"Well he did once, that psychotic dick is always threatening me, so I had to go in there and beat his ass down", Ichigo explained while shaking his fist.

"So you did have to fight him for control", Lisa pointed out.

"Yeah, he said he wanted us to switch places where he would be in charge and I would be the one managing the bankai. That happened when I was fourteen", everyone seemed surprised that a fourteen year old was able to fight and defeat his own hollow.

"How did you beat him?" Orihime asked, Ichigo had never told her about this before.

"Since the asshole doesn't play fair I figured I had to learn how to fight dirty too. The best way to beat crazy down is with more crazy", Ichigo grinned. "And eventually I got him to teach me bankai and that was really the last time I spoke to him". That was why he always acted so crazy and weird all the time, part of his hollow rubbed off on him unfortunately.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Ichigo asked while some of them smirked at what was to come.

LATER

"Okay I'm hurt now", Ichigo said from underneath the rubble, he just took a blast from Kensei's shikai knocking him into a crater. Somehow asking what they do for fun led to them taking turns trying to beat the crap out of him in an underground training room similar to Urahara's, or sparing as they liked to call it.

"What the hell is this guy?" Hiyori asked watching Ichigo take a direct hit and then get back up, wipe the blood from his chin and get back into the fight.

"I have no idea", Shinji couldn't help but smirk watching the kid take hits and bounce back like a spring, all while laughing like a little boy on a playground. He knew Ichigo could be quite the formidable opponent and he hadn't even tried using his shikai yet. "Alright that's enough, take five everybody!"

"No, come on! I was having fun", Ichigo whined.

"Freaking psycho", Hiyori muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh Hiyori, do all the school boys fall in love with you?" he taunted nearly popping a vein in the angry girls head.

"Ichigo sit and I'll heal you", Orihime came over to kneel next to him while he sat down crossed leg and let her use her power to heal his minor injuries. While that was happening he decided to meditate and find out a few things. When he opened his eyes he was in the star cross shaped floating city in the sky, his inner world. He looked in the distance seeing the tower in the center with the palace atop it. He decided to forgo talking to the old man today and just go straight to the other spirit. Turning around Ichigo looked over the edge to the gray desert below for moment before taking a deep breath and jumped. With minutes he landed on the sands below, there was cool breeze that greeted his presence. Looking around he waited until the sand split creating a set of stairs that led underground into a tunnel. Following the open path he created a small red flame with his spirit energy and will to light the way. While walking Ichigo thought about certain people's reactions as of late. Kisuke and Yoruichi were both utterly shocked by the true power of his Zanpakuto, and the Vizards couldn't seem to wrap around their heads around how he dealt with his hollow. They all acted like his powers were strange and foreign, like it was unheard of and never seen before. It led to Ichigo wanting to know exactly where this power came from and where better to find out than from the hollow part of him that controls his darkest power.

"Are you awake?" Ichigo called when he entered a vast dark chamber that seemed to go on forever, tossing the light through the darkness he could see the high ceiling held up by large black pillars. Walking along the extended balcony until he reached the edge he looked down to see a sea of skulls and bones. "Am I going to have to force you to come out?" in response to his question a throne made of the solid floor formed directly behind him and he promptly sat down. "Thanks"

" **Don't mention it",** a dark watery voice said. The chamber began to shake, the bones that made up the floor rattled and parted as the colossal figure began to emerge. The giant was a white skinned shirtless man with black clawed hands, a black horned skull mask covering his head and long white hair spilling out from the back of the mask. **"My king, you've finally returned",** the titan said with a fake respectful tone and a bow.

"Hello, O no Yami", Ichigo said staring into the giant yellow eyes. "We need to talk, I have questions".

" **Why not just ask his majesty upstairs?",** he couldn't see it, but Ichigo could tell he was grinning behind his mask.

"He probably wouldn't tell me, most likely he'd say I wasn't ready, but I am", Ichigo sighed before continuing. "I want to know Yami, where does my power comes from? So spill it". The giant form of his hollow opened its black maw and let out a loud creepy laugh, Ichigo had to wince because the distorted cackling sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him.

" **Your power? Do you think this power came from you? That's rich",** Yami laughed again. **"Do you think the power to divide out pieces of your soul and turn them into power is natural? What about the godlike power the bankai gives you? Do you think that could ever belong to a shinigami?"**

"Then where did it come from?" Ichigo asked standing up from the stone chair.

" **Think about my king. The Zanpakuto you found as child, you knew someone had placed it there",** a giant blue tongue licked the teeth of the hollow's mask.

"So you're saying these powers came from that Zanpakuto, but how and why?" Ichigo was so confused, he was told by Yoruichi when she found him that a Zanpakuto's powers are shaped by the spirit and personality of the person who wields it.

" **Me and his majesty up there have always been with you. The instant you picked up that sword we jumped inside it thinking we could finally have a vessel to channel our powers through and help you. Imagine how surprised we were to find a shit load of power already inside the blade",** Yami scooped up a pile of bones with his giant hand while he talked. **"So we both fought over who controlled what, his majesty got the part that allows you to split your soul and attach it to other things, while I got the unlimited power buried at the heart of the Zanpakuto. You should count yourself lucky"**

"Lucky?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

" **Due to my position I can't take you over anymore or else we'd both be consume by it"** , Yami pointed to the darkness in the distance where Ichigo could feel the power of his Bankai waiting, waiting to be used and unleashed upon the world.

"I guess that does make me one lucky bastard doesn't it", Ichigo smirked while walking away.

" **Leaving so soon king, we just got to talking again, back upstairs to his majesty",** he could hear amusement in the hollow's voice.

"What's so funny Yami?" Ichigo asked while the giant continued to chuckle.

" **I know who he really is and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out",** the distorted voice continued to laugh in the darkness as Ichigo left. **"Toot aloo!"** he waved goodbye. While walking back up the way he came Ichigo thought about that day in the Rukon where he found the Zanpakuto and some things seemed to fit into place. Someone deliberately put that sword there for him to find, but the question was who? Who would want him to have this great power and why would they give it to him?

THE NEXT DAY

"You want me to train him with my Bankai?" Renji asked. Kisuke nodded his head. "Well why does Chad need my help?"

"Because our friend Sado can only improve his powers if he battles someone with a Bankai", Urahara explained waving his fan at him.

"You used to be a captain, why don't you do it?" Renji tried to find an excuse not to do this.

"My Bankai isn't suited for helping people grow stronger", Kisuke hid his eyes under his hat as he said this.

"Well why doesn't Ichigo do it?" he said pointing to the orange haired teenager who sat at the table reading a magazine while eating a chocolate bar. Without looking up from his magazine Ichigo respond.

"If Chad went up against my Bankai he would die in two seconds. I'm not being mean or bragging, it's just a fact", he said taking another bite of his chocolate. "I like the big guy, I don't want to kill him".

"Fine I'll do it", Renji sighed figuring he could at least get some practice with his Bankai out of this.

"Plus Renji's freeloading off us and this would put him to good use", Ichigo brought up with a smirk.

"That's right this would be a good way to pay back your debts to me", Urahara had what most would call an 'AH HA' moment.

"Wait how come Ichigo doesn't need any training?" Renji exclaimed trying to direct focus on someone else.

"Oh, I already have that covered", Ichigo went back to his magazine without missing a beat. Shinji liked him enough to invite him to come back to the warehouse anytime he wanted for some more training. Plus he liked that Ichigo was one of the rare people who didn't take shit from Hiyori and knew how to press her buttons, it made for some good entertainment. "Have fun Red, I'm going to find Orihime and make sweet love to her, chow!" and with that Ichigo stood up and disappeared out of the shop with shunpo. It was getting late, the sun was about to set when he began walking down the streets of Karakura. He didn't seem to notice the dark haired girl known as Karin Kurosaki following him ever since he left the Urahara Shoten.

Karin continued to follow the orange haired teenager that claimed to be Ichigo Kurosaki, she had been following the past few days now. She figured out he was some type of ghost that always carried a sword, kind of like those guys in the black robes who also carried a sword. The only difference was that Ichigo didn't dress like them, so what did that mean? Was he one of them or not? She was determined to find out why and how her brother was back in the world of the living.

High above the city, after the sun had fully set, a black rip in space appeared and out stepped a group of arrancars dressed in white. The leader of the group looked down at the city with a bored look.

"Alright boys here's the drill, any humans with spiritual pressure are worth ten points, average shinigami scum are worth twenty", the blue haired arrancar then grinned maliciously. "Any captain level shinigami, well you leave those to me", the group then dispersed off to find their prey. "There's got to be at least one interesting opponent here", he said as he descended to the city below spotting someone who seemed to have a bit of reiatsu to them.

'Dammit where did he go?' Karin thought with a frustrated sigh, she was following Ichigo as he walked along a fence like an acrobat that was until he vanished from sight in a blur too quick to follow. For now she decided to just give up, she already knew that he frequented that shop, he had to go back there at some point.

"Cheh! This won't even be worth the effort", a voice said from above her. Karin looked up to see a man dressed in white, with blue hair and a hole going through his stomach staring down at her with a disinterested look. "But unlike Aizen, I'm not into leaving things to chance", the guy smiled viciously and pointed his hand at her. A red ball of raw energy began to form in his palm. Karin wanted to run, but was too scared and confused to even move.

"Hi, hi, hi there, my little arrancar", a playful voice said from directly behind him as a hand gripped his shoulder. The blue haired arrancar turned his head to follow the arm, but before he could get a good look at who it was he was spun around and a fist was driven into the side of his face sending him flying over the city. Karin watched Ichigo deck that guy with enough force to send him miles away then stand in midair shaking his wrist. "Damn what the hell is that guy's jaw made of, steel!?"

"Ichigo?" her dead brother looked at with complete seriousness.

"I'll explain later", was all he could say before disappearing in a flash.

"Little fucker actually socked me one", the arrancar growled out spitting the blood out of his mouth. After he righted himself in the air he took a moment to try and figure out how strong the guy who punched him was, after all he didn't even sense him with his pesquisa which was weird.

"Introductions I think are in order", Ichigo said immediately after reappearing a few yards. The arrancar looked over to see a bright orange shaggy haired teenager, wearing a black long sleeve deep v shirt, purposely torn and frayed jeans, and black boots, with an old rusted Zanpakuto attached to his black studded belt.

"I know you, you're the little bastard who Ulquiora was sent to investigate, Ichigo Kurosaki!" his grin widened.

"Sup", Ichigo waved at him. "How about a name for you blue boy?"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, sixth Espada", he introduced himself.

"Cool name, but what's an Es-pa-da?" Ichigo had to sound out that last word to keep from mispronouncing it.

"We're the top ten strongest arrancars in Hueco Mundo and I am the sixth strongest!" Grimmjow stated proudly.

"Seriously, Aizen ranks you all by number", Ichigo laughed at that much to the arrancar's annoyance. "Though I guess it's easier than having to remember all your names", he shrugged, suddenly Grimmjow tried to drop kick him, but Ichigo quickly caught his foot with one hand. "Oh! Were we starting?" now he was the one smirking viciously as he rapidly spun the arrancar around before throwing him.

"I guess this might be interesting after all", Grimmjow said facing him again.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" Ichigo grinned back at him popping an orange flavored lollypop in his mouth. "Lead us into the light, O no Kishi".

* * *

 **I'll stop there. I wanted to focus on Hollow stuff this chapter and show that Ichigo may not like them, but he does see eliminating them as an act of mercy instead of duty. He can't use any hollow powers other than his sixth sense that allows him to detect them instantaneously.**

 **A heads up, the fight in next chapter is going to go a little differently than in canon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FAMILY REUNION**

"Are you having fun yet Grim?" Ichigo asked as he parried another strike from the Espada. Strangely enough the numerous blades of Ichigo's shikai hovered in the air high above the city along with the two combatants instead of sticking in the ground like they normally did.

"Don't call me that!" Grimmjow attempted to punch him, but the orange haired kid tilted his head out of the way.

"Fine, spoiled sport", Ichigo pouted dodging a kick aimed for his side. "Woohoo! Isn't this fun?" he laughed grabbing one of his many identical swords and turned it from a blade to a scythe swinging it wildly.

"I'm going to wipe that damn arrogant smirk off your fucking face!" Grimmjow screamed charging him. Ichigo coughed as he was kicked hard in the stomach, knocking him a distance away and causing him to spit out his lollypop.

"I hadn't finished that", Ichigo said sadly lamenting the loss of his candy. He did a few stretches popping his neck and back. "Where's the Gotei thirteen when you need them?" he sighed wishing some back up would come, but he knew they wouldn't since he could sense Hitsugaya and the others engaging other arrancars. It pissed him off when he realized those arrancars were much weaker compared to the Espada he was facing. It just figured that he would get stuck fighting the strongest of this group.

"Ulquiora didn't mention this power", Grimmjow said referring to the many swords floating around them.

"That's because he didn't get a chance to see it after I killed that big guy", Ichigo said secretly manipulating a sword that hovered several yards behind Grimmjow into changing shape while they talked.

"HA! You mean Yammy? That buffoon was only the tenth Espada!" the arrancar laughed.

"Not to bright was he?" Ichigo laughed along with him. "And neither are you", the sword behind Grimmjow finished molding into a large metal futuristic cannon which was ready to shoot a charged blast. "Au Revoir!" the cannon fired a large concentrated beam of heat at the unsuspecting arrancar. Grimmjow turned just in time to see the blast headed for him. Ichigo watched with a pleased smirk on his face as an explosion of smoke and fire bloomed upon impact with the Espada.

"Are you still alive in there?" Ichigo called into the cloud of smoke. A second later Grimmjow leaped out of the smoke punching Ichigo square in the shoulder. The boy went skidding back clutching his now broken right shoulder. 'Damn he got me good with that one', looking up he saw the arrancar was badly burned, arms scorched and his chest now sported a path of burned skin running down the center of his torso.

"You little bastard! Don't you dare look down on me!" Grimmjow sounded pissed off and the more he stared into Ichigo's eyes the more enraged he became. That look in his eyes like everything was fine in his mind and that nothing could go wrong really gnawed at him.

"I see, you must have used a cero to detonate the blast before it reached you, clever", Ichigo praised him sincerely while shifting his weapon to his left arm now that his right was useless.

"Why won't you take this seriously!?" Grimmjow yelled, it infuriated him how his opponent treated this all like a game. Ichigo just smirked and grabbed another nearby sword, the blade became covered in flames as he held it up.

"You want serious, I'll give you serious", the seventeen year old said before attacking the arrancar. Grimmjow barely had enough time to draw his own sword and block. Ichigo pressed his sword against the other's as fire poured forth from the steel of the blade. "Let me know if things are getting too hot for you!"

"This is nothing!" Apparently it wasn't because Ichigo was able to force him back launching him away with a wave of pure fire. Grimmjow quickly moved around the flames and attacked Ichigo again. The teenager suddenly had a moment of realization.

"Oh, I know!" Ichigo pointed two fingers at the Espada and fired two red beams knocking Grimmjow back down. "Aka Ransu! That's the name of that technique, simple but catchy, I like it", he smirked firing another beam at the Espada.

"This is ridiculous! How are you so strong!?" Grimmjow yelled covered in few more burn patches.

"Hey I'm not invincible, you did manage to break my right shoulder and give me a few bruises", Ichigo complimented his enemy like the weird person he was. It's true they had been kicking the crap out of each other, Ichigo just wasn't the pushover that the arrancar thought he would be. "When it comes down to it, this is nothing more than two kids fighting on a playground if you ask me".

"You damn shinigami!" Grimmjow growled

"I never said I was a shinigami", Ichigo smiled adorably. That earned him a solid punch in the face. "AH! Cheap shot!" he yelled holding his bruised cheek. The two engaged in a clash of swords, each trying to hack and cut the other. Grimmjow got in a few good slashes on Ichigo's back and torso while Ichigo was busy scheming and waiting for an opportune moment. It appeared when the Espada cut into his side, Ichigo stabbed into his arm sending a pulse of spirit energy into the flesh before removing it a second later.

"Boop", Ichigo winked at him and his arm suddenly exploded around where Ichigo cut. Letting the smoke clear he saw that Grimmjow was still standing though his arm was mangled and bloody.

"What…the…fuck was that?" Grimmjow gasped out looking at his torn and ravage arm.

"Basically this sword lets me channel a special bit of energy into whatever I cut and make it blow up like a bomb. I call it the explode", Ichigo smirked. "You're bruised and bleeding, your arm is hanging by a few pieces of meat. What will you do?" he asked with a curious and creepy look on his face.

"DAMMIT!" Grimmjow furiously turned his sword backwards and prepared to release it.

"Stop right there Grimmjow", they both turned to see one of Aizen's compatriots Kaname Tosen standing behind the arrancar.

"Tosen, what the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow spat.

"Grimmjow, you came here against Lord Aizen's orders. Not only that, you lost the arrancars you brought with you", he chastised. Ichigo quickly felt around and sensed that all the other arrancars were dead with no casualties on his side.

"Kaname Tosen, I don't believe we've been properly introduced", Ichigo said, he was ignored however.

"I hope you're prepared to explain yourself Grimmjow", Tosen said opening a garganta, the arrancar frowned not afraid or just didn't give a shit.

"Hey Grimmjow, catch!" Ichigo tossed something small at him and the Espada caught with his still intact arm. Grimmjow looked at the object in his hand to see a blueberry flavored lollypop.

"You better remember my name Ichigo Kurosaki, next time we meet I'll kill you", Grimmjow grinned popping the blue colored candy in his mouth and disappearing into the garganta.

"My regards to his highness the great lord Aizen!" Ichigo said mockingly blowing a kiss at the two before the portal closed. When they were gone Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and resealed his sword, then letting himself fall out of the sky. He was caught before he hit the ground by Orihime's yellow shield. "Ah, thanks dear", he smiled closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion take him to sleep land.

THE NEXT MORNING

"He's still asleep?" Hitsugaya asked Urahara while they sat in the living room of his shop.

"Well he did fight an incredibly strong arrancar", Kisuke smiled behind his fan. "Give him a break".

"Then wake him up so he can report", the white haired captain ordered. "He's still technically under my authority, he's my responsibility", just then Orihime came out of the room that she and Ichigo shared.

"Please let Ichigo sleep a little longer", Orihime smiled in a pleasant way, but with a scary undertone. A little trick that Captain Unohana taught her.

"O-okay", Toshiro turned away so no one would see the cold sweat that formed on his brow.

"Wow", Renji commented, who knew that she could be scary when she wanted to be.

What no one seemed to realize was that Ichigo had already awakened, heard all the commotion and snuck out the back door, taking only his sword and sunglasses with him. He walked down the street breathing in the morning air.

"Could use a cup of coffee", he said to himself. Ichigo headed down a familiar street, stopping at a familiar house that read 'Kurosaki Clinic' on the front. Walking around the house he found the window to his old room and flew up to the glass. Spotting his still living sister Karin he tapped on the window and slid it open.

"Get out, I'm not dressed!" Karin shouted standing there in a wet towel.

"Then get dressed", Ichigo rolled his eyes turning around while sitting on the window sill. After a few minutes his younger sister gave him permission to turn around. He looked around the room not really seeing that many personal things other than a few photos and posters. He figured Karin wasn't into super girly stuff.

"So Dad gave you my old room huh?" Ichigo took his sunglasses off and sat on the bed, setting his sword on the pillow. "I remember when you were just a little tyke, about yay high", he chuckled gesturing how small she used to be with his hand.

"Ichigo", Karin looked at him sadly.

"I know you have questions, so ask away and I'll answer them as best I can", that was all he needed to say to end this awkward situation.

"I thought you were dead", was the first thing out of her mouth.

"I am dead, I died and went to the afterlife", he said like it was nothing.

"Then why have you come back?" she asked.

"You see Karin, the afterlife is run by a military organization called the Gotei Thirteen, made up of shinigami", he explained.

"Gods of death, is that what you are now?" Karin asked pulling her desk chair over to sit on while they talked.

"No, not official, but I still work for them, it's my job", he stated proudly.

"You have a job in the afterlife?" Karin looked at him skeptically.

"Of course what else am I supposed to there?" Ichigo chuckled lightly. "I came here with a group of others to help protect it from beings like that blue haired guy that was about to attack you", from there Ichigo explained what hollows were, their evolution and what arrancars were supposed to be.

"So what are these shinigami like?" Karin asked.

"Well some of them are idiots or crazy, but there are some that are cool", Ichigo said honestly. He thought the Gotei as a whole was foolish sometimes and made some dumb decisions, but they still had much to learn. Maybe they just needed to be reminded of how human they were and stop trying to act like gods.

"Why are you helping them?" she asked.

"Because there's a war coming that they are nowhere near prepared for. I can leave them to it because if they lose it would mean the complete destruction of this whole town and everyone in it", Ichigo said in one of his rare mature moments. "If I were you I'd take everyone you know and care for and leave Karakura".

"Why would I do that?" Karin looked at him seriously.

"Didn't you hear me? Karakura will soon become a battleground, hell it already has", Ichigo couldn't believe she still wanted to stay after everything he told her.

"Yeah, but you can protect everyone right, it's in your name isn't it?" Karin asked bringing into question his ability to protect people. "If you think the shinigami might lose then make sure they don't", Ichigo just laughed at her logic.

"I guess your right", he said standing up and digging two pieces of candy from his pocket. He handed the bubblegum flavored lollypop to Karin while popping the lemon flavored in his mouth. "If you have any more questions your welcome to come by the Urahara Shoten, that's where I'm staying", Ichigo said walking towards the bedroom door.

"Wait shouldn't you leave through the window?" she said.

"I'm dead and you're the only member of the house that can see me", he waved at her as he headed down the hall, the stairs and to the front door. He paused when he sensed something behind him, someone with a considerable amount of spirit energy. Ichigo turned around to see his father Isshin Kurosaki watching him down the hall.

"It's almost impossible to detect your reiatsu, but a father can feel when the spirit of his son returns", the man said.

"You know, I sometimes wondered about you and mom", Ichigo said solemnly walking to his dad. "I wondered which one of you was it, now I know. I know a soul reaper when I sense one".

"Come let's talk Ichigo", his dad gestured for him to follow. He led his son into the kitchen where they sat down at the table. Ichigo had enough of the uncomfortable silence and decided to speak.

"So if you were the soul reaper I take it then mom was the Quincy", he blurted out.

"How, how did you know?" Isshin was shocked to say the least.

"Well I asked the two spirits in my inner world and they told me. The old man told me he represented the Quincy part of my soul that I inherited and the Hollow said he came to me through similar means. The only thing I didn't know was which one of my parents was the Quincy", Ichigo chuckled when he thought about. "I always thought it was you because I just couldn't picture mom with a bow and arrow, I couldn't even picture her fighting, but now that I know you were a shinigami I know for sure what she was too".

"I didn't think you would be so clever", Isshin smiled proudly at his son.

"Not clever, just inquisitive. I'm always questioning the Gotei, always calling them on their bullshit, they hate it", Ichigo grinned, he liked being a constant thorn in their side. "I still want to know where the hollow part of me came from, I sense you're not a Vizard, so what happened Dad?"

"Are you sure you're ready to know the truth?" Isshin asked him.

"I've been ready since I met that asshole when I was thirteen", Ichigo stated. Isshin took a deep breath and began his story starting from when he was a captain of the Gotei Thirteen. He told Ichigo everything, though leaving out the truth of how his wife and Ichigo's mother really died, leaving it as she was simply killed by the hollow Grand Fisher.

SHOTEN

"Where the hell is he?" Hitsugaya asked nearly raising his voice. He had barged in to where Ichigo was sleeping only to find him gone. "Send out a search", he ordered.

"I think your being too hasty", Kisuke said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hasty? If Ichigo Kurosaki would simply listen to authority and take things seriously instead of running off doing who knows what then I wouldn't have to constantly worry over him", Toshiro sounded like he was at the end of his rope with the orange haired teenager.

"Oh ye of little faith", they all turned to see Ichigo standing in the living room holding a to-go cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hitsugaya demanded to know walking up to the Ichigo trying and failing to intimidate him.

"Woke up, went for a morning walk, and got coffee", he took a sip of the hot drink. "Do you trust me so little that you immediately thought I ran off and abandoned you all?" Hitsugaya looked a little embarrassed that he was indeed almost panicking when they couldn't find Kurosaki. "I may disappear sometimes, but I always return, no need to worry your snow white head".

"I just wanted your report on the arrancar you fought", Hitsugaya turned away in a huff.

"Fine the guy I fought, Grimmjow said he was the sixth Espada", Toshiro seemed to pale at that. "I take it you know that those are the top ten strongest arrancars in Aizen's employ".

"Yeah the arrancar I battled let a lot things slip", Hitsugaya was concerned that Ichigo had to face such a strong opponent alone. "You fought this Espada to a drawl?"

"Well not really, I managed to back him into a corner where he was about to use his sword release that I know they all have. If that happened I would have probably been forced to use my Bankai", Ichigo took another sip of his coffee.

"Wait why didn't you use your Bankai?" Renji asked, he used his bankai and barely won his fight.

"Because if I lost control of it I'd end up killing every living thing in Karakura, I explained how dangerous it is before didn't I?" Ichigo glared at the red head for asking such a stupid question.

"Ichigo", Yumichika began. "How did you managed to battle the arrancar so successfully without the release of the Gentei Rein?"

"You mean that seal thing they placed on all of us before we came here? Yeah I removed that thing", he said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" everyone except Kisuke and Orihime shouted looking at him like he was crazy.

"I have master control over my spirit energy, so I had no need of the seal", he shrugged, he knew his Quincy heritage was the reason he had total control over his own reiatsu, but he wasn't about to let them know that.

"How did you remove it?" Rukia asked.

"I just did, I don't know the mechanics of it", Ichigo finished his coffee and pulled out another cup of decaf that he handed to Orihime.

"Thank you", she said gratefully taking the drink.

"My my, he's just full of surprises isn't he?" Kisuke said waving his fan.

"He's just getting weirder and weirder", Ikkaku said looking at the ridiculous but strong teenager.

"Hey Toshiro?" Ichigo began.

"Captain Hitsugaya", he corrected.

"Whatever. How come I keep doing your job for you?" Ichigo asked looking at with a narrow eyed expression. "Every time powerful arrancars show up, I get stuck facing the strongest, tell me why that keeps happening mister prodigy captain of the tenth division?" he scowled waiting for an answer, he was starting to get fed up with the lack of strategy or organization this shinigami captain had.

"Maybe your just unlucky", Hitsugaya said looking away. He couldn't tell Ichigo that he was secretly ordered by the head captain to let Ichigo handle the strongest opponents. Yamamotto wanted to test Kurosaki and see how strong he really was, Hitsugaya didn't like it, but he had his orders.

"Yeah, right", Ichigo rolled his eyes leaving the room.

LATER

"Here check this one out old man", Ichigo was in the throne room/ forge in the heart of his inner world. He was showing O no Kishi some new designs and blueprints for some new swords he'd been working on.

"A gun?" the middle aged man questioned.

"Yeah why not since we already made that laser canon, I think I have an understanding with how they work now. I want to combine a couple different parts to create a gun that fires reishi enhanced bullets", Ichigo explained.

"This other design here is quite interesting", O no Kishi pointed to a drawing Ichigo did of a sword with what looked like small branches coming out of it.

"That one is kind of cool, basically the sword will contain nerves that I control. Whenever I cut someone the nerves will invade their body and I can control their flesh or if my arm gets broken I can send the nerves into my own body to continue using it", Ichigo looked excited for this new idea. "I think I'll call it the compulsory or the nerves, needs a cool name".

"Sounds brilliant", the old man said with a light smile.

"The only problem is I don't understand how nerves work, I barely understand biology for that matter", Ichigo ran his hands though his shaggy orange hair in frustration.

"You should probably consult a scientist or a doctor if you want a better understanding", he advised. Unfortunately they could only create swords and assign powers to them if they both understood how that power worked. Things like the basic elements of nature were easy enough, but once they started getting into more complex things that dealt with chemicals or biology it was a more difficult matter. Ichigo stared at the old man and decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since he talked to his dad this morning.

"Who are you old man?" O no Kishi grew silent when he spoke. "I just found out from my father that it was my mother Masaki who was my Quincy parent, I just figured that it would make more sense that you would take her form. So what are you like a relative from her side of the family?"

"You could say that", the man spoke.

"Like a grandfather?" Ichigo asked making the spirit chuckle.

"You're sometimes too perceptive Ichigo", O no Kishi said. Using some of the new designs the two of them got to work on creating the new swords. The best way for Ichigo to get stronger was to keep creating new weapons to use and then train with them.

TWO DAYS LATER

It took nearly two whole days of persuasion, but Ichigo was finally in a gigai. His dad really wanted to meet his girlfriend Orihime and with the help of Karin was able to explain the situation as well as the soul society to Yuzu. Now they were both in artificial human bodies headed to the Kurosaki household for dinner and so Ichigo could show off how awesome Orihime is to his family. Ringing the doorbell they waited for someone to answer it.

"Who is it?" he heard his dad's voice speak from the other side.

"The pizza man, who do you think it is", Ichigo said sarcastically. Just then the door burst open and foot came flying towards his face. Ichigo grinned, the attack might as well been at a snail's pace. He effortlessly side stepped then grabbed Isshin's leg, vaulting him onto the lawn behind them. "Sneak attack huh?" Ichigo laughed running over to his dad and pressing his knee to the man's back then grabbing his right arm and pulling it painfully behind his back. "Say uncle!"

"Uncle, uncle!" Isshin yelled trying to get up.

"Say, please let me up your majesty", he ordered.

"Please let me up your majesty!" his dad yelled and only then did Ichigo release him. "I'm impressed son, it seems Yoruichi taught you well", Isshin said happily while getting back up on his feet.

"Yoruichi only taught me how to fight, but I taught myself to fight dirty just remember that next time you try to pull a sneak attack on me again", Ichigo then turned to Orihime who looked shocked and nervous. "Well don't be shy, introduce yourself Hime".

"H-hi, I'm Orihime Inoue", she introduced herself holding her hand out. Isshin took one look at her and suddenly hugged her.

"My next daughter!" Ichigo just laughed at that while Orihime's face turned beat red. "It's a great pleasure to meet the beautiful young lady that my delinquent son managed to snag".

"Alright enough of that", the orange haired teenager said pulling his dad away from his girlfriend. The three of them walked inside the home where Karin whom Ichigo had already met and explained things to and Yuzu who was busy setting the table and didn't notice them come in, so Ichigo decided to have a little fun. Right when his turned around she came face to with her deceased older brother.

"Boo", the girl shrieked and dropped the bowl she was holding, luckily Ichigo caught it. "You should be more careful Yuzu".

"That's wasn't nice Ichigo", Karin scolded him.

"Sorry, heh!" he smiled apologetically. They all sat down and awkwardly started eating in silence. It wasn't every day that a family member comes back from the dead to have dinner with you.

"So when are you and Orihime going to get married?" Isshin asked breaking the silence in the most embarrassing way possible.

"I haven't asked her yet", Ichigo said without missing a beat. "But I will, when the time is right", Orihime blushed looking away, he never even talked to her about marriage before and now he brings it up in front of his family.

"Should I expect many grandchildren from you two?" Isshin questioned hoping to embarrass his son.

"I'm thinking five or six", Ichigo wasn't so easily tripped up and had an answer for everything. "I'm hoping to out do you and have double the kids you had".

"S-s-six?" Orihime looked faint while Isshin went on a tangent about what to expect when you're expecting a child, all the signs and symptoms and what his wife was like while carrying Ichigo and the twins.

"Will you two stop talking about this stuff while we're eating", Karin looked irritated with the two men talking about pregnancy and giving birth.

"Sorry", Ichigo and Isshin apologized for the conversation that was not best for the dinner table. Ichigo decided to change the subject and ask his sister what they have been up to. He learned that Karin was real into soccer and Yuzu liked to cook, in fact she always cooked for the house and wanted to one day go to this prestigious cooking academy that Ichigo had never heard of. After a while Ichigo forgot that he was actually a soul in a fake human body. It actually felt like he had a family again, something he thought he lost a long time ago.

* * *

 **That's that chapter. So I wanted to make Ichigo and Grimmjow evenly matched, Ichigo still wants to get stronger, but in a different way.**

 **Aka Ransu means Red Lance, simple name for his energy beam attack. I also wanted to reunite him with his family. Also Karin and Yuzu know everything about soul society in this story.**

 **I decided against doing the filler arcs after some serious thought. I just couldn't find a spot for them in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE INCARNATION OF DEATH**

"So what do you think of him?" Hitsugaya asked the blonde shop owner.

"About Ichigo, why do you need my humble opinion?" Kisuke said nonchalantly.

"I need to deliver my report on Kurosaki's behavior, but I can't make heads or tails of him, so I was hoping the people he knows could give me their opinion of him", the young captain explained.

"Well he's very carefree", Kisuke said.

"Someone with his kind of power can be as carefree as he wants", Yoruichi added.

"He's definitely weird, that's for sure", Renji remarked.

"Ichigo can be serious when he needs to be", Rukia also added her opinion of him.

"He's also a huge tease", Rangiku said with a pout. Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, as if she wasn't the walking definition of a tease.

"Anyone who can beat my captain has to be ridiculously strong", Ikkaku commented.

"In my professional opinion I would say Ichigo is practically the embodiment of death itself", Urahara said gaining everyone's attention. "Think about it".

"I always imagined that death would be cold, callous, and heartless", Hitsugaya said.

"Wrong, that's just a misconception. If you really think about it death is random, free willed, uncontrollable, unstoppable, unbiased, and even crazy", Kisuke said waving his fan. "All those traits describe Ichigo perfectly".

"Yeah you have a point, but is it something we should be worried about?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh I don't think so, he openly said he's on the Gotei thirteen's side, even though he thinks most of you are idiots", Urahara chuckled.

"Is Yamamotto really that concerned about Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"You've seen what he's capable of, what do you think?" the white haired captain asked sarcastically. Suddenly the sound of the door opening interrupted any further discussion.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Anybody home?" Ichigo shouted, he walked into sitting room where everyone was located. "What I miss?"

"Where have you been? Dare I ask", Hitsugaya asked almost dreading the answer.

"Oh I just took my sister to the Tootsuki Culinary Academy for a visit, she's signed up to go there in about a year", Ichigo said plainly. "She was worried dad would embarrass her so she asked me to take her there since I'm relatively normal".

"You, normal?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"Relatively", Ichigo restated.

"So what were you all talking about?" Ichigo asked sitting down with them. No one looked like they wanted to say they were talking about him.

"We were discussing what Aizen's plan is", Urahara said covering for them.

"Oh really, so what's he up to other that trying to wipe out this whole town?" Ichigo asked blowing a large pink bubble.

"Destroying Karakura is a necessary step in forging the Oken", Hitsugaya said.

"Oken?" Ichigo looked confused.

"The king's key, basically it will allow him to enter the Royal Realm where the Soul King resides", Kisuke explained. "He then plans to kill the Soul King and take his place".

"Is that all?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy for taking this so light.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" Rukia asked.

"Rivers will run red with blood, a millennia of darkness, earthquakes, volcanoes, dogs and cats living together?" Ichigo joked with dramatic flair. Yoruichi clocked him in the head for being an ass. "Ow, I was kidding, yes I know how serious this".

"So now that we know what Aizen plans to do we can take the necessary measures to stop him", Hitsugaya said surely.

"Great, so what is the Gotei's plan?" Ichigo asked with grin. He noticed everyone looked at each other in thought. "You don't have a plan do you?"

"Yes we do", Hitsugaya corrected him.

"Let me guess, you don't want to tell me right, it's classified", Ichigo answered for him. "Unbelievable, after everything you idiots still don't trust me. Alright whatever, no skin off my back"

"Ichigo?" Rukia began.

"Yes shorty", he turned his attention to her.

"Do you mind if I take Orihime back to the Seireitei?"

"Sure I don't mind", he said without listening to her explanation. "I bet Hime could use some time away from all this mess, Just let me know when she's heading back", and with that he stood up to leave. "Well I'm off to go train or something".

"Wait let me join you", Ikkaku said standing up.

"Sorry I need someone more my speed to train with", Ichigo said dismissively while disappearing in a flash of shunpo to find a decent sparring partner.

LATER

"So what does thing do? Blow air at me?" Ichigo taunted looking at Shinji's shikai Sakanade as it spun around the large ring at the end of the hilt like a fan.

"I don't know, do you feel a breeze?" Shinji asked with his big toothy grin. "Or perhaps smell anything funny?" Instead of holding his breath like any logical person would, Ichigo took a big gulp of air, more eager than ever to find out what his shikai did to him.

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little dizzy", Ichigo said honestly, he blinked a few times to clear his head, because everything he was now looking at was all reversed. "Oh shit, I see now" he smirked.

"I'm glad, welcome to the inverted world Ichigo", the now upside down Vizard said. "Everything you see before you has been reversed"

"It's all topsy turvy, like a fun house", Ichigo looked around seeing everything was indeed reversed like he said. "Some sort of optical illusion then?"

"Perhaps", Shinji shot forward and attacked. Ichigo was having trouble keeping up with his opponent's position in his head, it was almost impossible to process Shinji's true position and react accordingly. It was like one huge pain in the ass puzzle game. The Vizard was purposely holding back as to not seriously injure Ichigo, but the orange haired teenager still couldn't land a hit on him.

"All right that's it, time to cheat!" Ichigo grabbed one of his many shikai swords and quickly cycled through all the different powers and forms until he found the one he needed. The golden blade transformed into a gold armored gauntlet forming on Ichigo's hand with strange symbols etched into it. Using his armored hand Ichigo picked up another sword and pointed at the reversed Shinji. "Okay bring it!"

"With pleasure", the Vizard made to attack with just a bit of caution knowing that Ichigo's shikai was numerous blades that all possessed a different power or ability. He attacked from the front when actuality it was the other way around, but the boy didn't seem concerned in fact he seemed relaxed since he put on this strange gauntlet. Shinji was surprised when Ichigo suddenly turned and parried his sword, his surprise continued as the boy attacked and blocked as the Vizard's shikai had no effect on him.

"How did you negate Sakanade?" Shinji asked taking a momentary pause.

"I'm not negating your ability, I'm working around it", Ichigo clarified.

"How is that possible?" Ichigo grinned and showed him his gauntlet.

"This is a new sword I made that turns into a gauntlet with a special power that seeks out my opponent and moves my arm accordingly", he explained. "If I can't figure out where you are then all let my weapon do that for me".

"You're a freaky kid you know that?" Shinji said with a smirk.

"Oh wow never heard that one before", Ichigo said sarcastically. He suddenly paused and looked away as if sensing something outside the training grounds that they were sparring in. "Hollows? No arrancars, one two three…four of them. Strong ones too", he said using his gift at sensing hollows.

"If you want to head out there be my guest, it's the Gotei's problem after all", Shinji said disabling his Zanpakuto's power.

"Thanks, catch you later!" Ichigo said taking off to help his comrades.

"Scary kid, didn't even flinch when facing a former captain's Zanpakuto", Shinji muttered to himself.

ELSEWHERE

Above the local park a garganta opened and out stepped four arrancars startling the group of shinigami below that happened to be there training.

"Looks like we have some strong opponents down there", Luppi said.

"Whatever the guy I want isn't here", the one armed Grimmjow said turning to walk away.

"Don't you want to fight, oh that's right your only an former Espada, so you wouldn't be much help", Luppi said mockingly. Grimmjow growled furiously before disappearing. "I don't know what your laughing at Yammy, you're in the same sinking ship as him", he said to the hulking scarred man.

"Shut your mouth", Yammy said through gritted teeth. It was true, he did survive nearly getting killed by that orange haired brat, but at the cost of an enormous amount of his own power. He turned to glare at the vacant eyed pipsqueak that replaced him, Wonderweiss.

"Ah", the blonde kid mumbled out staring off into space. He absently mindedly scratched at the number ten tattoo on his forehead that Lord Aizen had recently branded on him.

"Let's go say high to our Shinigami friends", Luppi said leading the group to their opponents.

"Where the hell is he!?" Grimmjow yelled flying over the city.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" Ichigo called above him. The former Espada looked up to see his prey looking down on him with the same damn eyes that held nothing but cheerful mirth, like everything was fine and all would go well. "Hey what happened to your arm?"

"I got rid of it!" Grimmjow said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't need it to kick your ass!" the arrancar shouted.

"Well I don't handicapped people, so run along please", Grimmjow suddenly grew even more enraged and charged him. Ichigo didn't even bother to put up a fight, instead he merely dodged and maneuvered around the angry arrancar.

"You coward! FIGHT ME!" Grimmjow drew his sword and tried to slash at him, Ichigo caught it with his bare hand.

"I'm not fighting you when you have a disadvantage", Ichigo said seriously.

"You're going to spout that bullshit when you have a bunch of swords with random powers at your disposal", the arrancar argued pulling his blade out the other's grip.

"No you don't understand, I always have the advantage, it's how I fight. However the people I fight need to be at full strength when I beat them or it won't be any fair when I already have the upper hand", he explained like a teacher to a student.

"You're even crazier than you look!" Grimmjow yelled attacking him again. Ichigo leaped back not expecting the large red projectile that slammed into his back. He gasped as he stumbled forward, more startled than injured.

"Ha! Take that you little freak!" Yammy laughed as he prepared to fire another bala.

"Hey back off Yammy! This one is my prey!" Grimmjow shouted over at the other former Espada.

"You back off! I have a mountain of payback I'm going to inflict on this punk!" The big arrancar yelled back.

"Ladies please, there's no reason to fight over me", Ichigo mocked. "Wow, Yammy I'm surprised your still alive", he said looking at the numerous scars across the arrancar's torso.

"You little bastard, you cost me rank and my power!" Yammy said clenching his fists.

"Hey I have an idea, why not both of you attack me at once, since your both so weakened right now", that was obviously the wrong thing to say. The two former Espada attacked him furiously, it got to the point where Ichigo had to use his shikai in order to keep up with them. Eventually he was put on the ropes when the two of them prepared to fire a cero at him from different directions, giving him no room to evade. However before Grimmjow could fire he was suddenly frozen in a large boulder of ice that went tumbling to the ground below giving Ichigo the chance to dodge Yammy's cero and counter with a vicious slash across the big arrancar's torso and a kick in the head that sent him flying.

"Thanks Rukia", Ichigo said turning to see the Kuchiki girl he had become friends with.

"Looks like I made it in time Ichigo", Rukia smirked at him.

"Oh please, I had this under control and you know it", he shot back. "By the way, where's my girl Orihime?"

"She's safe in Soul Society", Rukia assured him.

"That's good, by the way look out", Ichigo frowned pointing behind her, she turned on saw the blue haired arrancar coming straight at her with his sword raised to cut her down. He would have succeeded if not for the bullet that tore through his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Rukia quickly turned back to Ichigo to see him holding a large black pistol with the barrel still smoking.

"Hm, needs a few more adjustments, but I'd say it works", he grinned not even bothering to look back at Yammy who was right behind him. He merely turned the gun around fired a barrage of shots at the huge guy. His aim wasn't perfect, but Ichigo purposely tried to hit the multiple scars on Yammy's body, knowing they were weak points. Several dozen shots later the former Espada went down hard, tumbling to lay in a bloody heap on the ground below.

"Die!" Grimmjow knocked Rukia out of the way and went straight for the still grinning Ichigo. Again the fight was interrupted when Ulquiora suddenly appeared gripping Grimmjow's wrist.

"Our mission is complete, we're done here", he said emotionlessly. As if to clarify this a negacion appeared surrounding them in its yellow light while other beams appeared around the city to retrieve the other arrancars. Once they were gone Ichigo's smile fell as he looked over at his friend.

"I don't like the sound of that" he told Rukia.

"Me neither, let's go regroup with everyone else" Rukia disappeared followed closely by Ichigo who had a bad feeling in his stomach that something was horribly wrong.

THE NEXT DAY

"Welcome to Las Noches", Aizen said from high up on his throne. "Orihime Inoue".

"This won't work", Orihime finally said after a long silence. "What you're doing won't work".

"And what is it do you think I'm doing?" Aizen asked coyly.

"You think having me as your prisoner will keep Ichigo out of Hueco Mundo, but it won't" Orihime swallowed some of her earlier fear and looked up at the lord of Las Noches confidently. "He'll come here, he'll kill everyone that gets in his way and there's nothing you or I can do to stop him".

'I'm counting on that', the former captain thought while smirking arrogantly.

"What's so valuable about you anyway!?" Luppi shouted wondering why they risked themselves to create a diversion, just so Ulquiora could capture a single human girl.

"Perhaps you should show them Orihime, why not heal Grimmjow's arm", Aizen said in a calm tone, but letting her know silently who was in charge here.

"Alright", Orihime sighed sadly understanding that she didn't have a choice in the matter. Despite the protests of the annoying sixth Espada she was able to complete restore Grimmjow's missing arm. He also had her heal the scar on his back that covered his tattoo. Once he was all healed up he immediately took his chance and mercilessly slaughtered the one who replaced him and retook his position as Espada number six. Orihime was led back to her room, more like prison cell by Ulquiora.

"Will he really come here for you?" the Espada asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but if you fight him he'll kill you", Orihime told him with pure honesty. Ulquiora didn't seem to show any amount of worry on his face or any emotion at all as he stared at her for a moment the left the room, leaving her all alone.

MEANWHILE IN THE HUMAN WORLD

"We have some unfortunate news", Ukitake said from his end of the telescreen. Everyone had met up after recovering from their fights yesterday to find out what happened and what was going on. "It appears Orihime Inoue went missing in the Dangai".

"What!?" everyone gasped feeling the murderous aura coming from Kurosaki.

"I trusted you to keep one person that's precious to me safe and you fuck up royally!" Ichigo stared furiously at Ukitake through the screen, his playful demeanor long gone. "You better have some idea where she is, or I swear"

"As a matter of fact we have" a new voice said, the head captain himself then appeared on the screen. "The twelfth division detected the presence of an arrancar in the Dangai with her when she vanished. They also later detected her presence for a moment in the world of the living"

"Just what are you getting at old man?" Ichigo asked dangerously.

"We've concluded that the human Orihime Inoue was either captured or went willingly to the enemy's side", and just like that Ichigo's murderous aura intensified.

"Do you honestly think that Orihime, my Orihime would willingly betray us? Orihime, the person who's done nothing but put up with all our bullshit and heal us, do you all think that?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth. "Not only that, but we know Aizen's Zanpakuto can hypnotize people, so let's not jump to the worst possible scenario without pulling your head out of your ass first", everyone looked stunned that he talked to the head captain Yamamotto that way.

"I agree with Ichigo Kurosaki", Renji said with a respectful bow. "Please head captain, there for I volunteer myself to go on a rescue mission with him".

"Your request is denied. We can't afford to lose anymore soldiers now that we know the enemy is prepared for war", Yamamotto said with supreme authority.

"Then I quit, you can play your little war, while I go rescue Orihime", Ichigo said startling everyone as he tossed the combat pass on the floor. "You can consider this my resignation", just as he turned to leave a Senkaimon opened cutting him off.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to sacrifice yourself in our hour of need, your power will be most beneficial in this war", the head captain stated as Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki stepped out of the gateway.

"And why would I help you bastards?" Ichigo asked feeling surrounded.

"You won't have a choice", Byakuya said coldly.

"Brother, don't do this", Rukia pleaded.

"We are under orders. Ichigo Kurosaki you under arrest and will be placed in custody to await the war, the rest will return to Soul Society to make preparations", Kuchiki stated mechanically. Everyone turned to look at Ichigo thinking he was going to explode in anger or possible try and fight his way out of here. They were surprised when he just chuckled quietly.

"Interesting, so that's how you want to play it? Very well I surrender, I'll come quietly" He said honestly, but the sinister smirk on his face still scared them. "Come Kenpachi I need to retrieve my Zanpakuto from my room".

"No, I'll go with him", Byakuya said following Ichigo to the Urahara Shoten.

"Be right back sweetie", Ichigo winked at him as he stepped through the threshold to his and Orihime's room. Once inside he made beeline for a special thing he gave Orihime when they went on a date recently. "Psst, he little buddy", he whispered holding his tiny friend. "I got a job for you".

"Are you ready Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked from the door. Out walked a very somber and quiet Ichigo holding a gold hilted angel winged sword. "I'll have to confiscate your Zanpakuto", the boy just nodded and handed over his blade. They returned back to the group that was prepared to head through the Senkaimon. As they traveled back to Soul Society Ichigo didn't say a word to anybody and just stared forward off into space. Upon arriving they were met by the entire company of Captains including the Head Captain himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", Yamamotto stated facing the young man who didn't seem to want to acknowledge them. "Have you nothing to say?" after a long uncomfortable silence he finally spoke.

"I only have one thing to say to you", he said in a creepy distorted voice that couldn't be pinned down as male or female. Just then he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the head captain, only his tongue was long forked. He then laughed demonically as the sword that Byakuya confiscated from him faded away in his hand.

"It's a mod soul!" Captain Kurotsuchi yelled surprising everyone.

"Hi, my name is Beelzebub", the mod soul said with his tongue out in Ichigo's Gigai. "Catch me if you can!" he then took off with surprising speed.

"After him!" Soi Fon shouted chasing after him. Kyoraku couldn't help but snicker at the trick Ichigo pulled over on them earning a glare from Yamamotto as he stomped away followed by the other captains.

"I find it hard to believe you were so easily fooled Kuchiki", Kenpachi muttered to the stoic captain next to him.

"As hard as it is to admit, I too was made a fool today", Byakuya said while Kenpachi just scoffed at him. Rukia looked at her brother with admiration, she knew he wasn't fooled, but he let Ichigo get away.

MEANWHILE

"Idiots", Ichigo laughed hysterically sitting in Urahara's sitting room holding his sealed Zanpakuto and a little plushy doll that looked like an adorable horned and goat hooved demon. A plushy that was no longer inhabited by the mod soul the shop keeper gave him to use with his Gigai.

"I have to admit, that is pretty funny", Kisuke laughed along with him. "To be able to pull a fast one on the Gotei Thirteen, I wish I could see the head captains face".

"All humor aside, how do I get to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked standing up and sheathing his sword.

"I can help you with that", Urahara said with a grin.

"Excellent", Ichigo chuckled sticking a strawberry flavored lollypop in his mouth while imagining all the chaos and destruction he would bring down on Aizen's domain for taking his precious Orihime from him.

* * *

 **Chapter end. Wow these chapters are more fun to write then I thought they'd be.**

 **So yeah Orihime was forced to come against her will in this instead of getting tricked into going willingly. She even tried to warn Aizen on what's going to happen now.**

 **So I decided that Wonderweiss is replacing Yammy as Espada number ten now, since he's too weak to be one anymore after Ichigo massacred him in a previous chapter. It's kind of funny that Wonderweiss can't talk, but he's more of an interesting character than Yammy. Beelzebub is Ichigo's mod soul that hangs out in a demon plushy, I didn't want to give him Kon, so I made one up that I feel he would enjoy having that's kind of crazy like him.**

 **I hope I'm not rushing these chapters along. I just really want to get to the Thousand Year Blood War arc. Oh my version of Ichigo is going to have a field day with those a holes.**

 **By the way I'm obsessed with Shonugeki no Soma right now, so be prepared for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TEA AND COOKIES**

"Alright we have me the badass, Chad the human, and Uryu the Quincy", Ichigo said taking stock of those who volunteered to go along with what he called Operation: Rescue the Princess. "Perfect", he walked over to them after he quickly changed into his white long sleeve t-shirt, black jeans, orange converse shoes and the black frayed long coat that Unohana had given him.

"You make it sound like it will be easy", Ishida remarked.

"It will be easy, for me. You two on the other hand might be doomed", Ichigo said honestly. "I've seen what these arrancars are capable of, especially the Espada, so unless you two have some new tricks up your sleeves I can't guarantee your safety".

"You let us worry about that", the Quincy stated.

"Hello I'm doing something amazing over here!" Kisuke shouted above them as he opened the garganta for them.

"Into the breach everyone!" Ichigo was the first to go running in creating a pathway with his reiatsu the size of a highway.

"Normally I wouldn't work with a shinigami, I promised my father I wouldn't get involved with them", Ishida said while they ran through the garganta.

"Well luckily for you I quit and handed in my resignation earlier today", Ichigo said sounding amused.

"Judging by your tone that didn't go well did it?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah they tried to arrest me and force me to fight in their war, so I pulled the old switcheroo with my mod soul Beelzebub", Ichigo laughed wondering what his little buddy was up to running amuck in Soul Society.

"Clever", even the normally serious Quincy found amusement in Ichigo being able to pull a fast one on the shinigami.

"We're almost there", Chad spoke up seeing an end to this seemingly endless path. Stepping out of the portal they arrived at what looked like a minimalistic large hallway with no discernable style of architecture.

"Hm, wasn't expecting this", Ichigo looked down both directions of the hall. "Should we flip a coin to decide which way to go?" turns out they didn't have to as a gigantic arrancar came stomping down one end towards them. "Oh boy here we go!" Ichigo grinned drawing his sword, however he was suddenly grabbed by his friend Chad and carried down the hall as he and the Quincy ran from the enemy.

"Are you crazy Ichigo, if we fight in this narrow space the whole ceiling could come down on us", Ishida said in a typical know it all fashion. Eventually they arrived in a large open room where they were stopped by another arrancar stooge.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Oh good job Uryu! The ceiling came crashing down anyway", Ichigo complained pulling the Quincy out of the sand.

"How was I supposed to know it was trapped?" Uryu argued.

"Speaking of traps", Chad said pointing at the colossal structure in the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Wow that's big", Ichigo remarked seeing Las Noches for the first time. "You think Aizen's compensating for something?" he chuckled nudging the tall human with his elbow.

"So you are aware that Orihime's capture is most likely a trap to lure you in", Uryu stated bluntly.

"Of course I know, but what kind of man would I be if I leave my future wife all alone in there?" Ichigo asked seriously. "Well since there's no yellow brick road I guess were sand trekking", without waiting for the two humans he began to run towards Las Noches.

"Ichigo what is your plan? I need to know before we go rushing in there", the Quincy asked catching up to him.

"We get in, find Orihime, get out and if I'm feeling good I plan on blowing up at least a third of Las Noches, a little parting gift for Aizen", Ichigo explained with utter confidence. They continued running for a few minutes, but soon they realized that Las Noches didn't appear to be getting any closer, so they stopped to take a short break.

"Did you hear a noise?" Ichigo suddenly asked his two comrades who both gave him a funny look. "Sorry, we're in Hueco Mundo and my hollow sensing power is going crazy", he said rubbing his temples. Just then they heard screaming coming from a ways left, they all looked to see a little arrancar girl being chased and terrorized by three hollows.

"Let's go this isn't any of our business", Uryu said pushing up his glasses, not really caring for the goings on in Hueco Mundo. He turned around, but Ichigo was already gone. The three hollows chasing the little girl was slammed into the ground by an invisible force and held there by a heavy pressure.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, its bullies", Ichigo began walking over to the three hollows that he pinned down with his spiritual pressure alone. "Any last words".

"Hey why are you hurting Nel's brothers?" The small girl asked.

"Didn't you realize they were chasing you?" Ichigo looked down at the toddler.

"It's a game we play called eternal tag, Nel was it", she said speaking in the third person.

"Sounds like a jolly good time", Ichigo smiled apologetically and released the pressure off of her hollow brothers. "I take you are Nel then?"

"Yup, that's my name Nel Tu", she beamed up at him.

"So who are the rest of you?" Ichigo asked looking at the three strange hollows.

"I'm the incredibly awesome Pesche!" the skinny one shouted.

"I'm the super handsome one, Dondochakka", the larger one said.

"And this is our pet Bawabawa", Nel introduced the giant worm creature for him.

"Nice to meet you all, and sorry for slamming you three into the ground", Ichigo spoke sincerely.

"Oh that's okay, you didn't know it was a game", Nel seemed to have forgotten all about it and began talking animatedly. She told them that they liked to play games like eternal tag in Hueco Mundo to pass the time.

"So who are you guys anyway?" Pesche asked suddenly suspicious of them. Before Uryu could introduce himself as a Quincy Ichigo cut him off.

"Oh where arrancars too", Ichigo lied.

"Really you don't look like any arrancars I've ever seen", Dondochakka said examining them.

"That's because we're not", the Quincy said annoyed at the orange head for lumping him in with these creatures.

"Ignore him, we are just here visiting, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki", he introduced himself.

"Chad", the big guy introduced himself using the nickname Ichigo gave him.

"Uryu Ishida, I'm a Quincy", the last of their group stated proudly.

"Are you bad guys?" Nel asked.

"Of course….not", Ichigo couldn't help but draw out his answer to build suspense. "You see little Nel, I'm playing a game right now, do you know who Aizen is?"

"Yes he's the ruler of the arrancars in Las Noches", she smile being really smart for once.

"That's good, did you know Aizen likes to play games like eternal tag too?" Ichigo asked kneeling down to her level.

"Really!? Lord Aizen likes to play eternal tag?" Nel asked cutely.

"Yes, in fact him and I are playing that game right now, but unfortunately he got a head start on me and now I'm so far behind I'll never catch up to him", Ichigo sighed dramatically. His two comrades eyed him for his odd behavior wondering what he was up to.

"Oh no!" Nel exclaimed.

"I need to get to Las Noches where he's hiding from me", Ichigo told the child.

"Hey we can help you!" Nel said. "We can all ride on Bawabawa and get there quickly so you can catch up to Lord Aizen", Nel said excitedly.

"Really, you would do that for us?" Ichigo asked while on the inside he was grinning that his plan was working.

"Hey you guys are guests in Hueco Mundo after all", Pesche announced.

"Well let's get going then!" Ichigo laughed, but suddenly the sand started shaking all around them.

"You won't get that far!" a voice from beneath them shouted.

"Oh goody what now?" Ichigo asked sarcastically. They all watched as a giant hollow made out of the very sand of Hueco Mundo rose up in front of them.

"I am the guardian of Las Noches", the creature bellowed down at them. The four hollows they met were freaking out and causing a ruckus.

"Anybody mind if I take this guy out?" Ichigo asked looking at his two friends, Chad and Uryu just nodded at him. "Alright sandy, let's see what you got", he grinned drawing his sword. Turns out he didn't even have to do anything, a cold wave of spirit energy suddenly iced the hollow over, knocking it back and shattering it into pieces.

"Thanks for taking away my fun Rukia!" Ichigo shouted looking over to the nearby sand dune, recognizing her technique immediately. Rukia along with Renji didn't even say anything, they just walked over to him and took turns punching him in the face. "Oh yeah hit me harder baby", he smirked licking the blood from his lip.

"Why didn't you wait for us Ichigo!?" Rukia yelled at him.

"Wait for you? I was too busy getting arrested and then laughing my ass off", Ichigo argued. "So how pissed off was the Head Captain?"

"I have to give him points for that little mod soul trick, it was pretty funny", Renji chuckled.

"I hope they don't hurt Beelzebub too much when they catch him", Ichigo sounded a little concerned for his wicked little mod soul.

"I thought we were friends Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"We are friends, but next time give me a hand sign or a wink to let me know your with me on this", Ichigo said back.

"Fair enough", Rukia compromised walking passed him. "So who are these four?" she asked pointing at the group of weird hollows.

"My new best friends, they're going to help me beat Aizen at eternal tag", after another round of introductions and explanations they were all headed to Las Noches on Bawabawa's back. Eventually they reached the wall of the massive palace.

"Alright stay out of trouble kid", Ichigo said handing Nel a big purple grape lollypop.

"So how do we break in?" Renji asked. He suddenly heard mad laughter and a rise in spiritual pressure that came from a shikai release, turning around he saw Ichigo holding a giant drill.

"HA! How do we get in he says", Ichigo grinned like a crazy chessire cat pointing his drill at the wall. "I'll ring the doorbell", he shoved the drill into wall sending dust and debris flying. In a matter of seconds a large hole big enough for them to walk through was made. "I came in like a wrecking ball!" he laughed out loud.

"Dammit Ichigo, haven't you heard of a little stealth?" Rukia chastised him.

"Stealth? I seriously doubt that Aizen is not already aware of our presence the moment we stepped foot in Hueco Mundo", Ichigo shot back returning his Zanpakuto to its sealed form. "So fuck stealth".

"After you ladies", he bowed gesturing towards the hole in the wall. The all headed inside the fortress of Las Noches. The soon arrived at a chamber that split off into multiple paths, one for each of them.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe", Ichigo began pointing at the different corridors.

"Enough", Uryu stopped him. After a short speech the group split up, each of headed down a corridor.

WITH ICHIGO

"Why does every evil villain have a ridiculously big base, it's just not practical", Ichigo remarked as he ran down the long hallway. "You'd go mad trying to find the bathroom", he sighed, with no one around he was getting bored just talking to thin air. A noise behind him caught Ichigo's attention, turning around he saw a small bundle of green trying and failing to hide behind a pillar.

"You can come out Nel", he said and the small arrancar girl poked her head out and approached him looking a little guilty.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked.

"Nel wanted to help", she said shyly.

"Where are your brothers?" Ichigo looked around expecting Pesche and Dondochakka to appear.

"Oh, we didn't know which way you went so we split up", she said happily. Ichigo sighed running a hand through his orange shaggy hair before scooping her up and setting her to ride on his shoulder.

"Just hang on and don't wander off", he ordered while handing her a chocolate bar to keep her happy and agreeable. They kept going deeper into Las Noches until they arrived in a large room. As soon as they set foot in there a figure came crashing down in front of them. The crash kicked up a lot of dust and debris while the arrancar inside laughed and coughed.

"Oh boy what is this?" Ichigo's question was answered when an arrancar came out dancing and making a fool of himself. Ichigo of course burst out laughing at the ridiculous display, pissing the arrancar off, who introduced himself as Dordoni a Privaron Espada.

"Now Nino prepare to…", he paused seeing that Ichigo was nowhere in sight. Before he could look around his back exploded in pain as blood erupted from two large slashes. As he fell face first on the floor Ichigo was revealed standing behind him with a small frown on his face.

"Normally I have a little fun with my opponents before ending it. I mean no disrespect, but your level of power isn't worth my time and I'm on a bit of tight schedule", Ichigo said flicking the blood from his Zanpakuto before sheathing it. "Sorry about this", he waved leaving Dordoni in a heap on the floor.

"Damn, The Nino is too strong for any of us", was the last thing the arrancar said before passing out.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Seriously, a map could be useful right about now", Ichigo remarked walking around the maze that is Las Noches. Nel had fallen asleep on his shoulder leaving him with no one to talk to again. Eventually he arrived in another brightly lit room, this one was squared with four different entrances on each side. In the center of the room a round table stood with a chair on opposite sides. One was empty, but the other was currently occupied.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki, I was wondering when you would join me", there sat the traitorous captain of the Gotei thirteen Sosuke Aizen. "And I feared you had gotten lost".

"Aizen, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ichigo asked politely walking over to the table seeing a fresh cup of tea and a plate of cookies.

"I thought we could finally have that discussion you mentioned in your postcard", Aizen smiled gesturing to the chair across from him. Ichigo took a seat, placed the napping arrancar on his lap and grabbed a cookie, dipping it into the tea before taking a bite.

"It's good", he smiled.

"I'm surprised by your lack of hesitation, you're a clever boy you must have suspected that the tea and food could be poisoned?" Aizen questioned taking a sip of his own tea.

"I doubt you would resort to that. You strike me as someone who's tired of back stabbing", Ichigo said snapping a cookie in half while Aizen raised an eyebrow at his statement. "You probably want to stab people in the face now, that way they know it's you doing it", he remarked stirring his tea with half the cookie.

"While we're on the subject of deception, why do you hide yourself Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen asked with a knowing smirk, the type that said I know who you really are.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that", Ichigo frowned losing his playful smile.

"You hide your reiatsu, yet carry a vast amount that could rival the strongest captains. You play the mad fool, yet your very perceptive and intelligent", Aizen sounded almost accusing in his tone. "Why do you pretend to be something you're not?"

"Well most of it is just to fuck with people, because I kind of get off on that, but I think you know the real reason why I hide my true self. Your reasons were probably the same as mine once", Ichigo grinned at him. "The truth is I'm mad, I'm completely crazy. I do what I want, when I want. If I want to protect people I do that, if I want to butcher people who piss me off I do that to".

"Interesting", was Aizen's only comment.

"Do you really think the Gotei Thirteen would keep me around knowing me what I am? I'm not like Kenpachi or Kurotsuchi who are insane, but can still be controlled", he explained.

"So you give them the illusion that your weak enough for them to control", the lord of Las Noches said.

"But they can't control me no matter what they do, if they knew that they'd simply try to dispose of me, and then I would have to destroy them", Ichigo spoke with a pleased smile despite talking about mass destruction.

"It makes me wonder why we find ourselves on opposite sides of this despite having similar mindsets", Aizen stated taking another sip.

"Oh, I'm not on any ones side. I'm just here to get my Orihime out of here and then sit back and watch you and the shinigami duke it out", Ichigo chuckled eating another cookie.

"Even after everything I've done you wouldn't stand against me?" he questioned.

"I haven't decided whether or not to kill you yet, so for now you can consider me undecided or neutral", Ichigo shrugged. "However I have a feeling next time we meet I just might have to kill you if this war goes too far".

"You make it sound like it will be an easy task to kill me", Aizen narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh it won't be, I'll have to take you down kicking and screaming", Ichigo took another bite of a cookie. "So where is Orihime?"

"You'll come across her if you head down the corridor to my left", Aizen said resting his cheek on his knuckles. Ichigo stood up, putting Nel back on his shoulder where the little girl clung tightly to him in her sleep. "Do you mind if I take a few cookies for later?" he asked pointing at the half finished plate.

"Help yourself", Aizen said dismissively. Ichigo quickly produced a plastic bag and stuffed as many cookies as possible into it before shoving it into his pocket.

"This was a lovely chat, but I'm afraid I must get going. Thank you for the snack", Ichigo bowed being polite to the sworn enemy of the Gotei Thirteen. He turned and headed down the corridor Aizen told him would lead to Orihime with a confident stride, not once looking back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", Aizen said to himself once he was alone, he stared at the empty tea cup across from his own. "I look forward to our future battle and how you try to kill me", he smirked looking down the corridor Ichigo disappeared to.

LATER

"How the hell did I get lost for a third time!?" Ichigo screamed reaching the end of his rope with this place ad its enormous size. He came to series of steps with a large door at the top and sensing a powerful hollow presence behind the door, took a cautious step forward. The doors swung open revealing the dark haired pale arrancar he met the day he butchered that Yammy guy.

"Oh hey! It's you…um…I'm sorry I don't remember your name", he chuckled in embarrassment.

"I never gave it to you", the Espada said in an emotionless. "My name is Ulquiora Schiffer".

"Cool name, so what did you come all the way to see me for?" he asked. Ulquiora just stared at him with his blank yet piercing green eyes.

"The shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, her spirit energy has almost disappeared, her life is fading fast", he stated while Ichigo just scratched the back of his head in a bored fashion.

"And so what?" he asked seemingly not caring.

"Do you not care?" Ulquiora asked.

"Of course I care, but Rukia is Rukon child that became a shinigami. That means she's a survivor, a real bad ass tough chick", the Espada didn't seem amused by Ichigo's bragging. "Seriously nothing, it's like talking to a stone wall with you", Ichigo sighed placing a hand on the hilt of his sword just in case. "Alright I'll get right down to business, where is Orihime?"

"I have no obligation to tell you such information", the arrancar stated in monotone.

"Well fuck this then, I'm out", Ichigo turned to walk away.

"You would turn your back on an enemy so carelessly?" Ulquiora asked with a tiny bit of curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Fighting you would be too much of a hassle, I'll just leave you be", Ichigo began walking away while Nel looked increasingly more nervous.

"What if I told you that I was the one who forced Orihime Inoue to come to Las Noches?" Ichigo suddenly paused at the Espada's words.

"Now why would go and say a thing like that?" he turned around revealing a big creepy grin on his face. "Because now I'm going to have to kill you, slowly, painfully, and then I'll have to cut your head off like a Teutonic Knight and dump it at Aizen's feet", Ichigo listed off all the things he planned on doing to the one who took what was precious to him.

"And here I was having a good day", he said drawing his Zanpakuto.

* * *

 **End Chapter.**

 **I wanted to do the tea and cookies with Aizen for a while now, so that's something I had fun with. It also bothered me that Aizen and Ichigo never have an actually real conversation in the whole series. I just like when the main hero and villain have discussions in manga and films.**

 **I one-shotted Dordoni I know, don't care for him much. More interesting things are going to happen. I'm not going to the other battles going on, as I stated before this story is focusing on my version of Ichigo.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Happy Krampus Day or whatever it is people celebrate this time of year.**


	14. Chapter 14

**KITTY HAS CLAWS**

"Are you having fun yet, Ulquiora?" Ichigo said swinging his sword at the Espada. The pale arrancar dodged and side stepped his swings with ease.

"How tedious", he remarked grabbing Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. The orange head just grinned and jabbed at him with two fingers.

"Akuma Yubi", he chuckled poking him in the shoulder, the jolt of power forced Ulquiora back looking at his smoking shoulder with a calculating gaze. He didn't seem phased by the shattered bones in the least. "Try this one on for size and tell me if it's too tight, Aka Ransu!" he smirked firing red beams from his fingers. Ulquiora stopped each one with his hand looking at him dispassionately.

"I see, that technique of yours is like that of a miniaturized focused cero", Ulquiora remarked looking at his burnt palm.

"I wouldn't call it that, but yeah I guess it is similar", Ichigo admitted with a shrug.

"Let me show you what a true cero is like", the Espada pointed his index finger at him forming a green sphere of energy.

"Come on! Show me what you got Goth Boy!" Ichigo laughed standing his ground in front of such a powerful attack. Nel stood behind him with her tiny arms wrapped around his leg in support. The destructive blast came down on them as Ichigo lazily held his hand out. Ulquiora was actually surprised and confused to see his cero being dispersed around the boy instead of destroying him. Looking closely he could Ichigo grinning with a red orb floating in his hand that swirled with energy that forced the energy from the Espada's cero away from him.

"What is that?" Ulquiora questioned. Ichigo's grin just grew wider as he pulled the orb back.

"Fast ball special!" he threw the ball of energy towards the arrancar as it travelled through his cero dispersing the energy as it shot through it. It also seemed to grow bigger and stronger as it flew towards the Espada. An explosion occurred when it collided with its target kicking up smoke and debris.

"You still breathing in there UL-KEY- AURA!?" he said playfully breaking up the arrancar's name. A few moments later the arrancar came out of the smoke, his sleeves burned and torn away but otherwise unharmed.

"So that was a kido that you shinigami possess in your arsenal", he stated staring at Ichigo emotionlessly.

"Not quite, I don't like kido, it's too structured for someone like me, so I made up my own form of kido", he stated popping a mint green lollipop in his mouth.

"It still makes no difference what you use", Ulquiora rushed forward to attack him this time moving around his red beam attack to palm strike Ichigo in the face sending him flying back into the wall.

"Okay, that one hurt", he said spitting the blood from his mouth out. "Lead us into the light, O no Kishi", Ichigo's sword shimmered in light for a moment as he threw it into the air sending at least forty swords raining down to get stuck in the floor.

"Now then which to use on you first?" Ichigo said mostly to himself trying to pick out one of his weapons that could effectively take down this Espada. He grabbed one of his swords and it immediately transformed into a large black scythe. "Let's go Emo!" Ichigo attempted to slice and slash at him, but the Espada was too quick and easily dodged every attack. He decided to switch things up and transform the scythe into his new black pistol and unloaded several rounds that pierced through Ulquiora's arm and leg.

"Oh baby, you're such a sexy beast", Ichigo said stroking the barrel of his gun like it was his pet. "Don't tell the other's but your my new favorite", he whispered.

"So your shikai can change into multiple different weapons", the Espada said looking at the blades that surrounded him.

"Good guess, you get a piece of candy", Ichigo said reaching into his pocket and offering the arrancar a stick of gum in vain. The two of them engaged in a fight once again that ended a few minutes later with Ichigo pulling himself out of the rubble. "Damn, not bad for the fifth Espada", he remarked struggling to stand.

"The fifth?" Ulquiora looked down on him.

"Well yeah you're definitely stronger than Grimmjow so I assume you're the fifth Espada right?" Ichigo asked using his sword to keep himself up while he kneeled.

"Your assumptions are wrong", Ulquiora said ripping the top of his outfit to reveal the gothic four imprinted on his pectoral. "I am the forth Espada".

"Oh fuck my life", Ichigo groaned having seriously underestimated his opponent.

"Do you understand now, if by some miracle you defeated me there are still three more whose power exceeds my own", the arrancar said dispassionately, he then jabbed his hand through Ichigo's chest right where his heart was.

"Damn…good…shot", Ichigo mumble falling forward to lay on the ground before passing out.

INNERWORLD

"Don't give me that look old man", Ichigo said standing in the throne room of the giant star cross shaped palace.

"What look?" The middle aged black robed man asked.

"That look, like your disappointed in me or something", the boy said accusingly.

"Well you did underestimate your opponent, something I advised you to not do", O no Kishi said with a disapproving frown.

"How was I supposed to know he was a higher number than I thought", Ichigo crossed his arms and turned away.

"You should never assume anything Ichigo", the Zanpakuto spirit said.

"Thanks dad", he remarked sarcastically. "So I am currently laying on the ground with a whole in my chest, what do we do?"

"Perhaps we should have made a healing sword", the old man said.

"I told you I'm not making a healing sword, I'm not going to let Orihime feel useless", Ichigo began pacing the throne room work shop. "I already let you convince me into making that shield one".

"Speaking of your lover, I think I sense her outside your world", as he said that Ichigo's eyes widened at his Zanpakuto's words and he immediately left the inner world. His eyes opened as he felt the familiar warmth of Orihime's power covering him. Looking around he spotted his girlfriend, and his eyes travelled around to the tower that was even more destroyed than when he left it and Grimmjow sitting a few yards away.

"Oh, I see", he smirked putting the situation together.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, he wanted me to heal you so you two can fight", Orihime said sadly.

"It's fine sweetie, you wouldn't be doing it if you didn't believe that I can handle him", Ichigo smiled up at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow growled standing up.

"It means whatever you want it to mean baby", Ichigo taunted while he was healed safely in Orihime's shield. Once he was fully healed he stood up and stretched. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Like this", Grimmjow grinned and kicked Ichigo off of the tower and followed him down to the desert of Las Noches.

"Alright somebody's asking for daddy's belt", Ichigo stood up pulling some sunglasses out of his black long coat to shield his eyes from the fake sun. It was a large pair of orange lensed frames in a seventies style. Ichigo immediately released his Zanpakuto sending his many gilded swords out to get stuck in the sand around the imminent battlefield.

"Fuck Aizen's orders, I'm taking you apart!" Grimmjow charged towards him sword drawn. Ichigo just grinned as he waited for him to come and transformed one of his blades into a giant hammer trying to clothes line the Espada. Grimmjow dodged the attack and tried to attack Ichigo, but he easily spun around bringing the hammer around to slam where the arrancar was momentarily standing. A lot of dust and smoke was kicked up upon the impact obscuring both the fighter's vision. At least until one of them saw the silhouette of their enemy.

"Die!" Grimmjow attempted to cut him in half through the smoke, however he was stopped when a loud screeching sound echoed throughout the desert blowing the dust away. Ichigo stood there in his coat and sunglasses holding a scary awesome black electric guitar with white skulls printed on it. "What the hell is that!?" Grimmjow winced feeling a wave of vibrations through his body as Ichigo struck another cord.

"You wanted a fight right, well this is my axe!" Ichigo grinned striking another cord as a wave of sound blasted the Espada away. "Hey Orihime and Nel, you two might want to cover your ears!" he called to his girlfriend and the child arrancar atop the tower behind him. "I'm about to rock out!" As he said this Grimmjow came charging in sword ready to decapitate. Ichigo smirked and stroke another cord on his guitar sending a focused sound wave that struck the blue haired Espada in the torso knocking him back and making him puke up blood.

"Now time for the finale!" Ichigo struck many cords at once and sent one large sound blast that obliterated everything in front of him for half a mile in a funnel shape including the arrancar caught in the path of the wave. "How's that tune baby!?" Ichigo laughed pulling his sunglasses down to get a good look at the giant dust cloud.

"Grind! Pantera!" a voice shouted in the cloud. A large torrent of spirit energy erupted in the center followed by a vortex that sucked up and blew away all the dust revealing Grimmjow in his resurreccion. Ichigo had only one thing to say after seeing his release form.

"Kitty!" Ichigo smiled like a child seeing his favorite thing in the world.

"Shut the fuck up!" the transformed Espada snapped at him.

"Oh no is kitty grumpy today? Let me play him an encore", Ichigo sent another sonic attack at Grimmjow with his guitar, but the arrancar was much faster now and evaded it, moving around to claw at Ichigo. "Oh shit!" he narrowly ducked a blow that would have decapitated him. After that the two of them exchanged blows and cuts on the other's bodies. Grimmjow finally had enough and cut his hand before charging a large blue orb in his hand.

"This is the strongest cero that only the Espada can do!" he grinned as he pointed it at Ichigo.

"Hey Orihime! Want to get married after this?" Ichigo called up to his girlfriend as he braced himself for this attack.

"W-What?" Orihime was stunned that he would ask something like that in the middle of a fight.

"I mean after this war, when everything has settled. Sorry I don't have a ring yet", he laughed as he waited for the cero to blast him.

"Now's not really a good time for this!", she said back.

"I think now's the perfect time, I might die in this fight and I want to know if you would have said yes so I could at least be at peace!", he said seriously. "And who knows if you do say yes, it might be the incentive I need to win this thing!", Ichigo smiled widely up at her as Grimmjow finally fired his grand re cero.

"YES, YES, YES!" Orihime shouted down at him just as the giant beam eclipsed Ichigo.

"Did that kill him?" Grimmjow said to himself walking towards the left over destruction.

"Not quite", a voice said directly behind him. The arrancar turned around only to be viciously cut diagonally across from his hip to his shoulder. Grimmjow looked ready to fall, but righted himself by gripping Ichigo's sword.

"You little bastard, do you think this will be enough to kill me?" he growled out. Ichigo pulled away before he was clawed, but still ended up with a few nasty cuts on his chest, even his sunglasses were knocked off and crushed. Grimmjow then relentlessly attacked him with fury.

"How…are…you…so…strong!?" he said slashing with each word. "You're not a captain!" Grimmjow clawed at Ichigo's happy face. "You're not a lieutenant!" another slash. "You're not even a real shinigami!" Ichigo dodged every attack, noticing how the Espada tried to literally wipe the smile off his face.

"Well I do have a bankai like a captain", Grimmjow's eyes widened at his words. "Oh mouth, why would you say that?" Ichigo sighed at his stupid blabber mouth.

"You have a bankai, and you haven't used it in our fight?" The arrancar tried to keep himself calm as he spoke.

"Why would I need to use my bankai? Oh shit, my mouth just won't stop", Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried to laugh it off. In his rage Grimmjow disappeared and reappeared far away above him. Giant blue streams came off his fingers resembling claws.

"Desgaron! This is my ultimate technique. With this I'll make you use your bankai", Grimmjow grinned preparing his strongest attack.

"You know I could just dodge, it's a very directional attack", Ichigo dead panned.

"Oh really", the arrancar smirked down at him. "So your fine with your girl getting obliterated?", Ichigo was stunned when he realized Orihime in Nel would be in the path of the attack along with him, and they couldn't move as fast as him. "Take this!" Grimmjow sent the first set of streams at him and Ichigo moved in front of his girlfriend to protect her with his sword raised.

"Okay, which one will block this?" He picked the giant pair of arrange scissors first, but it barley withstood the first attack, so when the next came he knew he had to end this now before it got to out of hand. His shikai sword transformed into a humungous broad sword as he leapt towards the attack. This time Ichigo cut through the technique and pierced Grimmjow's chest at the same time.

"Damn…you", was the last thing the Espada got out before blacking out. Ichigo carefully pulled his sword out of Grimmjow's chest and returned it to its sealed state. He also caught the other's body, gently placed it on the ground and put a cherry flavored lollypop in his hand as a sign of respect.

"Alright that's taken care of", he quickly flashed stepped over to Orihime and Nel. "Can I escort you two ladies safely to the ground", he offered holding his arm out.

"Such a gentleman", Nel giggled latching on to his neck while Orihime took his arm. In an instant they were on the sandy plains of Las Noches where the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow had taken place. "Alright first things first, we need to find and gather the others then get the hell out of here", he began to walk but actually stumbled, wounds finally catching up to him.

"Ichigo please let me heal you first", Orihime pleaded.

"We don't have time for that", Ichigo again tried to move, but a familiar presence stopped him Grimmjow stood in front of him, bleeding from the stab wound in his chest, the piece of candy Ichigo gave him crushed In his grip.

"This…isn't…over", the Espada breathed out, his resurreccion had disappeared returning him to his sealed state.

"I don't know what your deal with me is, so I'll make you an offer since I'm rather fond of you Grimmjow", Ichigo stated seriously not wanting to have to kill such a worthy foe. "Just wait and go home, rest, heal, train and get stronger. I'll happily fight you again and again if that's what you want", the arrancar lowered his hand and looked to be considering the offer and about to take it when a giant bladed weapon appeared out of nowhere stabbing into Grimmjow's shoulder and knocking him away.

"That was startling", Ichigo turned to see his new opponent, a tall dark haired, one eyed arrancar with big teeth that reminded him of his pal Shinji. "And who is this dare I ask?"

"Names Noitora, I'm the fifth Espada", the arrancar grinned showing the number five on his tongue.

"That's a weird place to get a tattoo, but I supposed there are worse spots", Ichigo commented shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you for real, I can't believe you let this guy beat you Grimmjow!" Noitora laughed thinking this guy would be easy, while the blue haired Espada just glared at the both of them.

"I'm absolutely for real", Ichigo whispered directly into his ear, Noitora was startled at how close he got and tried to slice him in half with his weapon. The boy back flipped to avoid the weapon, wincing a bit from his early injuries when he landed. "Still got it!" he smirked holding up double peace signs.

"Ichigo!" Orihime tried to help him, but was stopped by the Espada's fraccion Tesra.

"Don't interfere", the arrancar said grabbing ahold of her. Watching the fight she could see Ichigo had already unleashed his shikai, but with his injuries his speed and agility were lacking, even his attacks were significantly weaker. Finally he did manage to land a blow on the Espada, but it just scrapped along his skin not even leaving a scratch.

"Surprised?" Noitora smirked. "Out of all the Espada, my hierro is the strongest. None of these pathetic weapons of yours can pierce me!", Ichigo frowned at that, but smirked back at him.

"Well my teeth are swords and my claws are spears", he growled in a fake deep voice, there was a short awkward pause after he spoke. "Really? Aizen doesn't let you guys watch movies?" Noitora's weapon came crashing down where he was just standing. "I'll take that as a no", Ichigo appeared out of the smoke holding the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Noitora charged a cero on the end of his tongue and fired it at him. Ichigo wanted to dodge, but he knew he wouldn't make it with his injuries. As he braced himself for the oncoming blast he felt two arms wrap around his torso and pull him out of the way.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks miss", Ichigo knew it was a woman that saved him, going by the large breasts pressing into his back.

"You don't recognize me Ichigo?" That voice sounded so familiar, like a little girl he recently met, but older. Turning his head he was shocked to see a long aqua haired goddess that looked like an older version of Nel. Wait a second. "NEL!"

"Neliel actually", she corrected him with a cheery smile. "And this is my true form".

"BUT YOUR HOT!" he shouted. "LIKE SERIOUSLY HOT!"

"I'm flattered, but your already taken", Neliel said. "Or have you forgotten about the one you just asked to marry.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just admiring the view, but I would never cheat on Orihime", Ichigo said standing up and turning away with an angry huff that someone could accuse him of such a thing.

"Could you do me a favor Ichigo? Can you sit this fight out and let me have a turn?" She asked stepping next to him.

"Are you sure you can handle this guy?" Ichigo questioned looking from Neliel to the Espada a distance away.

"What do you think?" Neliel stepped forward turning her back to him and revealing the large number three on her back.

"Alright go get him", she didn't need to be told twice. Neliel immediately charged towards a surprised Noitora with her sword drawn and proceeded to kick the crap out of him. "Damn that's hot", Ichigo smirked watching the fight, he then decided to do something about the arrancar holding his girl prisoner.

"Master Noitora!" Tesra yelled seeing his master driven into the dirt.

"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself?" Ichigo asked right behind him.

"Don't come near me!" Tesra sweated holding Orihime tighter, he then raised his sword and pressed it against her throat. "I'll cut her throat".

"How are you going to do that without the use of your elbow?" Ichigo questioned from behind, suddenly Tesra felt his sword arm being locked into place by a force. Orihime's triangular prism encompassed his elbow freezing it in that single space. The arrancar then felt four long thick needles being stabbed into his back, the instant they broke his skin his body went numb and limp.

"You didn't notice that my shikai was still active did you?" Ichigo grinned gently pulling the limp arrancar off of his girlfriend and letting him fall to the sand. Tesra unable to move or speak was only able to get a look at what did this to him. Ichigo was wearing a strange copper colored gauntlet on his right hand with tubes and canisters attached to it, but instead of fingers it had large syringes with long needles filled with a mysterious purple liquid.

"I call it the overdose, I got the idea from Kurotsuchi, I can inject people with any number of toxic or poisonous substances", Ichigo explained brandishing the gauntlet. "What's currently flowing in your veins is a paralyzing agent, count yourself lucky I didn't put anything poisonous in it", the arrancar seemed to understand, but couldn't express it, being paralyzed and all.

"You alright Orihime?" Ichigo turning her head to make sure she wasn't cut or scratched. She just nodded her head, the rush of almost dying coming down. "That was some quick thinking, good work", he said giving her a peck on the cheek. They both looked over to Neliel's fight hearing a loud crash. Ichigo quickly sprang into action seeing Neliel turn back into a child and kicked away.

"Ha! This is too easy!" Noitora laughed about to finish her off or would have if the volley of bullets didn't knock him back. Ichigo marched right up to him firing his black pistol at the Espada, it didn't pierce his tough skin, but it did bruise and leave a mark. A shot in his knee forced him to kneel.

"I may not be able to get through your heirro, but if I shot enough bullets in a single spot even the strongest wall will break", Ichigo smirked getting up close and pointing his pistol point blank at the kneeling Arrancar's heart.

"You think your tough shit?" Noitora grimaced trying to think of a way out. He spotted one when he glanced over to his fraccion who was slowly getting up behind Orihime, the paralysis wearing off. "Tesra! Kill the girl!" he ordered with a grin. Tesra was surprised by the sudden order, but complied, picked up his sword and went to cut the unsuspecting girl down from behind. Ichigo realized what this was, he also realized he wouldn't be able to move fast enough. Making a quick decision without really thinking, he turned around and shot a single bullet from a distance that whizzed past Orihime and pierced through Tesra's skull, killing him in an instant before he could hurt her. Time seemed to slow down as a shadow loomed over Ichigo and the familiar slice of air that came from a bladed weapon came ever closer to his ears.

'You know what, I'm cool with this. I'm definitely cool with this, be safe Orihime, find a stronger man than me', were his final thoughts as he closed his eyes and embraced his oncoming death. A moment later Ichigo opened his eyes realizing that he was still here.

"Oh don't tell me this is one of those things where I got sliced in half so fast that I don't actually fall apart until a few seconds later", he counted to five and lifted his shirt seeing no cut. Ichigo turned around to something even he couldn't have predicted. Kenpachi stood there holding off Noitora's weapon with his sword single handedly.

"Hey Ichigo, this guy giving you trouble?" The bloodthirsty captain grinned.

"Kenpachi, you maniac, of course he was, look at me!" Ichigo yelled with his own grin pointing at his various wounds and bruises. Yachiru jumped from her captain's shoulder to Ichigo with an excited squeal. "Ow, ow watch the shoulder sweetie".

"Ichigo, do you have any candy?" she practically ordered.

"What do you think?" He reached into the pocket of his black long coat and pulled out a fistful of lollypops and chocolate pieces. The pink haired lieutenant made a grab for it, but Ichigo held it out of reach. "No, what do we say?"

"Please", she said politely.

"Good girl", he patted her head and placed the wad of candy in her eager hands. "If you're going to fight this guy Kenpachi, be my guest", Ichigo said nonchalantly as he walked away.

"You must be strong if you gave Ichigo a hard time", Kenpachi said pushing the Espada back. Ichigo limped over to Orihime and collapsed face down next to her.

"I'm gonna take a little nap, wake me when Kenpachi wins please", Ichigo turned on his side and fell asleep in the middle of the battlefield while she healed him again.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I'm almost finished with one of my other stories, so I've been focusing on that lately.**

 **I know Ichigo's Zanpakuto seems rather convenient with its numerous forms and abilities, but as I stated before there's a reason for that and it will become relevant when the Quincy show their ugly faces. As a reward for those who stuck by this story I'll give you all a hint to what Ichigo's bankai is. It's not what most of you are probably thinking it is.**

 **Next chapter in the bottom note I think I'm going to compile a list of his swords and what they all do currently.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE DEMONIC KING CLOATHED IN BLACK**

"If you knew Ichigo as well as I do you would understand why I'm not afraid right now", Orihime said facing Ulquiora confidently.

"And what does he have that makes you so confident?" The Espada asked.

"He has my heart", she stated passionately.

"Tell me, what is a heart?" Ulquiora asked walking towards her. "Is it just an organ in your chest or an emotion in your mind?"

"Neither, it's a connection between souls", Orihime said. The sound of a motorized saw blade interrupted their discussion. Turning around Ulquiora watched as a chainsaw cut a giant hole in the floor a few yards away and a foot kicked the piece loose. Ichigo appeared jumping out of the hole with his sword already in its release state, but as a single blade instead of the numerous it usually became.

"Honey I'm home!" He announced landing on the tiled floor.

"Ichigo! How?" Orihime shouted looking at him.

"Well after you healed me I didn't wake up till Kenpachi started kicking me after winning his fight, I woke up to find you missing, apparently an arrancar nabbed you and brought you here, then I find out that sneaky dick Aizen is making his move on Karakura now, so I'm not in the best mood at the moment", Ichigo said chuckling humorlessly. "You better draw your sword Ulquiora, because I'm not holding back this time".

"As you wish", the dark haired Espada said emotionlessly while drawing his Zanpakuto. Raising their reiatsu the two of them collided with the other and for a while it appeared the two were evenly matched.

"I thought your shikai was multiple blades", Ulquiora questioned seeing the release form of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, but not seeing the many others.

"Oh I just haven't divided them out yet", he grinned.

"Divided?" the arrancar questioned not understanding what that meant.

"Here, let me give you what you want", Ichigo's grin widened further when he pointed her sword at the Espada then reared it back preparing for a swing. "Getsuga Tensho!" The next thing that happened was a large wave of raw spirit energy that blew a hole through the side of the tower knocking Ulquiora outside with it. Ichigo followed the Espada falling after him with his numerous swords finally out and raining down alongside him to skewer Ulquiora. The arrancar just stared at him and fired a cero upwards from where he floated in midair to knock the falling blades off course. When the beam subsided Ichigo was still standing in midair looking down at him with a giant metal shield shaped like a cartoony skull in his hand that he used to protect himself from the cero. Ulquiora actually dawned a look of mild annoyance and flew up past Ichigo to the fake sky above them, cutting through it he retreated the dome outside of Las Noches.

"Slippery little bastard", Ichigo grumbled returning his Zanpakuto to its sealed state. He looked over to see Orihime standing in the giant hole he created watching him with concern. "Here keep this warm for me baby", he said taking off his black long coat and tossing it to her before leaving to chase after the Espada. The purpose of leaving her his coat was a symbol and promise that he would be back and that she didn't have to worry. Passing through the hole that Ulquiora created Ichigo landed on top of the dome outside.

"Damn sand, what is this the beach?" Ichigo complained trying to get the sand out of his hair.

"You should know, that there are two rules that Lord Aizen established beneath the roof of Las Noches", the arrancar's voice said. Ichigo looked around for the voice and spotted him atop one of the towers framed by the moon behind him. "Aizen has forbid the use of Gran Rey Cero and the sword release of an Espada ranked four and higher".

"Great and what rank were you again?" Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"Four", Ulquiora pointed his sword forward. "Enclose, Murcielago", his power instantly wrapped around him and dispersed showing the area in a reishi rain. When it subsided the Espada stood above him in his resurreccion looking like a white robed demon with large black bat wings.

"Holy Swiss cheese batman", Ichigo blinked and then the arrancar appeared in front of him with an energy javelin ready to decapitate him. "Oh shit", thinking fast he released his shikai and the resulting out pour of reiatsu was able to deflect Ulquiora's lance. He pause a moment to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. "That was a close shave", he chuckled wiping a hand across his face.

"You released your Zanpakuto to deflect me", Ulquiora said glancing around at the numerous swords that dispersed around them. Most of them were sitting in the sand diagonally due to being released so hastily unlike how they usually stood straight up. Ichigo currently clutched one of his many golden hilted swords, with a cross guard shaped like two angel wings with an eyeball on the side. "That was quick thinking, but it won't save you a second time", and with that he charged Ichigo again.

"This suuucks!" Ichigo complained, no matter how many different forms or abilities he used with his swords nothing seemed to work on the Espada. Ulquiora was too fast and strong, he either evaded the attack or overpowered it.

"Defeating me is impossible, let me show you why", Ulquiora flew back to get some distance and pointed his index finger at the boy as a black sphere began to form. "Cero Oscuros", a gigantic and powerful black cero crashed down upon Ichigo like a tidal wave.

"Bring it!" Ichigo held up his sword as it transformed into a large skull shaped shield, but it didn't provide much protection from the blast. He was still sent flying, most of his long sleeve white shirt burned away, and wounds all over his body. Ulquiora appeared behind him and knocked him through the air and into one of the towers of Las Noches.

"Do you understand now?" The Espada asked walking over the air to stand in the hole that Ichigo made.

"Okay, I'm hurt now!" Ichigo chuckled getting out of the rubble and standing back up.

"How can you still find amusement in your situation?" Ulquiora started to sound annoyed.

"Well…", Ichigo didn't get a chance to retort as he was immediately sent flying through the rest of the tower and knocked around the air like a ragdoll. He would have grabbed one of his swords, but the arrancar wouldn't give him a chance to pick one up.

"What did I ever do to you?" Ichigo asked with smirk as he was held up by what was left of his shirt atop another tower.

"Ridiculous", Ulquiora tossed him to the ground. "I'll remove every bit of humor from you piece by piece", he said emotionlessly as his power rose even higher. Ichigo stood up and shielded his eyes from the energy that surrounded the Espada. When he opened them Ulquiora's form had changed once again, now resembling a great bat more than ever. "Resurreccion Segunda Etapa", the arrancar explained that he was the only member of the Espada to achieve a second stage release.

"Oh that's lovely, of all the wonder men I get the one with second release form", Ichigo complained.

"So you still wish to challenge me?" Ulquiora asked.

"No shit Sherlock. You've already pulled out your best trick while I still have a whole bag of them up my sleeve", Ichigo mocked even though he didn't have a sword he could still fight. The Espada quickly charged him and threw the boy off the tower into another one. Ichigo stood up and attempted to fight bare fisted but was blown back by a series of brutal strikes and crashed through another tower.

"So you've chosen to die then", Ulquiora stood in mid-air watching the boy struggle to stand on a piece of broken rubble.

"Actually I've chosen to win", Ichigo looked up at him and smiled, but it wasn't a happy or amused smile like he normally wore, it was almost like he was resigned to do something terrible. "I'm so very sorry about this Ulquiora, but you've left me no other option", he held both his hands out in a welcoming gesture. "To me my knights", every single sword of Ichigo's shikai that lay scattered across the battlefield dissolved into a black liquid substance which quickly rushed through the air towards it's master's call. The black substance swarmed around Ichigo in a vortex as he finally spoke. "Bankai, O no Yami", the darkness covered Ichigo in a cloud while the Espada watched curiously. The cloud hovered in the air before floating down to the sandy ground below. Ulquiora followed him coming to stand several yards away waiting to see what his bankai was. The cloud dispersed and the first thing the arrancar noticed was dark silhouette of a figure with what liked like curved horns atop its head. A red light that formed behind the being's head made everything clear for him. Ichigo stood there with his top gone a gold medallion on a chain hung from his neck with what looked like an eye carved into it. His orange hair had grown longer coming to about mid back, two white horns that curved forward adorned his head with what looked like a pentagram made of red energy forming the lines behind his head. The most noticeable things about his bankai were probably the bright yellow on black eyes of his and the long black flowing cape with an upturned collar that rested on his shoulders pooling on the ground behind him into what looked like a black watery substance that seemed to shift and move on its own accord.

"What a rush!", Ichigo breathed out a misty air passed his lips, his skin seemed noticeably pale now. Ulquiora's eyes shifted to his empty black nailed hands and noticed that he didn't possess a weapon in this form.

"So this is your bankai?" Ichigo's black goopy cape seemed to pulse at that.

"Yup, sorry about the whole demonic appearance, the other spirit of my Zanpakuto is kind of a punk and hates the shikai spirit, so he tries to be the complete opposite of him", Ichigo chuckled. "I hope Aizen gave you guys a good health plan".

"You no longer have a weapon, how do you plan on fighting me?" Ulquiora asked.

"Fight you? Oh no, now that bankai has been unleashed I'm not going to fight you", Ichigo's grin almost looked sinister. "I'm going to destroy you", suddenly a green javelin shot forward almost piercing is face or would have if a black tendril from his cape didn't whip out and shatter it in an instant. Ichigo didn't even flinch or blink at the attack. "Oh were we starting now. I was about to explain how my bankai is going to fuck you like a cheap whore, but if you want to get this over with now I'll oblige you", Ichigo slowly began to walk towards the Espada, his black cape expanding into more of the black substance behind him. Ulquiora wasn't prepared for the blackness to suddenly extend out like tentacles and rush towards him. At first he tried to dodge, but it just continued to attack him, he then used sonido, but again they sought to strike him. Ulquiora then tried to use his superior strength to grab ahold of one of the tendrils, but it seemed to dissolve away in his hand like water as soon as he touched it.

"Flee, run for your life, you can't escape me!" Ichigo taunted as he watched his power attack the arrancar. Another javelin sought out the wielder of the bankai, but was also shattered with a single lash.

"What is this material substance?" Ulquiora asked.

"This is phase one of my bankai O no Yami, the darkness is my shield and sword. All the weapons of my shikai are broken down into their raw materials forming the blackness attacking you", Ichigo chuckled from a safe distance as Ulquiora struggled to block and dodge the swift attacks from multiple directions even in his second stage release form. "I can pretty much do whatever I want with this stuff", to prove his point the tendrils retreated back into his cape, the black substance began to expand even more, bubbling up and growing large eyeballs. Out of the darkness crawled a legion of black humanoid single eyed figures of different shapes and sizes.

"Get him boys", Ichigo waved his hand and the creatures he made charged their target with a distorted battle cry. Ulquiora found himself swarmed by these black creatures, he thought he could evade them, but they just ganged up on him. He tried to fly away, but they just bonded together to form wings of their own and followed him. While he was momentarily distracted one of the creatures tore off his arm. Finally having enough Ulquiora blew them all to bits with his cero Oscuros.

"Oh no, you defeated my little minions", Ichigo said with fake concern holding the Espada's severed arm that one of his black creatures delivered to him. "Like my new back scratcher?" he waved Ulquiora's missing hand at him.

"Don't think that just because you took my arm that you can defeat me, observe", in a few seconds Ulquiora completely regenerated his limb.

"Goody, you can regenerate perfect, that will make this last longer, and I was worried I'd climax too early", Ichigo grinned liking his lips.

'What is this? He's already released his bankai and yet I sense his power is still growing with every second', Ulquiora wondered reassessing the situation. Ichigo let out a slow shuddering breath as he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. The arrancar took that moment to attack him while his guard was down.

"This must be what it feels like…" Ichigo spoke softly removing his hands from his face. "To have an over excess of power", his yellow on black eyes snapped open just before Ulquiora reached him and blew him along with everything else around away with a large shockwave that erupted from his body.

"O no Yami phase two, the world is my plaything", the blackness that formed his cape wrapped around his bare arms creating sleeves, now resembling a coat, and the glowing red lines that formed the pentagram behind his head broke down into pieces and reformed into a glowing red crown that floated between his horns.

"So your bankai has multiple forms?" Ulquiora asked recovering the blast that knocked him away.

"O no Yami has three phases, if you survive long enough you might see the third", Ichigo's grin widened showing his teeth. "This is phase two, all in inanimate matter of the spiritual world is mine to do with as I please", to show him he made a gesture with his hand as the pieces of rubble from the destroyed tower were lifted into the air and came crashing towards his enemy. More and more rubble and pieces of Las Noches were sent hurtling at Ulquiora who was forced to spend a lot of precious time and energy evading and destroying. The problem was that even pieces that were shattered still fell under Ichigo's control and thus came flying at him.

'Minutes ago he couldn't even land a hit on me, just what is he?' As if reading the Espada's thoughts Ichigo spoke with his smirk still present.

"If my shikai is a god of weapons, then what would be the bankai? Who is opposite but equal to god?" Ichigo asked holding his arms out as if waiting for an actual response. "The devil that's who".

"That's nonsense", Ulquiora retorted.

"Says the giant bat man", Ichigo said back while flicking his wrist to send a wave of sand towards the Espada. Ulquiora flew out of the dust cloud attempting to get his bearings. He formed a large lance made of energy, his strongest technique, and waited for the moment to strike.

'I'm so close to phase three, just a few more seconds and I can end this', not giving his enemy a moment of peace Ichigo used the power his bankai gave him to break one of the few remaining towers in half and send it hurtling towards him.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Ulquiora quickly broke though it with his lance. Down below Ichigo finally reached the last stage of his bankai and smirked as his yellow eyes began to change, not by much though. The pupils merely stretched horizontally now resembling the eyes of a goat.

"I see you Ulquiora", Ichigo chuckled as he disappeared in an instant. The Espada's eyes widened as the boy appeared amidst the rubble that rained down on him. "Hi!" Ulquiora attempted to ram his ultimate lance into the boy, but Ichigo grabbed it with his bare hand before it could strike him much to the other's shock. Shattering it created the perfect smoke screen for Ichigo allowing him to end the fight in a second.

"What…happened?" Ulquiora didn't know how, but suddenly he found a bunch of black pikes piercing through his torso, each stabbing a different vital organ. The pikes were all connected to the black substance of Ichigo's coat. He could see that Ichigo's strange eyes were not the only thing that changed, now a set of large black angel-like wings appeared attached to his back with a single yellow eye on each glaring forward at his enemy.

"It's over, that's what happened", Ichigo bore a solemn expression on his face as his spears retracted into the dark material of his coat. Ulquiora fell on his back, his wings collapsed with him.

"How…did you know? How did you know…that I couldn't regenerate my internal organs?" The fallen Espada asked from the ground.

"O no Yami phase three, eyes of the old king", Ichigo said walking closer to him while pointing at his strange eyes. "This ability lets me see into the past of whoever I look at, in a single moment I knew who you were, the path you took, your entire life to now, your secrets and your weaknesses".

"So that's how", Ulquiora stared up at the black sky. Ichigo for a moment struggled to power down his bankai, letting out a groan as all the blackness and pieces fell off his body and reformed into his sealed rusty Zanpakuto, even his hair had returned to its normal shaggy length just passed his neck. He sat down cross legged next to his defeated enemy clutching his head.

"Dammit, I used the power for too long, I hate what it does", Ichigo growled out taking a bar of dark chocolate out of his back pocket and chomping down on it.

"You hate your own power?" Ulquiora asked as he bled to death.

"No, I love it. My bankai is pretty much a guaranteed victory. It's what that power does to me that I don't like", seeing confusion on the Espada's face Ichigo decided to elaborate while he ate his victory candy bar. "This power makes me feel like a god, makes me feel invincible, promises me everything, anything I could ever want would be mine for the taking, and that hurts, because that's not me. I'm not a god or shinigami or a hollow, I'm just Ichigo. The bankai tries to make me into something I'm not, that's the part I don't like about it".

"I see", Ulquiora could feel his life slipping along with his body disintegrating. Ichigo out of respect held on to his black clawed hand. "Why?"

"Because I'm truly sorry for destroying you with my bankai, but I had no choice. I won't ask you to forgive me, but the least I can do is make sure you don't die alone, no one deserves that", was the last thing he had to say to the arrancar. Ulquiora looked at his hand being held by the boy that defeated and thought back to what that Orihime said about the connection between souls.

"So that's what it is", was the last thing he came to understand as the rest of his body turned to dust. Ichigo watched as it blew away in the breeze with a frown on his face, he then broke off a piece of his dark chocolate bar and placed it where Ulquiora had died to mark where his enemy met his end.

"Ichigo", he turned to see Orihime and the Quincy Uryu a short distance away. They had arrived just in time to see what was left of the Espada fade away. While Orihime walked up to her boyfriend Ishida hung back wondering what had happened. While they headed up to the ceiling of Las Noches as she asked they felt the large overwhelming hollow presence that could only come from the Espada that filled them with worry, but what happened a few minutes later created a new feeling. Another powerful presence appeared, dwarfing and eclipsing the hollow's. Whereas the arrancar's power felt like an entire ocean on top of them, this other power felt like an entire planet or celestial body was looming over them.

"Oh hey sweetie and Quincy dude!" Ichigo smiled leaning back where he sat like a fight to the death hadn't just happened. Uryu scoffed at the nickname and pushed his glasses up, he should have known that Ichigo would never change no matter what.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked sitting next to him.

"Who are you talking to? Of course I'm alright", Ichigo chuckled finishing his candy. "Oh hey you kept my coat", he said while Orihime smiled and handed him his black long coat she kept folded in her hands. "That's good I lost my shirt and I'm freezing my nips off", he complained putting the coat on and zipping it up to cover up his female eye candy.

"Kurosaki", Uryu began walking closer to the couple. "You have a bankai?"

"Sure do Quincy dude", Ichigo grinned up at him from the ground.

"Then why haven't you used it before? Like back when we were trying to rescue Rukia for instance, it would have helped immensely", Uryu questioned accusingly. Ichigo smirked at him and laid back in the sand with his hands behind his head.

"It's complicated, you see my bankai is too powerful. If I use it I run the risk of losing control over it and if that happens it will kill everything around me", Ichigo looked at him with a serious stare. "Would you recklessly use a power like that?"

"No of course not, you just seemed like the person who would", the Quincy replied.

"Yeah I know I act crazy and weird sometimes", he shrugged.

"Sometimes?" both Orihime and Uryu questioned.

"But I'm not stupid", Ichigo said back. He quickly stood up and did a few stretches, the power of his bankai healed his wounds so right now he was back to a hundred percent. "Alright everything seems to be right as rain here, so what's next?"

"Well Aizen invaded Karakura town", Orihime said.

"Oh shit, that's right. I need to find someone who can get me to the world of the living", he gave Orihime a quick kiss on the cheek and told them to wait up here where it was safe while he jumped through the hole in the ceiling of Las Noches off to find someone who could get him to Karakura.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. Thought I'd show off his bankai as a reward for those who patiently stuck by this weird adventure.**

 **So his bankai basically its kind a demonic king look. I bet you all thought it was going to be his full hollow form didn't you? The hollow is the one who designed the look of it because he's a dick and likes to make a mockery of the Quincy half. I thought about giving Ichigo the Almighty power, but seeing into the future is such a stupid OP ability that never makes any sense and is always beaten in the most ridiculous way, so I gave Ichigo the opposite power. Seeing into the past of someone is a much better power in my opinion because you can know all about your enemy and their history.**

 **I bet a lot of you are wondering who gave Ichigo this Zanpakuto? Right now there are three suspects, but I won't say who they are. If you know Bleach you might be able to figure it out, I've dropped a few clues here and there.**

 **As I promised here's a list of all Ichigo's swords in shikai and their powers, so far….**

 **Fire Sword: blade that shoots waves of fire, nowhere near as strong as Yamamotto's shikai**

 **Ice Sword: shoots ice and freezes things, not as strong as Toshiro's shikai.**

 **Water Sword: blasts of water**

 **Lightning Sword: shoots bolts of lightning.**

 **Scissors: Giant pair of orange scissors, requires two swords to use.**

 **Hammer: Giant hammer.**

 **Scythe: Big scythe**

 **Mace: Big mace.**

 **Getsuga Tensho: sends a wave of raw power in the shape of a crescent moon.**

 **Drill: a giant drill that can pierce through the earth.**

 **Push and Pull: shoves an object or person away or pulls them toward the blade with an invisible force.**

 **Chainsaw: a giant chainsaw.**

 **Cannon: Laser canon that shoots a concentrated blast of reishi.**

 **The Explode: channels spirit energy into whatever he cuts or stabs and forces it to explode.**

 **The Gauntlet: an armored glove that turns Ichigo's arm to seek out an opponent, used against illusionary powers.**

 **The Gun: large black pistol that fires reishi empowered bullets.**

 **The Guitar: uses focused sound blasts to do internal damage and cause vibrations to shatter the environment**

 **Broad Sword: a huge sword reinforced to cut through almost anything.**

 **Shield: Giant metal shield that takes the form of a big cartoony skull**

 **The Overdose: A syringe glove that injects people with poisons and paralyzing agents.**

 **There are more than this, I just haven't got a chance to use them yet. As you can see these were inspired by other anime, like the giant scissors are from Kill La Kill. I'll update this list when I show off the other ones.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE DECISION TO KILL**

"Damn you Aizen!" Komamura shouted up at the bastard after watching his friend Tosen die in front of him. The traitor just smirked down at him from his position in the air. Suddenly the space behind him shattered outward like glass and out came a grinning Ichigo with all his swords trailing behind him.

"Surprise dick!" Ichigo shouted grabbing the first two swords and slashing the unsuspecting Aizen with both the lightning and fire swords. The flames and electricity collided with the back of his enemy's neck and exploded on impact. Ichigo jumped back to assess the damage as his swords hovered around.

"An impressive effort", Aizen spoke, the smoke cleared revealing him completely unharmed. "But it was futile none the less".

"I thought that would at least scratch you a bit, but zero damage? Wow!" Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"The back of the neck is the greatest blind spot of every warrior, so naturally I would take precautions", Aizen said pointing at the small green device that floated behind his head.

"Fucking cheater", Ichigo accused. "Then again I would do the same thing, mind lending me one of those neck protector things?" all he got was an amused stare that he took as no.

"What will you do now Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen asked. "Have you finally come to the decision to fight against me?"

"Yes I have decided to fight you, but I'm not going to kill you", Ichigo said surprising the other captains that were listening to the conversation.

"So you'll remain neutral to very end I see?" Aizen said with an almost disappointed look. Ichigo just laughed confusing everyone.

"Neutral? Ha! I said I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to hurt you, really, really, bad", Ichigo grinned as his sword transformed into his large black pistol which he promptly unloaded on Aizen. The former captain easily flash stepped out of the way of the enhanced bullets and reappeared father away with a smug look on his face.

"You feelin lucky punk!?" Ichigo smirked pointing his pistol at Aizen or would have if a large furry hand didn't place itself on top of his gun.

"Don't be reckless Ichigo!" Komamura said to the boy.

"Reckless? Me?" He said back sarcastically. "Listen to me Scooby, I'm the very definition of reckless".

"Be that as it may, you can't afford to be so wild and reckless against someone like Aizen", the wolf faced captain said.

"You know I'm a little disappointed in the Gotei Thirteen right now, I half expect you guys to have this all wrapped up by the time I got to the fake Karakura", Ichigo complained.

"Care to rephrase your condescending words?", Captain Soi Fon said appearing between Ichigo Aizen along with the rest of Captains, Lieutenants and Vizards that could still fight.

"That's not fair Soi Fon, Ichigo doesn't know what we had to deal with here", Kyoraku defended in favor of the boy. Ichigo scoffed loudly at that.

"Yeah the top three Espada, well guess what dumbasses I cleared two in Hueco Muendo!" Everyone around him was shocked to hear he defeated two when they all had trouble beating the three Aizen brought with him even with their combined efforts. "Raise your hand if you defeated at least one Espada", Ichigo ordered raising his own hand while the only people around him that raised their own were Captain Kyoraku and the Vizard Hachigen. "Yeah that's what I thought".

"You may have a point Ichigo, but it just further proves our own point", Toshiro said standing in front of him protectively.

"And what point is that Toshiro?" Ichigo asked sticking a lemon flavored lollypop in his mouth.

"That you're the only one capable of defeating Aizen right now", he confessed shocking their orange haired comrade.

"First you want to arrest me, now I'm your only hope?" Ichigo looked them skeptically. Toshiro Hitsugaya just smirked and charged towards Aizen with his sword drawn followed by the rest of the captains.

"Ichigo you idiot, why didn't you bring Orihime?" Shinji asked.

"Why would I bring my future wife to this blood bath?" Ichigo asked back.

"Oh so you finally proposed? I take it she said yes then? Well I guess I can't be mad at you for keeping your precious Orihime out of this and you did bring Unohana at least", Shinji shrugged.

"You expect me to sit this out while you all fight that maniac?" Ichigo questioned with an annoyed look as he bit down on his lollypop with a loud crunch.

"We expect you to finish Aizen off in case we fail to kill him, I think you can do that at least without screwing it up", and with that the Vizard leader took off to fight the former captain.

"Thank you Ichigo", Komamura suddenly said interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"For what", Ichigo sighed.

"For attacking Aizen like you did, if you hadn't shown up I would have attacked that man in my rage and been cut down", the wolf faced captain said gratefully before leaving to fight.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Ichigo said to himself as he resealed his Zanpakuto and took out a chocolate bar to munch on while he watched everyone have a go at taking down Aizen. Turns out his bad feeling was right as he observed several of them get incapacitated by the evil maniac. While the few remaining captains tried to take him down while working together Ichigo noticed something was off.

"Wait a second", Ichigo held his candy bar in his mouth while he used his hands to make fake binoculars over his face. "Uh guys!" he yelled seeing through the illusion as they continued to slice and stab their victim. "Guys!" The captain's target was impaled by Kyoraku's shikai. "Guys!" Toshiro with the assistance of Shinji Hirako's optical reversing shikai ran what they all believed was Aizen through and everyone went silent at the supposed victory.

"Um guy's I don't know how to put this so I'll just say it", Ichigo cleared his throat before continuing. "That's not Aizen", he blurted out.

"What!?" Shinji was the first to yell.

"That's not Aizen, that's that girl that used to be his lieutenant, what was her name again?" he asked aloud.

"Momo", Toshiro whispered eyes widening, not because of what Ichigo said, but because of the illusion finally being stripped away, allowing him to see the person he cared about most was impaled on his blade instead the traitor Aizen. The real bastard appeared on the ground where Hinamori stood, having completed his little trick and successfully cut down the remaining lieutenants. The next thing anybody knew Toshiro ran at him in a blind rage and got his arm lopped off, in a matter of seconds Aizen showed just how strong he was by taking down Kyoraku, Soi Fon and Shinji in just a few quick moves.

"Huh?" Ichigo watched the whole thing with morbid interest. "The old switcheroo, not bad", with a quick glance he noticed Aizen hadn't killed anyone. "You left them alive?"

"Of course, I want them to watch as I conquer the soul society while they lie there helpless to stop me", Aizen said flicking the blood off his Zanpakuto and turning to face the orange haired boy.

"Oh you dick, you just want some people left alive to watch you win", Ichigo remarked with a chuckle. "I don't know why I left this to them", he said drawing his sword from the old sheath on his side.

"Do you see now? That relying on others is a weakness?" Aizen asked him.

"You might be right be about that, but I have a question for you?" Aizen's smile dropped as he was interested to hear what the other wanted to ask him. "Is it getting really hot out here or is it just me?" Ichigo unzipped his black long coat letting his exposed torso get some air as he fanned his face with his hand. Aizen wanted to roll his eyes, he should have expected such a ridiculous question from the eccentric boy, but now that he thought about it the temperature was increasing drastically around them. Suddenly a giant pillar of fire erupted between them ceasing any more conversation between Ichigo and Aizen.

"That's enough Aizen, this is as far as you go boy", the old head captain said walking out of the fire with his sword covered in flames.

"Fuck this, I'm out!", Ichigo said getting far away from the most powerful shinigami he had ever seen lest he be caught in the bonfire that the fake Karakura was about to be turned into. Watching from a safe distance he noticed a strange looking arrancar appear behind Yamamotto and put out the all the flames from the old man's Zanpakuto. Aizen introduced the creature as Wonderweiss, Espada ten and a specially modified arrancar designed to seal away the power of Ryujin Jakka.

"Hm, that's not good", he mused to himself putting a cherry sucker in his mouth as he watched the head captain have to tear the freaky arrancar up with his bare hands. Ichigo despite his relaxed demeanor was simply bidding his time for the perfect opening to strike at Aizen. It came when the head captain threw his body over the arrancar's exploding head to prevent potential damage to the world of the living and Aizen walked into the resulting crater to deal the final blow to the incapacitated old shinigami. The traitor didn't expect the head captain however to suddenly send a level nineties sacrificial hado at him obliterating everything in front him in a giant red blast shaped like a blade.

'I didn't expect him to make a move like that', Aizen thought to himself coming out of the aftermath of the kido with several scrapes and burns. He felt a hand on his shoulder and only had a split second to process who it was before Ichigo shove his sword through his guts and out his back.

"Why hello there, don't forget about little old me", Ichigo grinned twisting his sword a little bit, he made sure to keep his opposite hand on his enemy's sword wrist to prevent a retaliation. Aizen grimaced in pain as the boy twisted the blade even more.

"And now for my next trick ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to turn Sosuke Aizen into Swiss cheese!" Ichigo grinned as he stared at Aizen's confused face. "Abracadabra, O no Kishi!" at his command his Zanpakuto shimmered and a dozen swords shot of Aizen's torso in every direction in a similar execution to what he did to Yammy. The traitorous captain vomited up a bunch of blood as Ichigo resealed his Zanpakuto and stepped back while Aizen actually stumbled, more blood pouring from the holes in his body.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ichigo turned and bowed to a nonexistent audience. "Give it up for my lovely assistant!" he pointed at the former captain who was still coughing up precious life fluid while Ichigo started clapping.

"Good work…Ichigo…Kurosaki", Aizen still managed to smirk arrogantly as blood dripped from his lips. "I can't remember the last time someone was able to fatally wound me like you did".

"Stick around doll, you'll find that I'm full of surprises, but I'm more surprised by the fact that you're still standing there", Ichigo said looking him up and down for a reason he was still alive. "Hell you shouldn't be talking, I'm pretty sure I pierced a lung".

"I must thank you, because of you it has finally awakened", to show Ichigo what he meant Aizen ripped opened his top revealing the Hogyoku embedded in his chest along with the wounds that Ichigo gave him being healed by its power. "I don't what power lies inside your Zanpakuto, but it fully awakened the Hogyoku", he smirked at the boy letting his words sink in.

"Wait weren't you the one who gave me this Zanpakuto in the first place?" Ichigo asked and seeing the confusion on the other's face answered his question for him. "Oh that's interesting, at first I thought it was Urahara who placed O no Kishi for me to find, but he was baffled by its power when I showed him. Then after learning what a manipulative bastard you are I suspected it might have been you, but now I'm out of suspects, so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear it".

"I was quite pleased when the Gotei Thirteen found you in the Rukon District, after you died I thought my little experiment was a failure", Aizen began. "But you're not a failure, you've exceeded every single expectation I had for you".

"What do you mean by experiment?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your such a unique individual Ichigo Kurosaki, because your half a shinigami and", he was interrupted when Ichigo finished for him.

"Half Quincy", he blurted out surprising Aizen. "Yeah I already know about that. Were you trying to mind fuck me just now?" Ichigo grinned pointing his sword at him, however a figure stepped between them.

"Dad what the hell are you doing here!?" Ichigo asked seeing his father in full shinigami garb.

"What's it look like son? I'm beating up this creep that has an unhealthy interest in you like any good father would", Isshin said giving Ichigo a thumbs up.

"I think everyone has an unhealthy interest in me these days", Ichigo replied back with a sigh. Isshin decided to get serious for once as he faced the still smirking Aizen.

"Ichigo, I'll take care of Aizen, do you think you can take down Gin over there", he pointed at the creepy smiling traitor who stood a short distance away watching the whole thing.

"Of course I can!" Ichigo flash stepped away to finish off the last of Aizen's minions.

"Well hi there Ichigo, it's been a while hasn't it?" Gin said waving at the orange haired boy as he reappeared a few yards away.

"That it has, you look healthy, maybe I can correct that", Ichigo wondered aloud with a smirk.

"And you're as fashionable as always", the smiling shinigami replied pointing at Ichigo's unique style of clothing. "Hey Ichigo is there any chance you might be able to just die for me or perhaps runaway?"

"Funny I was about to ask you something similar", Ichigo grinned at him. The two stared at each other in awkward silence grinning for a few moments.

"You have a creepy smile Ichigo", Gin commented.

"Insert pot and kettle joke here", Ichigo replied.

"I mean it, you know when I smile it's because I like making my opponents uncomfortable, but when you smile its way scarier because you look like you sincerely find something funny here", Gin explained using his hand gestures while he talked.

"When you've lived and died, you learn to find all sorts of things in this world that are funny", Ichigo said fishing out a grape flavored lollypop from his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. "Want one?"

"I'll take a green apple one if you have any", Gin caught the candy on a stick that Ichigo tossed him and promptly enjoyed it. "May I ask why you always offer people candy, even your enemies?"

"Well if there's one thing dying taught me it's that time is a precious thing, so whenever I meet someone worth my time, even if it's an enemy, I like to share with them a piece of candy", Ichigo explained with a smirk.

"I take it I'm worth your time then?" Gin asked drawing his shorter Zanpakuto.

"I wouldn't have given you a sweet if you weren't", Ichigo answered drawing his own sword. The ex-captain quickly released his Zanpakuto making him dodge his extending blade. Ichigo followed by releasing his own Zanpakuto letting his swords rain down on the battlefield, grabbing the closest one near him he used it to parry Gin's elongated sword.

"Not bad Ichigo, but still", the blade retracted and then shot forward trying to stab Ichigo from a distance. The boy just smirked and took a step to the right to dodge the attack as his own sword transformed into a gold metal gauntlet that he used to grab the end of Gin's blade as it retracted taking him along for the ride. While he was rushed towards Gin, Ichigo grabbed another sword with his free and used his momentum to deliver a shallow cut on his opponents shoulder.

"Top that!" Ichigo laughed as he landed a few yards behind him. Gin just turned and smirked at him in his usual creepy way.

"If you insist Ichigo, Bankai", Ichigo was suddenly launched back several hundred kilometers sending him flying over the battle that was taking place between Isshin and Aizen.

"OW!" Ichigo pulled himself out of the building he crashed into. He landed next to his dad and turned around finally noticing the strange white substance that seemed to coming from the Hogyoku that was beginning to envelope Aizen. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"You haven't missed anything, in fact you're right on time to witness the birth of a new being", Aizen said mockingly, but before he could finish speaking a red beam of kido shot straight through his shoulder surprising everyone. "So you've decided to come now? Kisuke Urahara", they all looked up to see the shop owner himself standing on a building high above them.

"Urahara, you bastard! About time you showed up!" Ichigo shouted him.

"Employees shouldn't yell at their boss like that", Kisuke grinned underneath his hat. A few minutes later, after a couple of failed murder attempts on Aizen, it became a three on one battle. Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi attempted to take the madman down who was now completely covered in a white second skin-like jacket with only a two dark lenses for his eyes visible. While the remains of the fake city was torn apart by the battle Ichigo and Gin decided to take a breather, sit down and watch.

"Pocky?" Ichigo asked handing him the pack of candy on a stick.

"Don't mind if I do", Gin smiled at him and took one to chew on. In a matter of minutes three bodies hit the ground unconscious. "I guess that's my cue", Ichigo sighed and stood up from his seat while Aizen walked towards him, the substance covering his face cracking and peeling away as he walked. The two of them walked past each other neither paying the other a second glance.

"Gin, open the senkaimon. We'll destroy Karakura and create the Oken in Soul Society", Aizen commanded as his new appearance was revealed, not much changed other than his hair was now longer and his eyes had changed to a dark purple with white irises. He took one look back at Ichigo who was busy trying to help his father out of the rubble and narrowed his eyes, the boy didn't seem to care about what he just said in the least. The Senkaimon gates to the soul society opened before Aizen as he made to leave this place and complete his master plan, but was stopped by what Ichigo said.

"Good news Aizen, I've decided to kill you now", the shaggy orange haired seventeen year old said with a rare serious look on his face. His words gave Aizen pause, but the man merely smirked and continued through the gateway. "Get up old man, we still got a little while before Aizen just destroys everything in Karakura".

"How do you know that?" Isshin asked forcing himself to stand.

"Because it's what I would do, you know, walk around the city a bit, admire the views, find some poor saps to toy with, and then when they start to bore me, blow them and everything else the fuck up", Ichigo chuckled.

"You're really messed up you know that?" Isshin said with wide eyes.

"Hey, I'm your son!" Ichigo yelled at him while his dad opened a senkaimon to follow the two traitors. While they headed through the Dangai Isshin noticed the cleaner must have been destroyed by Aizen and went on a lecture about how time is slowed down in the Dangai world and how they could use this to their advantage.

"Final Getsuga Tensho, huh?" Ichigo looked at him with a questioning stare. "Sorry, but my Zanpakuto doesn't have anything like that".

"WHAT!?" Isshin shouted, all hope beginning to fade.

"The true power of my Zanpakuto is to split my soul into pieces and turn those pieces into power", Ichigo explained drawing his sword and pointing at. "This lets me manufacture all the swords from my shikai, but if you give me enough time I'm sure me and my Zanpakuto spirit could make a weapon that can take Aizen down for good".

"Really?" his dad asked, hopes restored.

"Yes, the only problem is that I'll need the other spirit's help to create something as powerful as what I have in mine and both spirits are too stubborn to work together", Ichigo said rubbing his temples in thought and frustration at what he had to do. He quickly sat down to meditate and enter his inner world while Isshin held back the current of the Dangai.

"We're all counting on you Ichigo", Isshin said watching his son slip into a state of peace.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on that chapter, it's a little short, but the next one will be longer I promise. I'm really flying through this arc, sorry, but this story focuses on Ichigo so I don't want to spend time on other battles and characters.**

 **There's no final Getsuga Tensho in this, sorry fans. Ichigo will however have something much cooler in my opinion, you just have to wait to find out what it is. I thought it would be funny to have Ichigo and Gin get along well despite being enemies at the moment.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A PERFECT GOD WOULD LOOK AT THE WORLD AND WANT TO CHANGE EVERYTHING UNTIL IT'S RIGHT. A TRUE GOD WOULD LOOK AT THE WORLD AND CHANGE NOTHING.**

The group of three humans, Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin all collapsed. Their bodies unable to handle the enormous amount of spiritual pressure currently emanating from Sosuke Aizen, the person who spent an hour chasing them around the city at his leisure. The man had reached a new state he called his transcendent form thanks to Gin's attempted murder. His former subordinate lay in a heap before him dying from the severe wounds he inflicted on him. Rangiku was too busy crying over Gin to pay attention to Aizen when suddenly a figure landed on the ground behind them.

"Did you miss me?" Aizen turned to see Ichigo standing there with a black coat that seemed to move and shift on its own, sleeves connecting to black clawed gloves, white horns sticking out of his long orange hair, a silver medallion with an eye carved into around his neck and a glowing red pentagram behind his head. He stared at Aizen with yellow on black eyes with an amused look on his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what is this form?" Aizen asked examining the boy's new appearance.

"My bankai", he replied nonchalantly while placing his unconscious father on the ground and glancing around at the group of humans to make sure they were all right. His eyes finally got a good look at Aizen and he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh…my…god, a fucking butterfly!" He couldn't get the air in quick enough as he continued to laugh bordering on hysterical. Aizen frowned and was about to say something only to be cut off by more childish laughter at his expense.

"A butterfly!", Ichigo continued to laugh though it was starting to die down. "You look like a fairy princess!", he mocked. "You look like you're about to help Cinderella get to the ball!", Ichigo kept laughing until he ran out of jokes.

"Are you finished?" Aizen asked starting to grow angry with the boy's disrespect. How dare he stand there and mock a true transcendent being?

"Yeah, yeah, oh man I needed that laugh", Ichigo giggled, his enemy finally noticed what looked like the number thirteen tattooed on his bare chest in gothic letters similar to the Espada.

"What is that?" Aizen asked staring at the number.

"Well since I love countdowns so much I decided to give you one, you have thirteen minutes to kill me Aizen. When the timer on my chest runs out I'll end you", Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You this is a game Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen glared at him.

"Oh but it is a game, just with higher stakes", the boy replied scratching his head next to one of his horns. Ichigo's pupils stretched horizontally for just a second when he glanced over at Gin's dead body, allowing him to see into his past and understand what he did and why. He quickly turned his eyes of the old king off when he faced Aizen again, mainly to conserve power, but he also didn't want to know Aizen's past. It was easier to kill him while seeing him as a monster right now then as man with a history. "I'm calling Dragonball Z rules, how about we take this fight somewhere else?" Ichigo asked politely.

"I will do no such thing, even with your bankai our fight want cause enough damage to…", he was cut when Ichigo appeared directly in front of him grabbing him by the face.

"It wasn't a request bitch", Ichigo whispered in his ear before flying off at high velocity taking the transcendent being with him. He quickly threw him to a remote area of the soul society, much like the place he ended up when he died and passed on here.

"How did he!?" Aizen stood up wondering how a boy with a still undeterminable bankai was able to strong arm him. Ichigo gracefully landed on the ground yards away the black substance that made up his coat dancing around behind him. The thirteen tattooed on his chest turned into a twelve.

"Now you have twelve minutes to kill me, before I kill you", Ichigo said ominously as the blackness formed a sword that he grabbed and pointed at him. Aizen actually chuckled as he regained his confidence and faced the boy.

"Twelve minutes, it won't take nearly that long to kill you", he said as his insect-like wings glowed and spread open more.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" Ichigo asked tilting his head as the pentagram behind his head seemed to glow stronger. He had a feeling he was going to need a little more power so he temporarily diverted a little bit from the majority of it that was currently preparing his ultimate weapon. Aizen's entire body seemed to shimmer for a moment before disappearing completely. "Sparkles? Really?" Aizen reappeared directly behind him giving Ichigo just enough time to deflect the sword coming for his head with his own. The shockwave of their clash caused the mountain next to them to be blown to pieces.

"Did you see that Ichigo Kurosaki? A single swing of my sword leveled that mountain", Aizen said rather proud of himself.

"I'm not impressed, I could have lifted that mountain in phase two of my bankai", Ichigo shrugged.

"You're not using the full power of your bankai?" Aizen asked starting to get angry, he felt the boy was still mocking him somehow by not using all of his power.

"Nope", Ichigo smirked the ducked the slash that would have cut his head off. "Hey watch the horns buddy!" Aizen furiously attacked him for his arrogance, hacking and slashing. Ichigo blocked and deflected every strike with expert precision. "Come on! Quit trying to hit me and hit me!"

"Well if you insist", Aizen grinned and swung his Zanpakuto at Ichigo with all his strength. Before the blade reached him it was grabbed mid swing by a black clawed hand. The resulting shockwave obliterated the landscape behind the still smirking boy.

"You have five minutes", Ichigo said pointing at the number five on his chest. "Wow where does the time go?" Aizen quickly leaped back with an annoyed look on his face.

"If my sword isn't enough I'll crush you with kido!" Aizen mouthed off the incantation for a level ninety kido. "Kurohitsugi!" a giant black box began to form around the still smirking Ichigo who did nothing to escape or prevent the hado from completely encompassing him. The transcendent being looked at his work smiling victoriously. A moment later Aizen's eyes widened in shock as the kido began to break down into reishi particles that fell around Ichigo like rain.

"Why are you so surprised? You knew I'm part Quincy, so it shouldn't come as a shock that I can break down reishi constructs", Ichigo smiled walking towards him. "Although I haven't figured how to harness it into a weapon like a bow yet", Aizen just remained silent, too shocked that his strongest kido was broken down so easily.

"What's the matter Aizen? Cat got your tongue?" Ichigo rushed forward with ridiculous speed and stabbed his sword straight through the other's shoulder. Aizen shimmered out of existence and off of Ichigo's sword, to reappear atop the cliff to the left pressing a hand to the bleeding hole on his body.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a funny situation", Ichigo began with a chuckle while staring forward into space. "Who would have thought that a little devil like me would make a big god like you back away in fear?" he looked up at Aizen smirking.

"Do you think this is funny?", the other glared down at him hatefully, sword trembling in his hand with rage.

"Are you mad bro?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. Aizen screamed in fury as the diamond on his forehead cracked opening revealing a third eye. His body was surrounded by a pillar of light as he underwent another transformation. Aizen now looked much more menacing and horrific, no longer a beautiful butterfly. "I'll take that as yes".

"This is inexcusable isn't it Hogyoku", Aizen stood to full height, the Hogyoku itself glowing inside one of the three holes on his chest. "To be laughed at by some lowly fake shinigami boy".

"At least I still have my face!" Ichigo shouted back pointing out the fact that Aizen's face was pealed back revealing a black skull similar to a hollow mask. A concentrated beam shot from one of the heads of his wings directly at the boy that mocked him, creating a massive explosion on contact that left a giant crater in the ground. Ichigo leaped out of the fire half his chest scorched, the ends of his long hair a little singed and his left horn missing. Aizen appeared directly in front of him and grabbed Ichigo by the throat, several large rings formed around his prey as he prepared to end his life.

"I must congratulate you Ichigo Kurosaki, only you could push me this far", Aizen started speaking.

'Really he's going to monologue again?' Ichigo thought while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know where your vast power comes from, but it wasn't enough to defeat me in the end", Aizen finished his speech.

"I haven't even started beating you Aizen", Ichigo said looking him in the eye. "By the way your time is up", the number one tattooed on his chest formed into a zero then completely faded away. Ichigo smirked a smacked Aizen away with a single swing of his sword. "I'm sorry Aizen, but our little game is over, you lose, but as a consolation prize you get to be the first and last person I use this new ultimate weapon on", he said as the blackness of his coat gathered and expanded directly behind until it formed what at first looked like a giant obelisk, but on closer inspection it was actually a gigantic old style coffin with a pentagram in red printed on the front in the center of a white five point cross. The lid of the coffin spilt open slowly as a still shell shocked Aizen watched with wide eyes wondering what was going to happen.

"You wouldn't believe what a hassle it was making this thing", Ichigo chuckled to himself as the giant coffin doors behind creaked open further revealing the darkness inside.

FLASHBACK

Inside Ichigo's inner world on top of the tower of the colossal five pointed palace in the sky three figures sat at a long table in the throne room of the castle. Ichigo sat at the middle of the long white table awkwardly glancing at the two spirits that sat on opposite ends, glaring at one another. The figure on the right was a middle aged with a light goatee messy black hair, sunglasses and a black frayed cape that covered most of his body. The other looked like an exact copy of Ichigo except was completely white, with long white hair, gold on black eyes, black horns sticking out of his head, he only wore a pair of white paints stained with a black substance and aa set of black chains that hung around his torso.

"So…how have you two been?" Ichigo started breaking the ice.

"Adequate", the old man said without feeling.

"Oh I've been good, you know with being imprisoned in a dark cavern all the time. Not being in the sun is really good for my skin", the hollow said sarcastically.

"I don't think the sun here would really change your skin tone", Ichigo stared at him with a look that said now was not the time to be sarcastic. "Okay I'm sure you both know why I am here and why I let Yami come out of his prison to come here".

"Hollow filth doesn't belong in your majestic palace Ichigo", O no Kishi said bluntly with a hateful glare directed at the white being on the other end of the table. "Savage creatures like him don't deserve the freedom you granted him".

"I'm savage! Why not take a good long look in the mirror your majesty!" Yami spat the title as an insult without an ounce of respect. "Or maybe you can't, because all you see is big fat leech!"

"Watch your tone hollow", the old man said coldly.

"Make me you fucking parasite!" their argument was interrupted by the sound of a head hitting the table. Ichigo had let his face land on the table in frustration.

"This is going swimmingly", Ichigo said with heavy sarcasm.

"This is absurd, that I'm even sitting down and speaking to someone of his kind", O no Kishi said turning his head away with a small sneer.

"Hollows like me have done a lot of horrible things, I won't deny that, but we're creatures of instinct", the hollow said. "It's in our nature to devour souls and even each other, so what's your excuse for the countless atrocities you and your Quincies have committed?"

"When did you get so wise?" Ichigo asked looking at Yami with confusion, he was certain there was some hidden meaning to his hollow's words, but he decided not to ask more on the subject, he had an evil maniac to stop right now.

"Being stuck in the dark all the time with nothing to do gives me plenty of time to think", Yami said crossing his arms over his bare chest and sending a small glare towards to his king.

"Yeah sorry about that", Ichigo chuckled awkwardly. "But I need you to keep the bankai under control", an idea suddenly struck him. "Tell you what, if you cooperate with creating this weapon I have in mind I promise to make something that will keep you entertained, how about that?"

"I want a woman", Yami said without missing a beat grinning from ear to ear, "It's not fair that you get that super-hot girl with the big breasts out there and I get nothing!". With his interest now peaked Ichigo scooted his chair over to him and propped his head up on the table with his arm.

"What kind of woman? I can probably make you an exact copy of my girl Orihime, I know her body like the back of my hand", Ichigo smirked without shame.

"Actually I have someone else in mind", the hollow chuckled and leaned over to whisper what he wanted in his king's ear.

"Oh you naughty boy", Ichigo laughed after hearing his suggestion. "Very well, that can be arranged".

"Do we have a deal?" Yami asked with an ever present smirk.

"Deal", he shook the hollows hand sealing the deal.

"Now if you can only convince the grumpy old Quincy over there", Yami said with a melodramatic sigh. After what was days of arguments, debates, mean insults and swearing the three of them finally reached a compromise. Yami of course agreed to cooperate to get his own woman while O no Kishi finally agreed with the condition that Ichigo learn his Quincy heritage and how to properly make and use a bow. The next several weeks were spent coming up with designs for the 'ultimate weapon'. There were a few close calls, a couple of snide remarks and small arguments here and there that almost broke the fragile truce between a hollow and a Quincy, but Ichigo was miraculously able to keep them on point. It took another month to actually forge the weapon after a few failed attempts. His hollow had to use the raw powers of the bankai as the base materials and form it into a rough shape while O no Kishi along with all the knights molded it into shape while pouring all their power into it. Finally the ultimate weapon was finished and good thing to, because Ichigo could sense his father outside had reached passed the point of exhaustion with keeping the currents of the Dangai back.

"I want to thank you guys for being able to see passed your difference if only temporarily to help make this", Ichigo said holding up a glass of wine in a toast to their great accomplishment. The two other spirits also had a glass, though the hollow had already drank all of his wine.

"Have you picked a name already?" Yami asked with an annoyed look on his face mainly because he didn't want his king to go with the name the Quincy spirit suggested.

"Yes and I decided to go with yours Yami, mainly because it has a nicer ring to it", Ichigo said taking a sip of his whine.

"Ha, in your old face!" The hollow pointed and laughed at the O no Kishi.

"I still think 'Memento Mori' sounds better", the old man said without even a glance at the hollow that was laughing at his expense.

"I give you points for the Latin, but I still like his better", Ichigo smiled apologetically at his Quincy spirit and guzzled down the rest of his beverage before through the glass away.

"Ichigo, you are aware of the consequences of using this weapon right?" O no Kishi asked giving the boy a concerned look.

"Of course I am, but that psychotic dick needs to be destroyed once and for all before he hurts anyone else", Ichigo said thinking of all the lives that Aizen has either ruined or destroyed and the people that have suffered because of him.

"Very well, I'll support your decision", was the last thing the old man said before Ichigo disappeared from the inner world.

END FLASHBACK

"Say hello to my ultimate weapon! My piece de resistance!" A humongous blade slowly came out of the giant coffin easily a mile long. It looked like a huge black and gray butcher knife and attached to the hilt was a giant white hand with black fingernails holding the sword straight up in the air. "Zangetsu!"

"What!?" Aizen looked at the giant sword in disbelief. "How!?", he shouted at the boy. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" none of this made any sense to him. How can this boy have so much power, let alone be able to create and bring into reality a weapon of this size.

"I think you of all people should know…that anything is possible if you put your mind to it", Ichigo smirked at him making a closed fist and holding it forward as if he was holding an invisible sword. "I poured every drop of power from my Zanpakuto into this one single sword strike, hence why the blade is so fucking big".

'His spiritual disappeared, even if he was suppressing it, I should still be able to sense it. Then why can't I feel anything?' Aizen thought anxiously more like panicked silently. 'Is this…what the others felt…when I surpassed them?'

"Good bye Aizen", Ichigo said with one of his rare serious looks.

"No, No, No, No, No, NO!" He screamed at Ichigo as he watched the giant mile long sword come crashing down on him. In a split second decision Aizen held his own Zanpakuto up in a desperate attempt to block this inescapable strike, but Ichigo's Zangetsu cut through his blade and body in an instant. The sword slammed into the ground followed by a massive wave of dark depressing power that leveled the entire area in one big blast of spiritual energy. When everything cleared Ichigo solemnly hovered down to the ground, his horns and black coat disappearing along with the other features of his bankai until all there was left was the gold hilted sword with the winged cross guard, his shikai, left in his hand. He stared at the giant flat land that his ultimate weapon Zangetsu created.

"A shame I can only use that once ever, but at least it's over", Ichigo's eyes noticed something white in the aftermath of the destruction he caused. "Or maybe not", flash stepping over to what he saw he arrived in time to see Aizen's bifurcated body pull itself back together while healing the damage. Not wanting this to continue, especially now that he was so weakened Ichigo marched over to the man's body and kicked him over onto his back. Shoving his knee into the surprised Aizen's chest he kneeled over him and prepared to cut the man's head off.

"Let's see how many times the hogyoku can put you back together", Ichigo said darkly, but just before he could decapitate the still shocked Aizen and end this his Zanpakuto dissolved away into dust right before it met his enemy's neck. They were both too surprised to do anything in that moment, until Aizen got over his surprise and punched Ichigo off of him. He chuckled as he stood up on shaky legs, most of his previous transcendent form was gone.

"You lose Ichigo Kurosaki", Aizen said with a smirk.

"Why are you bragging when you look worse than me?" Ichigo pointed at him getting up off the ground, he may not have his Zanpakuto's power anymore, but he would still fight with his bare hands if he had to.

"Not for long", he held his broken Zanpakuto out that was slowly crumbling away. "The Hogyoku has decided that I don't need a Zanpakuto anymore, now watch as I surpass you in every possible way!" Several red beams shot out of his chest in a cross pattern cutting off his victory monologue. "What is this, a kido? When did he?" He glanced over at an equally bewildered Ichigo, looking for an answer.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you", even Ichigo didn't see this coming.

"Ah, I see it's taking effect", a voice said, they turned to see Kisuke Urahara, only lacking his normally playful demeanor along with his hat. The blonde shop owner went on to explain the kido he created and how he shot it into Aizen's body, hidden in another kido before the man had transformed during their fight. "It's a special seal designed especially for you".

"Is that so, too bad I'm about to evolve to an even higher level. This kido can't possibly be able to…", he was cut off when his Zanpakuto shattered into dust and the form the remains of the form he achieved peeled away like a dry snake skin, returning him to his original appearance. "What's happening? My power…is disappearing".

"It's the will of the hogyoku. This was all possible thanks to Ichigo pushing you passed your limit and bringing you down", Kisuke said looking over at the shirtless orange haired boy.

"I'm flattered", Ichigo smirked at him, but inside he was mad that no one let him in on this plan.

"The Hogyoku no longer recognizes you as its master", Urahara said looking over at the still shocked former transcendent being.

"That can't be!" he screamed as the beams in his chest extend out his back resembling swords. Ichigo stood up and began to walk away seeing the end to all this already.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Aizen yelled as the seal began solidifying up his legs stopping the boy in his tracks. "With all your power, why do you do nothing with it!? Why do you still pretend to be a shinigami when you could rule them all!?" he asked while glaring at the back of a head of orange hair. Ichigo sighed before turning around to face him.

"Aizen, there's something I think never occurred to you with all your intelligence", Ichigo began, he wanted to get his point across before the man was sealed away. "This world isn't shaped by gods and transcendent beings, it's shaped by the people who live in it and I would much rather be one of them than a lonely king ruling everything", whether or not he understood Ichigo's words didn't seem to matter.

"THAT IS THE MOST CHILDISH!" Aizen screamed attempting to claw at the seal that almost completely covered him. "IMMATURE!" More solid reishi formed to replace the bit he pulled off and enforce it. "RIDICULOUS EXCUSE I HAVE EVER!" the seals finally covered his mouth and face, molding together until a skinny cross seal sat where Aizen once stood.

"Finally someone shut him up!" Ichigo sounded exhausted as he sat down on a nearby rock and laid down on his back against it

"Thank you Ichigo", Kisuke said looking at Isshin Kurosaki's son and Yoruichi's pupil with pride and respect. When he didn't get a response he looked over at the boy to seem him unconscious. Picking him up he carried him over his shoulder glancing around for a certain sword. "What happened to his Zanpakuto?"

A FEW DAYS LATER

Ichigo opened his eyes staring at the familiar ceiling of his and Orihime's room in Kisuke Urahara's home. At first he wasn't sure what he was doing here, but the events before he passed out finally caught up to him. The whole problem was over and done with, so what now?

"I see your awake kid", he turned his head to the left to see Yoruichi sitting next to him cross legged.

"You haven't called me that in a long time", he said.

"Not since I found you as a little tyke running around the outer rim of the Rukon district", she said smiling at him. "If I recall you were near feral and wouldn't listen to reason until I beat some sense into you".

"You try surviving in the wilds of Rukon for a few years", Ichigo put his forearm over his eyes. "I thought Orihime would be here when I woke up, I was looking forward to it".

"Look to your right", Yoruichi pointed over him. He glanced over to see the auburn haired girl asleep. "She never left your side as soon as we picked her and the others up from Hueco Mundo". Ichigo stood up and smiled gratefully down at his girlfriend before laying his blanket over her. He walked passed Yoruichi and silently grabbed a towel and a change of clothes from a nearby drawer. After taking a quick shower he changed into a set of jeans and a black tank top before heading out to the living room. He found Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi already there waiting for him.

"Ah, the hero finally awakens", Kisuke said with his usual demeanor and hat returned to its rightful place.

"How long was out?" Ichigo asked plopping down at the table and helping himself to the breakfast they were so kind enough to leave for him.

"Three whole days", Urahara smirked holding up three fingers.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Why am here though? I expected to wake up in Soul Society", Ichigo looked at them with confusion while he ate.

"About that, there's a small complication with that", Kisuke looked nervous as he spoke. "Yoruichi you tell him", he said pointing at her with his fan.

"You bastard, throwing me under the bus like that", the flash goddess hissed at him. "Let me start by saying that a new central 46 has been established and there first order of business was sentencing Sosuke Aizen to twenty thousand years in the lowest level prison, muken".

"Cool, cool, but what's that have to do with me?" Ichigo was waiting to find out how any of this was relevant.

"Well you see Ichigo, you defeated the biggest threat to Soul Society, there are implications to that", Yoruichi tried to explain.

"She means that by defeating a big threat like Aizen, they now see you as a potentially bigger threat", Urahara summarized.

"Plus you don't like listening to authority and that makes you uncontrollable", Yoruichi added.

"Oh that's not true. I only go against orders if they're stupid orders", Ichigo said finishing his meal. "I'm not a threat to Soul Society, sure the Gotei are kind of idiots most of the time, but I still like them I've got no reason at the moment to hurt them".

"But Central doesn't see it like that, the only see what you could become in the future", Urahara said with a worried look. "The Head Captain has ordered you be left here in Karakura town for your protection in case Central decided to pull something".

"Well that's nice that the old man is looking out for me, and I thought he didn't like me", Ichigo chuckled to himself. "So where's everybody else?" they both looked at him like they didn't want to say.

"That's the other problem, any contact between you and anyone from Soul Society won't look good and will be seen a possible conspiracy, so no one from the Seireitei is allowed to come here and visit you", Urahara explained quickly hoping the teen wouldn't blow up on him.

"How long?" Ichigo sounded dangerously close to rage.

"A couple of years, three or four at the most, at least until Yamamotto can get those idiots to pull their heads out of their asses", Yoruichi answered getting ready to duck in case he decided to use that king's ransom amount of reiatsu he has to lash out.

"Hm, well that works out fine for me", Ichigo smiled calming down.

"What?" they both looked at him like he was crazy, perhaps he was.

"As it stands I don't have my Zanpakuto right now and it will take me about two years to recover it", Ichigo said simply.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"Keep your voice down and I'll explain", Ichigo hissed placing a finger over his mouth to shush them. "To put in the simplest way, that weapon I used to bring down Aizen, my Zangetsu, used up every drop of power that my Zanpakuto had to offer".

"So that's why I couldn't find it", Urahara seemed fascinated by all of this. "So it's just you and your own reiatsu now".

"Yup, can't do anything until O no Kishi restores itself, which will take a few years, so this whole being banished to Karakura is ideal for me", Ichigo smiled at them.

"It's not a banishment Ichigo", Yoruichi looked at him sadly, despite being back in the world of the living she knew that Ichigo already thought of the Soul Society as his home and being kept away from your home is quite painful, she understood that pain all too well.

"Fine then, a vacation", Ichigo shot back.

"Yes think of it like an extended vacation. I'll have a talk with the Head Captain to arrange some money to be delivered to you during your time here as compensation", Kisuke grinned behind his fan. "It would certainly keep you busy and entertained if you had some coin to spend, it's the least they could do for the hero of the winter war after all".

"Oh you devious bastard", Ichigo chuckled staring at the blonde man. "Never change Urahara"

"This is going to be an interesting couple of years", Yoruichi grinned imagining all the fun Ichigo was going to get into in the upcoming months.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on the whole Aizen thing, unless it was all a trick by Kyoka Suigetsu, if your one of those crazy fans that believes that.**

 **Zangetsu was the name of Ichigo's ultimate weapon, unlike Mugetsu it merely uses every bit of his Zanpakuto's power, it will return eventually and Ichigo still has his own power. Political reasons are what's keeping him and Orihime stuck in Karakura.**

 **Keigo and the other human highschool students are not in this, instead Aizen was chasing around Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin since they are very much aware of the spiritual world.**

 **Next chapter I might do a little turn back the pendelum, detailing Ichigo's time in Soul Society after he died and how Yoruichi found him.**

 **Thank you to all have a stuck around this long. I know Ichigo is super out of character in this, which was the point of this story, to have fun with it and make Ichigo as weird and crazy as possible. Someone even compared him to Deadpool which I like. This is basically a parody of Anime main characters that are super serious or have emotional baggage that makes them emo. I wanted to turn that trope on its head for once.**

 **Thanks for reading again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TURN BACK THE PENDULUM PART 1: THE WILD FOREST BOY WITH ORANGE HAIR**

"This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack", Yoruichi remarked to herself. "A very small needle", she imagined Urahara saying. She was currently wearing the reiatsu suppressing cloak as not to alert the Gotei to the presence, normally she would just be in her cat form, but this mission required a great deal of information gathering and people in the Rukon were less inclined to give it to a talking cat. Currently Yoruichi was looking for the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo. It was very tragic, the nine year old's budding reiatsu attracted the attention of a dangerous hollow and his Quincy mother died protecting her son. How a hollow like Grand Fisher defeated her was still a mystery to them. It also turned out to be in vain, for the hollow had the dealt the boy a lethal blow that caused his human body to die. Not wasting anytime lest Ichigo attract another hollow or heaven forbid turn into one, Kisuke quickly used Konso to send him to the soul society where he would relatively safe.

Now here she was trying to find the boy who had already been here for five months now. The Rukon was so vast and souls that come here don't usually stick around the place they arrived in, so Ichigo could be almost anywhere. Yoruichi tried using a device that Kisuke gave her that could scan an area like a radar for the boy's reiatsu, but it only worked for about a mile range which didn't help much. After searching the upper district for a week now and coming up empty handed she began to trek to the lower more dangerous districts which worried her greatly. The lower districts were more violent and lawless than the upper, not really a place that a nine year old could survive in.

As Yoruichi came closer to the outer rim of the Rukon she started hearing these odd rumors. Rumors that spoke of a boy with orange hair that lived in the forests passed the borders of the district, out in the wilds wielding a sword. That concerned her, the wilds were unknown territory, no one ventured there and came out alive, it wasn't just hollows that lurked in those forests, but all sorts of monsters. Definitely not a place a boy could survive. Yoruichi finally hit a stroke of luck when she came across a merchant set up the eightieth district, the man processed the bones of hollows into weapons that he sold, highly illegal work, but it wasn't any of her business. The merchant apparently did business with the orange haired boy, he said the boy brought him hollow parts in exchange for bread, afterwards he would return to the wilds where he came from. As it turns out the boy had visited the merchant but a few hours ago. The merchant pointed Yoruichi in the direction the boy disappeared giving her the lead she needed.

"Alright Ichigo, where are you?" she said to herself looking at the scanner while inside the forest. Yoruichi finally caught a small blip of the kid's reiatsu on the scanner, just east of her location. She followed the signal until she reached a cave, stepping inside she made her way through until she reached a small pond of water with a boulder in the center and a large circular hole in the ceiling letting in the sunlight. Look around the cavern she spotted the remnants of a fire and the left overs of whatever scraps of food he was eating. Yoruichi kneeled down to examine the pile of rags she assumed was a bed when she felt sword being pointed at her shoulder from behind. Turning her head she saw a boy roughly nine years old pointing a sword at her wearing a dark green makeshift cloak that must have been for camouflage. What little she could see of his face was smeared with dirt.

"Hi, you must be Ichigo", Yoruichi started trying to be friendly. The boy just cocked his head at the mention of his name, but made no attempt to lower his sword.

"My name is", she tried to introduce herself, but was cut off when he raised his sword and tried to slash at her. Yoruichi easily dodged his attack, even his follow up attacks. One thing she noticed was how sloppy his moves were, his grip on the sword was all wrong, it looked like he was swinging a stick at her. After another failed attempt to cut her Yoruichi was able to knock the sword out of his hand.

"Calm down kid!" she shouted at him.

"Go away!" the boy yelled as his reiatsu fluctuated around him causing the cave to shake.

"Just listen to me Ichigo", Yoruichi once again tried to reason with him, but it looked like she might have to resort to something drastic. The boy came charging at her swinging his fists wildly. His attack was easily stopped however when she caught his fists with her bare hands.

"Please just stop already", she looked at him sadly while Ichigo just furiously fought against her hold. His reiatsu increased once again as he screamed and twisted his body in an attempt to free his hands. Yoruichi sighed realizing there was no alternative and promptly head butted him, knocking the boy out cold.

"Dammit Kisuke", she picked the boy up and placed him on the makeshift bed of rags. Yoruichi picked up the kid's sword and took a closer look at it. Feeling the familiar reiatsu signature she was able to deduce that this a Zanpakuto, but where did he get one?

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was killing him. It took him a moment to remember what happened and when he did he bolted up looking around for the person who attacked him.

"Oh good, your awake", a voice said, he spotted the woman in the black baggy cloak sitting across from him. Ichigo glanced around frantically for his sword or anything that he could use to defend himself. "Looking for this", Yoruichi reached behind her and showed him the Zanpakuto she took from him.

"Mine!" He shouted at her.

"I'll give it back to you if you don't attack me with it, do you understand that much at least", the boy looked at her in thought for a few moments before nodding his head. She slowly handed him the sword with a rusted beat up hilt and watched as the boy snatched it back and ran to the opposite end of the cave. Ichigo pressed his back against the cave wall and held his sword out defensively.

"Would you just relax Ichigo, I'm not going to hurt you", Yoruichi approached him with her hands held up to show that she meant no harm. The boy stared at her for a few minutes then lowered his sword.

"Not…a monster", he seemed to come to some sort of realization.

"What monsters?" Yoruichi wondered if he was talking about the hollows.

"Skull faces…and people eaters", Ichigo stepped forward away from the wall.

"Well those skull faces are called Hollows, but what are the people eaters?" Yoruichi didn't know what he was talking about.

"Scary people…that…eat other…people", he struggled to think of the words.

"Cannibals?" Her eyes widened in realization. "My god", she knew there were all sorts of awful things out here in the wilds, but could have never guessed that people were resorting to such things out here. After a while of just talking Yoruichi was able to learn everything that happened to him while in the Rukon district, she patiently waited for him to form the right words, being out here alone for months with no one to talk to must have caused his language skills to deteriorate, something she planned to fix soon. She explained to him that she came looking for him as a request from someone else to take care of him which h seemingly believed. It must have been fate's cruel joke to land the boy out here in the wilds once he crossed over to Soul Society, but the fact that he was able to survive out here alone was nothing short of a miracle. The question of his Zanpakuto still remained.

"Ichigo where did you get that Zanpakuto?" she asked.

"Zan…paku…to?" the boy sounded the word out, not really understanding what the word meant.

"You don't know what that is huh?" Yoruichi sighed seeing she had her work cut out for her. "Alright come with me kid", she stood up and waved her hand for him to follow. Ichigo hesitated at first, but his curiosity got the better of him and he followed several steps behind her, making sure to keep his distance since he didn't fully trust this woman yet. They approached the outer rim of the Rukon where Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked back at the wilds he had called home.

"Well you coming or not?" She called without looking at him. Ichigo quickly continued on.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Dammit!" Ichigo collapsed after finishing his push-ups. For the past month this Yoruichi woman had been making him train and exercise until his body gave out. She asked him if he wanted to be strong and he said yes, and now he was paying the price for it. It took a few weeks to get him to come out of his shell and open up, she had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for Isshin and Masaki. Even now he was still a little more guarded than she wanted him to be.

"Don't look so down Ichigo, you're doing five times better than when we started", Yoruichi said in her cat form sitting in the window sill. She had managed to barter a small home for them in the east fortieth district nearby a small forest where she could train the boy in private.

"I didn't know this would be so tough", Ichigo's speech had also been fixed fairly easily.

"Don't complain when you're the one who wanted to get stronger", Yoruichi jumped from her perch and walked over to him while he sat up.

"Yeah that's true", Yoruichi jumped in his lap while he petted her and scratched under her furry chin. One thing that made this worthwhile was the attention and petting she got from the boy who seemed to have a thing for cats.

"I think you're ready for me to teach you some moves now", she said with purr. "Meet me in the woods tomorrow morning", she reluctantly pulled away from his small hands and jumped out the window.

SIX MONTHS LATER

It had now been a whole year that Ichigo had been in Soul Society. During the last six months he had learned things that the shinigami in training probably don't learn until there first few years at the Shino Academy. Ichigo was a surprisingly fast learner, everything Yoruichi taught he seemed to be able to pick up fairly easily, with the exception of kido and flash step. The high speed movement took him months to get the hang of and even then he still wasn't an expert. Kido he had practically given up trying all together, saying it was too complicated for him. He was taught how to suppress his rapidly growing reiatsu and make it appear nonexistent. Yoruichi had also greatly improved his sword skills, despite not using a sword a sword herself she knew how to properly wield one.

"Ichigo you're a mess, what happened to you?", the black cat asked concerned seeing the ten year old splattered with dark blood.

"Oh, there was a hollow attacking some people so I took care of it", Ichigo said grinning widely. The cat scratched him in the face for being so careless. "Ow! What the hell Yoruichi!"

"You think you're ready to take on hollows?" the cat hissed at him.

"I've been fighting them in the wilds before this and the ones in there were bigger than the ones that sneak into the Rukon, so of course I'm ready!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Well fine if you want to go and get yourself killed", she huffed and turned away.

"I thought you were training me so I don't get killed, you must not have a lot of faith in your own teaching methods then", the boy smirked seeing her pause. He may be only ten, but he was starting to get how to manipulate people.

"If that's how you want to play it then we'll start bumping your training up a few levels", the cat grinned at him.

"Good", Ichigo nervously rubbed the back of his head wondering if he made a mistake.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Are these bastards for real?!" Ichigo asked sitting up in a tree with Yoruichi next to him. There were watching three hollows attack a group of people that were travelling down one of the roads that led through the forest in the thirtieth west district.

"Looks like it", Yoruichi sighed in disappointment. She had wanted Ichigo to wait and not do anything, because she wanted him to watch and see how the shinigami that would be deployed deal with the hollows. However it didn't look like anyone would show up anytime soon.

"That's it! I'm done waiting!" Ichigo jumped down from the trees and flash stepped over to the group that was being attacked. In a few moments the hollows were quickly and efficiently dispatched. He then retreated before the people could get a good look at him, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself. Ichigo waited in the shadows for half an hour until three shinigami finally showed up and that pissed him off immensely.

"So those are shinigami? What the hell took them so long, those people would have been dead by now", Ichigo growled.

"It seems the Gotei Thirteen has really fallen low in the past hundred years", Yoruichi remarked jumping on the boys shoulder. She didn't mention anything about how she and Kisuke suspected that Aizen might have something to do with the steady decline in standards and practices in the seireitei. The response time though that she was witnessing was deplorable to say the least. When the shinigami found no trace of the hollows that Ichigo had already slain, they quickly returned to their fortress city. Ichigo waited until they were gone before stepping out of the shadows. He then angrily stomped away with a curios black cat on his shoulder.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If the shinigami won't take care of this place properly than I guess it's up to me to protect the Rukon district", Ichigo said confidently. If Yoruichi was in her human form she would have grinned with pride for Ichigo's decision, she just hoped everything went alright for him.

TWO YEARS LATER

Ichigo walked down the streets in broad day light wearing a frayed black cloak with the hood down letting his wild orange hair out. His face was painted white with black around his eyes and teeth outlined in black giving a skull face. When asked why he painted his face like a skull, he would respond with a grin, that it was to freak out his enemies. He was now thirteen years old and had grown taller and developed quite a bit muscle on his body. Yoruichi thought it was strange how he seemed to age like a normal human, but Ichigo shrugged. What she didn't know was that his Zanpakuto spirit was making age at a normal rate until he reached a good mature age with a body that could properly handle the power that the Zanpakuto possessed. The old man said that if he were to age at Soul Society's normal rate he would be dead in about a decade from his own power and once he reached around seventeen or eighteen he would stop aging all together.

"How are you doing today Ichigo?" An old woman asked in front of her stand. Ichigo had developed a bit of a reputation in this area of the Rukon for dealing with the threat of hollows in a timely manner, way before the shinigami ever arrived. The people looked up to and respected the boy who succeeded where the shinigami failed.

"I've been alright Miss Katagiri", he smiled at her walking over to her stand.

"I recently started selling something new, would you like to try one", the old lady said warmly showing him the new products. She normally sold toys and games which Ichigo enjoyed a lot. "I got a hold of a large shipment of candy, here try one", Miss Katagiri handed him a lollypop free of charge.

"I've never had any candy before", Ichigo examined the sucker for a moment before sticking it in his mouth. The resulting affect was instantaneous, his eyes widened as the sugary taste hit his tongue. "Oh…my…god", tears dripped from his eyes causing the black makeup to run, making him look like a weeping skull. "I've never tasted anything so good!"

"I thought you might like it, well I'll be selling it here from now on", Miss Katagiri's face turned from amusement to shock when the boy suddenly dumped a pile of coins on her table.

"How much candy will this get me", Ichigo had dumped out all of the money that the people had given him as a reward for saving them. There was more where that came from, but that was all he had on him at the moment.

"Maybe you should take it slow and buy a little bit at a time", she offered.

"Shut up and take my money!" he shouted while pounding his fists on the table.

Ichigo walked away with a back pack full of different kinds of candy, the one thing he decided was now his greatest joy in the afterlife. While on his way home he noticed a group of older kids in a circle. With his curiosity roused he jumped up to the top of a nearby building and set his back pack down and got a good look at what was going on. In the center of the older boys was a girl roughly the same age as Ichigo with short auburn hair and gray eyes that were currently filled with tears. It looked like the group was laughing at her expense to as one of them pulled her hair. Ichigo ground his teeth together, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was bullies.

"What should do with this cry baby?" One of the bullies asked to his group of friends.

"Let's cut her weird hair off!" one of them shouted, before anyone could make a move a figure in black landed right in the middle of their circle standing in front of the girl they were picking on.

"Oh wow, what a nice day", Ichigo said putting a hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun as he looked at the clear blue sky.

"Who's this clown?" One of the bullies asked.

"I'm just your average pest controller", Ichigo said arrogantly. "I see we have quite the infestation here".

"Get the hell out of here kid!" One of them shouted stepping forward.

"So who gets their faced smashed first, decisions, decisions", Ichigo tapped his chin in thought.

"You think your tough just because you paint your face freak!?" the apparent leader of this group stomped forward with his fist raised.

"Goody! A volunteer!" Ichigo grinned as the older boy tried to punch him. He easily caught the fist with his bare hand shocking everyone into silence. "You call that a punch?"

"W-What the h-hell?" the bully looked at the smaller boy that easily caught his punch in terror.

"This is a punch!" Ichigo rammed his fist into the older boy's gut sending him flying until he landed in an unconscious heap. "Woops, I think I overdid it", he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Get him!" the group attacked him all at once. Compared to his training with Yoruichi, this child's play. In a matter of seconds all the bullies had been laid out. Ichigo skipped over to the leader whom was regaining consciousness and kicked him in the stomach.

"You little bastard", he growled out. Ichigo smirked and sat on his back pulling the older boy's arm painfully behind him.

"Are you and your buddies going to continue bullying kids or am I going to have to remove something that makes you permanently incapable of doing that?" he started pulling fingers out of socket one by one making the older scream in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" he pleaded.

"Stop what?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll stop bullying kids!" he yelled. Ichigo grinned and popped his fingers painfully back into socket before letting him.

"Now scram!" Ichigo shouted making them all run away like cowards. He turned and faced the girl on the ground that he had saved. "And now for you", he chuckled almost darkly. The girl closed her eyes in fear as he reached his hand towards her. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and saw the boy holding a pink lollypop in front of her face.

"T-thank you", she took the candy, grateful for something to eat and being saved by this boy. She was still a little afraid of his bizarre skull painted face.

"I know I look freaky", Ichigo said as if reading her thoughts. He took out a rag and wiped it all off. "Better".

"Yes", she said happy to the face of a smiling boy underneath all that paint.

"Let's start with names, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki", he held his hand out politely.

"I'm Orihime Inoue", she went to shake his hand, but he suddenly grabbed her hand, bowed his head and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine", Ichigo winked at her making her blush in embarrassment and pull her hand away. "I haven't seen you around here, did you arrive recently?" the girl nodded her head in response.

"Yeah, I was hoping to find my brother here, that shinigami said I would find him here, but this place is just so big", Orihime started to tear up.

"Hey don't cry, this is the afterlife. That means you have all the time in the world to find him", Ichigo tried to cheer her up when an idea popped into his head. "Orihime are you staying with anybody?".

"No I've been sleeping in the alleys", she said sadly looking away in a bit of shame that she couldn't even properly take care of herself.

"Well then it's settled", Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and dragged her along with him. "You'll stay with me, I've got plenty of room for the both of us", he laughed as he dragged her along. He stopped when he realized he forgot something. "MY CANDY!" Ichigo let her go and ran up the wall to the building that he left his back pack full of candy on. Orihime was left speechless at such a feet, it became even more shocking when he jumped from the rook to land in front of her without breaking a sweat clutching his overfilled bag like it was the most important thing to him. "My precious, I almost forgot you", he chuckled.

"Alright let's go", Ichigo walked off with his bag while Orihime followed. Sure this boy seemed weird, but he was also very nice and was willing to give her a place to stay. She owed him for that much at least.

* * *

 **This was fast update wasn't it? Well I already had most of this written I was just waiting for a good spot to put it in. This is only part one, part two will be put in later down the road.**

 **I wanted to show how he met Yoruichi, the start of his addiction to candy and his first meeting with Orihime. Part two will probably focus on his relationship with her and his Zanpakuto. I know people age slow due to spirit energy or something while in Soul Society, so I came up with a reason for him to age like normal. I still don't understand how aging works in Bleach, especially the Quincy, who are supposed to be human.**

 **Any way thanks for reading.**

 **Did everybody see how Freaking Awesome Yoruichi was BLEACH chapter 663!?**


	19. Chapter 19

**BEING DEAD MADE ME FORGET HOW FUN BEING HUMAN WAS**

MONTH ONE

"I'm bored", Ichigo said staring up at the ceiling of his room his underwear. There was nothing to do, no ideas currently had him interested. He decided to take the first month of his temporary exile from soul society to relax after that stressful war that just took place. Big mistake, Ichigo hated lying around doing nothing.

"Screw this!" Ichigo pulled on some clothes jumped into his Gigai while shouting throughout the shop that he was going out for a bit. He spent most of the day wandering around from place to place. He ran into Tatsuki, but she was too busy practicing for some martial arts event to hang out with him. After hours of boredom he spotted Uryu Ishida at some sort of sewing supply shop. Seeing an opportunity to fulfill what he promised one of his Zanpakuto spirits, he stepped inside the shop and approached the Quincy.

"Well hello Uryu", Ichigo said trying to be as courteous as possible.

"What do you want?" Ishida asked without looking up from his magazine.

"What makes you think I want something from a friend?" Ichigo smiled back at him.

"You called me by my name which you rarely do, plus you're in a store that someone like you would never go near on a normal day so I assume you want something from me", Uryu looked over his magazine at Ichigo while pushing his glasses up.

"Okay you got me, I do need your help with something", Ichigo admitted honestly. "I was trying to figure out how to use Quincy powers when I remembered that you're the last Quincy so I should come to you".

"How would even be able to use the abilities of a Quincy when you're not one?" he knew Ichigo was crazy, but thinking a shinigami could use the powers of a Quincy was just insane.

"Well actually my mother was a pure blood Quincy and sometimes I do the whole reishi gathering thing subconsciously, so the powers are there I just need to figure out how to use them", Ichigo explained shocking Uryu into silence. "So can I get your help Quincy brother?"

"I…I'll think about it", Uryu went back to his reading his magazine which was difficult because of the information that was now running through his mind.

"That's as good as a yes", Ichigo grinned at him. "Just tell me where to meet".

MONTH TWO

"This is embarrassing", Orihime said with a blush from her position on the bed. Currently she was completely naked with just a sheet tossed over her stomach as she laid there staring at Ichigo was sitting at an easel with a canvas trying to paint her.

"Hey you got nothing to be embarrassed about, you're the most beautiful model an artist could ask for", Ichigo praised applying more paint to the canvas with his brush. Orihime blushed a deeper shade of red as his eyes roamed her body, he had seen her naked countless times already, but the way he was examining her now was much more intense. A loud banging on the door startled both of them.

"You two have been in there for hours! What the hell is going on!?" Yoruichi barged in looking from Ichigo, to his painting, to the completely naked Orihime splayed out on the bed.

"I can explain!" Ichigo shouted holding his hands in the air to keep her from getting violent.

"Your painting a portrait and using Orihime as the model", Yoruichi summed up for him.

"Um, yeah that's pretty much it", Ichigo rubbed the back of his head while Orihime covered herself. "Would you like to join us?" he asked throwing a random idea he had out there. Expecting a punch in the head he closed his eyes and hoped for a clean hit.

"Sure", Yoruichi smiled, flattered that someone wanted to paint her.

"Really?" Ichigo was stunned, not expecting this. 'Oh my god! Did I just discover the sure way to get a woman's clothes off?' he wondered. "I mean great, take your clothes off and stand over there please", Yoruichi stripped down and stood next to an even more embarrassed Orihime. "This will be great, with your mocha skin and my girl Hime's milky tone, it will make a great contrast". After positioning them both where Orihime laid down and Yoruichi sat partially reclined back next to her on the bed, he got to work painting the scene. Once Ichigo was finished he decided to push his luck a little.

"Okay for this next one I'm going to need you two to embrace each other and pretend like you're kissing", he said while practically drooling.

"What?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just kiss already!" Ichigo shouted eagerly.

"Sorry about this Orihime", Yoruichi apologized to her before flashing forward and punching Ichigo in the face, knocking him on his ass.

"OW!" Ichigo held his throbbing jaw. "Alright I deserved that", he sighed before getting up off the floor. Both women had put their clothes back on and stared at his work in surprise.

"This is really good", Yoruichi complemented, she didn't know Ichigo could paint so well and capture likenesses.

"I'm glad you like it", Ichigo said still holding his jaw.

"In fact I think I'll keep it as payment for letting you see me naked", she said smugly.

"Fine keep it", Ichigo sounded mad but secretly he was grinning in his head. 'I already have the mental image I need', he thought to himself.

"This will look great in my brother Yushiro's study", Yoruichi grinned.

"Don't let Soi Fon see it, she might lose her mind from her pent up sexual frustrations over you", Ichigo chuckled wondering what the captain of squad two would do if she ever found out that he got to paint Yoruichi naked.

MONTH THREE

"Well this is sort of what a Quincy does, but definitely not traditional", Uryu remarked looking at Ichigo's innovated Quincy weapon. He had been instructing Ichigo for the past month about the Quincy and how their powers worked and it wasn't until last week that he hit a break through with harnessing his own power.

"I've never been one for traditions", Ichigo said looking at his black fingerless gloves, each finger hole had a black ring for his fingers making eight in total made from a similar substance that a normal Quincy cross was made from. Ichigo came up with a way to fire Quincy arrows directly from his fingertips instead of launching them off a bow, cutting out the middle man, as he called it. "You got to admit this is cool!" to prove his point small black vortexes of energy formed on the ends four of his fingers he then pointed them at the target and dozens of black throwing spikes shot out piercing the target in multiple different spots.

"You should still work on your aim", Uryu said pushing his glasses up arrogantly.

"I'm going to print a skull on these gloves", Ichigo said not even listening. "Don't worry I'll figure out how to make a bow eventually. I have everything you taught me I just need to practice on my own".

"Yes well see that you do, it will reflect poorly on me if you're skills become mediocre", Ishida said with a small smirk.

"Thanks Uryu, I mean that", he held his hand out for his Quincy friend, who promptly shook it. "Come on bring it in", Ichigo pulled him close and gave him a short hug. "Oh before I forget", he reached into his pocket and pulled out two candy bars, that were not Japanese labels. "A little birdy, who may or may not be your father, told me you like these German chocolate bars, god knows why", he handed them over to the Quincy who eagerly snatched them up.

"Thank you", Uryu disappeared with his high speed movement to go eat the candy.

"Wow he really likes those German candies", Ichigo chuckled and left the training room.

MONTH FOUR

"Hey Yami! Got a present for ya!" Ichigo shouted into the dark cavern. The long white haired hollow version of himself appeared on the rock next to him.

"What do you want!?" Yami asked tossing a skull into the sea of bones that surrounded them.

"Well I have some sketches you might be interested in", Ichigo smirked taking out a notebook. He flipped it open and handed it to his hollow. "I've been designing different versions of the woman you want so when my Zanpakuto's power comes back I can make her for you", he explained while Yami flipped through the pages grinning ear to ear. "I need you to pick the one you like the best or tell me if I need to go back to the drawing board".

"Well these are cute, but I'm not…", Yami went silent when he turned to the next page.

"You like that one? I think the wings are a nice touch", Ichigo smirked patting himself on the back.

"This one! Make this one! I want this one!" The hollow shouted shoving the notebook in Ichigo's face.

"Alright, alright when the Zanpakuto returns I'll make that one", Ichigo sighed tearing the drawing out of notebook. "Here want to keep the drawing?"

"You don't even need to ask king", Yami grabbed the drawing of his future woman and took off with it into the cavern to do who knows what with it.

"And people call me childish", Ichigo laughed and left his inner world.

MONTH FIVE

"Where's Ichigo? He's been gone all day?" Orihime asked Urahara, she hadn't seen her future husband all day and it worried her. They had agreed to wait to get married after this whole banishment thing was up in a few years so they could have their wedding soul society with all their friends there. Suddenly the door slid open with a loud bang and in walked someone decked out in colorful samurai armor.

"Can I help you?" Kisuke said, a little annoyed that some weird character just barged into his home, that was his job after all. The samurai pulled his mask and decorative helmet off revealing a familiar mop of orange hair.

"Can't breathe in this thing", Ichigo gasped out. He then looked over at Kisuke and Orihime and smiled. "Guess what I found today? Go on guess".

"Um", they both looked at the armor he was obviously wearing.

"McDonalds! In Japan!" Ichigo held up two bags containing the famous fast food chain's hamburgers and fries. He stripped off all the armor revealing several glow stick necklaces around his neck, a t-shirt that said 'To Serve Man', a Hello Kitty back pack and a whole bunch of other random stuff that made no sense. He tossed the McDonalds on table and sat down while Urahara and Orihime looked at him strangely. "What? Dig in".

"I'm just trying to piece together the day you had based on all this stuff", Urahara said pointing at all the random silly things on his person.

"And?", Ichigo bit into his burger while he waited for a response.

"I got nothing", Urahara pulled his hat low in shame for his analyzing skills coming up short.

"Alright I'll tell you what happened, strap in because it takes a few odd turns", Ichigo sipped his drink while they sat down to hear his story.

MONTH SIX

"Alright little buddy, you know what to do", Ichigo said with a grin dropping a little plushy doll that resembled some sort of adorable goat demon to the floor.

" **You can count on me boss",** Beelzebub said in his crazy distorted voice that sounded both male and female. The mod soul walked off giggling in a creepy way as he slipped through the mail slot of the house Ichigo was staking out. This home happened to belong to a little jerk who purposely injured his younger sister Karin's ankle during a soccer game. The boy got away with it despite how obviously guilty and smug about he was, so Ichigo along with his trusty mod soul Beelzebub were at his house to deliver a little well deserved payback.

"Any second now", Ichigo said to himself looking at his watch. A few moments later a loud scream echoed throughout the night and the small demon plushy came waltzing out of the front door.

" **I did it!"** Beelzebub said laughing hysterically.

"Did you scare him good?" Ichigo asked picking the demon plushy up.

" **Oh I scared him alright, maybe he'll think twice before hurting little sister's ankle again",** he said.

"Let's go get some victory ice cream", Ichigo said making a mental note to by Karin some while he was at the store.

MONTH SEVEN

"Hey Yoruichi! I bought you something", Ichigo walked into the shop and tossed a cat toy at the black cat.

"Are you trying to butter me up?" Yoruichi paused when she noticed the toy was covered in catnip.

"Well if you don't want it, I'll just take it back", Ichigo grabbed the toy and held it out of reach of her paws.

"No, give it, I'll do anything", the cat jumped up trying to grab the toy.

"I'll hold you to that", Ichigo smirked victoriously and tossed her the catnip covered toy. About an hour later she returned to normal after having her fill of the catnip and approached him.

"So what do you want?" Yoruichi asked.

"I want you to teach me Shunko", Ichigo stated bluntly.

"I already tried, but you gave up remember", she pointed out.

"I didn't give up on it, my Zanpakuto has so many abilities that I just didn't see the point of learning Shunko, but now that I don't have my awesome Zanpakuto at the moment I think I can grasp ahold of Shunko now", Ichigo explained.

"Alright fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you", Yoruichi sighed, she had hoped Ichigo would take it easy during this period away from Soul Society. No such luck apparently.

"When have you ever been easy?", Ichigo shot back.

MONTH EIGHT

"My skull aches with boredom", Ichigo said walking down the road, he had pretty much exhausted every idea in the past few months. He stopped at a book store and poked his head inside looking for anything that might strike his interest. A few hours later he returned to the Urahara Shoten carrying a bunch art supplies.

"Dare I ask?" Urahara spoke looking over from his newspaper.

"Oh I'm going to start creating a manga", Ichigo blurted out. "I got some helpful advice from a book at the local bookstore to get me started".

"Really?" Kisuke looked somewhat interested.

"Yes, I'm basing it off my life, with a few details changed", Ichigo grinned proudly. "I was at first thinking about calling it Bleach, but I don't want people thinking it's about laundry, so I'm calling it White".

"White huh?" Kisuke didn't like the name much, but it wasn't his comic.

"Yes and I'm replacing all the Zanpakuto with guns instead of swords", Ichigo stated while carrying his supplies to his room.

"Well good luck with that", Kisuke waved at him dismissively not believing he would get his manga published.

MONTH NINE

"This is going swimmingly for you", Ichigo said sarcastically while facing off against Yoruichi. They had both decided to have a battle in the underground training area to see how far Ichigo had progressed over the years that she had been training him. Surprisingly Ichigo was really tough even without his Zanpakuto, he even managed to surprise her with his newly acquired Quincy abilities, giving Yoruichi several scrapes and gashes from the black spikes he fired from his fingertips. "You give yet?"

"Shut up", Yoruichi panted while Ichigo had yet to receive a serious injury.

"It looks like the student has surpassed the teacher", Ichigo laughed.

"Hey psst! Ichigo, want to see something cool that Yoruichi can turn into?" Urahara said appearing directly behind Yoruichi placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No Kisuke, I'm not turning into 'that' ever again!" She yelled leaping away from him.

"Sorry it's a little late for arguments", Kisuke said grinning wildly. Yoruichi's eyes widened when she realized that he must have put something on her shoulder when he touched her. Before she could yell at him a burst of lighting exploded around her.

"What the hell?" Ichigo shielded his eyes from the blast waiting patiently to see what had become of Yoruichi. When the smoke cleared he could see her crouched over on all fours like an animal wearing practically nothing, with lightning coming off the tiny remains of her clothes, a long black tail sprouting from her lower back, lightning tipped cat ears on her head, pawed feat, and sharp lightning covered claws.

"This is Shunko Raijuu Senkei! Shunryuu Kokubyou Senki!" Urahara said from a safe distance.

"That's a mouth full, but why did you answer for her?" Ichigo asked while Kisuke just smirked at him. "I don't know whether to be scared of this new form or incredibly aroused right now".

"If I were you I'd be running!" Urahara shouted at him.

"Why would I need to run?" Ichigo looked away from Yoruichi's new form to stare at the blonde man.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Never be the first to break eye contact with a cat", Ichigo looked back at Yoruichi only to see her already inches away from his face with a wide playful grin on her face and her arm raised about to claw at him. "Oh shit". A large explosion of electricity shook the area and a smoldering figure was sent crashing through at least a dozen large boulders. Two converse covered feet could be seen half a mile away sticking out of a smoking hole in a cliff side. A shaky hand gripped the edge of the whole and Ichigo pulled himself out looking dazed and confused.

"Mr. Wonka can't we sit down for just a moment?" he mumbled seeing stars floating around his face. Once his head stopped spinning he looked into the distance and saw Yoruichi licking her claws weirdly.

"Okay why isn't she following up on her attack?" Ichigo asked mostly to himself as he tried to figure this new form of hers out.

"She's just not in the mood", Urahara said from the top of the cliff above him.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Think of Yoruichi as a cat right now, and cats are fickle creatures", Kisuke explained.

"That doesn't help me!" Ichigo shouted back up at him.

"Oh help you? No I wasn't trying to help you, I was just explaining how she's about to wipe the floor with you in a moment", the shop owner smirked down at him. As soon as Ichigo turned back to his opponent she was already dashing towards him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Thinking on his feet a fired a bunch of black Quincy throwing spikes from all of his fingers at once. They just bounced off of Yoruichi's lightning enhanced body like they were nothing. He narrowly dodged a swipe that would have sent him flying again and tried to flee to get some distance between them. Yoruichi easily caught up to Ichigo, running alongside him with a big smirk on her face.

"Uh…nice kitty", He tried to compliment her thinking she wouldn't attack him now if she was like a cat. No such luck, a series of powerful blows knocked him right out of the air and sent him crashing into the ground creating an Ichigo sized crater where he landed.

"OW!" he yelled as smoke came off his electrocuted body. Ichigo just laid there staring up at the sky with wide eyes, even if he wanted to continue fighting his body hurt too much.

"So how was it?" Urahara asked coming to stand over him referring to Yoruichi's form.

"I'm in tremendous pain", Ichigo wheezed out. "But yes it was amazing", he gasped as Yoruichi appeared thinking she was going to keep pounding him. He was surprised when she started purring and licking his bruised face.

"Awe she likes you", Kisuke said chuckling at the boy's shocked expression. "That must be why she went easy on you".

"She…went…easy on me!" He didn't know what was scarier, the fact that she took it easy on him or the fact that she's way stronger than he thought in this form. "GAH!", he screamed when he tried to get up and felt nothing but pain throughout his torso.

"Should I go get Orihime?" Urahara asked in a patronizing way.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Ichigo shouted as loud as he could while Yoruichi cuddled up to him.

MONTH TEN

"How long is this going to take?" Ichigo asked bored out of his mind. Orihime and Tatsuki managed to convince him to go shopping with them. Ichigo had never been shopping with women before, so he had no idea what he was in for.

"Oh quit complaining", Tatsuki said handing him another bag to carry.

"Why didn't my dad ever teach me to say no when a woman wants me to go shopping with her?" Ichigo whined lamenting his luck to whatever god could hear him.

"We'll take you to get some candy afterward", Orihime said perking Ichigo right up, after a few years of dating him she knew how to make him happy in more ways than one.

"Well that makes me feel better", he grinned while happily carrying their shopping bags.

MONTH ELEVEN

"Happy birthday!" Everyone jumped up and shouted surprising Orihime as she walked into Urahara's shop.

"What is everyone doing here?" Orihime was shocked to see everyone they knew in the world of the living had showed up. Tatsuki, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Uryu, Chad had all showed up.

"I kept you distracted today so we could set up this surprise party", Ichigo explained taking her hand and leading her into the living room. The next few hours were spent with everyone talking, laughing and having a good time. They shared the cake and everyone gave her a different present except for Ichigo.

"I do have a present for you Orihime, but I can't give it to you till later", Ichigo grinned pulling a bottle out of the bag he held. "All I can tell you is that involves this", he handed her the bottle and she blushed seeing that it was a bottle of massage oil. Orihime felt weak in the knees in anticipation, she knew how good he was with his hands, and she knew that he knew he was good with his hands.

Later that night after everyone had retired or went home Ichigo and Orihime locked themselves in their room at the Urahara Shoten where he gave Orihime her 'present'. A couple hours later Orihime collapsed on the bed, her naked body was shiny and slick from the massage oil.

"Wow", she gasped out trying to catch her breath.

"By the way, mind blowing sex isn't your only present", Ichigo said sitting up and pulling out a small box held closed by a pink ribbon from underneath their pillow. Orihime pulled herself into a sitting position as she took the box. She wondered what it could be as she opened it. To her surprise it was a small framed picture of her and her brother Sora when she was little.

"I talked to Tatsuki and apparently she was allowed to keep some of your things after you died, she let me dig through it and I found this picture", Ichigo explained. Orihime just stared silently at the photograph. "I know you don't have anything of your brother's, sorry I couldn't find your hairclips, I think they might have been buried with you", he was cut off when she suddenly hugged him.

"This is enough, this is more than enough, thank you Ichigo", She said into his shoulder between sobs.

"Happy birthday", Ichigo gave her a peck on the cheek letting her cry tears of joy at having something from her old life.

MONTH TWELVE

"GO KARIN!" Ichigo and Isshin shouted. They were both cheering like a couple of lunatics as they watched Karin's soccer game, the last game of the tournament. Ichigo had hopped into his gigai so he could attend the game amongst the humans. Ichigo Kurosaki died several years ago, so when asked who he was they just said that he was a cousin from Isshin's side of the family named Kaien Shiba. Ichigo didn't like burrowing Kaien's name, but if he could attend one of the most important games of his sister's life he would put up with it.

"KICK THEIR ASSES!" Ichigo yelled, both him and his dad painted their faces her team's colors. Karin wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there, she already had one goofball family member in her life she didn't need another.

MONTH THIRTEEN

"There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination", Ichigo sang walking down the street. "Living there you'll be free", he stopped when he noticed a glass vase with some flowers in it was spilled over, his eyes spotted two skateboarding punks who had obviously knocked it over in their recklessness. "If you truly wish to be", putting the vase back up he flicked his finger toward the punks and sent a black Quincy throwing spike into their wheels causing them to crash painfully on the sidewalk. Skipping over to them he looked down at them with a shocked expression.

"Oh my goodness did you see that! The ghost of that little girl, whose flowers you knocked over appeared and tripped you two up!" He yelled frantically.

"W-W-What!?" The first punk stuttered.

"Yeah I think you may have pissed her spirit off, she looked so scary", Ichigo covered his mouth in fear, but really he was trying to hide his smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if she haunts you for the rest of your lives".

"What do we do? What do we do!?" The second one asked terrified.

"Well I'm no expert, but if you apologize to that vase everyday she might forgive you and be able to pass on", Ichigo said helping the two of them up.

"Really?" they both looked grateful at the mysterious orange haired fellow for his advice.

"Yes, start tomorrow and keep apologizing for at least a half a year, but if you don't there's no telling what the ghost might do if you skip out on a day", The two punks ran away in fear of the ghost that knocked them off their boards.

"Thank you", a small voice said behind him. Ichigo turned to see a little girl with pony tails and a chain coming out of her chest at least half the length of her body.

"It's no problem", Ichigo said with a smile patting the girls head. "I don't have my Zanpakuto right now so I can't send you on to Soul Society, but there should be a guy with an afro around doing that. Find him and he'll help you move on", the little ghost smiled up at him. "Oh and when you get to Soul Society, if you're having difficulty adjusting, go found one of the Sora Counselling Centers, they'll help you out", he waved goodbye and walked away making sure to put a lollypop inside the vase to replace the crushed flower.

MONTH FOURTEEN

"Check it out, I'm the mad hatter", Ichigo said walking into the living wearing a black and red Victorian outfit with a matching top hat.

"I thought you said you bought two costumes?" The black cat on the table asked.

"I bought this and the white bunny costume", Ichigo chuckled.

"So where's the bunny costume?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Orihime is wearing it and she's in the bedroom" Ichigo said with a chuckle. "And she's very tired right now", he grinned perversely.

"Must you brag about your sex life?" Yoruichi gave him a dry look.

"You're just jealous because your boy toy Urahara isn't giving you any", Ichigo said crossing into dangerous territory. There was a puff of smoke where the cat was laying and suddenly a fist nailed Ichigo in the face sending him through the wall.

"Change places!" he spat out while his head spun before he slipped into sweet unconscious land.

MONTH FIFTEEN

"Dammit! Why can't I get this!?" Ichigo yelled staring at his hand in frustration. He had once again tried and failed to make a bow with his Quincy powers. This was the one thing he needed to learn to make the old man spirit happy, plus he promised O no Kishi that he would do learn this and he never went back on a promise.

"This sucks!" He watched as the cross he was using once again fell apart in his hand.

"You're doing it wrong", someone said from the entrance to the training room. Ichigo looked up to see Uryu's father Ryuken standing there watching him.

"Alright bite, what am I doing wrong? Because I'm doing this exactly as your son showed me", Ichigo asked looking at the doctor.

"Therein lies your problem. Your trying to do something the Quincy way, but from what I heard you do everything your own way", Ryuken explained while Ichigo just looked at him with a curious expression on his face. "Your even trying to use your own reishi to produce a bow, that's not how we Quincy do it", realization seemed to dawn in Ichigo's eyes.

"Oh I see!" Ichigo grinned and sat back down while concentrating hard. If normal methods wouldn't work then he would create his own method, he'd never been normal to begin with. Ryuken actually smiled and left his personal training room that Uryu and Masaki's son now liked to borrow at their convenience.

MONTH SIXTEEN

"Wow the Nazis where real pieces of shit", Ichigo said watching a history documentary with his father Isshin. Something about getting old made middle aged men like Isshin super interested in everything related to World War 2.

"I know right", Isshin said with a mouth full of popcorn. He invited Ichigo over to visit with the family and after the girls went to bed the men stayed up to watch TV in the living room.

"I really wish I could travel back in time and kick some Nazi ass", Ichigo sighed in disappointment. "Alas a man can dream".

* * *

 **That ends that chapter. A lot of sheer absurdity while at the same time setting things up for the future. Originally I was going to do a time skip leading into the fullbringer arc, but I wanted to have some fun. I think I might have broken the fourth wall a bit with month eight.**

 **My question to you guys is what element do you think Ichigo's shunko should be? Yoruichi's is lightning, Soi Fon has the wind and Yoshiro has fire, so that leaves water or earth for Ichigo. I haven't decided which yet, but I'm leaning more towards earth.**

 **His Quincy powers actually came from an old idea I had for a different story, one where Ichigo grows up as a Quincy. Basically he wears these black fingerless ringed gloves that allow him to shoot black reishi throwing spikes off his fingertips. I'm still working on a bow design for him, and it's going to be badass.**

 **I wonder if I'm the first to write about Yoruichi's awesome shunko cat form that Kubo treated us to in recent chapters. I'm totally going to do a story with her and Ichigo as the main pairing in the future. She's still my fav of all the Bleach women.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WEIRD THINGS KEEP HAPPENING AROUND ME**

"With the school year starting again there won't be much for you to do around here for a while", Kisuke explained to Ichigo. The orange haired eighteen year old sighed and stood up to leave.

"It's only been seventeen months, I've still got about seven months at least until my Zanpakuto returns", Ichigo paced the room while he spoke. "When O no Kishi is restored I can go back to Soul Society and tell Central 46 to suck it. I just wish there was a faster way to restore him".

"Who knows?" Urahara shrugged, but inside he was already considering a few possibilities.

"I'm going for a walk", Ichigo grabbed his IPod and headed out the door wearing a pair of flip flops, torn jeans and a red hoody. He walked down the streets of Karakura going nowhere in particular, he considered stopping by the Kurosaki Clinic and walking his sisters to their first day of high school, but before he could do that there was a commotion from behind that he heard over his music.

"Stop that guy! He stole my bag!" someone shouted while chasing a mugger. Ichigo grinned without looking back as he flipped his music to a different song.

"Singing in the rain!" Ichigo stuck foot out and tripped the mugger. "Just singing in the rain!" The thief pulled a knife and attempted to stab him. "What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!" Ichigo grabbed the guys wrist and snapped it in a second making him drop the knife. "Let the stormy clouds chase!", two punches to the screaming muggers stomach knocked him off balance. "Everyone from the place!" he grabbed the stolen bag from the thief's hands. "Come on with the rain!" Ichigo delivered a hard kick to the side of the man's head knocking him out cold on the pavement. "I've a smile on my face!"

"Wow that was impressive kid", the man said walking up to him.

"Don't call me kid, and here's your purse", Ichigo tossed the man his bag without even looking at him and continued on his walk like nothing happened while whistling the rest of the song. He missed the smirk on the man's face as he watched him leave.

LATER

"Seriously lady, you need to leave me alone", Ichigo said as he was dragged away by the arm. Ikumi Unagiya, owner and manager of the Unagiya Shop, had once again kidnapped him and dragged him to her place of business.

"I'm just trying to make sure my employee makes it to work on time", she said almost aggressively.

"And I keep telling you, I work for Kisuke Urahara, not you. Seriously let go of this delusion that I might agree to work here", Ichigo sighed as he was tossed on to a couch. He was seriously considering going against his own ethics about using violence on women. "I have enough money to buy a house and then some, so why would I work here for peanuts?"

"Maybe you should do out of the goodness of your heart, you know helping a single mother who is shorthanded would look good for you", she said giving him the warm friendly face she only reserved for her child. This whole thing started several months ago. Ichigo was minding his own business when he walked by this store and the woman poked her head out the door as he passed by and asked if he wanted a job. He refused of course, saying he already had a job, but that didn't deter Ikumi in the least. She pursued his services almost daily now, he politely rejected her offers, but now he was starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry, but the puppy eyes don't work on the master", to prove his point his eyes widened and turned glassy as his stuck his bottom lip out a bit, easily showing her up. "Why do you want me specifically for your crappy shop?" Ikumi socked him in the head for that.

"I already told you, you're the strongest person I've ever seen. I knew, one look at you and I knew that you could handle any job thrown at you", she said sitting across from him.

"You're not coming on to me are you? Because I'm engaged you know", Ichigo said with a smirk that pissed the woman off. The bell on the door rang signaling a potential customer entering the shop.

"Hello and welcome to The Unagiya Shop", Ikumi greeted the man with a friendly tone.

"Don't let the name mislead you!" Ichigo shouted standing up to leave. He paused when he noticed something familiar about the guy that just walked in.

"Hey, want some ramen?" The man offered holding up a bowl of noodles. A few minutes later Ichigo was sitting back on the couch devouring the ramen that was offered, not one to pass up a free meal.

"So who are you?" Ichigo asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"You don't remember me?" The man asked. "You stopped that thief that stole my bag", Ichigo had to sift through his memories, but eventually he vaguely recoiled doing something of the sort earlier that day.

"Oh yeah! What a funny coincidence running into you here", Ichigo chuckled finishing the meal while placing the chopsticks in the empty bowl.

'Is this kid for real?' Ginjo wondered giving him an odd look.

"You came here looking for a job done right?" Ikumi asked stepping between the two men.

"Yes that's right", He pulled out a photograph and placed it on the table. "I need you to investigate this man", the picture was of a man that Ichigo was quite familiar with.

"Hey you got a picture of my dad", Ichigo lifted the picture up and held it to his face. "Wow he needs a shave".

"He's your father then", Ginjo stated calmly.

"Yup, so what do you want to know so badly that you would be desperate enough to hire this old lady", he received a vicious glare from Ikumi for that. "I can probably answer any questions you have".

"That depends on how much you think you know about your father", the man raised an eyebrow in question. "But how much do you really know about Isshin Kurosaki?"

"You mean about him being a former shinigami who married a Quincy and settled here in Karakura", Ichigo blurted out bluntly making the man's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" Ginjo didn't expect him to know that much about his family already.

"Yeah I know all of that, and I get the feeling you do to, so what's your angle here?" Ichigo's gaze turned from playful to suspicious in an instant.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this stuff in front of the lady here", he gestured to the human in the room that was looking at them both with confusion, not understanding what they were talking about.

"I'll handle this, you see Ikumi dear my father was part of a gang called the shinigami a long time ago. They had a rival gang called the Quincy that my mother was a part of. The two of them met, fell in love, left their gangs, moved to Karakura, and eventually spawned the awesome badass that is this guy", he explained pointing at himself. Stretching the truth was easy for him, since it was only partially lying.

"Oh I see", Ikumi seemed to understand.

"Yes, however dad is just a doctor and not a shinigami anymore, and mom is dead", Ichigo stood up and leaned over this dark haired stranger that wanted to investigate his father. "So an investigation would be pointless and bad for your health mister", letting his voice get a little scary and distorted he grabbed the cross shaped pendant around the guys neck. **"I suggest you keep your nose out of matters that have long since passed"** , and with that he flicked the guys pendant back at his chest before stepping away from him and walking out the door with his usual smile back on his face. Ginjo actually chuckled to himself after Ichigo was gone.

"What a scary kid", Ginjo stood up and followed the boy's lead out of the establishment. A few minutes later Ikumi realized that Ichigo had once again escaped her clutches and swore to herself that she would get him to work here one day.

"Come and get your love", Ichigo sang while he walked briskly down the street with his head phones on like nothing odd happened. He really enjoyed American music ever since he discovered it in the underground markets of the Rukon.

"Hey wait up!" Ginjo caught up to walk alongside him. "Where you off to so quickly?"

"I'm going home, to the Urahara Shoten", Ichigo answered pulling one of his earbuds out while he continued to walk, but at a slower pace.

"You live with Kisuke Urahara?" He looked at the boy like he was even crazier than he originally thought.

"And work for him", Ichigo stated in a carefree manner.

"Do you really think you can trust him? Don't you think he might be keeping secrets from you?" Ginjo asked.

"Listen buddy, we all have secrets. Kisuke has secrets, and I have secrets too that I don't tell, so what are you trying to get at", Ichigo stopped and turned to face the guy that was starting to grate on his nerves which was no easy task.

"I'm not getting at anything, if you trust him then I guess there's no cause for worry then", He smirked and pulled out a black card before handing to Ichigo. "Here hold on to this".

"What's this for?" Ichigo examined the card suspiciously, seeing nothing but a phone number and the word XCution on the front.

"Just in case", the man walked away but stopped and turned to face the eighteen year old. "And the name's Ginjo Kugo".

"Bye!" Ichigo smiled and waved goodbye as he left. On his way back to Kisuke's shop he spotted an ambulance driving in the opposite direction. "Someone must have gotten hurt".

LATER

"How the hell did you of all people get put in the hospital?" Ichigo asked looking at Uryu who currently laid bandaged on the hospital bed.

"I'm not as infallible as you might think", Uryu replied with a frown.

"But you're like the best Quincy I know, so how did you get cut down so easily?" Ichigo looked at him incredulously why playing with a stethoscope he found.

"I wasn't aware you held me in such a light", The Quincy said sarcastically not really caring for such praise.

"He's still an amateur that recklessly let his guard down around an enemy", Ryuken said with a disappointed tone walking into the hospital room. "Would you be so inclined to tell us who it was it that attacked you?" Uryu remained silent at his father's question, he figured it was his problem to deal with and his alone.

"Was it that guy in the white shirt with the suspenders, always reading a book wherever he goes?" Ichigo inquired stunning the Quincy into silence.

"How did you?" Ichigo just grinned at the question.

"I've noticed him for about a week now, he just pops up in the background every now in then, it's kind of creepy", the boy leaned back in his chair while he recalled the strange man. "At first I thought that he might have been a spy or agent of the Gotei Thirteen coming to see what I've been doing, or perhaps Central 46 wanted to keep tabs on me, but now I think he's not affiliated with either of them".

"Maybe you should find him and ask him why he attacked my son", Ryuken suggested.

"I'll make sure to do that, next time I see him", Ichigo smirked giving a thumbs up knowing that such a meeting would result in one or two fists in a certain mystery man's face. He yawned and stood up. "Rest up Uryu, I'll tell Hime to stop by and see yah. Oh and by the way, I figured out how to make my Quincy Bow".

"About time", Uryu said under his breath.

"I'll show it you when you're out of the hospital" and with that Ichigo left the recovery room. He was stopped by Ryuken out in the hallway.

"Find that man Ichigo", was his simple command.

"You know if you stopped pretending that you don't care for your son he might open up to you more", Ichigo said before walking out of the hospital. Once outside he looked up at the night sky breathing a sigh of relief that Uryu would be alright. Ichigo viewed all his friends as precious to him and didn't like it when someone attacked them for no good reason than to hurt people.

Ichigo wasn't stupid, he noticed a pattern happening with all the strange things that kept occurring lately. First Tatsuki tells him that Chad hasn't been to school for quite some time, then his book loving stalker starts to appear around him, then a guy name Ginjo appears wanting to know about his father, and now his Quincy friend was attacked. The third thing reminded him of the card he was given. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the number before deciding to found out what this X Cution thing was and why they wanted to involve him. Using his cell phone he dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. About an hour later he stood in front of what looked like a normal apartment building.

"Glad you could make it", Ichigo turned to see Ginjo standing behind him.

"Well I got curious, so I came to satisfy my aching curiosity", he said.

"I know you have questions, come with me and I'll answer them for you", Ginjo walked up the steps to the apartment building and Ichigo followed at his own leisurely pace. They entered a room that he thought was going to be an apartment, but was surprised to see a dimly lit lounge, complete with their own bar.

"Well this is cozy", Ichigo complimented following Ginjo to the sitting area. His eyes glanced over to a kid playing a PSP, a dark skinned woman, and a man with one eye working the bar. "Alright I'm going to need a who, what, and why. That should be a good place to start explanations", Ichigo said plopping down on the leather sofa.

"Well for starters, our group X Cution is made up of special individuals, we each have a unique ability", Ginjo started, seeing a look of confusion on the orange head's face he smirked and decided to show him. "This should give you an idea of what we can do", placing his hand over his drink the alcoholic beverage began to glow a green color before moving seemingly on its own, out of the cup and into Ginjo's mouth.

"Okay that was pretty cool", Ichigo laughed.

"I'm glad you liked that, what I just did was draw out the soul of the liquid in the cup and make it move into my mouth", he explained.

"How can a drink have a soul?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything has a soul, not just humans, plants and animals. Even objects have souls", he then went on to explain how their abilities to manipulate and draw out the souls of lifeless matter and objects. This power of theirs was apparently called fullbring and was rare in humans. Ginjo gave him a demonstration of how each fullbring was unique depending on the affinity one had for a certain object by transforming his necklace into a large sword.

"I think I get, you can control the objects soul in tandem with your own, which is easy because it doesn't have a will or consciousness of its own", Ichigo seemed to understand the basic concept of this power.

"That pretty much sums it up", Ginjo was happy that Ichigo got the gist of this which saved them a lot of time. "However the source of our power isn't exactly something we're pleased with".

"You don't like your own power?" Ichigo sounded skeptical towards that, his suspicions now growing. Just then the door burst open and a girl with magenta two tailed hair came barging in whining about how dim the lights were in here. "Oh goody a loud mouth", Ichigo said with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey who said that!?" She shouted trying to peer into the shadows at the new guy over by the couch.

"It sounds like Ichigo", the person behind her said. Sado walked in behind her having recognized the familiar voice.

"Wait you mean Ichigo Kurosaki, he's here?" now eager to see this person for herself she went behind the bar rummaging around for a flashlight.

"Oh hey Chad", Ichigo waved at him nonchalantly. "Is this where you've been, you know Tatsuki's worried about you. You should really go back to school, education is important", he chastised the big guy like a mature adult would to a child.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Chad asked shocked that one of his friends found this place.

"This guy invited me", Ichigo pointed at Ginjo, the man who gave him the X Cution card. "So what were you saying about not being pleased with you powers?" he asked returning to the previous subject.

"Yes as I was saying", Ginjo was surprised yet again that Ichigo didn't make a fuss about seeing his friend in a place like this. "Are abilities stem from an event that occurred before we were born, each of our mothers were attacked by a hollow and when that happened the hollows left a bit of their powers behind which carried over to us when we were born. This makes us basically humans with hollow powers, I think you can understand how…unpleasant that can be".

"Not really, I'm at a good place with my hollow", Ichigo shrugged.

"This is where you come in, we've figured out that we can essentially neutralize our powers and become regular humans by handing over our powers to a shinigami, especially a strong one like you used to be", Ginjo explained standing up and returning his sword to its necklace form. "We want to restore your shinigami powers so you can help us in return", Ichigo raised his hand with a serious frown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to stop you right there", Ginjo gave him a questioning look. "Several things are about to come to light. Firstly, I still have my shinigami powers", to prove his point he unleashed a small amount of his reiatsu that he kept tightly bound, making everyone gasp and the room shake. "I just control my reiatsu so well I can make it seem like it doesn't even exist, but it does", he grinned answering the question he could see on all their shocked faces. "Second, it's only my Zanpakuto that I've lost", that was a small lie, Ichigo just didn't tell them that it would return soon. "Third, I'm far from powerless", to prove his point he fired several black Quincy senbon spikes from his fingers into the front door, jamming it shut to prevent any escape. "Fourth, I could respect the noble quest of wanting to become a normal human…if it was the truth, but I'm pretty sure it's not", Ichigo stood up from the couch and stretched his arms behind his head then pulled the black fingerless gloves tight, with now a white horned skull printed on the back of both.

"Now then", Ichigo walked over to the group of worried looking Fullbringers letting his reiatsu increase just a little bit with each step. Before he could speak the light of a flashlight hit his face making him turn and look at the loud mouth girl from a few minutes ago. Riruka took one look at him and nearly passed out from surprise.

'Why is he so hot!?' Was her last thought before Chad caught her limp body.

"Yeah, I have that effect on women", Ichigo chuckled. "Now where was I? Oh yes, getting the truth out of you lot", his eyes met Ginjo's now anxious ones. Ichigo smirked and stuck a cherry lollypop in his mouth before he continued his inquisition. No one said anything, choosing to remain silent rather that give in to his request. The only sounds being the annoying clicking noises of the blonde kid's video game.

"No one wants to spill the beans then, good. Now I try out my Sherlock Holmes techniques", Ichigo began pacing the room he sealed off looking at each of the Fullbringers with scrutiny. "Let's see, my suspicions first became aroused when you said you don't like your powers Ginjo".

"Ichigo", the dark haired man began only to be stopped by Ichigo.

"No let me finish. It strikes me as odd that you know so much about your powers, have apparently mastered them from what I've seen and yet if you hated them so much you wouldn't have bothered learning all this", Ichigo grabbed Yukio's PSP out of his hands when he walked by him.

"Hey that's mine", the kid said narrowing his eyes at the tall orange haired guy.

"Shut up I'm making deductions, it's very exciting", Ichigo grinned tossing the hand held gaming device up and down with a single hand while he continued. "I'm just going to come out and say that I don't believe you all want to get rid of your powers. You said you needed a strong shinigami to neutralize them yet you never approached Kisuke Urahara despite knowing of him and that he could help you easily", Ichigo leaned back on the bar where drinks were normally served as he stared at the group. "My conclusion here is that basically you've each taken this fullbring power and gone as far as you can with it and are now looking to reach a new level and need me to help you achieve that".

"That's your theory then?" Ginjo gave him a dark stare.

"I don't believe that bullshit about you wanting to be normal humans. Not a single person I've met would ever willingly give up any bit of power they have for anything, even to fit in with society, so try another sob story please because I'm not buying this one", Ichigo had to wonder why everyone thought that he was stupid and easy to manipulate? Sure he was crazy and weird, but that didn't decrease his intelligence in anyway, in fact it might have enhanced it.

"Alright you got me", Ginjo actually chuckled at being picked apart so easily by an eighteen year old. "I'll tell you the truth".

* * *

 **New chapter. That was fast again wasn't it? I know I'm sticking to the canon of BLEACH, but with a few twists. Things are going to skew off a bit once I get to the Blood War arc.**

 **So yeah, the Fullbringers now. It always bothered me how Ichigo fell for this trap, so things are going to go a little differently.**

 **Some of you are in to the idea of Ichigo having Shunko, I can't find any other stories where he has it so I'm kind of on my own with it, but I'd like to thank you all for the input on it. I'm still leaning towards earth element for his Shunko, but now I'm looking at other elements like gravity. The problem is I'm an art major and physics are not my cup of tea, so now I'm reading up on science stuff and it's making me crazy.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELP WILL ALWAYS BE GIVEN TO THOSE WHO ASK FOR IT**

"Well I'm waiting", Ichigo smirked sitting back on the couch while propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Alright I'll tell you the truth", Ginjo sat down in the chair he previously sat in. "You're right in your assumptions Ichigo, we all have reached the pinnacle of our fullbring powers but it's not enough, there's another level of fullbring that can be achieved"

"Then why do you need me when I'm not a Fullbringer?" Ichigo asked removing the candy stick from his mouth.

"We discovered that we can share a bit of our powers with each other to make ourselves stronger", Ginjo explained.

"Let me guess, you've run out of Fullbringers to do this with?" Ichigo inquired hitting the nail on the head.

"Bingo. You're a shinigami while we are just humans, if you achieved a fullbring and shared part of it with us we can achieve a new level of power", the man said while he was handed another drink from the man with an eye patch.

"And do what with it?" Ichigo asked.

"I won't lie to you and say the prospect of getting stronger isn't appealing, because it is. The main thing is that are power makes us a magnet for trouble, not just from hollows, but there are other Fullbringers out there rogue ones that delight in causing problems for their own brethren", Ginjo looked at him seriously.

"Is that who that Sweeney Todd looking motherfucker is? A rogue Fullbringer", Ichigo watched as all their eyes widened and glanced at each other with concern. He heard a name whispered between them that he didn't quite catch. Ichigo sighed before standing up and making his way to the door, the black Quincy senbon he jammed the door with had already dissipated.

"Where are going Ichigo?" Ginjo asked from his seat.

"Look I'm happy you told me the truth and I understand where you're coming from with this request, but as it stands I see no benefit for me. However I will think about this before giving you a definite answer", Ichigo threw the door open.

"I'd like to get your answer sometime in the next two days", Ginjo said without looking at the door.

"No problem", Ichigo waved them off tossing the PSP back at the blonde kid who caught it like it was his most precious possession. Chad followed him out the door wanting to explain things to his shinigami friend outside.

"Do you think he'll agree to help us?", Riruka asked.

"I hope so, he's the only option we have left, but it won't look good if we have nothing to offer him", Ginjo said taking a sip from his drink. Outside Chad had caught up with Ichigo.

"Ichigo wait", the orange haired man stopped and turned to face the tall teenager.

"Look Chad buddy, I'm not mad at you for disappearing, Tatsuki is, but I'm not", Ichigo explained. "You don't have to make excuses to me, I understand that you found people with abilities like yours and wanted to know more".

"Really?" Chad was once again left speechless at how understanding Ichigo could be towards others.

"Yes don't worry about", Ichigo patted him on the shoulder before walking away. "But you might want to explain things to Tatsuki, it is my understanding that she doesn't have a fullbring, her super strength is her own, plus she's been worried for you".

THE NEXT DAY

"So what are you going to do Ichigo?" Orihime asked as they walked home together.

"I'm not sure. On one hand they have nothing really to offer me and they tried to lie", Ichigo said with his rare seriousness that he mostly reserved for her. "On the other hand they're asking for my help".

"Then the choice should be obvious", she replied walking through the door to the shop they lived in. They headed to their room and locked the door behind them. "I've never known you to turn down people who ask you for help Ichigo", Orihime began stripping her clothes off while Ichigo laid down on the bed watching her.

"Your right I can't refuse to help people who need and ask for it", Ichigo said trying to keep himself from drooling at the sight of his incredibly well-endowed girlfriend in a lace black bra and matching thong. She sat down on the bed next to him slipping her socks off. Ichigo grinned while gently sliding her bra straps down her shoulders.

"Ichigo", Orihime began but didn't stop him from rendering her topless.

"Come on a quickie won't hurt", Ichigo said sitting behind her while he gently rubbed her large breasts.

"Don't you have to meet your sister…and…I was going to…visit Uryu….in the hospital", she said between her tiny gasps and moans.

"We have time", Ichigo argued turning her body so that Orihime was laying down on the bed with him sitting between her spread legs. "I'll make it worth your while", he offered with a smirk while removing her thong. Orihime's cheeks became a bright red as he held her legs open. "Let me remind you, that I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with just my tongue", her face became even redder at that. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckled as he stuck his tongue out at her before leaning down and placing his mouth on the most sensitive spot between her legs making her moan and grip the sheets she laid on.

LATER

Ichigo walked down the street with his teenage sister whistling a happy tune. Despite some of the weird events that were happening around him and this Fullbringer situation, things were actually going pretty well for him.

"What's got you so happy Ichigo", Yuzu asked as she walked next to her bother, no one was around right now so she didn't have to refer to him as a cousin.

"Oh you'll understand when you have a boyfriend that enjoys pleasuring you", he said bluntly.

"Ichigo don't say such embarrassing things", Yuzu chastised while trying to hide her blush. They were currently shopping for things that Yuzu would need for when she moved to the Culinary Academy in the next few months. She recently received her acceptance letter into the school as well as a full scholarship from the director of the academy himself who was impressed by her cooking skills and saw a lot of potential in her. It was late in the evening now as Ichigo walked his sister back to his old family home.

"Speaking of boyfriends how's that emo looking boy that was checking you out when we visited Tootsuki?" Ichigo asked slyly. Yuzu sputtered nearly tripping on the sidewalk while her brother chuckled.

"How did you know we've been calling each other?" she asked red faced.

"Well as an older brother it's my duty to investigate my sister's potential suitors to make sure they're not some sort of punk", Ichigo explained to her sounding all tough and overprotective. "I just stole your phone and read your texts to each other as well as look at the picture you have of him", he admitted shamelessly. "He's a cute guy by the way that Kurokiba, I'd hold on to him if I were you", Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his little sister's embarrassment. They decided to cut through a small alley on their way home, it was getting late. Ichigo stopped when he noticed a man in a gray hoody standing in their way with a cast on his wrist and busted up face. He also noticed a very familiar shape in the front pocket of the guys sweat shirt that worried him.

"Hey, move please", Ichigo said politely hoping this wouldn't turn out like he thought it was about to.

"Do you remember me?" The guy said dangerously.

"No, why should I?" Ichigo asked while consciously pushing his sister Yuzu protectively behind him. The guy took off his hood and Ichigo got a flash of memory of the mugger that he pulverized yesterday. "Oh you're that guy".

"Good now for payback", The thief did exactly what Ichigo hoped he wouldn't do, he pulled the gun he was carrying out of his pocket and pointed at the orange haired eighteen year old.

"You don't want to do that", Ichigo said calmly. He wasn't afraid of getting shot, he had already died once and this gigai was easily replaceable. He was just worried the bullet might go through him and harm Yuzu in some way. His sister had a full promising life ahead of her and Ichigo would be damned to hell if it was cut short like his was by some low life thief.

"Shut up! Once I drop you maybe I'll have fun with that girl you're trying to hide behind you", the creep threatened flashing his gun around. Ichigo frowned at and began walking towards the bastard that said he was going to try and violate his sister. "Stay back!" he pointed the pistol point blank at Ichigo face when he was but a few feet away from him.

"Or what?" Ichigo let his reiatsu drop on the man like a ton of bricks making him freeze. Unable to even pull the trigger Ichigo easily took the gun from his outstretched hand. "I'll tell you this once and only once, I have a few lines drawn in the sand. There are some things I can stand and some things I can't, and you talking about raping my sister is something I can't abide. SO CONSIDER THAT LINE CROSSED!" Using his reiatsu alone he blew the man back to slam into a wall that was yards away. Following that several black Quincy senbon spikes ran through the palms of his hands and his ankles pinning him to the wall in a cross shape.

"Kreuzigung!" Ichigo said emotionlessly. "Sorry my German pronunciation isn't so good", Ichigo's normal smile returned and he skipped over to the screaming lowlife. He grabbed the man by the throat silencing him. "How in god's infinite wisdom did you think that you would get away with this?" Ichigo loosened his grip on the crucified man's neck so he could speak.

"I w-was just….doing what I was p-paid to do", the guy sobbed clearly in agonizing pain.

"Paid by who?" Ichigo asked grabbing one of the senbon spikes that pierced the man's hand and twisting it. He screamed in pain, but refused to talk, clearly more afraid of his employer than the pain Ichigo inflicted.

Ichigo suddenly stopped when he finally noticed a man leaning against the wall of the alley to his right. It was the same creepy stalker from before, he was even reading a book again too, like what was happening around him was of no importance in his mind.

"Alright I've had enough of this", Ichigo began marching his way to the stranger who stopped leaning on the wall and started walking away nonchalantly. "Who the fuck are you?" before he reached him the stranger disappeared in a flash of green light making Ichigo grit his teeth in frustration. "Coward"

"Ichigo", Yuzu looked terrified, one minute there was a scary man pointing a gun at them and the next he was pinned to the wall by something she couldn't see while her older brother was causing him more pain.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Yuzu", Ichigo said letting his bangs shadow his eyes. "But Soul Society can be quite a dangerous place and sometimes you have to do nasty things like that", he said tilting his head to the guy pinned to the wall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine", though the tremble in her voice and body didn't convince him.

"Now what to do with you?" Ichigo let his Quincy senbon dissipate and drop the man to the floor who had already passed out from the pain. They decided to call the police and let them pick the guy up. Leaving the gun that had his fingerprints on it next to him so he'd definitely be arrested and definitely be put away, especially after he tells the cops that a guy with orange hair pinned him to the wall with magic or something. Ichigo walked his sister home making sure to tell their father Isshin what happened and to make sure she would be alright after today's ordeal.

Walking back home Ichigo had a lot on his mind. He figured the whole mugger in the alley was a setup of some kind, but why and what for? It almost seemed like this person was trying to provoke a reaction out of him, but for what purpose? If this suspender wearing creep was trying to piss him off then it was working. There had to be more to it he wasn't seeing, so he pulled the X Cution card out of his pocket and stared at in thought. Ichigo had a feeling that this guy that was after him was probably another Fullbringer judging by the reactions from the X Cution gang when he described that person. They mostly likely knew who he was too, but the only way to get that information was to get on their good side and help them.

THE NEXT DAY

"I knew you'd return", Ginjo said immediately after Ichigo opened the door to the lounge. The orange haired eighteen year-old remained silent and stoic as he walked to the center of the room.

"Let's get some things nice and sparkling clear", Ichigo said taking a glance at all the Fullbringers in the room. "You came to me asking for help, so don't act all condescending like you're the one doing me the favor here", he sent an icy glare towards Ginjo Kugo.

"Anything else?" The man asked ignoring the glare.

"Yes, contrary to what I just said you will be helping in a small way", Ichigo began with a smirk. "Let me start by saying that my Zanpakuto may be gone, but it will return with time", he told them how he defeated Aizen, the enemy of the Gotei Thirteen, by using up every drop of power from his Zanpakuto thus it lost its physical form and abilities.

"I get it, your Zanpakuto is restoring itself bit by bit, so how exactly can we help with that?" Ginjo questioned.

"Well let me put it this way, my Zanpakuto is like a castle that's been reduced to a pile of rubble and bricks, my own power is like the many workers that are rebuilding said castle, and the more power I have the more workers are added and the faster my Zanpakuto will return", Ichigo said sitting across from him describing the situation in the simplest way possible. "I've already unlocked some of my Quincy heritage, which has helped a bit, but not much".

"I see, so unlocking a fullbring would be beneficial for both of us", Ginjo actually smiled at that, it looked like they could indeed help each other out.

"I'll help you Ginjo, I'll help all of you. When I get my fullbring I'll share a bit of it with each of you, I promise", Ichigo said taking a blueberry flavored lollypop and putting it in his mouth.

"Great, then we might as well get started", Ginjo happily stood up facing the orange head.

"I want you to know something Ginjo, before we start", Ichigo said bringing the enthusiasm down. "Even if this couldn't benefit me, I still would have agreed to help you".

"You still would have?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because you asked for my help, and I can't turn down someone who swallows their pride and asks for a hand", he said with his rare maturity. Ginjo felt a brief moment of guilt before quickly squashing it and silencing his conscience. "So how do we start this?" Ichigo chuckled clapping his hands together.

"With this!" Riruka shouted bursting into the room holding a doll house.

"Um", Ichigo looked at her strangely making her blush and turn away from his gaze.

"T-This is my power, it's called Dollhouse", she explained. "This is where you'll do your training".

"Sounds interesting", he replied flashing her a wink and a smile just because he enjoyed seeing her embarrassed.

"Ichigo I'll have to ask that you hand over your Quincy gloves", Ginjo said holding his hand out. "We can't have you relying on that power for this exercise", was his excuse. Ichigo frowned but relented, slipping the black fingerless gloves off that he used to make his Quincy senbon and tossing them over to Giriko who stood behind the bar.

"Hold on to those for me please, you look the most responsible of this bunch", Ichigo said while Ginjo grumbled something about being responsible too. Giriko thanked him for the compliment and put the gloves in his pocket for safe keeping. Nobody saw Ichigo slip a silver object on a chain in his back pocket. "So how does your Fullbringer work?" Ichigo asked while turning his attention back to the magenta haired girl.

"Basically I can put anything I like into this dollhouse", Riruka smiled proudly then created what looked like a pink heart and flicked it over to Ichigo until it stuck to his jacket.

"Cool, cool, wait you like me!?" He yelled as he was sucked into the doll house. A few seconds later Ichigo found himself in large colorful room with toy blocks and a little plastic table close by. "Wow this is trippy", he commented kicking the pile of blocks in front of him over.

"Hey don't break my stuff!" Riruka yelled, the ceiling opened revealing her gigantic face looking down on him with a glare.

"Whoa! Attack on Titan up in here!" Ichigo laughed. "So are we going to have like a tea party or something?" He mocked while wondering how being stuck in a dollhouse could be considered an exercise.

"Yeah sure you can have a tea party", she smirked almost sinisterly. "You can have one with him", she pointed at something behind him making Ichigo turn and go wide eyed at the large pig plushy standing there.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me", Ichigo just narrowly ducked out of the way of an attack from the screaming pig.

"Say hello to Mr. Pork", Riruka chuckled watching him run away from it. "Good luck fighting him".

"Wait how the hell am I supposed to fight this thing like this!?" Ichigo said ducking out of the way from another strike.

"You just have to figure out your Fullbring", she said like it was the easiest thing ever.

"How about a hint?!" he made sure to keep his distance from the pig.

"Well you just have to find an object you love, like I love many things that I then put in this dollhouse and Ginjo loves his necklace, that's how he uses his Cross of Scaffold", Riruka explained hoping Ichigo would get it.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not exactly a materialistic person", Ichigo said making her sigh in disappointment.

"Well find something that you're attached to!" Riruka yelled into the dollhouse before closing the roof leaving him inside. Ichigo ran and sidestepped the large pig doll trying his best to figure this out.

"Alright something I have an affinity for", reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and dumped the contents out in his left hand while still running. "Let's see, paper clip, Goth Punk Society card, fake ID that Urahara gave me", he trailed off picking through the only things he kept in his wallet. "Take this!" Ichigo threw the fake ID at the charging pig and as he thought, it didn't even slow it down. "Okay, what else do I got?" he sifted through his pockets trying to come up with something he might have an affinity for. He threw the gold ring from his index finger that he got from a Lord of the Rings prop replica sight, then he tried the green rubber wrist band that said 'What Would Cthulhu Do?' and threw it as well, but nothing seemed to work.

He removed a pair of pink panties out of his back left pocket that had the words 'Spank Me!' printed on the back. "How did these get there?" these were Orihime's that she only wore with a short skirt to tantalize him and get Ichigo to do something he didn't want to do, which worked every time. "Oh that's right, wedding invitations", Ichigo suddenly remembered the chore he was forced to do that ended in missionary position, "I'll just keep these", he returned the underwear to his back pocket, "She's such an angel, but if people only knew how devious my Hime can be". Jumping over a wall as the pig began to morph and change, Ichigo pulled the last item he had out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

"This is all I have left", Ichigo stared at the red strawberry flavored lollypop in his hand in thought like he was willing it to do something, but nothing happened yet again. Just as he was about to give up, use his Quincy cross to summon his bow and end this the roof opened up again revealing Chad.

"Ichigo! Use your pride!" he shouted frantically.

"My pride?" Looking up he wondered what that would accomplish.

"Your always sure of everything you do, you never hesitate or second guess yourself, you have a lot of pride for what you do and who you are Ichigo, use that", Chad said.

"Hm", seeing the point Chad was trying to make Ichigo stood back up thinking up what he took pride in. He took pride in his accomplishments in the Rukon, his success over the Gotei Thirteen's old failed system, the fact that he was able to knock them down a peg and make them learn some humanity, he also took pride in snagging a girl like Orihime, and all the wonderful thing she did for him and others. Mostly the thing Ichigo took pride in was despite the power his Zanpakuto had granted him, he had yet to turn into a monster, the one thing he feared becoming the most. One could even say that was his one and only fear, well that and losing people that were important to him. While Ichigo was thinking about this the lollypop in his hand glowed red for a moment before changing. The candy on a stick was now a big round and flat sucker with a black pentagram on the front.

"Of course, what else would it be?" Ichigo chuckled as he looked at the lollypop's new appearance. With a grin he stuck his tongue out and licked the candy. As soon as it met the wet appendage a yellow creepy looking eye flicked open on the red sucker, right in the center of the pentagram and raw power exploded out of it catching Ichigo in the blast.

"What was that?" Riruka asked seeing a red light glowing from the dollhouse.

"I think he just figured it out", Ginjo smirked leaning over to take a peek inside the box. He was surprised when he saw Ichigo's Fullbringer, having never seen what like it before.

* * *

 **And I'll end it there. Ah Cliffhangers, the bane of every reader's existence. I had some time off this week and decided to crank this chapter out. I feel like I'm rushing through this arc, for good reason though, the Fullbringer arc is my least favorite and I really want to get to the Blood War. I got a lot of stuff planned for that**

 **What else did you all think his Fullbringer was going to be related to? Of course it was going to be candy, he eats it in every chapter I write. Don't worry part of it will be slightly similar to his canon Fullbringer.**

 **I think Orihime is secretly devious in Bleach, look at her outfit in the manga right now. She had to know, right? I know Urahara made it for her, but she had to think that she could use it to get Ichigo's attention.**

 **I snuck another Shokugeki No Soma reference in there. Food Wars, I am currently obsessed with that Anime. It's bananas crazy, but I love everything about it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**ORIGINAL SIN, THE DEMONIC FORBIDDEN CANDY**

"Chad isn't home again", Orihime said to herself with disappointment. She was hoping to see him and find out why he wasn't attending school according to Tatsuki. She slipped a bag of bread she bought from the local market on his doorknob not noticing someone watching her several doors down of the apartment building.

"Hey you!" The boy shouted, Orihime was surprised that someone was calling her. "Die!" The delinquent ran at her with his fist raised to knock her down, but froze instantly when she turned to look at him. 'She gorgeous!' he turned beat red and leaped back.

"Who are you?" Orihime took a step forward confidently. "And why were you trying to attack me?" She thought back to Uryu and what his father mentioned about someone targeting people like him with abilities.

"S-Stay back!" He held his hands up and stepped away from her. "My name is Moe Shishigawara and I came here to kill you", the delinquent looking boy said. It seemed more than a coincidence that someone would attack her after Uryu was put in the hospital and Ichigo always told her that there are no coincidences and that she looked good in a two piece bikini.

"Are you the one that attacked Uryu Ishida?" Orihime asked taking another step forward, looking a little mad. Shishigawara seemed to regain his composer and ability to fight.

"And what of it!" He charged forward attempting to punch her again. The diamond snowflake on her golden ring flashed for a second and a small yellow see through triangle appeared inches from Orihime's face stopping his fist. Three more triangles appeared around that one enclosing around his hand in a prism.

"What the hell is this!?" The boy panicked trying to pull his hand free only to realize it was locked in midair. "I can't move my hand!"

"Please don't move too much", Orihime pleaded. "I really don't want to have to delete everything inside that box", he soft eyes turned hard for a moment as she raised her hand and prepared to do as she said. Shishigawara began to yell and freak out, struggling even more now.

"That's enough Shishigawara", a smooth voice said from behind him. Orihime looked over his shoulder and saw a dark haired man sitting on the railing of the ledge reading a book. "You don't have the power to harm her, not with her abilities", he spoke coolly like it meant nothing to him.

"Who are you?" Orihime stepped around the boy that attacked her since he wasn't going anywhere thanks to the trap.

"M-Mister T-Tsukishima!" Shishigawara stuttered out in fear muttering apologies. The one known as Tsukishima snapped his book closed and removed the book mark. Orihime watched as it transformed into a long katana in his hand.

"You have a Zanpakuto?" she asked thinking he might be a shinigami.

"A Zanpakuto?" Tsukishima seemed amused by her question. "I think not. This is a Fullbring", he smiled showing off his blade. Before Orihime could question what that was he began to walk away. Not wanting to let the people that most likely attacked Uryu get away Orihime pointed her ring at him in attempt to stop him, but he suddenly disappeared from her field of vision.

"What?" She was stunned for a moment, which cost her.

"Are you looking for me?" His voice spoke from directly behind her. Before Orihime could turn she felt a sword cut straight through her shoulder and chest. Her ring flashed and Tsukishima quickly pulled his sword out narrowly dodging a large triangular prism that could have eclipsed his whole body. "That was close, if I was any slower I would have been trapped", Tsukishima said condescendingly. Orihime collapsed to her knees, the prism behind her and the smaller one that trapped Shishigawara crumbled away as she fell.

"Let's go Shishigawara, we're done here", Tsukishima turned and walked away leaving her there.

ELSEWHERE WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING

"Wow this is cool", Ichigo said looking at his new weapon. The lollipop had transformed into a large three pronged pitchfork made out a red glowing energy. Just then the large berserker pig tore through the wall behind him screaming and wailing. "Will you….shut up!" Ichigo yelled slamming the pitchfork on the doll's head. "You're ruining this moment!" The attack was so strong it shook the dollhouse and knocked the pig out cold.

"Well it sounds like he did it", Yukio said still playing with his video game.

"Sure does, Riruka let him out", Ginjo ordered. The girl pouted for a moment before lifting the lid to her dollhouse seeing that he had indeed won. She quickly sneezed on him and he appeared outside the house in an instant.

"Ew! gross!" Ichigo said wiping his jacket clean. Riruka flushed in embarrassment.

"I have to do that to get you out, it's the only way", she said quickly as an excuse, not wanting a hot guy like him to think she was disgusting or anything.

"That's a weird Fullbring", Ginjo said staring at the pitchfork in his hand.

"Yeah it is", Ichigo grinned looking at the weapon suddenly getting an idea. "Wait a second", bringing his fork closer to his face. Using his tongue he licked one of the pointy prongs getting weird looks from everyone in the room. "Strawberry, its Strawberry flavored!" He laughed loudly. "So how does this work? Do I just break off pieces and give it you guys?"

"I wish it were that simple", Ginjo chuckled. "But unfortunately your Fullbring is far from complete".

"Looks fine to me", Ichigo dialed the power back until his weapon turned back into a red sucker with a black pentagram on it.

"Compared to what we've achieved with our Fullbring, yours is still in its infancy and not ready to share with the rest of us", Ginjo explained.

"Alright I'll take your word for it", Ichigo shrugged, but suddenly his eyes widened as he seemed to stare off in a random direction. "Orihime's in trouble", he marched over to Giriko. "Give me my Quincy gloves now!" The one eyed man handed over his black fingerless gloves and Ichigo ran out the door slipping them on while he ran.

"Who the hell is Orihime?" Riruka asked sounding more than jealous.

"His girlfriend and fiancé", Chad said following Ichigo's example and running out the door he just kicked open. He was able to just barely keep up with him, losing him completely after Ichigo ditched his Gigai and used Flash step to move even faster. Eventually Chad reached the fourth floor of his own apartment building to find Ichigo already there kneeling next Orihime who sat slumped over on the floor clutching her shoulder.

"What happened? Are you alright? Who did this? Where is he?" He asked a mile a minute.

"I-I, I'm fine", Orihime was surprised to see no blood or wound on her body when she was sure she was cut a few minutes ago. Ichigo frowned noticing how she kept touching and looking at her shoulder.

"Chad close your eyes", He did as the orange head commanded and placed a large hand over his eyes. What he didn't get to see was Ichigo forcefully pull Orihime's shirt off to carefully examine her shoulder looking for any cut or bruise.

"Ichigo!" She yelled at him, beat red. Luckily she was wearing a bra today.

"Okay it looks fine to me", Ichigo said running a hand across her smooth skin. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to her. Orihime pulled her shirt back on quickly so Chad could open his eyes. "There was a spike in your reiatsu, what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I was with a friend and the next I was sitting here on the floor", she looked confused for a second like what she just said didn't make sense before the thought simply vanished from her mind.

"A friend? Who?" Ichigo asked sensing something wasn't quite right here.

"I can't remember", Orihime held her head trying to think, but all she could see was that man's face.

"Alright, come on let's go home", Ichigo helped her to stand keeping her grip on her hand as they walked. "Thanks for coming Chad, but we'll be fine from here", the big guy nodded silently and let them leave.

"Are you sure you're not hurt Orihime Inoue?" Ichigo asked, he only used her full name when he was seriously worried for her.

"I'm fine Ichigo, I don't know why my reiatsu suddenly spike like that", she answered seeing the same face in her mind again. She wanted to tell Ichigo about it, but something in her was keeping her from voicing it.

"Let's just forget about this for now. Come on I'll treat you dinner", Ichigo decided to forgo returning to the Urahara Shoten and take her out to eat in an effort to take their minds off of this incident.

TWO DAYS LATER

Ichigo sat in the X Cution hide out alone looking at his Fullbring. A pitchfork made out of a red strawberry flavored energy. The thought made him smile each time.

"This needs a name, like loud girl's Dollhouse and Ginjo's Cross of Scaffold", Thinking carefully he decided to go with. "Original Sin, that's the name".

"Like the temptation of Adam and Eve huh?" Ginjo asked appearing in the door with the rest of his little group.

"I didn't know you read the Christian bible", Ichigo said with a grin.

"I didn't know you did either", Ginjo said back.

"When I died and went to Soul Society I had no idea which afterlife I was in, so I read every religious text and mythology I could get my hands on in the Rukon district", the pitchfork in Ichigo's hand returned to a red satanic looking lollypop. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"Well we're going to work on completing your fullbring", he paused when Ichigo raised his hand.

"We're not starting anything until you tell me who that creep with the book and white shirt is", Ichigo said with a cold glare. Ginjo looked hesitant for a second, but soon answered him.

"Since he seems to be after you Ichigo it wouldn't hurt to tell you about him. His name is Tsukishima Shukuro and he was the one who originally created X Cution", he began surprising Ichigo.

"That's weird, from my first impression I thought that was you Ginjo", Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Heh, I wish. Tsukishima was our original leader, he was the one who figured out how to increase our powers by sharing a bit of them with each other. When X Cution first formed we had more members than this", Ginjo told him looking sad.

"What happened to them?" Ichigo asked.

"Tsukishima went berserk and killed them all. Strangely though, he did it before they shared their power with him", Ginjo looked angry and betrayed while he thought about the man.

"So he's just a crazy psychopath", Ichigo scoffed at that. "Good, I've dealt with plenty of those, they're all the same" he waved his hand dismissively.

"And how many of them possessed an unknown power or ability?" Ginjo asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter, every power has a severe weakness, I just have to find out what his is and exploit it", Ichigo grinned seeing his reflection in the shiny sucker.

"So you're not the type to play fair then?" Ginjo asked.

"Nope, I'm a cheat. Don't play fair and never will", he said proudly. "The world's a crazy place, full of monsters who don't play by the rules, so why shouldn't I give them the same treatment?" Ichigo made sure to look the man in the eyes as he spoke.

"Knocking over the chess board like an immature child, I like that style", Ginjo chuckled. "You're a scary kid"

"I'm eighteen, don't call me a kid and thank you", Ichigo smiled pleasantly. A few minutes later Ichigo found himself in a watery dollhouse facing off against one of the members of X Cution he hadn't spoken to yet.

"So", Ichigo trailed off awkwardly. "I don't think we've been properly introduced I'm", she cut him off.

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki, I know who you are", Jackie said quickly. "I'm Jackie Tristan, now you know me", she immediately activated her fullbring Dirty Boots.

"Straight to the point", Ichigo smirked licking his Fullbring Original Sin, the lollypop turned into a red energy pitchfork. The two of them engaged in a nonstop fight, Jackie used her Fullbringer power to increase the strength of her attacks while Ichigo tried to block and strike with his weapon. He discovered that he could control the prongs of the pitchfork and make them extend out to try and spear his target, but doing that left him vulnerable to frontal attacks. During the fight Jackie noticed that his Fullbring began to change bit by bit. First something black began to form on his wrists, slowly enveloping his arms. The same black shapeless matter formed two blobs sticking in his orange mop of hair. Pouring more reiatsu into his weapon Ichigo became enveloped completely in the black substance. It flowed outward in a huge burst, catching Jackie in the inescapable tidal wave of power. A moment later they were ejected out of the dollhouse and back into the lounge.

"So that's your Fullbring, Ichigo Kurosaki", Ichigo turned to the voice he didn't recognize and saw his stalker, Tsukishima standing there smiling in the X Cution hideout like he owned the place. He was about to say more, but Ichigo stopped him by raising a finger silently telling to wait just a moment. Turning around he faced Jackie who lay on the floor having been caught in the release of his power.

"Sorry about that Jackie, you going to be alright", He smiled down at her apologetically. Her eyes widened seeing him decked out in the next stage of his Fullbring and that fact that his apology was so sincere.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Kurosaki", she said. Ichigo nodded and turned back around to face Tsukishima. Everyone stared at the new form of his fullbring. The strawberry flavored pitchfork made of energy remained the same in his black coated arms while a black formless cape of the same substance hung off his shoulders with an upturned collar cupping the back of his head. Hung on the front of Ichigo's chest a white rib cage that appeared to serve as some sort of armor and upon his head sat two black horns that curved upward like a ram.

"Back to you asshole", Ichigo said addressing Tsukishima.

"Interesting Fullbring you have there", the man said calmly.

"Thanks for the compliment, but let me ask you something", Ichigo paused. "Orihime Inoue, did you pay her a visit the other day?" He cocked his head while he waited for an answer.

"And if I did?" Tsukishima asked. Ichigo just grinned like a cat that just ate the canary, but before he could make a move Chad had attacked, blowing a giant hole through the wall of the hideout in the process.

"Chad! What are you doing?" Ginjo shouted angrily.

"Sorry, but I can't let Ichigo fight him, not yet", Chad said with concern.

"Wait, where is Ichigo?" Ginjo asked looking around.

"He went after Tsukishima while you two were talking", Yukio said staring at the giant hole in the wall, already getting a headache.

"Dammit!" They both ran out the hole after him. On the rooftop of a nearby building Ichigo fought against Tsukishima. Ichigo attempted to impale him with his pitchfork, but the other man simply dodged and danced out of the way. He only managed to get a solid hit in when he used his fork to pole-vault himself forward and kick the bastard in the chest

"Hm, I wonder", Ichigo reached up, broke a tiny piece of the rib cage chest armor and ate it. He let out a pleased gasp when he tasted white chocolate. "Can we time out for a second?", Ichigo jumped back away from his enemy his interest now shifting to finding out what the rest of his fullbring tasted like. "Let's give this a taste", Ichigo tore off a bit of his coat and brought it to his lips. "Black liquorish! Yes!" He laughed as he threw his weapon at the bastard. Tsukishima used his bringer light to avoid the fork that would have speared him and reappeared before Ichigo. That proved to be a mistake as Ichigo was already gone having vanished, grabbed his pitchfork in midair, turned back around and thrusted it towards the man's exposed back.

"Your good", Tsukishima said deflecting the other's weapon with his sword.

"You too, so what's your deal?" Ichigo asked getting only a raised eyebrow instead of a response. "Come on, what's your angle here? What's your goal, or evil plan if you prefer?"

"I have none", Tsukishima said, though it sounded like a partial lie.

"Oh, what a relief, you really are just a crazy person", Ichigo said wiping imaginary sweat from his brow, his gaze then turned serious and cold, smile dropping into scowl. "I'll give you one warning, just one. Leave Karakura and never return, in fact never cross my path or enter my line of sight ever again".

"Or else?" Tsukishima didn't seem threatened.

"There is no or else, you're going to disappear. You can do it yourself or I can make you disappear", Ichigo spat.

"And if I refuse?" The man asked still smiling.

"You're not getting this, you will vanish the easy way or the hard way", Ichigo stepped back dodging a strike that would have took off his head. "Hard way it is then", he grinned charging forward with his pitchfork ready. He was stopped when a box enclosed around him and he found himself in a vast empty space. "Where the hell am I?" Seeing as how his fight was interrupted and he was now trapped wherever this was, Ichigo powered down his Fullbring returning the chest armor, cape, horns and pitchfork to the red lollypop that he pocketed. Half an hour passed until a voice spoke.

"Are you alright in there Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yukio asked. Ichigo laid on the floor of this space.

"Oh yeah, I just love having a fight interrupted especially when I was in the perfect opportunity to put that prick in his place", he said with extreme sarcasm and anger.

"Your fight with Tsukishima was starting to attract civilian attention, I think you can understand how problematic that would be for all parties", the video game Fullbringer said.

"Plus, I don't want Tsukishima killing you before you can share your Fullbring with the rest of us", Ginjo spoke up appearing in the digital dimension across from Ichigo.

"Oh please, I had it under control", Ichigo said like it was no problem while standing up.

"I know you probably think you're tough just because you recently unlocked your Fullbring, but Tsukishima is not an opponent you want to fight now", Ginjo said.

"You think I'm scared of him?" Ichigo asked with a glare.

"You should be", Ginjo glared back.

"I don't want to sound arrogant or that I'm bragging, but Sosuke Aizen became a weird butterfly god and I still shoved his face in the sand box", Ichigo smirked. "When you go up against an opponent like that with the whole world at stake if you lose, then going up against some psychopath human with powers doesn't scare me in the least".

"I don't know whether you're just brave or extremely stupid", Ginjo sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are we anyway? Ichigo questioned changing the subject.

"We're in Yukio's Fullbring, Invaders must die", Ginjo explained. "Think of it like a video game world that he can manipulate".

"Sounds fun", Ichigo smiled like he was enjoying this. "It take it this is where we are going to continue training?"

"Right, we're going to complete your Fullbring here", Ginjo told Yukio to give them each a six point life counter that appeared in the sky for both of them. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you what happens when one of us gets a game over".

"Nope", Ichigo's grin widened as he unleashed his Fullbring Original Sin and Ginjo followed by activating his Cross of Scaffold. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before attacking.

OUTSIDE THE HIDEOUT

Orihime walked up to the house following behind Chad who had come to her saying that Ichigo needed her help. After visiting Uryu in the hospital and healing his injuries, she was more worried than ever, especially after encountering that man who cut her. All she wanted to do was help Ichigo end this any way she could.

"Is that her Chad!?" Riruka shouted jumping from the rooftop across the air to land right in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Hello I'm Orihime Inoue", Orihime tried to be friendly holding her hand out only to get a cold stare in return.

'What the hell does Ichigo see in her?' She wondered eyeing the woman in front of her up and down. "Are you here to heal Ichigo's injuries then?" Orihime just shook her head.

"No, I'm here to heal whoever he's training with", she smiled, but underneath it was a clear message that's she's done this before. Riruka just scoffed at that turning away.

"You're awfully confident", she said. Orihime chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I think Ichigo's confidence rubbed off on me", Chad actually smiled at that, knowing how Ichigo's charisma could affect people. The three of them headed inside the safe house where Ichigo and Ginjo were engaged in battle. Unfortunately their fight had reached a stalemate when Ichigo's fullbring changed again, his black liquorish flavored cape had transformed into a pair of black feathered wings that he used to stay off the ground far out of his opponent's reach looking like some sort of demonic angel.

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Ginjo yelled waving his giant claymore at him.

"Tough taffy!" Ichigo laughed from his position up in the air. "Can't you walk on air", he reminded him.

"Oh! I forgot I could do that", Ginjo smirked, as if, and jumped into the air after Ichigo. The orange haired eighteen young adult opened his wings and held his weapon at the ready as his opponent came charging in.

* * *

 **That's another chapter. I know it might seem like I'm rushing through the Fullbringer arch. That's mainly because I don't care much for this arch in Bleach, I liked it starting out, but when the "thing" happens towards the end I kind of lost all love I could have had for it. I think a lot of Bleach fans were also disappointed in this arc, but hey at least the Blood War arc makes up for most of it.**

 **Original Sin is Ichigo's Fullbring, weapons and armor that's made from candy flavored reishi. That's basically what it is. I tried to keep it candy related while following a certain theme I have going with him.**

 **Orihime's prism ability is something I mentioned in earlier chapters before, what I didn't say back then is that she can erase whatever is trapped inside it. This was mostly inspired by an anime series I watched a while back called Kekkaishi. It just fit to me, if she can reject things like damage on a person, then why can't she just reject something's existence entirely? Where her power came from, I'm leaving a mystery for now, hint: it has something to do with Ichigo.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE BLACK ARROW OF MEPHISTOPHELES**

"One…one thousand, two…one thousand", Ichigo said aloud as he continued his push-ups. Ginjo told, more like ordered him, to exercise his false body so it could properly handle his now complete Fullbring. Orihime had shown up to heal both of their injuries as promised, but Ginjo stopped her and threated to kill her if Ichigo couldn't beat him on his own without her help. That didn't sit to well with Ichigo, pissed him off to no end. There several things he couldn't stand, one was bullies, two were those people who use and manipulate others, three were those who sacrifice their own comrades, four were parasites, five were those who blindly follow orders without question, and six were when people tried to use those he cared for against him.

It all worked out in the end, in a fit of rage he was able to fully awaken his fullbring power and Ginjo even apologized for pretending to be the villain. Orihime successfully healed them both of their injuries, but also wasn't too happy either about being used to help Ichigo achieve his Fullbring. As an apology Yukio made her a private room with a bed for her to rest in while the two men continued training.

"That's an unusual ability your girlfriend possesses", Ginjo remarked while Ichigo stopped to take a break. "It sort of resembles a fullbring, but the more I think about it, it's more like a Zanpakuto ability", seeing the questioning look on his face Ichigo decided to answer.

"It's complicated", was all he said, referring to where Orihime's power came from.

"Care to elaborate?" Ginjo asked.

"It's a personal matter, let's just say when I was younger and didn't fully understand my Zanpakuto's power I sort accidentally gave her something that eventually turned into the power she now has", Ichigo explained. "We talked to Urahara about it, but even he couldn't figure it out, so we're leaving it as a simple miracle of nature"

"Well it is quite miraculous", Ginjo chuckled.

"Ichigo", Orihime called walking up to them looking a little tired with a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Morning sleepy head", Ichigo walked up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Couple days", Ichigo rubbed her neck and shoulders that he knew would be stiff. "We did mess each other up pretty bad and it took a lot of your power to heal us".

"Its fine, it's only been ninety minutes in the real world", Yukio said aloud explaining how he could change the flow of time in the digital flow of space of his fullbring Invaders Must Die. He soon let them all out of his space back into the real world where the sun was just beginning to set.

"Alright, I'll go gather our X Cution members and we'll meet back up here later so you can share a bit of your Fullbring with us Ichigo", Ginjo said seriously.

"Sounds good, I'm just going to drop Hime off back home to continue resting", Ichigo said with a wave while leading his girlfriend out the door. On the way there Ichigo got a call on his phone from his sister Karin, asking if they wanted to have dinner together with some friends. Orihime was too tired and said she would go back to the Urahara Shoten and lay down, but that Ichigo should go and visit with his still living family. He agreed and kissed her bye, before heading to the Kurosaki clinic alone.

"Yo! Little sisters!" Ichigo shouted walking in through the back door with a big smile on his face.

"Ichigo you made it!" Yuzu said from the kitchen while Karin greeted him with her usual nod.

"So what's the occasion for this lovely dinner?" Ichigo asked practically drooling from the smell of whatever Yuzu was cooking.

"Our cousin came bye for a visit, we wanted to surprise you, he's in the living room", Karin said pointing towards the other room.

'Cousin?' Ichigo wondered as he made his way to the living room. He knew it couldn't be anyone from Isshin's side of the family since the Shibas where in Soul Society, so it must be someone from his mother's side. The thought made Ichigo a little excited, since his mother was a pure blood Quincy he was eager to meet not only another family member, but getting to meet another Quincy would be equally awesome.

"Surprise, Ichigo", Tsukishima said calmly while sitting on the couch. Upon seeing him sitting in his family's home Ichigo's smile went until a full blown grin that would have made Shinji proud.

"Tsukishima! Wow what a pleasure seeing you man", Ichigo said happily while walking up to him in a carefree manner. The dark haired man stood facing him with a hint of confusion in his eyes that morphed into surprise when Ichigo put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's so great you could stop by cousin, you're always welcome here".

"I see you two are quite happy to see each other again", Karin said with a smirk as she walked into the room followed by Yuzu.

"Of course I'm happy, I love this guy", Ichigo laughed wrapping his arm around Tsukishima's shoulder like he was his best friend.

'What is happening here? Did he finally snap?' The Fullbringer thought with just a little bit of fear.

"Come on bring it in buddy", Ichigo said giving his 'cousin' a big warm hug. Yuzu giggled at the display of friendship. There was a knock at the door and Karin went to open it letting Tatsuki and few of her friends from school that Ichigo didn't know.

"Ichigo's already here and being weird as usual", Tatsuki said seeing the orange haired young adult hugging her other friend.

"Oh hey Tatsuki! Look my favorite person in the whole world Tsukishima came by to visit", Ichigo smiled so happily releasing the Fullbringer and walking over to her. The next few hours were so surreal Tsukishima, he was scared for the first hour wondering if Ichigo had truly gone mad or perhaps he might have accidentally cut him with his Book of The End, but eventually he actually let his guard down and decided to enjoy the time with the people he inserted his past into. He had to wonder if this is what it felt to be normal. Meanwhile Ichigo was having a blast, his dear 'cousin', his sisters, and a few friends all having a nice meal, talking and joking around. It was so beautiful that it would have brought tears to his eyes if he was any less of the man he was. After dinner and desert Tatsuki left taking her friends from school with her. Ichigo plopped down on the couch right next Tsukishima placing his arm around the man's shoulders.

"I must say, I'm really glad you stopped by", Ichigo smiled pleasantly. "I've been meaning to ask you cousin, what happened to your face?" he asked with concern.

"My face?" The Fullbringer raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.

"It's all broken", In the span of two seconds Ichigo had gripped the back of his neck and repeatedly slammed the man's face into the coffee table, once, twice and a third time. "Oh yes!" Ichigo drawled out in a lewd voice. "Three hours, I had to wait three hours", Tsukishima clutched his busted face, his nose was broken and gushing blood while a few of his teeth were chipped and falling out. "I tell you, if there was like a picture of Orihime in a bikini in my peripheral, I probably would have climaxed when I did that", he laughed. The Fullbringer's eyes widened as he stumbled back.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing!?" Karin out right yelled, the two girls saw what he just did to their cousin and were shocked by how crazy their brother was acting.

"Oh don't worry, this is just how we act", Ichigo smiled like everything was normal as he walked towards his younger siblings. "You know he smiles and says hello and I try to smash his face into a bloody pulp, it's like our secret handshake", now he was starting to sound crazy with how nonchalant he was about this.

"But Ichigo, Tsukishima-", Yuzu didn't get to finish as Ichigo placed a hand on her head, putting her unconscious with a simple kido, he quickly did the same to Karin and gently laid their bodies on the floor. "Now to business", Ichigo's face went from happy to angry and serious in instant as he turned to face Tsukishima. "Wow are you stupid, I mean seriously didn't anyone teach you not to fuck with crazy people?" He laughed seeing more blood come off the surprised Fullbringer's face. "You tried to use people I care about as a shield, how did you think this was going to go down?" he cocked his head giving the man a cheeky grin.

"You…", Tsukishima didn't know what to say, this had not gone at all how he planned, he even made the huge mistake of letting his guard down despite knowing something was clearly wrong.

"Here's what's going to happen next", Ichigo began pacing the room slowly. "I'm going to put these two to bed", he said pointing at his unconscious siblings. "Then I'm going to get some of that hot coco that Yuzu left in the kitchen", he said licking his lips. "That should give you about a ten minute head start. Then, and this is the best part, I'm going to hunt you down like an animal, hurt you some more, actually hurt you like a whole lot for what you did, and then I'm going to kill you", Ichigo grinned like a kid making plans for the amusement park. He turned around to pick of his sisters, but turned back when he noticed the man was still standing there in shock.

"Are you still here? I thought I was clear. Run", He glared darkly at him. "RUUUN!" Ichigo shouted as loud as he could. Tsukishima couldn't get out the door any faster, once outside he vanished with his bringer light. Once he put the two girls in their beds Ichigo went back down stairs to have a cup of that delicious hot coco.

"Alright that's about ten minutes", he said staring at the clock. Ichigo slipped on his dark brown jacket and left the house locking the door behind him. He had a black umbrella in his hand that he took, because it looked like it was going to rain later tonight. "Run little rabbit", Ichigo said aloud to himself as he headed down the street while humming a tune.

"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen", Ichigo sang twirling the umbrella by the handle. "Give him two lips, like roses and clover. And tell him that his lonesome nights are over", he walked right passed a confused Ginjo who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Wait Ichigo!" The man called catching up to him.

"Oh hey! Ginjo, didn't see you there", Ichigo smiled looking even crazier. "Would love to hang out, but I got a little roach to hunt down and squish"

"You mean Tsukishima? He was here?" Ginjo asked frantically. Ichigo told him what happened, how his friend and family thought he was a cousin of his like they knew him their whole lives.

"I toyed with his head for a bit, played along with the whole ruse and then when he let his guard down I broke his nose, even knocked out some teeth", Ichigo smiled remembering how it felt so good to fuck with someone that tried to fuck with him.

"Really?" Ginjo actually laughed at that.

"Gave him a ten minute head start, now I'm going to hunt him down and roast him like a thanksgiving turkey!" Ichigo's smile went back to crazy as he began to skip while he walked. Ginjo told him how he was attacked by the other members of X Cution, whatever Tsukishima did to Ichigo's friends and family he must have done the same thing to Ginjo's allies as well. They discussed Tsukishima's Book of The End ability and came to the conclusion that it altered people's memories to the point that they thought he was a friend or an ally.

"Well this is easier than I thought, we just have to kill him", Ichigo said like it was nothing.

"Can you really do that when there's no guarantee that everyone will go back to normal if he dies? Your friends and family might hate you for killing him", Ginjo said seriously.

"Don't care, I'd rather they all hate me forever than let that bastard be a part of their lives in any form", Ichigo said with hate. Following a trail of reiatsu they headed into a wooded area while Ichigo sang the rest of Mister Sandman the whole way.

"You know if you were still a living human I bet you could get a record deal Ichigo", Ginjo remarked as they approached a large mansion.

"Thanks, I'm really starting to like you Ginjo", Ichigo smirked slipping on his Quincy gloves that allowed him to fire black reishi senbon needles.

"So how should we get inside?" Ginjo asked aloud, he looked over at Ichigo, but he was already at the front door ringing the doorbell.

"Hello! Have you heard the good news?" Ichigo said as the door opened revealing some delinquent looking boy.

"I know who you are and I'm not letting you in!" Shishigawara yelled trying to slam the door closed. Ichigo's foot stopped it as he pushed it open with a creepy grin.

"That's cute, as if you had a choice in the matter", Ichigo's reiatsu slammed down on him like a ton of bricks making the boy collapse on the floor. He kept up the pressure until Shishigawara passed out. Walking into the foyer Ichigo looked around at the nice mansion whistling at how fancy it was. "Alright gang, let's split up and look for clues".

"I got down stairs", Ginjo called picking a hallway and heading down it. Ichigo skipped up the steps to the second floor and began checking rooms and kicking down doors, making sure to purposely knock over every vase he saw and tilt every painting he found. He finally arrived in a large open sitting room where he found his target.

"There you are…cousin", Ichigo smirked closing and locking the door behind. Tsukishima stood up with a smile of his own, having regained his usual composure, his face even looked fine. That worried Ichigo a bit knowing only one person that could heal something that fast.

"So you've finally arrived Ichigo", Tsukishima said calmly.

"Cut the bullshit, like you invited me. I've got you cornered like scared little rat", Ichigo spat taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Is that how you see it?" The Fullbringer asked.

"Dumbass, that's how it is", Ichigo shot back.

"Then activate your Fullbring and come at with everything you have", Tsukishima taunted holding his hands out waiting for the other to make a move.

"No", Ichigo walked to the other end of the room. "First thing I'm going to do is wipe that smug smirk off your face", he flexed the fingers in his right hand, confusing the man even more. "And I'll do it in a way", Ichigo smiled. "That would make my ancestors proud", with a flick of his wrist a silver chain slid out of his sleeve, connected to the end of it was a silver pentagram. Ichigo's black reishi gathered around the charm creating a hissing sound like a dozen snakes. In an instant later the dark reishi extended horizontally forming two long black bat wings with a string running between them resembling a bow.

"What is that?" Tsukishima asked with a shocked face. Ichigo just smiled as he gripped the 'pride' of the Quincy with his own spin on it.

"This is my Unheilige Bogen", Ichigo said as he aimed it at the Fullbringer and a sinister looking yellow slit eye opened up in the center of the bow where the arrows would fire from. "I named it Mephistopheles", with his left hand he reached over his shoulder to an imaginary quiver, a black arrow formed in his hand out of his reishi, an arrow that he loaded his bow with.

"My German pronunciation isn't so good, so forgive me if this sounds weird", keeping his arm steady he aimed the bow at Tsukishima. "Schwarzer Pfeil!" Ichigo shouted releasing the arrow. It took half a second for the projectile to reach its target, to an onlooker it would have appeared as a straight black line that went from the eyeball in the middle of the bow to the Fullbringer across the room. A loud sonic boom trailed behind it that shattered the windows and blew the furniture away. The whole mansion shook when the arrow hit the wall blowing a huge hole through it shaped like an upside down star. When the smoke and dust cleared Tsukishima was revealed hunched over and panting heavily. His arm was gone, not severed, completely obliterated by Ichigo's black arrow.

"Huh I guess I do need to work on my aim", Ichigo chuckled which soon turned into full blown laughter as he pointed at Tsukishima's bleeding stump. This was probably the first time the Fullbringer was ever extremely pissed off, but he calmed down knowing he had a plan for this. The door was busted open and Chad appeared followed by Orihime.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted sternly running over to Tsukishima. She quickly recreated his missing limb with her power. "Why are you attacking him Ichigo?"

"Because I hate him, and I'm going to kill him", Ichigo said plainly like he was talking about the weather.

"But don't you remember everything he did for us!" She pleaded.

"Please tell me", Ichigo smirked humoring her.

"He saved me back in the Rukon District, he took care of us", Orihime cried not wanting to see the person she loved and the man that took care of her all her life fight.

"How is that possible?! Look at him he's a living breathing human being!" He argued. "Your dead Orihime, we both are!" It was harsh but Ichigo was willing to say anything to break whatever hold that bastard had on his girlfriend.

"But", Orihime looked back to both her boyfriend and Tsukishima with doubt in her eyes.

"Look at your hand. Look at the ring on your hand", she looked down at the gold ring with a diamond shaped like the hairpin her brother gave her that she lost. "Who gave you that ring?" Ichigo asked, for a moment she saw a memory of Tsukishima giving her this ring, but that didn't make any sense. Why would he give her something Ichigo made himself….Ichigo. Orihime's eyes widened and she slowly began walking towards him, hesitation in every step. When she finally was a few steps away from her boyfriend she clutched her head in pain as more altered memories were forced through her head. Using the same kido he used on his sisters Ichigo put her to sleep and caught her body in arms.

"Chad", Ichigo looked at the big guy that was still standing protectively in front of Tsukishima. "You probably don't understand what's going on here and what he did to you, you probably think I'm the one that's acting crazy here, but no matter how altered your memories are you're still a good person", he said solemnly. "So please take Orihime to the Urahara Shoten and stay there for me where you will both be safe", Chad nodded his head and walked towards him where Ichigo handed over his girlfriend's unconscious body. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt Tsukishima, I've calmed down enough to talk this over like gentlemen", he smiled assuring. Once Chad had safely taken Orihime outside the mansion Ichigo let his smile drop into a dark scowl as he faced the surprised Tsukishima.

"See that, that's how you lie", Ichigo took a step towards his now fully recovered enemy. "Your ability is bullshit".

"What did you say?" Tsukishima glared at him.

"Book of The End, not a very good book is it? Full of flaws and continuity errors, even Orihime could feel something was wrong when I presented her with a paradox. Your story was just terribly written, how can you the main character be in multiple places at once? I wouldn't recommend you shitty book to anyone", Ichigo insulted like a super mean literary critic. In response Tsukishima whipped out his Fullbring sword in his anger. Ichigo grinned and put away his demonic Quincy pentagram, despite everything this bastard did, especially trying to use his girl Orihime against, he wanted to fight on even terms now. He was still going to kill him, but he wanted to do it with his own fullbring to at least make it seem fair. If it didn't work out he knew he could just pin the man in place and blast him full of black arrows. Reaching into his pocket Ichigo took the red lollypop with the satanic symbol on the front and brought it to his lips.

"Original Sin", He said with a smirk as he licked the back of it. The candy glowed red with energy that expanded outward wrapping around Ichigo. The energy dispersed, falling around him like sparks. Ichigo stood in his now complete Fullbring. It looked like a white exoskeletal armor that covered his entire body, armor that was still made from a white chocolate flavored energy. He no longer had a cape, but instead large black feathered wings on his back, the energy that constituted them was of course black liquorish flavored. Two white ram shaped horns adorned his head, where the taste of peppermint could be found and last but not least his weapon, the glowing red strawberry flavored pitchfork was now a red broad sword of them same energy.

"So you completed your Fullbring", Tsukishima said trying to hide how intimidated he actually was by this demonic angel appearance.

"I have a question for you Tsukishima Shukuro", Ichigo smirked lowering his sword. "Do you like cinnamon?" Before the man could answer Ichigo opened his mouth wide and inhaled. "Fiery Cinnamon!" a burst of flames spewed from his mouth engulfing the entire room in fire, while the smoke had a vague scent of cinnamon that followed. Tsukishima escaped outside through one of the broken windows receiving only a few minor burns. He looked back to see the wall of the room explode revealing the young adult. Ichigo made a rather scary image as he hovered off the floor with his dark wings, flames dancing around him. His eyes landed on his enemy as he grinned and gave chase.

* * *

 **Wow, I would firstly like to thank everyone for following and favorites. I've never reached over hundred in both while the story was still being written. Thanks, this chapter is for you readers and all those who hate Tsukishima like I do. I always thought his Fullbring was stupid, overly complicated and made no sense half the time, it's just altering people memories that's it, no fuss no muss.**

 **Mephistopheles is the name of Ichigo's Quincy bow, I had this idea of two black bat wings forming the bow since the beginning of this story and I'm excited to finally to get to put it in. Don't worry he'll use it again and it might evolve later. Unheilige Bogen, unholy bow in German and Schwarzer Pfeil means black arrow. I hope everybody is seeing the theme I have going with Ichigo by now, I don't think it can be any more obvious if you just look at how he names his abilities.**

 **His Fullbring Original Sin, can now also allow him to breathe cinnamon scented fire and maybe other things in the next chapter…wink.**

 **Thanks again for reading and to all those who followed this crazy Bleach story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HE WHO GIVES CAN ALSO TAKE AWAY**

"Run little man, run as fast as you can!" Ichigo said in a sing song voice as he chased Tsukishima up to the roof of the mansion. He flew high above him in the air with his black wings, landing on the roof across from him. The man tried to attack him, but Ichigo quickly dashed while simultaneously inhaling.

"Cool Mint", an icy mist blow out of his mouth that covered the floor in front of him with slippery ice. Tsukishima lost his footing on the ice and had no choice but to fall back. "Oh my, all that smug attitude and arrogance just falls away doesn't it? When you come face to face with a real opponent", Ichigo smirked.

"You think you're my equal?" Tsukishima asked in a mocking tone. The orange haired man just laughed.

"If you were up against the twelve year-old me we would be equals, but right now you are far beneath me", Ichigo said with the same mocking tone. "Fiery Cinnamon!" he breathed a wave of fire at the Fullbringer setting the top of the mansion aflame. Tsukishima retreated to the courtyard behind the home taking the battle to a new location. Ichigo appeared directly behind him, glowing red sword in hand to cut him down. The other man turned and just barely blocked the powerful strike with his own sword.

"So your Fullbring gives you enhanced strength", Tsukishima said as he struggled to hold the other sword back.

"Nope, this is just my own strength in a Gigai. I haven't even started drawing strength from my true form yet", to make a point he began putting even more pressure on the blade forcing the Fullbringer to use both hands just to hold his sword up, but it still wasn't enough as he was sent flying when Ichigo stopped messing around and overwhelmed him in an instant. "You're starting to bore me, if all you can do is manipulate people with your Book of The End then starting a fight with me is the biggest mistake of your life. It's also going to be the last mistake you ever make"

"We'll see", Tsukishima smirked like he knew something that Ichigo didn't. The Fullbringer used bringer light to move rapidly around the eighteen year old in a circle in a poor attempt to confuse him. He then attacked from the left opposite Ichigo's sword arm. He just smirked and raised his forearm to block. Before the sword made contact he spoke softly.

"Defense bubble", a large pink bubble expanded out of his forearm blocking Tsukishima's sword. The substance was made of a rubber like material that was difficult to cut and caused the man's weapon to get stuck. Ichigo smirked when in a moment later the bubble popped sending a blast of pressurized air that violently blew Tsukishima away and sent him crashing through the trees behind him.

"How pathetic", Ichigo said floating to land on the ground letting his wings fold around him like a robe. He opted to wait for his enemy to get his wits about him and retaliate, even though he didn't stand a chance against Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Ginjo finally decided to make an appearance. He heard the commotion upstairs but unfortunately had to deal with a reawakened Shishigawara and his fullbring before heading outside to help.

"Oh hey! Where've you been", Ichigo yawned in boredom. With his guard seemingly down Tsukishima appeared behind him with his weapon raised.

"Look out!" Ginjo managed to get between them and took the hit that was meant for Ichigo receiving a cut on his shoulder. Ichigo swung his glowing red sword and sent Tsukishima flying again with the sheer force of the blow.

"Hey are you alright Ginjo? Or do I have to knock you out because you're suddenly in love with Tsukishima?" Ichigo asked and warned at the same time.

"No…I'm fine, his fullbring hasn't taken affect yet, I think", Ginjo said standing back up.

"Alright then, let's just kill this asshole once and for all before it takes affect", Ichigo said walking passed him to the area that Tsukishima was sent flying. His black wings opened wide ready to launch himself when he spotted a familiar face standing before him. "I was wondering if you would show up, Uryu Ishida", he smirked seeing his Quincy friend fully healed and pointing his bow at him.

"Ichigo", was all the glasses wearing young man said with a solemn expression on his face.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I can see that bastard has you under his power too", Ichigo was glad he could get rid of Orihime and chad without using force, but it looks like he would to use that to keep Uryu out of this fight.

"No one has control over me Ichigo, I came to help you fight against the man who attacked me", he said keeping his bow pointed at the other.

"Then shouldn't you be pointing that bow somewhere else?" Ichigo asked while happy that he wasn't affected by Tsukishima's Book of The End.

"The one who attacked me is standing right behind you!" The Quincy shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized the person standing behind him that he was talking about was none other than Ginjo Kugo. He turned around to face the Fullbringer intent on getting answers.

"What is he…", Ichigo was cut off when he suddenly found a large sword stabbed into his chest.

"I would have loved to continue playing along, but it looks like the cats out of the bag already", Ginjo grinned sinisterly.

"The fuck man?" Ichigo grimaced in pain. A few moments later his entire fullbring Original Sin was broken down and pulled from his body, every last bit of it, horns, wings, armor and sword all were absorbed into Ginjo's Cross of Scaffold. The red satanic lollypop in his hand crumpled away into a powder that blew away in the wind now that it was rendered useless. No one seemed to notice due to the lighting that Ichigo had a small smirk on his face, the type of smirk that Aizen used to rock, that said he was up to something wicked.

"I bet your wondering why, aren't you?" Ginjo asked pulling his sword out of the other's chest.

"Not really, this is pretty clear", Ichigo fell to his knees feeling weak now that his Fullbring was torn from him. "I understand now, you never wanted just a piece of my Fullbring, you wanted to take the whole thing, like a real woman", he grinned.

"Remember when I told you about the first substitute shinigami that came along", Ginjo began with his own grin. "Well that was me", he showed Ichigo his own combat pass. As shocking as that was, Ichigo was more pissed at the whole ruse and the manipulation of his friends and family against him.

"So you two were in on this the whole time?" He looked to see Tsukishima standing next to Ginjo.

"His power is reversed and undone when he cuts someone with his Book of The End a second time", Ginjo summed up while simultaneously admitting the involvement of the other members of his group.

"So all of X Cution was in on it", Ichigo looked down on the floor sadly while he felt drops of rain begin to fall on him. Such a shame, he was really growing to like that group of Fullbringers. Ginjo began to walk away having got what he wanted with Tsukishima following behind him. They stopped when they heard of chuckling coming from behind them. Ichigo looked up at the sky and starting laughing hysterically. As his laughter died down he stood back on his own two feet.

"Wow, I've never been duped that badly before. This is a new feeling", He said giggling now. "I hope you realize that I can't let you get away with this", Ichigo said while still smiling, looking very creepy.

"What can you do without your power?" Ginjo asked humoring him.

"You only took my Fullbring dick, or did you forget what else I can do?" Ichigo tightened the fingerless black Quincy gloves on his hand and pulled out the silver pentagram from the sleeve of his brown jacket. The black reishi formed together in his hand creating the two black bat wings shaped like a bow, his Quincy bow Mephistopheles.

'So that's his bow that he wanted to show me', Uryu thought looking at the odd shape and reishi of Ichigo's weapon.

"So you still have your other powers", Ginjo stated like it didn't matter to him. In response Ichigo pointed his bow at him and drew the string back as a black arrow formed already loaded and ready to fire.

"Careful Ginjo, those black arrows of his are not to be taken lightly", Tsukishima warned remembering how his left arm was obliterated by one just recently.

"Please, you're all alone Ichigo, even with that other Quincy's help you don't stand a chance without your fullbring or your Zanpakuto", Ginjo mocked his seemingly helpless state. Ichigo just sighed knowing he was somewhat right if he were a normal being, but he made sure the Fullbringer bit off more than he could chew when he stole his fullbring, he just had to hold off until it took effect. The Gotei Thirteen may have abandoned him, his friends and family may not be with him, but he refused to let this bastard walk away after everything he did.

"He's not alone", a familiar voice said from behind Ichigo. Before he could even move or look a glowing blue sword was stabbed through his back and out his chest.

"Oh, come on!" Ichigo shouted as his bow dissolved. He turned to see his dad Isshin and Urahara standing there. "Seriously, they got you too?"

"Of course not, look behind you", Isshin sighed pointing at the person behind him. Ichigo turned and saw Rukia sporting a new haircut and a lieutenant badge was the one stabbing him.

"Oh hey shrimp, when did you get here?" He said jokingly.

"Just in the nick of time, strawberry", as soon as the words left her mouth his artificial body exploded in a burst of light, obscuring everyone's vision in a cloud of smoke. Seconds passed and something shimmering with gold light was tossed in the air from inside the smoke, the light dispersed and about thirty swords rained down around the area, sticking in place where they landed.

"What the hell is this!?" Ginjo looked at one of the swords that landed next to him, they all appeared to be same, with a shiny double edged blade, a golden cross guard shaped like an angel's wings and an eye on the side, and the grip made of a black leather. He tried to touch it only to have his fingers zapped by a violent reiatsu.

"Lead us…into the light", Ichigo spoke from inside the cloud as it began to fade. "And out of the darkness", only his silhouette could be seen by everyone. Ichigo stood there holding one of the swords of his shikai. "My knights of the king, O no Kishi", he stood there with his Zanpakuto fully returned and without his gigai. "Sorry, my Zanpakuto told me to say that, I'm not even completely sure what it means", he chuckled rubbing the back of his slightly longer messy orange hair.

"Ichigo", Rukia looked at him in his new appearance, this was his true state, since the sudden rush of power caused his gigai to disintegrate. He now wore something similar to the all-black shihakusho that shinigami wear except with a hood attached that was left down, the front was left more open, two skulls sat on his shoulders acting like armor, and the back of his shihakusho was embroidered with a two white wings design. He wore plain black pants, with black knee high, pointed toe boots. The black fingerless Quincy gloves remained and only added to his overall look and theme with the skull print on both, even his cross/pentagram remained, hanging loosely off his wrist.

"Wow this feels great, good to have you back old man and crazy bastard", Ichigo said looking at his sword.

" _Good to be back Ichigo, all the knights have returned to serve you",_ O no Kishi, his Quincy spirit spoke from within.

" **Yeah good to be back to full power king, now please kick the fucking shit out of that bastard already!"** Yami, the hollow part yelled wanting Ichigo to absolutely destroy Ginjo for his treachery. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that after what Ichigo set in motion.

"Hey Rukia, what was that you just stabbed me with?" Ichigo asked wondering how it was able to restore his Zanpakuto before the original time he calculated.

"Something I came up with Ichigo", Urahara spoke up. "You said your own reiatsu was rebuilding your Zanpakuto right? So we added a bunch of reiatsu from outside sources and put into that blade. When it stabbed you it gave you just enough power to fully restore your Zanpakuto and its abilities".

"Yes, but where did you get that much reiatsu?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Look up genius", she replied pointing at the sky. He looked up to see a large senkaimon opening high above him and out stepped Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kenpachi, Renji, and Ikkaku.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Ichigo shouted stunning everyone into silence. "You all leave me in the human world for seventeen months and now you show up to help!"

"Look we're sorry Ichigo we-", Renji tried but was cut off.

"Oh I'm just kidding Red! I'm grateful for the help even though its last minute", he smiled showing show that he wasn't mad. "Also thanks for donating energy everyone", Ichigo stated putting two and two together.

"Everyone in Soul Society that supports you Ichigo Kurosaki, gave a bit of their energy to forge that blade", Toshiro stated.

"We wanted to help you regain your Zanpakuto so you can go back to kicking ass", Kenpachi grinned.

"And here I thought you all didn't like me", Ichigo chuckled.

"You idiot!" Rukia smacked him in the back of the head. "If it wasn't for you the Gotei Thirteen would have never bothered to change for the better".

"I'm flattered", Ichigo said with complete honest, he had no idea how much he effected the Soul Society. "Thanks again everyone, now if you'll just excuse me for a moment, I still have a little mess here to clean up", his expression went sour when he turned his attention back to Ginjo the true perpetrator behind everything wrong that was going on in his world.

"You think you can take me on?" Ginjo had no idea what the kid's Zanpakuto did, but it looked like it had something to do with the numerous swords scattered all over the place.

"You haven't realized it yet Ginjo", Ichigo seemed to vanish. The Fullbringer suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, Ichigo was standing right there having moved with incredible speed, even having time to put his hood that was attached to his shihakusho up. "You're sweating", Ichigo grinned and grabbed the sword closest to him and swung it at the man's body. An explosion of fire erupted sending both Ginjo and Tsukishima flying.

"The hell is this!?" Ginjo grabbed on to the air to right himself, but stopped from fleeing as Ichigo flew out of the smoke and fire holding two swords now laughing like a little kid on the playground.

"Oh I missed my Zanpakuto so much!" He continued laughing as he sent a wave of fire and lighting from both blades at Ginjo.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Ginjo shouted deflecting the attack with his large claymore.

"Those were just some of my warm up swords", Ichigo grinned appearing in front of him. "Want to see one of the cool ones?" He now had one sword in his hand that was overflowing with a blue energy. "Getsuga Tensho", He swung the blade in a wide arc as his technique tore through the air and simultaneously obliterated the top half of the mansion behind him. Ginjo remained frozen in shock, even after the attack barely passed over him. His technique even parted the clouds and stopped the rain.

"Hm, I missed. Sorry sometimes I get over excited and lose control of my abilities", Ichigo smiled wide and sincerely making Ginjo even more terrified. The Fullbringer attempted to flee but before he got too far he suddenly found himself being pulled back by an invisible force. Looking back Ichigo was grinning while pointing one of his swords at him. "Pull, it only works on one thing at a time, but it is very handy", Ginjo flailed about to stop himself from getting dragged through the air to no avail. Ichigo grabbed another of his swords with his free hand, this one turned into a giant mallet which he swung at Ginjo when he was pulled in range. The man was able to use his claymore to block it, but the force of the attack sent him flying through the air. "FORE!"

'Dammit! How is he so strong!?' Was all Ginjo had time to think about as he was sent hurtling into the air. Ichigo appeared directly above him with another sword raised to strike with more energy pouring off of it that made the Fullbringer's eyes widened in realization.

"Getsuga Tensho", Ichigo unleashed another of that attack to slam directly into the man's body with same power as before. The technique this time was a direct hit and sent Ginjo crashing into the forest below. Ichigo landed on the ground getting a good long look at the crash site before dusting his hands off and pulling his hood down. "Well that takes care of that, now to just casually let my guard down", he slowly turned on his heel and started walking away but stopped when he felt a sudden spike of reiatsu. "Of course", Ichigo sighed turning back around to see a pillar of glowing energy shooting out of the ground where Ginjo landed. The man himself appeared out of the energy wearing skeletal armor similar to the Fullbring he stole from Ichigo, he even had small horns sticking out of his hair.

"It will take more than that to kill me Ichigo!" Ginjo shouted down at him.

"Who said I plan on killing you? I'm going to beat you without so much as killing you", Ichigo tossed back.

"Hey Ginjo! What about what we were promised?" Yukio asked appearing with the rest of X Cution.

"Right", Ginjo said moving over to them.

"Wait I don't want part of Ichigo's Fullbring!" Riruka tried to plead, too late. Ginjo had already given them a bit of his newly acquired power. The group of Fullbringers now stood stronger with Fullbrings that they wore on their bodies similar to Ichigo's. A line of Shinigami stood on both sides of Ichigo while a line of Fullbringers stood on both sides of Ginjo.

"Alright we're doing this now", Ichigo smirked.

"I think we're due for a change of scenery", Yukio pushed a few buttons on his new gauntlet as cubes began to form around everyone separating them into different dimensions to fight one on one.

"This is cozy", Ichigo remarked looking at the city scape bellow him that he was facing Ginjo in. He noticed that Ishida had followed him into the digital space as well.

"Look sharp Ichigo, we'll need to work together to beat him", Uryu said forming his bow.

"I already beat him", Ichigo said back.

"What does that mean?" The Quincy asked.

"You'll see soon enough", Ichigo grinned.

"Are you two done talking?!" Ginjo yelled swiping his Cross of Scaffold through the air creating a powerful gust of wind to get their attention.

OVER AN HOUR LATER

The group of shinigami stood together having each defeated their own opponents and exited the digital space upon victory. The last to show up was Byakuya Kuchiki, his opponent Tsukishima was a little more difficult than he imagined, but in the end all it took was one strike through the chest with his Bankai to defeat him. The stoic captain told his fallen enemy before he left that he should be grateful that Ichigo Kurosaki didn't finish this fight as he would have made his death a lot more painful for what he did to his friends and family.

"Looks like we're all here", Renji commented seeing his captain finally show up.

"Not quite, Ichigo is still fighting Ginjo Kugo inside there", Toshiro corrected gesturing at the large black cube in the sky above them. He glanced over at Yukio whom he defeated and captured in his ice.

"Don't look at me, I can't disable that one, it's part of our deal with Ginjo", the Fullbringer just shrugged.

"So the only way out is for Ichigo to win, this shouldn't take long", Kenpachi grinned. Rukia looked up at the cube with a concerned look, not for Ichigo though. She knew he would win, that was guaranteed, but she was concerned over what he might find out while facing Ginjo.

INSIDE THE CUBE

"What are you even fighting for Ichigo?" Ginjo asked as they clashed blades while grimacing in pain. His shoulder now sported a nasty bleeding bullet hole where Ichigo shot him with a pistol from his shikai.

"To teach you a lesson", Ichigo answered putting some distance between them, just in case Ginjo tried to use the fire and cool breath techniques again from the Fullbring he stole.

"Tsukishima is dead, well he will be dead soon", the man said without remorse. "When a Fullbringer dies all traces of his power disappear which means your little girlfriend and your family will return to normal and forget he even existed".

"Good serves that bastard right, what goes around comes around I always say", Ichigo said rather coldly.

"I've never heard you say that", Uryu remarked humorlessly.

"So why are you even fighting me then?" Ginjo asked again.

"I already said, to teach you a lesson not to bite off more than you can chew", Ichigo smirked despite getting glared at. "You're talking to try and get in my head, but it won't work".

"Well then perhaps I should tell you who you should really be fighting", he said with his own maniacal grin.

"Here we go, the evil monologue", Ichigo sighed sitting down in the air Indian style. "Please tell me", he said with heavy sarcasm. "I can't believe he's going to try to get me to join him after stabbing me in the back, this is all ass backwards", he mumbled to himself.

"The Gotei Thirteen gave you a combat pass didn't they", he stated not asked. "What did they tell you? That it was given to agents of the Seireitei that were not conventional shinigami?" The look on Ichigo's face told him that was exactly what they said. "I bet you didn't know what its true purpose was did you?" He blocked a volley of arrows before he could continue.

"Uryu stop, let him finish speaking", Ichigo said with a serious look while standing up. The Quincy reluctantly nodded his head and stopped firing arrows at their enemy. He turned his attention back to Ginjo and gestured for him to continue.

"The truth is they give those badges out to anyone with abilities like you and me. It monitors your location, controls your reiatsu, and it records all conversations around it Ichigo. They gave you that badge as a means to control you!" Ginjo shouted while Ichigo seemed to stare at him in thought with a scowl on his face. "The badge makes it so they can track and eliminate you at any time", he grinned before he spoke this last bit. "And the one who came up with this idea, the one person at the head of this conspiracy is none other than Captain Jushiro Ukitake!"

"Enough!" Ichigo's let lose the full weight of his reiatsu stunning both Ginjo and Uryu into complete silence.

'I knew he was powerful, but this is borderline godlike', Uryu struggled to hold himself up, his bow had long dissolved due to the massive pressure. In a matter of moments the dimension shattered from another large burst of Ichigo's reiatsu even stronger than the first, putting them back into the real world.

"What's the matter? The truth hurts doesn't it?" Ginjo smirked seeing Ichigo's eyes hidden by his bangs.

"No, I was getting bored of your little rant", Ichigo grinned looking at him in the eyes. "I had already figured out the combat pass was a device to track me, that's no surprise".

"Since when?" Ginjo asked skeptically.

"I figured out what it was for the moment Ukitake handed it to me", he said shocking every one even the shinigami that were watching below. "Originally I wasn't going to take it, but I decided to after careful consideration".

"Why!? Why would you let them control you!?" The Fullbringer screamed at him.

"No one controls me, trust is a two way street. I give a little and I get a little back", Ichigo explained with a smile. "Sure I took the pass of my own free will despite knowing it was a way to monitor me, but I've never given them a reason to use the functions of the pass to restrict my power and look around you Ginjo, they came to help me when I needed it. If that isn't mutual trust then I don't know what is?"

"Then your just a slave, you don't get to make your own choices!", Ginjo spat with rage.

"It always comes down to choice. I made the choice to work with the Gotei Thirteen despite not liking them back then, I made the choice to fight Aizen with everything I had despite it not being my problem, I chose to fight the hollows in the Rukon district even though it wasn't my duty and I'm making the choice right now to teach you a lesson even though I could just leave you to face the might of the Gotei thirteen right now", Ichigo finished his speech by pointing his sword at Ginjo silently telling him to make a move.

"Fine then, you asked for it", Ginjo smirked evilly. "Bankai", his power burst around him obscuring the sight of him. When it dissipated he stood in what looked like a twisted version of Ichigo's fullbring Original sin. It was the same white skeletal armor that Ichigo had worn but it was distorted and asymmetrical, the horns on his head had grown out of his now white hair slightly bent and one grew longer than the other. Even the black angelic wings looked ragged and torn in places. "Behold this is your Fullbring taken to its max potential".

"Well I certainly wore it better. You look, I don't want to say fat, but definitely a little bulky", Ichigo commented.

"Huh, I guess we'll never see eye to eye", and with that Ginjo opened his deformed wings and attacked. The two of them engaged in what could only be described as a one sided fight. No matter what Ginjo did he couldn't land a hit on Ichigo, but the other continued to cut him up relentlessly. He figured out the random abilities of his Shikai could be swapped from sword to sword, it was pretty obvious when Ichigo only kept two swords in his hands and they switched abilities constantly. The worst was when Ginjo furiously tried to end this in one blow and Ichigo raised his left sword as it transformed into a large skull shaped shield stopping his claymore with, the clash created a shock wave, but it didn't stop there. A second later the sword in Ichigo's right hand transformed into a large black pistol and with a big delighted grin on his face he blew a hole through Ginjo's arm. The man pulled away clutching his bleeding arm while grimacing at the pain.

"I'll give you one chance to stop this and walk away, but if you don't I won't be responsible for what happens next", Ichigo said while his smile dropped. In response Ginjo screamed and fired a large cero-like beam at him. "You asked for it", Ichigo stopped the beam with his bare hand, pushing through the blast towards Ginjo. When he was close enough he grabbed him by the face and threw him to the ground below. Ichigo sighed seeing his enemy struggle to stand back up. "Don't make me do this"

"I'll never stop!" Ginjo gasped out preparing to fly up and keep fighting.

'Hey old man, has it been long enough?' Ichigo asked internally.

' _Yes Ichigo, it's been ninety minutes, it should take effect, if you have the stomach for it',_ O no Kishi spoke from the inner world. Ichigo closed his eyes before taking a deep breath in preparation of the act he was about to commit. He then resealed his Zanpakuto, returning the many sterling angel winged swords to a single Katana with a rusty hilt and guard that he sheathed at his side.

"I wouldn't do this if there was any other way to end this without killing you, however you've forced my hand", Ichigo looked down at his confused opponent while holding his hands out. A white energy began to form on his hands like a mist and a large white shining ring formed around his body.

"What is that?" Ginjo asked looking up at the strange scene, the shinigami were also equally confused as to what was happening. In an instant a white beam of light shot down from the ring heading directly for the Fullbringer. Ginjo barely dodged the light, figuring it would be best to not get hit by whatever that was, he smirked about to mock Ichigo's attempt. However his amusement was short lived when he suddenly felt his power leaving him, the very armor and wings that adorned him began to break down and get pulled into the beam of light that missed him. "What's happening!?"

"It doesn't need to hit you to work", Ichigo spoke quietly as he watched the power be drained and removed from the man. Once the armor was removed Ginjo collapsed letting his Cross of Scaffold fall to the ground, he was back to his original Fullbring, but he felt so much weaker than before. "The main ability of my Zanpakuto O no Kishi, is to split my soul into pieces and distribute those pieces out, thus bestowing power and abilities on to that person", Ichigo said hovering down to the ground to stand across from him. "You're only the second person I've bestowed power on, normally I just impart abilities on the swords I make, each of them being kind of like extensions of my Zanpakuto", Ginjo on his knees stared at the ground with wide eyes. "Because I can bestow power on to others that means I can also take it away whenever I choose and given enough time, say ninety minutes, I can take more than what I gave. You didn't steal my Fullbring Ginjo, I saw what you were about to do at the last second and gave it to you, at the same time imparting part of my soul onto you", he explained looking stoic and serious, his playful demeanor gone.

"But how!? You didn't even have your Zanpakuto at the time!" Ginjo shouted looking up at him.

"Yes, but years ago when I first figured out this power I divided my soul into as many pieces as possible just to find where my limit lies and to see how many swords I could eventually make. I then put my soul back together, but like a wound the scar tissue remains. All I have to do now his pull and I can impart my soul without my Zanpakuto", Ichigo looked down at him solemnly. "For what you did to me I took not only my power back, but I took a big bite out of your power too. You'll never be a threat to Soul Society or anyone ever again, be gratefully I didn't take all of your power or worse your life", and with that Ichigo turned around and walked away in an odd reversal of when Ginjo stole his fullbring and left him behind.

"Give…it…back", Ginjo growled out making him pause. "Give it back!"

"You tried to fuck with my life and pull my friends and family into this mess, you got exactly what you deserve", Ichigo glared back at him.

"ICHIGO!" Ginjo stood up and ran at him with his claymore, moving slower than normal with his powers severely reduced. Ichigo turned around completely calm, he could just as easily block the strike with little to no effort. Unfortunately plans changed when Orihime suddenly appeared out of the woods, jumping in front of Ichigo in an effort to protect him. Ichigo knew her shield wouldn't form fast enough to block this strike so he made a quick decision. Grabbing Orihime around the waist he pulled her close to his body with his left arm while simultaneously drawing his sword and stabbing Ginjo through the heart before he reached her. The man let out a cry of agony before collapsing face first on the ground.

"God dammit, I didn't want to kill him", Ichigo grumbled sounding pissed.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I just wanted to help you", Orihime said tearing up as her boyfriend walked over to the fallen man.

"I'm not mad at you Orihime, I drove him to attack me and you were just looking out for me", he smiled back at her to assure that he was only mad at himself. Ichigo kneeled down to check Ginjo's pulse and found it was fading fast, the man's head was turned staring at him. He decided to say one last piece before the man died. "You know what the sad part of all this is Ginjo? If you just came to me with complete honesty from the beginning I would have just given you my entire Fullbring without my soul attached to it", he said with a solemn expression just loud enough for the dying Fullbringer to hear. "I'm not power hungry, if you just asked for all of it I would have given it to you despite what you wanted to do with it". He watched Ginjo closed his eyes, release his last breath and finally die. There was a silent pause with single gust of wind passed through the area while Ichigo looked at his enemy sadly. He was starting to feel like a magnet for crazy psychopaths lately.

Just as he thought this he felt the presence of another Fullbringer coming up behind him. Ichigo turned just in time to see Tsukishima running up to him sword raised with a hole where his heart was, how the flying fuck was he still alive? Rukia jumped in between them, seemingly against her will while Riruka popped out of a little door in her chest. Ichigo was growing tired of people trying to defend him today, so he used flash step to get in front of Riruka before she was cut down and caught Tsukishima's sword with his bare hand.

"You may have been an annoyance to me before", Ichigo stared directly into the man's terrified eyes while tightening his grip on the blade. "But now that I'm back to full strength, your nothing to me", and with that he squeezed his hand shattering Tsukishima's Book of the End like glass. "Akuma Yubi", Ichigo then jabbed his reiatsu enhanced fingers into the man's stomach, using one of his original techniques, destroying what was left of his insides and sending him flying into the forest to perhaps die alone.

"What a night", Ichigo sighed turning back around to find Riruka was already long gone and Orihime was busy checking Rukia for any injuries. "Hey shrimp are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ichigo", Rukia said getting back to her feet and dusting herself off, looking dignified like a noble despite what just happened.

"Good because we're heading to the Seireitei and I have a few choice words for the captains", Ichigo smirked almost sinisterly.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was a regular morning in Soul Society, everyone was going about their day, minding their own business. Everything was normal except for the uniquely dressed Ichigo Kurosaki causally strolling towards the first division building whistling a happy tune with Rukia trailing behind him trying her best not to laugh. She didn't realize how much she missed his odd antics.

"Hey Red, how's it going?" He said breezing passed a surprised Renji.

"What are you doing here? Hold up a second!" He called following Ichigo beside Rukia.

"I live here, duh! Plus I wanted to have a little chat with Head Captain long beard", Ichigo grinned keeping his pace.

"So where's Orihime?" Renji asked.

"Packing our stuff up in the human world", Ichigo said before flash stepping up one of the massive staircases. A few minutes later he made it to the Captains meeting hall just as everyone was heading inside.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you may enter", the oldest captain said giving him permission to come inside the meeting hall.

"No red carpet? Alright then", Ichigo remarked stepping inside.

"Why have you asked for this meeting Ichigo?" Shinji spoke up first.

"Well I wanted to get some things clarified before I make a decision on whether or not I still want to be a part of this organization", he answered not at all surprised that Shinji, Rose and Kensei were reinstated as Captains. The Vizards in the world of the living had already told him when he went to go hang out with them.

"What have you done with the body of Ginjo Kugo?" Mayuri asked rather annoyed that the group that was sent to the world of the living didn't come back with the man's body, so he could study it.

"I buried him", gasps of shock could be heard from most present, even the head captain opened his eyes. They were all quite surprised that Ichigo of all people would extend such a curtesy to an enemy. "Is it so hard to believe that I felt remorse and maybe even guilt for what I did to him?"

"That man stole the powers of countless shinigami before murdering them and he tried to manipulate your allies", Soi Fon argued with a glare directed at Ichigo.

"Yes, but in spite of all that I still feel bad. I had to use my absolute worst ability on him, an ability I once swore to never use on a person", Ichigo explained looking slightly ashamed.

"What was that ability? If you don't mind I ask", Toshiro spoke up.

"It's this German word I can't really pronounce that starts with an A, but the only other word I can think of that you might understand would be Consecration, and that's all you need to know", Ichigo said not wanting to talk about his most awful power. "Alright now it's my turn. So what's going on with Central 46 old man?" he asked Yamamotto.

"I had already talked them down from wanting your imprisonment or execution a couple months ago", the ancient captain said calmly while Ichigo' reiatsu surged with anger.

"Are you telling me I could have come back and avoided this whole mess months ago!?" Ichigo shouted.

"We knew Ginjo would approach you during this time and couldn't pass up on this opportunity", Kyoraku said tipping his hat down not even sweating from the young man's power.

"You dangled me out there like bait on a hook then. Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ichigo said through clenched teeth while the enormous pressure of his reiatsu increased throughout the room while some of the captains tried their best to look unaffected.

"We knew you could deal with him Ichigo", Ukitake said trying to alleviate the growing tension. "Most of us had faith that eliminating this threat would be a simple task".

"Hm, I guess that's better", Ichigo said reigning his reiatsu back in, putting the pressure off of everyone. "You still could have told me ahead of time, it would have allowed me to stop him before my friends got dragged into it".

"We're sorry, but contacting you would have been too suspicious", Ukitake smiled apologetically.

"Fair enough, so I guess we're all good then, Orihime and I can move back in to our house here?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Yes of course", Kyoraku smirked. "By the way, your students at the academy missed you and your class. Should I tell them the class will resume soon?"

"Really? I can get my job back? I can't wait to show them all the new swag I got in the world of the living", his face lit up at the prospect of going back to being a teacher at the Shino academy. He turned around to leave, but stopped and turned back to face the head captain.

"Oh wait, I just had a few more questions about this badge thing", Ichigo said pulling out the combat pass from the front of his stylized shihakusho making everyone tense up again. "I heard it records every conversation around it, is that true?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Yes of course, but my division only records and stores those conversations. It is the duty and responsibility of the man in charge of the combat pass project to listen to everything recorded", Mayuri answered. Everyone turned to look at Ukitake as he was the man they were talking about. Ichigo's smirk got even wider.

"You know I was able to exit my gigai without this, so I left the pass on the nightstand in my bedroom at Kisuke's for seventeen months", he stated still smirking. "So Ukitake, you had to listen to everything that went on around this badge?" The white haired captain blushed embarrassed, understanding perfectly well what the young man was getting at.

"Y-yes", he said looking away.

"So that time Orihime wanted to try the whipped cream-"

"Yes"

"That night we tried bondage for the first time-"

"Yes"

"Even that time we tried role playing and she was the naughty school girl and I was the handsome, but strict teacher and we-

"YES, YES, YES!" Ukitake said loudly wanting to end this embarrassment. Kyoraku chuckled while some of the more prudish captains like Soi Fon and Toshiro were also blushing like crazy. Ichigo just laughed putting the combat pass back in his pocket.

"Well then, I'll consider what you had to listen to, as well as what you're going to be listening to in the future as…punishment enough, we're even", he grinned from ear to ear, making a mental note to keep the badge close by whenever he made love to Orihime, she was quite the screamer. "I'm off to the world of the living for a bit to pick up Orihime and our stuff, say goodbye to everyone and other things. I really hope our house was kept clean during our absence here, if it is I might just forget about the whole being banished for seventeen months", he said nonchalantly, a silent warning telling them to have someone dust his home and trim the lawn before he got back.

A PROMISE IS A PROMISE

Ichigo sat cross legged on the floor of Kisuke's training grounds with curved horns atop his head and elongated orange hair. The black substance of his bankai pooled in front of him molding into different shapes and forms. Urahara and Yoruichi watched eagerly, even though he told them to leave they refused wanting to see part of his Bankai. Kisuke was making as many mental notes as possible while he watched the strange black substance begin to take on a human form.

"Just a few last minute touches and…done", Ichigo marveled at his newest creation.

"Amazing", Kisuke stared at the form.

"Ichigo, what the hell is that?" Yoruichi asked through her teeth while socking him in the back of the head.

"The darker half of my Zanpakuto wanted a woman, so I made him one", Ichigo said rubbing the spot she hit.

"Why the hell does it look like me!?" She shouted. Ichigo's creation was an exact duplicate of Yoruichi with a few extra details. This version was wearing what looked like a black skin tight leather one piece bikini with a red eye symbol printed on the belly, black stockings that stopped mid-thigh, and black pointy clawed gloves that went all the way up her arms leaving her shoulders exposed. The odd parts were the black elongated ears sticking out of her purple hair and the large black wings on her back.

"I think it's a work of art", Kisuke grinned wanting to get close to touch her, but was smacked in the face by the real Yoruichi.

"Why didn't you just make it look like Orihime?" she asked getting more and more aggravated by the sight of her bat-like doppelganger.

"I live to serve Ichigo-sama", the copy said giving a cute smile.

"And she's all submissive too!" Yoruichi yelled wanting to hit Ichigo again.

"As for the reason I didn't just make a copy of my Hime, well my hollow half has had a sort of school boy crush on you. For quite some time, it's actually kind of cute", Ichigo chuckled. "Hey we all have our dreams. Yami just wants someone to love and I wish I could go back in time and kill Nazi scum".

"Very true", Urahara nodded his head.

"You are not feeding that copycat to your hollow", Yoruichi glared at him.

"He's not going to eat her, well he is, but not in the way that you're thinking", he said suggestively.

"Make it someone else!", she demanded. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes while the duplicate just flew around with her wings laughing like a little girl.

"Fine, I'll make a few adjustments so it doesn't look completely like you. Yami said he's cool with it, but he wants more than one", Ichigo caved offering a compromise.

"Good", Yoruichi stomped away. "Wait a second! How many does he want!?" She turned around but Ichigo had already left. "Damn him"

"Wow I really wish I was Ichigo's hollow right now", Urahara grinned fanning himself.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, so far. I just wanted to finish up this Fullbringer Arc so I can get to the fun. I'm going to do part 2 of the Turn back the Pendulum chapter I did before then jump right into the Quincy arc.**

 **Ichigo has his own stylized Shihakusho. He never wore the shinigami uniform before, so I wanted to make it seem like he's more affiliated with them now, but still a rebel.**

 **Yes the ability he used on Ginjo was Auswählen. In case some people haven't figured it out yet, I gave Ichigo the same power as Yhwach, except he's not an evil parasite.**

 **And who's the first person Ichigo gave power to. It's kind of obvious so I won't say it.**

 **Hollow Ichigo gets multiple semi duplicates of Yoruichi to keep him entertained. Remember that, it will come into play later.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TURN BACK THE PENDULUM PART 2: THE DARKNESS OF THE KING**

"This is really good", the fourteen year-old Orihime said taking another spoon full of her ice cream. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with super short jean shorts that Ichigo made for her since the area they were living in was very warm during the day.

"I told you this side of the Rukon has the best ice cream", Ichigo said helping himself to his own bowl. The two kids sat together on top of a building with their feet dangling over the edge. Ichigo was wearing a tattered black cloak with a skull mask laying on top of his head while he ate. He stopped painting his face like a skull and started wearing a mask since it was less time consuming than putting on makeup. He used reishi to keep himself cool in the heat while wearing his cloak.

"Where are we going to live now Ichigo?" Orihime asked. Below their feet sat a couple canvas bags that contained what little belongings they had.

"We'll just head to the north districts I guess", Ichigo said thinking about what happened. They had been living together in a small village in the woods for a year now since he found Orihime. However just last night the village was attacked by a small swarm of hollows. Once again the shinigami didn't show up to help leaving the fourteen year-old Ichigo to deal with it by himself. He successful dispatched all the hollows with only a few casualties and a little bit of damage to the village. Ichigo still counted it more like a loss than a victory due to the few people who he failed to protect, not only that but their house was one of the ones destroyed in the chaos. The villagers regarded Ichigo as a hero and offered to rebuild his house for free, but he refused saying that they should use their time and money to recover and rebuild their own lives and homes. Ichigo and Orihime then travelled to the one of the busier areas of the Rukon looking for a new place to stay.

"I heard the north is where the American and European souls inhabit", Orihime said enthusiastically.

"Good thing language in soul society is universal", Ichigo chuckled. He remembered how surprised he was when he discovered that fact.

It took a couple days traveling north, but eventually they found a nice large community with shops and stores. There was an old man named Alaster who was selling small houses for people to live in. After some haggling Ichigo bought a house with the money he saved up from various jobs he did back in the village they lived in before. One thing Ichigo liked about this area was that the mountains were within travelling distance for him. It was the perfect place for him to do his secret training without being detected Gotei Thirteen. Ever since Yoruichi told him about the two forms of a Zanpakuto, Ichigo had been working to unlocking his bankai. Yoruichi said he wasn't ready for it yet, but Ichigo decided to go around her and unlock it himself.

FLASHBACK

"But why can't I learn bankai yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Because kid, your just not ready", the black cat said in a masculine voice. "Normally it would take a shinigami a hundred years to unlock his bankai, and that's if he has the potential for it, but what I have planned for you would help you unlock it in just three days".

"If it would take three days then why can't I learn it now?" Ichigo questioned again getting a little angry.

"Like I said, your just not physically ready to even attempt to unlock bankai", Yoruichi said while the fourteen year-old looked a little dejected by that. She sort of told him a half truth, while it was true that he wasn't physically ready, the real reason she couldn't help him achieve bankai is because Kisuke Urahara told her to wait until the crisis that Aizen would soon cause drew near.

"Alright I understand", Ichigo suddenly perked up when an idea came to mind. He had enough information to unlock his bankai on his own. He vowed to do just that, but he wouldn't tell Yoruichi or anyone, just so he could see the look on her face when he did unveil it.

FLASHBACK END

Now here he was, up in the mountains in a large quite area where he could meditate and enter his inner world. Sitting cross legged on the smooth rock floor with his Zanpakuto across his lap, Ichigo took a few deep breathes and let himself slip into a peaceful state. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the star cross shaped city in the sky, right atop the tower. Looking around at the European architecture for a moment, he turned around and headed towards the black building atop the tower with the broken arch over it. Reaching the top of the steps Ichigo was greeted by twelve knights dressed in silver armor and white capes. The knights kneeled before him with their identical angel winged swords in front.

"At ease gentlemen", Ichigo waved his hand with a smile. They stood back to their feet and parted allowing Ichigo to enter into the palace. Going inside he headed into the throne room and workshop he saw the spirit of his Zanpakuto sitting in the regal chair.

"Your back Ichigo", the spirit sounded like he didn't expect him to be here.

"Hey old man, I just wanted to ask about something", Ichigo began walking towards the throne. "I want to know how to go about unlocking my bankai", the middle aged man took off his sunglasses and looked at Ichigo with a solemn expression.

"Ichigo, you're not ready for that", he said.

"Don't tell me that, I know when I'm ready, and I'm ready now", Ichigo said growing tired of people telling him he wasn't ready. "The hollows I've been fighting are not that tough, but what happens when stronger ones come along. I need my full power before something bad happens or I won't be able to stop it", he said using the logic of a fourteen year-old. O no Kishi sighed before standing up from the throne, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him down he then teleported them both in a flash of light. They reappeared on one of the five ends of the floating city.

"Come Ichigo", the man walked over to the edge and pointed at the gray lifeless desert below. "Underneath the sand below you will find a cavern, in that cavern is a blade. If you can find and claim that blade as your own then you will achieve your bankai".

"Really you'll let me have bankai if I find it?" Ichigo asked with enthusiasm. The old spirit shook his head.

"It's not up to me, it's up to you and 'him'. Personally I think you're not ready to achieve bankai", he put his sunglasses back on as he looked at the sand churning with the wind. Ichigo wondered who this other person he mentioned was, but figured he would understand soon enough.

"What does the sword I need to find look like?" Ichigo asked getting more and more excited.

"You'll know it when you see it", was the old man's response.

"Alright old man, when I get back I'll have bankai!" Ichigo shouted pointing at him with a promise. He then leaped off the edge and descended to the desert below.

"I could have lowered him, he didn't need to jump", O no Kishi said to himself watching Ichigo get smaller and smaller. Once he reached the bottom the old man turned around and headed back to the throne room. He didn't expect Ichigo to achieve bankai now, no matter how confident he seemed.

"Ow!" Ichigo hit the sand creating a small crater. Dusting himself off he began walking the dunes looking for a way underground. He didn't have to look long, a hole opened up in front of him with stairs leading down in the dark. "How convenient", heading down into the dark Ichigo made his way deeper and deeper underground until the light from outside could no longer guide him. Luckily a lantern appeared next to him, just when he was wishing for one. Eventually he reached a gigantic open cavern with black stone pillars holding the ceiling up, little bits of light shown through holes in the ceiling, but what really caught Ichigo's attention was the millions of bones and skulls that covered the floor, even piling up in small mountains. Stepping out into the sea of bones he glanced around at the seemingly endless cavern with apprehension.

"This won't be as easy as I thought", Ichigo muttered to himself. Walking across the bones, he felt and heard some of the smaller more brittle ones crack and break under his weight. "Okay a sword, a sword, I'll know it when I see it he said", Ichigo picked up a skull without hesitation and began digging around in other piles of bones. After several hours of digging in random spots he stopped to take a break.

"This is ridiculous, like trying to find a needle in a haystack", he said with an angry huff. Ichigo soon made his way to what had to be the largest pile of bones yet. More frustrated than ever the teen kicked a random skull into the pile. The skull hit the pile and caused a small avalanche of bones revealing one giant black horned skull, well just the top corner of it. Ichigo gasped seeing through the hole and spotting a single pale closed eyelid, there was something living beneath that. He took a cautious step back, but luck was not on his side as one of the bones cracked rather loudly. The giant eye opened revealing a menacing glowing yellow eye surrounded by a black sclera. Ichigo dove behind one of the pillars to avoid being spotted by whatever this thing was. The giant creature now fully awake rose up out of the pile of bones revealing a giant white lean body, a black horned skull mask covered the thing's face with long stark white hair spilling out the back and over his shoulders, the only piece of clothing was the torn black hakama pants that barely reached his knees. The nails on his fingers and toes were black and claw like as they gripped the bone covered floor.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Ichigo was panicking not knowing what to do. The teeth on the mask parted letting loose a growl.

" **Well, well, well, well, well….if it isn't the king himself",** the giant chuckled in a deep distorted voice then took a deep breath. **"I can smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air"** , he hissed looking around for the kid.

"Hey, wait a second", Ichigo popped his orange head out from behind the pillar. "You stole that from Smaug!" the giant chuckled zeroing in on the fourteen year-old.

" **You got me, but I got you",** his words were followed by his colossal hand crashing into the pillar that Ichigo hid behind, crushing it into rubble.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up, what's happening?!" Ichigo leaped safely away while the giant crawled towards him on all fours, kicking up bones and skulls.

" **I've waited so long for this day!"** The masked giant laughed, slamming his clawed hand down where Ichigo stood. The teen barely dodged the onslaught.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ichigo hid behind another pillar.

" **I'm you! I'm your true self, what you really are. A big scary monster!"** He shouted looking around for his prey.

"I'm not a monster!" Ichigo yelled back.

" **Yes you are! You have vile creatures like me and his majesty upstairs inside you. Your power is potential limitless king, what else could you be?"** The giant was trying to hurt him emotionally.

"I've never done anything wrong!" Ichigo hid behind one of the pillars trying to figure out what to do. He then remembered that he was here to look for a sword. If he found it then he could fight back against this thing.

" **What about your mother?"** He asked going for the lowest blow possibly. **"Look what happened to her, you lured that hollow right to her"** , Ichigo started shaking when he remembered what happened.

"S-Shut up", the boy stuttered.

" **That's why you took in that girl Orihime, to try and make up for your failures, but how long will it take until you get her killed I wonder"** , he laughed.

"You keep her out of this!" Ichigo shouted stepping out from behind the pillar. "I didn't come here to argue with you, I came to earn my bankai".

" **And what makes you think your worthy of me king?"** he asked in a mocking tone. The giant flicked Ichigo away with his finger making the boy crash painfully into another pillar. **"Ah damn, I was hoping for a strike"** , he chuckled while Ichigo struggled to get back up. **"Oh well, let's see if I can pick up the spare"** , he said with a sinister tone. The giant continued to knock the boy around like a cat toying with a mouse before he ate it. Ichigo tried to fight back, but he was practically a mosquito to this thing.

" **Foolish child!"** he yelled as he threw Ichigo into a pile of bones. **"It looks like you still don't understand what I am, then let me give you a hint"** , the boy crawled out of the bones, bleeding and bruised to see the masked giant lean forward and open it mouth wide, its blue tongue slithered out touching the sea of bones and skulls. A smaller human sized version of the giant dressed in white robes, with a white horned mask, and a large hole where his heart should be that made it shockingly obvious what he was.

"A hollow", Ichigo said with wide eyes.

" **BINGO! We have a winner here!"** The hollow clapped his clawed hands together.

"Why!? How!? What!?" Ichigo didn't understand any of this.

" **Simple one of your parents had me attached to them and when you were born I saw my chance to escape and jump ship, but unfortunately you ended up being stronger than both your parents combined",** the hollow explained walking towards Ichigo.

"Which one? Which one of my parents had you?" he asked growing more scared the closer the hollow came to him.

" **Sorry not telling",** he laughed manically kicking Ichigo in the face sending the boy flying through the air again. **"How about we raise the stakes king, if you can find your precious sword and beat me with it then I'll let you have the bankai, but if I beat you then I'll get control of your body and you'll be stuck down here",** he waited for the boy to crawl out of the bones to give an answer.

"Deal!" Ichigo shouted running over the skulls and bones to kick the hollows ass. He may not have a weapon, but Yoruichi taught him to fight with fists before he learned to fight with a sword. Unfortunately the hollow seemed to know all of his moves before he even made them, dodging and countering each strike with ease while laughing with glee. Ichigo was then beaten down hard over and over, the hollow even made jokes and games while beating the shit out of the boy. Just when Ichigo thought he might be able to turn the tables, the giant that the hollow came out of, that he forgot about started moving again and attacked Ichigo. He didn't stand chance now and was completely torn to hell by the two opponents, Ichigo didn't even bother looking for the sword anymore.

" **This is so pathetic it's not even funny anymore",** the hollow spoke with disappointment in his tone as he looked down on Ichigo who now lay broken and beaten in a pile of bones. The giant reached over him and plucked the boy with his sharp fingers up by what was left of his torn shirt, lifting him up in the air. It then opened its huge gaping maw and tilted its head back. Ichigo could do nothing but watch as he was dangled over the open mouth. **"I guess there's no point in wearing this mask anymore if you still can't understand",** Ichigo looked down at the hollow and watched him pull his horned mask off to reveal.

"Me?" Ichigo was shocked to see himself, only older, eighteen years old to be exact. The hollow had the exact same features as himself except it was bleached completely white, had long hair, and yellow eyes with black sclera and an oddly shaped goat-like pupil.

" **Goodbye my former king!"** Was the last thing it said to Ichigo, before the giant finally dropped Ichigo into his awaiting mouth closing as soon as he was past the black sharp teeth and swallowing him whole. **"I won, I won, I WON!"** The hollow cheered laughing hysterically. While he was celebrating his victory the giant just stared unaware of what was happening in his stomach.

Ichigo sat in complete darkness, he knew he was in the giant's stomach, the belly of the beast, but he couldn't see or hear anything. He promised himself that he wouldn't give up, but he didn't see any way out of this one. Just for the hell of it he waved his hands around in the darkness to see if there was a wall or something. Ichigo paused when he felt his hand brush some sort of object, reaching out he grasped it tight. It felt like a…hilt, a weapon then? With his other hand he tried to feel for what kind of weapon it was only to accidentally cut his finger, so it was a sword then? Why was there a sword in this monsters stomach?

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo had a moment of realization. This was the sword he was looking for, but the only way to find it would be to get eaten by the giant. The boy then remembered the old man's words. He wasn't just supposed to find the sword he had to claim it. It all made sense now, he had to lose, to get eaten, it was the only way to win.

" **Now let's head upstairs and eat the old bastard who fancies himself the king",** the hollow said to the giant while it seemed to lose its ability to speak. **"What's wrong?"** He got his answer when the giant was suddenly sliced in half down the middle, the two halves fell opposite each other sending a shower of blood and organs everywhere. Ichigo stood there covered in red sticky gore holding a sword. This blade looked like the complete opposite of one of his shikai swords, the hilt was covered in gray bandages, the guard was shaped like a skull with black bat wings sticking out of its head, and the entire double edged blade was pure black now covered in crimson blood.

" **Hm, so you found the sword, but do you think you can beat with it?"** The hollow asked mockingly. Ichigo just grinned, not in his normal way, but with a much more sinister demeanor that was normally out of character for the kid.

"I've got a better question for you, how are you standing?" Ichigo asked still smirking. Before the hollow could even say what, he found himself missing a leg. The boy had flash stepped behind him and cut his right leg clean off with the new blade.

" **GAH! Little bastard!"** The hollow snarled falling to the bone covered floor. Ichigo pointed at him and just laughed and laughed. **"You think this is funny?"** He growled out.

"Yes, yes I do", Ichigo continued to laugh. The older hollow version of him just smirked back at him as he stood back up on his newly regenerated leg. Ichigo saw the limb return and just grinned right back. The boy then proceeded to mercilessly attack the hollow doppelganger, he stopped using trained fighting styles and only seemed to hack and slash randomly much like his enemy did to him in their earlier fight. Every time he landed a cut with his black blade he just grinned even more.

"Oh look, you've been disarmed!" Ichigo laughed as he watched the hollow struggle to stay balanced with both of his arms cut off.

" **What the hell is wrong with you?"** He asked as his arms started to regenerate. Ichigo was acting so different now, almost psychotic.

"There's nothing wrong with me pale boy, I'm perfectly fine", Ichigo said walking towards him slowly. "I thought about what you said, you said that you were my true self, that we were one in the same", he stopped directly in front of the still regenerating hollow. "Well I agree now, we are the same, but you're just half of what I am. I won't deny that I have crazy tendencies anymore, there's always been that part of me that delights in making bad people hurt, so I guess I just have to accept and embrace that you will always be a part of me".

" **And what will you do with these psychotic tendencies you have then?"** The white hollow asked.

"Simple, direct it towards something positive, like protecting people I care about and try clean this world up a bit, I know it can never be perfect, but it can always be better", Ichigo smiled.

" **Cute plan king, but you still have to beat me!"** He shouted trying to punch the boy. His smile dropped when he found that his body was completely frozen, his fist stopped inches in front of the fourteen year olds face. **"What did you do!?"**

"You keep calling me king, I didn't understand why, but then I remember the old man told that I was the rightful ruler here, so that means I'm in charge and there's nothing you can do about it", Ichigo smiled pointing the sword at the hollow.

" **Go on, slaughter me. I'll just reform in a few years and try to take control again",** he hissed out as he was levitated above the sea of bones.

"I've got a better idea", using his will Ichigo levitated the hollow over to the two halves of the giant corpse that he cut his way out of. First the internal organs rose up and wrapped around the hollow's form tightly, regenerating and knitting themselves back together. Then the ribcage put itself back together creating a prison around the trapped being. The rest of the muscles and skin came next until the two halves of giant were fused back together trapping the hollow inside its body.

" **You little brat!"** The giant screamed using the hollows voice again. He tried to claw at the boy, but Ichigo just smacked the giants hand away with ease now that he understood the order of things here.

"Now then, let's talk about the bankai", Ichigo smiled sitting down and making himself comfortable on a pile of skulls.

OUTSIDE INNERWORLD

Orihime sat across from Ichigo while he sat in a meditative position with his Zanpakuto across his lap. He said he was going off to train in secret in the mountains, but what he didn't know was that Orihime secretly followed him there. She had watched him train with Miss Yoruichi before and it usually ended with him getting banged up, though he always had a smile on his face afterwards it still worried her greatly, especially since he asked that she keep this training to themselves. After everything Ichigo did for her, taking in her in, getting her food, protecting her, and promising to help her find her brother, Orihime vowed that she would always be there to help him when he needed it. Unfortunately she didn't have any powers like him so the best she could do was patch him up with a medical kit that she bartered from a shop owner in the Rukon district. While she watched him meditate she began to notice bruises and cuts appearing all over his body, so Orihime did her best to try and bandage him while he remained in this state. Eventually the injuries stopped and Ichigo remained still in the same position.

'Just what kind of training is this?' Orihime wondered as she continued to watch him vigilantly. Suddenly a powerful dark mass formed around Ichigo like a cloud.

"Bankai! O no Yami!" He shouted within the cloud, the darkness then exploded outward all around him. Orihime was unfortunately caught in the blast and was knocked to the ground by the black shapeless mass of energy. Ichigo was revealed a moment later with horns sticking out of his spiky orange hair, a red halo bent into a pentagram, a silver pendant with an eye carved into it around his neck and a black flowing cape that turned into a black goopy substance as it pooled on the ground behind him.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!" Ichigo held his hands up in the air and laughed like some sort of super villain. "Fuck you destiny, no one tells me what I can and can't do!" He shouted giving the sky the middle finger. Ichigo's eyes landed on Orihime who lay coughing and struggling on the floor. "Shit!" He immediately deactivated his newly acquired bankai and went to pick her up immediately noticing the black vein like pattern that was starting to envelope her skin.

" **Oops, looks like your girl got caught in the release of your bankai",** he could hear the hollow snickering within his mind.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked frantically.

" **Some of the dark omni energy of the bankai latched on to her, because she was standing to close",** Yami explained.

"You son of a bitch, you better fix this or I swear by all that is holy that I'll rip your dick off and shove down your damn throat!" Ichigo screamed.

" **Whoa, no need to get so hostile king. It can't be undone, but you can keep her from getting consumed by the power",** the hollow said smoothly.

"HOW!? HOW!? HOW!?" Ichigo found himself shaking Orihime desperately.

" **That old bastard, his majesty would know all about it",** Yami spat the title 'his majesty' with venom.

" _You know what you have to do Ichigo, you need to give her a part of your soul to balance out the darker power",_ O no Kishi said. " _It's the only way to save her life at this point"_

"I swore I would never give someone a part of my soul if I could help it, not after finding out what it could do to people", Ichigo sighed running his hand through his hair. "Alright how do I give a person a piece of me?"

" _There are a couple ways, but the fastest way would be for the girl to drink a drop of your blood",_ the old man instructed. Ichigo didn't even hesitate in cutting the tip of his index finger with his Zanpakuto. While Orihime was still unconscious he tilted her head back and held her mouth open gently, being extra careful he let a single drop of blood fall into her mouth and down her throat.

AN HOUR LATER

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, her body felt sore all over. Looking around she noticed that she was back in the home she shared with Ichigo, on her bed. Speaking of him, Ichigo was sitting half asleep in a chair next to her bed.

"Oh good your awake", Ichigo said seeing her awaken.

"Yeah, what happened to me?" Orihime asked sitting up on the bed. Ichigo looked away with guilt. After a few minutes of explaining that the power of his bankai was killing her and that he needed to give her a part of his soul to balance out the dark malignant power. He then explained how he could split off part of his soul, turn it into power and bestow that power onto someone or something.

"So you gave me some sort of power?" Orihime asked only partially understanding how this worked.

"Not quite, normally I assign the power myself by inscribing the name of said power into whatever the target is, but with you Orihime, I was too concerned with saving your life that I didn't inscribe anything", Ichigo explained as best he could. "There's no telling what power you could develop, it could be anything", while Ichigo was busy tearing himself up inside for causing this Orihime was secretly excited. It seems in a twisted way she finally got her wish, now she could help Ichigo and repay him for everything he's done for her.

* * *

 **Chapter end. I might do another installment a part three of this that mainly focuses on Orihime and how Ichigo and her got together.**

 **Not a whole lot of explaining in this chapter. This is mainly how he got bankai as well as how he gave Orihime her powers. Remember when Ichigo said to Ginjo that he was the second person that he gave power to, well Orihime was the first.**

 **I cant wait to start the Quincy, Ichigo is going to have so much fun killing these bastards.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**HERE WE GO AGAIN**

"Alright class this way", Ichigo said directing his students through a bustling area of Karakura. Currently he was taking some of his students of Current World of The Living Studies from the Shino Academy around the modern world of the living. There was only so much you could show them in pictures and videos until he had to take them to the field for some firsthand experience in what the world of the living was actually like.

"I still can't believe they gave you permission to lead a field trip", Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki said walking to the left of him. She was ordered to supervise on this little trip and assist if something happened. Things had changed quite a bit in the last few months. Ichigo moved back to his house in the seireitei and got his job back teaching at the Shino Academy, the extra credit course, which now had so many students signing up for it that they had to give him a bigger classroom. He still dressed in his stylized hooded Shihakusho, with top left slightly open, white wings embroidered on the back, two skulls acting as shoulder armor, and black pointed boots instead of sandals.

With some of the Vizards returning as captains Ichigo felt it was safe to openly confess to the Gotei that he possessed a hollow inside him as well, but couldn't use its powers because it managed his bankai. They accepted it easy enough, especially when he told them that this hollow nature is what gave him the ability to detect hollows so fast in the Rukon. With that knowledge Mayuri Kurotsuchi had no choice but to begrudgingly ask Ichigo for advice in improving his own hollow detection scanners. Not only that, but with captain Kyoraku's approval Ichigo was able to go to the head captain with a new patrol program for the shinigami that were guarding the Rukon based on the patterns and locations that the hollows frequently used. With all that, the Hollows were now eliminated quickly and efficiently, cutting down the casualties in the Rukon by a huge amount. The souls in the districts were also made aware that this was all thanks to Ichigo and regarded him as a hero that came from the slums of the Rukon and became an important figure in the Seireitei.

"We have such nice weather for this today", Orihime commented keeping close to Ichigo. Things were going great for her as well. With the assistance and funding of Byakuya Kuchiki and his clan, she was able to get her program up and running properly. There were now over a dozen of her counseling and help centers set up across the Rukon Districts. These centers assisted souls of the Rukon who were having trouble adjusting and dealing with their own demise, but mainly these centers were to register people into a database so they could be eventually reunited with friends and family. Ichigo knew why Byakuya wanted to get behind this program, after spending years looking for the younger sister of his late wife it certainly would have been a lot easier if a system like this was in place.

Ichigo and Orihime had also finally set a time for when they were going to have a wedding. Originally they were going to take their time, they were in no hurry since they would be stuck looking like eighteen year-olds for who knows how many centuries, but a certain incident forced them to pick a set date. Last month Ikumi Unagiya, after not being able to find Ichigo at any of his usual haunts, broke down the door to the Urahara Shoten and demanded Kisuke fire Ichigo so he could come work for her store. Ichigo got an interesting phone call that made him laugh from Ginta that day saying that some crazy lady that owned an eel shop had taken the entire staff at Urahara's hostage and was demanding him. So he headed to the world of the living and had a nice little chat with Miss Ikumi explaining that he was a sort of shinigami and what that world entails. She was upset at first since she couldn't have Ichigo as her employee ever, but perked up when he offered to hire her in planning his wedding. So now they were going to have the whole thing in the world of the living.

"So where to next?" Rukia asked.

"Well next up I'm taking them to a manga shop, then we're going to the movies", Ichigo said happily. That joy was short lived when the group of students started yelling and pointing at something. The three of them in charge of the field trip turned around to see a group of hollows swarming the area.

"What the hell, I let my guard down because they said this whole area would be closely monitored", Ichigo sounded annoyed running his hands through his now longer hair. He had been letting his hair grow out some because Orihime said it looked cool, now his hair just barely went passed his shoulders, still as spikey and as orange as ever. "I need to have a talk with captain clown face later", he said drawing his sword while Rukia did the same.

LATER

"It could have been worse Ichigo", Orihime told her fiancé while holding his hand.

"Yeah I guess your right", Ichigo sighed, as they walked to the Kurosaki clinic. He had easily dispatched the hollows that attacked their field trip. After that Rukia decided to cut the trip short and return the students to the seireitei for their own safety in case more showed up. Ichigo agreed but stayed behind in the world of the living with Orihime, they had already planned on having dinner tonight with Ichigo's still living family to discuss wedding arrangements. Tatsuki would be unable to intend unfortunately, Chad was coming to dinner because Ichigo liked the guy and wanted him to be a part of the wedding, and Uryu was coming to dinner since he was in charge of making the dress for Orihime.

"Hello! Hello!" Ichigo shouted walking through the back door with his girl trailing behind him.

"Ichigo hi welcome back!" Yuzu said from the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu, where's dad?" Ichigo asked.

"He's finishing up some paper work, he'll be ready in a few minutes", she replied. They all sat down at the small kitchen table talking while Karin was trying to finish her homework.

"Oh great, I need the calculator for this one", Karin mumbled.

"I'll go get it", Ichigo said getting up.

"I wish this homework was easier", Karin said with a huff.

"And I wish I could go back in time and kill the Nazis", Ichigo chuckled walking up the stairs to his sister's room that was once his room when he was alive. Walking into the bedroom he glanced around looking for a little Chappie calculator. "Alright where are you?"

"You mean me, I'm right here", a voice said. Ichigo did a one eighty and saw a man dressed in a white military uniform with a mask fragment covering his eye standing on the bed. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is"

"No", Ichigo cut him off.

"What?"

"I said no, I'm not doing this. I don't care who or what you work for or what you want", Ichigo waved at him dismissively. "Come back after dinner when I'm in the mood to deal with this", the man was frozen too surprised to say anything. "Get out and get off my sisters bed", that seemed to snap the man back into focus.

"I refuse", the second the words left his mouth he found himself flying across the city with a sore face.

"Hey save me some dinner!" Ichigo told his family walking passed them out the front door. Uryu and Chad had arrived and wondered why he was leaving all of the sudden. Flash stepping over the city he didn't even bother drawing his Zanpakuto as he faced this person.

"Your strong, as expected Ichigo Kurosaki", the arrancar looking man grinned. "I'll have a lot to report back to my superiors",

"Let me guess, big evil organization that wants to destroy the soul society for some, probably stupid reason", seeing the look of shock on the man's face Ichigo surmised that he guessed right. "Yeah this happens quite frequently, sorry, but you're not as original as you think", Ichigo smirked as he continued. "We didn't even get to do the filler arcs, which sucks because I was looking forward to the whole Zanpakuto rebellion",

"What are you talking about?" The man asked not understanding what he was saying.

"I guess you had to be there", Ichigo just shrugged. The arrancar just frowned and pulled a familiar type of pendant out from under his sleeve.

"Oh so you recognize this?" The arrancar grinned as the cross absorbed reishi and transformed into a large oddly shaped bow. For the next few minutes Ichigo merely toyed with him by evading his attacks while pretending like it was a struggle just to stay on defense. The man kept mocking and taunting him into using his bankai the whole time.

"Alright fine, if you want to die so badly", Ichigo pointed his Zanpakuto at his opponent while the man just grinned even wider and reached into his pocket for something. "Bankai", the arrancar laughed, held up a medallion with a star cross on it and began chanting some nonsense. Nothing seemed to happen and Ichigo was the one to laugh before flash stepping up to the man and punching him in the face. "SYKE!" he continued to laugh. "Did you really think I was going to use my bankai on some low level arrancar, what a dumbass!"

"You bastard!" The man shouted holding his bleeding face.

"Espada number four Ulquiora Schiffer was the only arrancar I deemed dangerous enough to use my bankai on and that was after he unleashed his full power on me, but you, you're not even on the level of the lowest ranked Espada", Ichigo mocked him which set the man off. The arrancar charged him with furious mad look in his eye. "Aka Ransu", Ichigo made a claw-like gesture with his hand and slashed horizontally sending four red arching beams from his fingers at the man point blank when he got close enough. The collision caused a small explosion that severely wounded the arrancar.

"Dammit, dammit", he coughed in pain while hunched over in the air.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" Ichigo said with such fake sickly sweet concern. Before he could make fun of the man any further his shadow seemed to come to life and start to envelope him. In a matter of seconds he was completely gone. "Hm, that was odd", Ichigo decided to figure out who that was later, right now he needed to join his family for dinner. At the table he was of course asked why he left and he told everyone it was nothing, probably some arrancar left over from Aizen's army. It was after dinner that he got some troubling news. Urahara called and when Ichigo answered it the shop owner told him that the seireitei was infiltrated by an unknown enemy that just declared war and that the Lieutenant of squad one, Yamamotto's right hand man, Chojiro Sasakibe was killed. Ichigo didn't know the man personally, but he heard from others that he was a good and honorable shinigami that was fiercely loyal to the head captain. He imagined Yamamotto must be pretty upset by this, enough to pass on a direct order to Ichigo to return to the seireitei by tonight. Ichigo decided to take a short fly around the city to clear his head and think about what all this could be about.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" A loud childish voice shouted directly above him. Ichigo looked up and smiled, opening his arms wide as he caught the flying green projectile before it crashed into him.

"Nel! Good to see you, you big slobberpuss", Ichigo held her, carefully rubbing her hair while she sobbed into his chest. "Sorry about not checking up on you, but I was kind of exiled to the world of the living for a while", he apologized.

"Hueco Mundo", Nel continued to cry.

"Yes, what about it?" Ichigo had a bad feeling about this.

"Hueco Mundo was attacked!" She finally blurted out. Another figure fell from the sky and would have flew passed Ichigo, if he didn't catch him by the ankle and hold him upside down like a fish.

"Pesche?" Ichigo shouldn't have been that surprised that Nel's brothers would be right behind her wherever she went.

"Yo Ichigo! Hueco Mundo was attacked!" He shouted while upside-down.

"Yeah I know", Ichigo said.

"Really how do you already know?" the bug faced arrancar asked.

"I'm psychic", he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Alright explain everything to me now in detail please", Ichigo ordered.

ELSEWHERE

"We still don't have much information on Ichigo Kurosaki your majesty", a long blonde haired man said as he stared at the dead bodies of the arrancars with apathy.

"True Haschwald, but even the mightiest forces of nature can be tamed and controlled", a much older man said sitting on a throne. "There's a reason I put him as number one on the list of special threats. Little is known about his Zanpakuto, and we have almost no information on his bankai other than that it was powerful enough to defeat Sosuke Aizen", He stood up and walked up the steps behind his throne.

"How do you propose we deal with him your majesty?" Haschwald asked.

"We, don't be foolish Haschwald. I don't think you or any of the sternritters could stand much of a chance against him. I will deal with Ichigo Kurosaki personally when the time comes, anyone else would merely be fodder to him", he chuckled.

"Shall I inform the sternritters not to approach Kurosaki under any circumstances?" The blonde man asked.

"No need, if anything they'll provide a good distraction for him", Yhwach ordered without remorse for any the potential loss of soldiers in the future.

URAHARA SHOTEN

"Everybody ready?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, just open the garganta already", Ichigo said impatiently. After letting everyone know the situation in Hueco Mundo, he decided to go there and help Nel find her missing brother Dondochakka. He also figured that whoever invaded the hollow world was most likely the same person that declared war on soul society and now was a good opportunity for him to go and get a measure of the enemy's strength. Ichigo knew Yamamotto would be pissed that he went against orders, but if he came back with some info on the enemy before the war started he would hopefully be forgiven. Urahara was also tagging along, Orihime was of course going where he goes to support Ichigo, and Chad was coming to as back up. Uryu said he couldn't go for his own reasons, but Ichigo didn't press any further not one to be nosey.

"Here we go!" Urahara shouted opening the portal. Ichigo just rushed passed him with Nel riding on his shoulder only stopping when they finally arrived in the pale white desert of Hueco Mundo. They ended up in the ruins of what was left of Las Noches, there was nothing left, the enemy destroyed everything.

"HONEY! I'M HOOOOME!" Ichigo yelled as loud as he could hoping to bring the fight to himself for once instead of chasing people down. Dead silence was his only answer. "Dammit it all, now I have find them".

"Look there are foot prints", Orihime pointed to tracks in the desert that lead away from the ruins.

"That's my girl", he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took off following the lead with the others right behind him. Ichigo saw the group he was tracking and stopped a short distance away deciding to watch. His anger grew when he saw the captured arrancars be speared to death by a man in a somewhat familiar white German military uniform. Then it got worse when two women tried to fight back and ended up getting brutalized by these bastards.

"Make sure you leave those two alive", the apparent leader of the group ordered while walking away. Kirge didn't get a response from his soldiers so he turned back around. "Did you not hear me?"

"Heard you? No they didn't", Ichigo stood there with several decapitated soldiers laying in a pile behind him. "It's kind of hard to hear when you're…you know…dead", he giggled. Kirge was startled to see a shinigami, not just any shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, the top of the list of special threats. Such a threat that his majesty ordered him to be eliminated at all cost even at the cost of the sternritter's life.

"I know who you are Ichigo Kurosaki", the Quincy smiled thinking he might have a chance.

"This is the best day of my life", Ichigo said confusing everyone. "It's the greatest gift I could ever get. I get to kill the Nazis", he smirked. "Say Auf Wiedersehen to your life you Nazi piece of shit", in one quick movement he drew his sword and dashed forward in an attempt to cut him down. The sternritter's eyes widened as he barely managed to parry the strike with his rapier, the massive force of the blow still sent him flying back though.

"Ha! Sick em Ichigo!" Urahara and Pesche both shouted a safe distance away.

"By his majesty's orders I eliminate you!" Kirge shouted firing arrows from his sword. Ichigo easily dodged going around the barrage to attack from the right.

"Come on! You can do better than this!" Ichigo said driving his fist into the man's stomach. The Quincy coughed in pain and tried to attack again, but his arrows were once again evaded.

"I see, anything less than my full power just won't be enough", Kirge said with a smirk while reaching into his pocket. "Are you familiar with the Quincy technique known as Letz Stil?"

"My buddy Uryu Ishida told me about it, he used it himself and temporarily lost his powers", Ichigo said humoring the soon to be dead man.

"That is an outdated technique, the new complete version is called Vollstandig", He pulled his hand out his pocket revealing a glove with the five point cross emblem on it. Reishi gathered around him forming a tall tower with a star atop it. When it dispersed it revealed the man now with a set of wings, and a halo all made out of reishi.

"This just got more interesting", Ichigo smiled not the least bit intimidated. He stuck a cherry flavored lollypop in his mouth and popped the kink out of his neck. "Lead us into the light, O no Kishi", he threw his sword up into the air and watched as it multiplied into at least fifty identical angel winged swords that stuck themselves in the sand all around the battlefield. "Sweet, I get to test some of my new swords on this Nazi prick".

MEANWHILE AT THE VANDENREICH

"Your majesty, Ichigo Kurosaki is in Hueco Mundo. Currently Kirge Opie is engaging him", a soldier informed Yhwach.

"He's in Hueco Mundo?" Yhwach was surprised by this turn of events but then smirked. "Perfect, Kirge will keep him busy for a while. Haschwald gather the sternritters, we will now invade Soul Society", a few minutes later the blonde haired Quincy was leading the army through the gate of the sun.

"I heard the biggest threat is not in Soul Society right now", a sternritter with a red Mohawk said with disgust.

"What's the problem with that Bazz B?" Haschwald asked.

"Just seems kind of cowardly that his majesty is nutting up to attack the seireitei when Ichigo Kurosaki isn't even there", Bazz B said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't concern yourself with his majesty's plans", Haschwald said with a cold glare. The Quincies finally quieted down and prepared for their initial assault.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I'm just getting started.**

 **Nazis are the best villains in movies and in anime, because you can watch the main characters kick the hell out of them and everybody will cheer. Me and my friends watch Hellsing Ultimate and we always laugh watching Alucard tear through the Nazis.**

 **I had a guy I know who speaks fluent German tell me how to pronounce Yhwach's name.** _ **Yu-ha-vatch,**_ **that's what he said, but I guess we'll never really know how it's pronounced until the anime comes out and we can hear the voice actors say it. Hurry up Viz media.**

 **I'm a little worried people. I read the new BLEACH chapter 672 and it almost seems like Orihime is getting set up to die or be seriously injured. I hope not, it's just I have a bad feeling, people hate her for reasons that I don't understand, but to me she's one of my favorite women in the series.**

 **Big things are happening in the next chapter, so be prepared.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?**

"Wow you are very ugly?" Ichigo said looking at the sternritter's new form. In the battle he merely toyed with him for a bit, but before he could go in for the kill a giant beast came in and ravaged the Quincy. Three arrancar women stood behind him that Nel Called the Tres Bestias, Lady Hallibell's loyal followers. Each of them were missing an arm that they claimed to use to create that monstrous beast known as Aon. Somehow the sternritter survived the onslaught and broke the creature down into a reishi before assimilating it into his Vollstandig. Kirge now looked like some hideous abomination.

"Let's see you best me now Ichigo Kurosaki!" He laughed.

"I wasn't even trying before", Ichigo said appearing behind him with flash step. "But now you have my undivided attention".

'He's faster than I thought', Kirge just barely blocked an attack that would have taken his head off. Grabbing a random sword nearby Ichigo moved even faster and cut into the Quincy's left forearm.

"Ha! You couldn't cut through my blut vein", Kirge smirked confidently.

"Wasn't trying to", now it was Ichigo's turn to grin. The Quincy noticed what looked like a branching red pattern extending from the edge of Ichigo's sword, resembling nerves that reached all the way to the cut on his arm. "You put you left arm in", Ichigo moved the sword forward and the man's arm moved the same against his will. "You put you left arm out, you put your left arm in", the Quincy grimaced trying to regain control of his arm but failed. "And you twist it all about", Spinning his sword around in his hand the sternritter then screamed in pain as his arm was mangled and distorted like piece of paper.

"What is this!?" Kirge shouted looking at his twisted bloody arm.

"The nerves, a new ability for a sword I came up with. It took a while to figure it, out I had to have Ryuken Ishida teach me how nerves work, but basically when I cut you I infected your arm with these nerves and now I can control the flesh and bones of your arm", Ichigo explained with a creepy pleasant smile as he continued to crumple his arm up. Kirge panicked and quickly cut his arm from his body.

"Awe, he figured it out", Ichigo said crumpling up the severed arm into a bloody ball of meat. "Are you having fun yet Nazi?"

"Wow, he's kicking that bastards ass", Apache said while Orihime healed her injuries.

"Your one lucky lady Orihime", Urahara said watching the fight with binoculars making her blush. They continued to observe from a safe distance as Ichigo beat down the Quincy over and over again. Urahara's phone suddenly started ringing. "Hello, Kisuke Urahara speaking", Kisuke frowned hearing the situation. "Ichigo telephone!" he shouted throwing the phone across the battlefield where it was caught by Ichigo.

"Yello!" The voice in the phone was frantically asking him where he was. "Oh hey Akon, I'm in Hueco Mundo fighting the enemy", he said while deflecting a barrage of arrows without even looking at Kirge. "Oh no, he's no problem at all I've been kicking his ass around the desert for the past ten minutes, why what's going on over there?", Ichigo grabbed one of his other swords and attacked Kirge while still talking on the phone. "Really four of them lost their bankais, damn that sucks", the sternritter blocked the Ichigo's blade with his rapier, but was unprepared for the sudden electric current traveling through his sword and into his remaining arm shocking him painfully. "So it's really bad over there Akon, on a scale of one to ten", kicking the Quincy in the face he continued his phone conversation. "Eleven huh, alright I'll wrap things up hear and head there immediately", and with that he hit end and placed the phone in his shihakusho. "Sorry Nazi I wanted to play with you some more, but I got a soul society to help".

"You think I'll let you go that easily?" Kirge panted in a horrible battered state with one arm. His Vollstandig was almost completely gone.

"That's why I'm going to kill you first then leave", Ichigo smiled pointing his sword at him. "Pull", nothing seemed to happen, the Quincy didn't move an inch. Just when it looked like this power did nothing three of Ichigo's swords pierced straight through the sternritter's back and out his chest. Kirge coughed up a bunch of blood and fell forward, seemingly dead. "I've strengthened that sword to be able to pull up to three objects at a time", he chuckled walking over to his group. Kisuke had already opened the garganta to Soul Society and was waving for him to go on ahead.

"Can you all wait here until the situation over there gets under control?" Ichigo asked looking at the group of friends and arrancars. "And you, the Tres Bestias, this Miss Hallibell person was taken prisoner right?" The three women nodded their heads looking at him with hopeful eyes. "I promise I'll get on that as soon as I can alright", Ichigo gave them a smile and a thumbs promising to fix the situation for them here in Hueco Mundo. With a short wave he jumped into the garganta and headed to the currently being attacked seireitei.

'I feel like this might become a regular thing, me running to get somewhere' , Ichigo thought, not noticing the reishi flying passed him creating a barrier in front of him that then formed a cage to trap him. "Well shit, what now?" Back in Hueco Mundo Kirge stood still alive laughing hysterically even with the bleeding holes in his body.

"I am sternritter J the Jail! Kirge Opie!" He continued to laugh. "You will never escape that prison Ichigo Kurosaki! Now watch the Soul Society be destroyed!" Meanwhile in the garganta Ichigo looked at his cage in thought.

"Alright Ichigo you've been in tighter situations than this", he said to himself. "Isn't that right Orihime", he snickered, no one else laughed because he was all alone. "Dammit, I'm nothing without an audience, now to get out of this cage", Ichigo pointed his sword still in its release state at the reishi prison. "Fifty swords, one of them should be able to get me out of this jam", he then got to work attacking the cage with every single technique and power in his shikai. Fire, ice, electricity, guns, even the chainsaw didn't seem to have an effect. What made this worse was that Ichigo knew he was wasting valuable time, he already spent fifteen minutes trying to bust out of here while Soul Society was being attacked. Take a short moment to pause and think he stared at the reishi that was imprisoning him when something hit him.

"Wow, I'm so stupid", Ichigo couldn't help but scoff at his own idiocy as he twirled the silver pentagram attached to a chain on his wrist.

"Hm, so he stopped. He must have finally given up", Kirge smirked looking at the barrier sealing the garganta. "Now I suppose I need to deal with the rest of you", he said looking at the group.

"Everyone get back!" Orihime shouted gesturing for everyone to get underneath the sealed off portal in the air.

"Distance doesn't mean anything to a Quincy girl", the sternritter laughed pointing his sword in their direction.

"I'm just trying to get everyone out of the line of fire", Orihime smiled creating a large yellow triangle barrier in front of their group.

"What are you talking about?" She just continued to smile and point up above them. That's when the Quincy finally noticed the black stains slowing encroaching over his pure blue reishi prison. "What the hell is going on here!?" Like a virus all of the energy that imprisoned Ichigo was consumed in blackness and fell away into particles revealing the orange haired eighteen young man standing in the gaping maw of the garganta.

"Thanks for the reishi", Ichigo grinned flicking his wrist and gathering all the blackened energy into his hand forming a large black bow that looked like two bat wings together. The bow was now easily longer than Ichigo's body with the power added to it.

"That's a bow! Why does he have a bow!? HOW!? WHAT IS THIS!? YOUR NOT A QUINCY!" Kirge screamed.

"Well I am, on my mother's side", Ichigo created a large black arrow and pointed his bow at the still gaping man.

"That's not possible, the information his majesty gave us…", Ichigo laughed cutting him off.

"Is severely lacking", and with that he fired his arrow. The impact was devastating, there was nothing left of the Quincy except his hand and the top half of his head eyes still wide with terror and confusion, and of course the big crater shaped like an upside down star.

"Yeah! How do you like them apples?" Ichigo cheered in victory.

"Um Ichigo, the soul society is still being attacked", Urahara reminded.

"Oh shit your right. BRB!" he shouted getting back to what he was doing.

SEIREITEI

"It's over", Yhwach said looking down at the body of the head captain that was cut in half. He turned to walk away but stopped when he felt someone clutching his cape. Severing Yamamotto's hand from his only arm he placed his boot on the back of the dying ancient shinigami's head. "You grew too soft in your thousand years of peace Ginryusai. That was how I was able to beat you this time", he paused in his little victory gloating when he heard what sounded like chuckling coming from the old captain. "You find your complete and utter failure amusing do you?"

"You'll understand…when…he kills you", Yamamotto whispered his last words just loud enough for Yhwach to hear. He could feel the incoming arrows about to obliterate his body and decided to happily reminisce on a conversation he recently had with Soul Society's hero.

ONE MONTH PRIOR

"How strong am I?" Ichigo repeated the question asked to him while standing across from the head captain in his office. "I don't really know".

"How can you not know your own strength Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yamamotto asked while Ichigo just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I just don't okay, I'm always getting stronger, so I don't bother with keeping track or measure of how powerful I am", Ichigo said honestly.

"Defeating Sosuke Aizen would be a good measure of your strength", the ancient captain said.

"Yeah, but I still sort of held back against him", the head captain's eyes opened at the boy's words. "Even after everything he did I still didn't want to kill Aizen, of part of me wanted to understand him which I believe I did for but a moment. In that final attack I used against him I subconsciously held back just a bit, though I was actually very surprised that he still lived if it's any conciliation".

"So you don't know", Yamamotto closed his eyes sounding a little disappointed.

"Sorry old man", Ichigo apologized before being dismissed. What he didn't realize was that during that whole conversation the head captain was gradually raising his reiatsu in that room. He put enough pressure on that boy to make Shunsui Kyoraku sweat bullets and Kenpachi Zaraki fall to his knees. Yet Ichigo Kurosaki didn't so much as flinch or break a sweat, he continued to talk, move and breathe as if everything was normal.

"Never thought I'd see the day", he said to himself letting out a small smile. Yamamotto thought it was quite interesting to have found the potential strongest shinigami in existence, probably already the strongest.

BACK TO PRESENCE

"When he kills me?" Yhwach repeated looking at the smoldering crater that marked the death and destruction of Yamamotto. The thought that the Head Captain believed he would be killed by that boy should have amused him, yet he found himself angry that Yamamotto died mocking him. "Haschwald tell the sternritters to destroy the seireitei".

"Right away your majesty", his blonde right hand man nodded his head passing on the orders. Yhwach watched as arrows rained down destroying even more of the buildings.

"The Gotei thirteen has fallen, we'll retreat for now and wait for the Zero Squad to show up", the Quincy king said walking away. He was momentarily startled by an explosion in the sky. "What was that?" Every single Quincy and sternritter paused feeling a powerful reiatsu wash over them. This pressure felt much more terrifying than the now deceased head captains, where his was powerful and fiery like a volcano, this pressure was dark and oppressing like a looming perpetual solar eclipse.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood, more like leaned in the bloody cater in the wall that his opponent had drove him into with his own bankai. He felt the familiar reiatsu close by and managed to force his eyes open to see a mop of long orange hair sticking his head in the hole.

"Oh wow, you really got fucked up Byakuya, you look like bloody Swiss cheese", he chuckled walking into the hole. "You look like you got in a fight with a meat grinder and lost".

"Ich-", he tried to say, but mostly precious life fluid came up.

"Slow down there, your dying there's no need to speak", Ichigo sighed looking at the captain struggle on death's door. "Congratulations, you get to be number three", Ichigo cut his finger on his sword, walked up to Byakuya and drew a circle on the skin of chest in his blood, right where his heart was. "I'm giving you a tiny bit of my soul, you won't get any powers, but it will heal some of the worst injuries on your body after that surviving is up to you", Ichigo said as the circle of blood he drew on Byakuya turned black before fading away like it wasn't even there.

"Why?" he asked feeling himself step away from death, but still in too much pain to move.

"Well I told you that if you ever hurt Rukia again then I would never forgive you, if you died right now that would hurt her more than when you were going to let her be executed", Ichigo said turning to face away from him. "The small spec of my soul I gave and sigil I placed there will be a reminder to never let something like that happen again", he said before flash stepping away as it began to rain. Not a cold depressing rain, but a warm welcoming rain to wash away all the blood that was spilt.

"This reiatsu", Jugram Haschwald remarked looking up at the rain.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki", Yhwach said not expecting the young man to be here this early.

"Shall I purge him?" The other asked.

"No, we're leaving", The Quincy King turned to walk away, but halted in his tracks when a sword with a gold hilt, angel winged cross guard, and silvery double edged blade, land in the ground three feet in front of him. Another landed a few yards to the left and soon the rest of the fifty swords rained down lodging themselves all around the battlefield. "You…", he scowled at the figure that landed in the field of swords with them.

"Oh my, were you about to leave right now?" The orange haired young man said with a big smile on his face. "No, no, no, that just won't do. After all, I just got to the party", Ichigo grabbed the closest of his shikai blades and pointed it at the old man. "Hiiiiii! My name's Ichigo. What's yours?" he smiled pleasantly. "Wait don't tell me, I don't need to know who you are just what you are and that's dead meat of course".

"My name is Yhwach", the king said glaring at the young man. In response Ichigo just blew and popped a big pink gum bubble.

"I'm not even going to try and pronounce that, anyway I get the feeling you're this majesty King Nazi person the one guy was talking about", Ichigo knew it was this guy for the main reason that he had the highest reiatsu. "Nice moustache buy the way, then again when your face kind of looks like a prune, facial grooming doesn't seem to matter at this point", he chuckled much to the other's ire. "I'm glad I'm still young and hot", Haschwald stepped forward and began drawing his sword not one to let someone get away with insulting his majesty like this, but was stopped by his king's hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, how did you escape Kirge's jail?" Yhwach sounded genuinely curious.

"Easy, I waggled my fingers and said 'Open Sesame', and it opened letting me out", he smirked being as playful as always. "You look very familiar have we met before?"

"You're too late, the Gotei Thirteen has been destroyed!" Yhwach said trying to rile the boy up.

"Listen Dracula, I think old age might have fucked up your head a bit, but I can clearly sense a lot of my peeps still alive, so you haven't destroyed shit", Ichigo smirked at the old man's pathetic attempts to piss him off. "This is ringing a big bell", he remarked pointing at this Yhwach's face with a frustrated look, he just couldn't remember where he'd seen him before. "Oh well, I'll figure it out later". Yhwach summoned his sword and prepared to attack or would have if another smaller blade didn't suddenly appear on top of his blade. Ichigo moved with unbelievable speed pushed the man's sword down then pointed his own Zanpakuto close to the king's face.

"I suggest you surrender", Ichigo advised.

"Never", Yhwach got over his mild surprise at being caught off guard so quickly and knocked the blade in his face away.

"Oh goody, I was hoping you'd say that", Ichigo grinned as his sword ignited in flames and engulfed the area in a large burst. "Are you alright old man!? Do you need your walker!?" he yelled peering into the smoke getting no response. "Have you fallen and can't get up!?" Ichigo's amusement was short lived when a hand appeared out of the smoke and gripped the wrist that held his sword. Yhwach threw him to the ground with force keeping a firm grip on the boy's wrist and with his other arm he thrust his blade into Ichigo's neck. The area went silent immediately after signaling the end of the fight.

"He's still alive, take him to the silbern Haschwald. We'll heal him and have him fight for us", Yhwach smiled seeing his victory near.

"Oh my, what a deliciously evil plan", a voice said bellow him. Yhwach's eyes widened as he looked down. "It should work perfectly unless of course I were to say kick the living shit out of your wrinkled ass", Ichigo seemed to be able to speak perfectly even a sword stuck in his throat. Looking closely Yhwach noticed a familiar vein like patter appearing on his skin where the sword connected blocking it from piercing his flesh. "Huh, we both have a similar cross guard on our swords, that's interesting", Ichigo's smile turned scary enough to make his hollow self proud as he gripped his own sword tighter. "Oh and did I mention that I'm kind of bananas?" To prove his point ice exploded out of his blade in the form of frosted spears shooting in every direction with Ichigo and the Quincy King at the epicenter.

"Your majesty!" Haschwald stepped forward in concern.

"Do nothing Haschwald!" Yhwach leaped back and ripped one of the ice spears out of his shoulder, it did very superficial damage, but it was still irritating none the less. "That was quite a gamble Ichigo Kurosaki", he watched Ichigo stand back up brushing pieces of ice off his stylized shihakusho lazily, his own attack couldn't hurt him.

"Like I said", He grinned grabbing another sword with his free right hand so he could have two. "Bananas!"

* * *

 **I wonder if I'm cranking these chapters out too fast. I've had most of how this going to go planned out for a while, it's just a matter of sitting down and typing it all out.**

 **This is the first half of the first fight between Ichigo and Yhwach, the second half will be next chapter. I've been wanting to get to this arc for some time now, mainly because I like this whole confrontation between these two.**

 **I kind of have a theory that Ichigo is like Satan from the perspective of Yhwach and the Quincies, that's why he calls Ichigo his "child of darkness". Since the Quincies follow a sort of Christian theme it makes sense that one of their own turning against them to destroy their god would be the devil. Even Ichigo's full hollow form in the series resembles the devil. A lot of evidence points to this, I'm NOT saying that Ichigo is evil or anything, in some old literature Lucifer is regarded as a hero for standing up for what he believed was right. A little something to think about, just an idea that sparked this whole story. No offense to anyone else's religious ideals, not my intention.**

 **Things are going to get a little weird a couple chapters from now, so try to hang on.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**THE GOD VS THE DEVIL**

"Time to rock!" The current sword Ichigo had transformed into a black electric guitar with white skulls printed on it. Striking the cords he sent a large sonic wave at the Quincy King.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Yhwach jammed his own sword into the ground to keep himself from getting blown away.

"I'm just getting started you old Nazi bitch!" Striking more cords he sent a barrage of sound waves. Ichigo then jumped back to dodge the storm of arrows that destroyed the spot he was original standing on. "Ha! Getting slow in your old age!" He taunted grabbing another nearby sword. This one transformed into a big scifi laser cannon. "Fire!" A large green beam of energy shot at the king who evaded easily, moving passed the beam to slash at Ichigo, tearing the sleeve of his shihakusho a bit revealing the same black vein pattern on his arm that saved his neck a few minutes ago.

"Blut vein, as I thought", Yhwach said.

"Is that what this stuff is?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems you know nothing of your own heritage, not even about your own mother", the Quincy emperor spoke trying to playing mind games.

"You mean her being a Quincy right?" Yhwach's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously first Aizen and now you, I know this stuff already", Ichigo chuckled. "It's interesting how you're trying to psychologically damage me, are you perhaps…afraid of me?" he asked with a swing of his sword sending a wave of lightning at the Quincy.

"Afraid of you? Don't be so arrogant", Yhwach said deflecting the lightning.

"Not afraid? Then let me fix that", while he was talking he used his will to control a couple swords that were close to the old bastard and now was the perfect time to spring the trap. Yhwach found his feet stuck to the ground, that's when he noticed the ice locking him in place that originated from a nearby sword stuck in the ground. However he didn't notice the other sword behind him that started glowing red and soon the entire ground where he stood exploded like a bomb. Haschwald watched the fight from a distance away with a noticeable scowl on his normally apathetic face.

'Damn you Ichigo Kurosaki, you damn monster', he thought as he watched the explosion engulf his majesty.

"I hope that did something at least", Ichigo said to himself looking at the smoke. Yhwach appeared right where he stood before with the ground around him destroyed. His cape was burned in places, but the only damaged he received was the charred patches of skin on his left arm, he must have used it to shield himself from the explosion.

"I wasn't sure about your Zanpakuto, but after that one sword forced the ground to explode, now I know for sure", Yhwach said with a knowing smirk. "You bestowed parts of your soul on each of these blades there by giving them all a unique power, and you can even move them around from sword to sword at will".

"You're the first person to figure that out without me telling them, and in such exact detail too", Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the old man. They only way someone could know or understand this power would be if they could do it themselves. His eyes suddenly widened when he put two and two together. "No way!"

"Now that I know what I'm dealing with", he raised his sword but stopped when his shadow expanded behind him. "This is…"

"We've reached the limit outside the Shattenbereich", Haschwald said stepping into the battle zone. "You must return to the Vandenreich your majesty".

"Impossible, we still have time", it was then that Yhwach remember who he recently came in contact with. "Of course, Sosuke Aizen, in the few minutes I spoke with him he must of distorted my senses", he scowled thinking how easily he was fooled. "Haschwald, we're leaving", he said beginning to walk into the shadow.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go that easily?" Ichigo said, when he got no response he charged the king while his back was turned grabbing two swords along the way. When he was close enough he swung both swords in a downward arc, but paused when the blonde haired Quincy drew his sword and cut both his blades in half. That could have stopped him, but Ichigo was too devious for that. He gave Haschwald an amused grin as his two broken swords transformed into two large black pistols. All of this happened in a second, and since he was in the perfect range Ichigo unloaded at least a dozen shots into the back of the Quincy King. He was rewarded with a groan of pain from the old man as his bullets tore through his body.

"I liked this pistol so much that I decided to make a twin brother for him", Ichigo chuckled blowing the smoke off the barrels of both guns. Yhwach looked at his blood covered hand in bewilderment, he didn't understand why his blut vein didn't protect him. As if he was reading his thoughts Ichigo answered him. "A couple years ago I ran into an Espada that had nearly impenetrable skin, even my bullets couldn't pierce him, so naturally I strengthened and advanced all the knights of my Shikai", Yhwach turned back and glared at him furiously. "Oh that's a scary face. Better turn that frown upside down, you might get wrinkles", he mocked him while the king clenched his fists, how dare this brat laugh at spilling his holy blood. "Oops it's a little late for that".

"You insolent child!" Yhwach whipped his hand back and sent a large barrage of heilige pfeile at Ichigo. The young man held one of his pistols up to intercept the attack, it quickly changed into a big skull shaped shield that successfully protected him from the bombardment, but still ended up with several dents and cracks. Moving the shield out of the way he looked around to find his enemy long gone together with his entire Quincy army leaving a wrecked seireitei in their wake. He sighed in disappointment having failed to keep the enemy from escaping.

"I'm sorry Yamamotto", Ichigo said walking over to the crater where the head captain died. He noticed Kyoraku appearing next to him. They both just stood there, not saying anything until Shunsui decided to speak up.

"Thank you Ichigo", the captain said.

"I should have been here earlier", Ichigo spoke with anger directed toward himself.

"Don't beat yourself up, this was a surprise attack from the enemy", Kyoraku said trying to cheer him up when in truth he was just as upset if not more so than the young man.

"Yeah, but if I didn't get caught up in Hueco Mundo, I could have been here to help Yamamotto", Kyoraku actually chuckled a bit at his words.

"I think old man Yama would have smacked you in the head for even saying something so bold", he turned to face him and that's when Ichigo noticed that he was missing an eye.

"Do you want me to go get Orihime to fix your eye?" Ichigo asked.

"No it's perfectly fine, I'm sure wherever you left her she's safe there", Kyoraku waved him off. Ichigo decided to not mope around since he had a lot to think about now. Returning his Zanpakuto to its sealed state he asked the old man internally which two knights he lost. Surprisingly it was the hollow part of him that answered while the old man remained silent. Yami said that the Axe and the Push and Pull blade were destroyed by that blonde Quincy. That would explain why he felt stronger, with the death of those two knights the pieces of his soul returned to him more powerful then when he dealt them out. Ichigo didn't like it though, to him no amount of power was worth the loss of a comrade.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"How is everyone?" Ichigo asked the captain of squad four how his friends were doing.

"Rukia and Renji should be alright with time and treatment", Unohana began walking along with him while she checked on all her patients. "Kenpachi will live, I don't know what you did to Byakuya Kuchiki, but he'll survive his injuries".

"I don't know what you're talking about", Ichigo said coyly, pretending like he didn't do anything to Byakuya. Unohana smiled deciding not to call him on his lie. "Rukia should be awake right now", she looked to her left to see that Ichigo was already gone.

"Hey shrimp, you look like hell", Ichigo said looking down at Rukia who lay bandaged in a hospital bed.

"Still look better than you strawberry", she replied weakly. Ichigo chuckled seeing that her spirit and personality were still intact.

"I'm sorry I got here too late", he spoke seriously.

"You got here just in time, your arrival filled us all with hope and spurred everyone to keep fighting", Rukia told him. The two just stared at each other silently until he decided to cheer things up a bit.

"You know, my house was surprisingly untouched, so I stopped by and picked up a little something I was saving for your birthday", Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a little white rubber Chappie rabbit. He placed it on her chest and waited for her reaction. Rukia couldn't help but giggle at the tiny thing, even Renji in the bed next to her started laughing despite how much his chest hurt. "You can keep it since it amuses you so much", he said.

"Hey Ichigo", Shinji walked into the hospital room getting the young man's attention. "You might want to come with me".

"Why what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Squad Zero is about to arrive" the captain spoke with a heavy tone to express the gravity of the situation.

MINUTES LATER

"So who are these guys? I didn't even know there was a zero squad", Ichigo asked Kyoraku.

"Well they're the most elite of the captains , their job is to protect the Soul King, and their combined power is greater than the entire Gotei thirteen", before Ichigo could ask any more questions the captain spoke again. "They're here", they all looked up and saw a large pillar fall from the sky landing on the platform in front of them. Ichigo watched with interest as this enigmatic group stepped out of the pillar, his anticipation growing every second. He was sorely disappointed by the ridiculous looking group that stepped out with a large flag of their symbol, trumpets and fifes playing behind them.

"Huh look at that, the circus is in town", he remarked as squad zero approached them. While some of the members were getting reacquainted with members of the Gotei, like Shinji and Kirio, Ichigo took out a lemon flavored lollypop and sucked on it wondering why he was even asked to come here in the first place. The bearded monk looking member zeroed in on a mop of long shaggy bright orange hair after everyone was all caught up.

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki!" The monk exclaimed.

"Suuuup. I am he", Ichigo said amused.

"You know kid, you should probably show more respect in front of us", Tenjiro Kirinji said glaring down at him. Ichigo just stared forward not even looking at him, until he looked up at him with mock surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry were you talking to me? I was so engrossed in this delicious lollypop that I wasn't paying attention", he said removing the candy from his mouth showing that half of it was gone.

"Smart mouth little punk", Kirinji was chopped in the head by the monk before he could continue his little rant.

"Alright enough of that. We're here on orders of the Soul King, to bring you Ichigo Kurosaki and the others to the royal palace", Ichibe announced.

"What others?" Ichigo asked.

"These others", Senjumaru Shutara spoke arrogantly gesturing to the orbs she carried in her long puppet arms. Inside the orbs contained the unconscious bodies of Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji.

"You must realize Retsu, that you can't completely heal them on your own", Kirinji said looking Unohana in the eye. As much as it hurt her pride as a healer she had to agree with him.

"All that's left is you", the seamstress said pointing her wooden fingers at Ichigo.

"Tis but scratches I have milady, I can heal here", Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"There are more pressing matters that you are needed for I'm afraid", Ichibe said in a serious tone. "You'll find out when you get there".

"As interesting as that sounds, I think I'd be of more use if I stayed here after all the losses we suffered", Ichigo was adamant on this, he really didn't want to leave in case those Quincy cowards decided to attack again. The atmosphere turned silent and tense until the sound of a phone ringing broke it. Every turned to Ichigo where the ringing was coming from. "Whoops, forgot I still had this", reaching into his shihakusho he pulled out the phone that Kisuke tossed to him during his fight with the sternritter in Hueco Mundo. He flipped it open and pushed the answer only to have a square video screen projected in front of him showing the hat wearing exile himself.

"Hello Ichigo! Like the modifications?" Kisuke asked with wide smirk.

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking", Ichigo spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"Ichigo!" Orihime appeared on the screen next to the blonde man.

"Hime! You alright? Nobody touching you inappropriately? Because that's my job", He said slyly.

"That's your girlfriend? Nice", Kirinji spoke up giving Ichigo a thumbs up.

"I know right", Ichigo chuckled patting himself on the back.

"How'd you land a sweet ten out of ten like that?" The healer asked.

"Well if you must know it's because I have a huge…", he drawled out the word huge gesturing the size with his arms.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled face flushed with embarrassment.

"I was going to say heart, get your mind out of the gutter sweetie", Ichigo laughed then turned to look at the captains that were gaping at him. "You too".

"All humorous jokes aside, Ichigo I think it would be best to go with Squad Zero", Urahara said getting serious himself, which seemed to be happening a lot today. Ichigo gave him a hard stare wondering why he thought he should leave so soon, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey I heard Kurosaki, where is he?" An angry voice said off screen.

'Wait a second, that voice', Ichigo recognized almost immediately who that was. "Is that my second favorite kitty cat I hear!?" he asked.

"What the fuck did he call me!?" The voice yelled. Kisuke ordered Chad and Orihime to quickly get their new ally out of here before trouble started.

"Oh don't worry about him, we came to a little arrangement Ichigo, bye bye!" Urahara quickly said, switching off the communications.

"Alright I guess I'm going with you weirdos", Ichigo pocketed his phone walking towards the royal guard.

"Hypocrite", Shinji muttered under his breath.

AN HOURS LATER

"I so love getting shot out of a cannon!" Ichigo laughed throwing his fist in the air. Much to his enjoyment the pillar that Squad Zero arrived in had to be shot out of Kukaku Shiba's Flower Crane Cannon to get back up to the royal palace.

"You're enjoying this way too much", Shutara said dryly.

"Let me have my fun, I just easily entered the place that Sosuke Aizen tried so hard to get into", Ichigo chuckled walking over to the edge of the floating road they were on. "HA HA! In your fucking face Aizen!" he shouted looking over the edge giving the empty space the middle finger. "Alright let's have a look around here", He said placing his hands on his hips and waltzing down the wooden road, taking a good long look at the royal palace. "Not what I expected", he said apathetically.

"What were you expecting?" The monk asked.

"I don't know a big palace made out of gold, with flying horses everywhere", Ichigo said following them. "I was also led to believe that this place was in another dimension, not high above the Soul Society's atmosphere".

"The royal palace is protected by so many barriers that it might as well be in another dimension", Kirinji explained. "See that cocoon shaped castle", he said pointing at the large building floating in the center surrounded my floating disk shaped cities. "That's where the Soul King resides".

"Fascinating", Ichigo said back not really caring.

"Now it's off to my palace!" Kirinji shouted. Ichigo paused and looked down at the platform he walked on to without noticing. Before he could question how they were going to get to one of those floating castles he found himself sailing through the air at high velocity.

"Okay that was funny", Ichigo groaned and stretched after he got up off the ground he crashed into. Kirinji arrived a few seconds after him only landing much easier than he did. He then rushed Ichigo and the injured over to his special healing hot springs.

"Alright kid, these hot springs here will…" he turned to look Ichigo, but instead only saw a pile of his clothes. The young man was already neck deep in the water of the white bone hell.

"Ah, this is relaxing", Ichigo sighed. Kirinji actually laughed and dumped the unconscious bodies of Rukia, Byakuya and Renji into the water before getting in himself.

"You're a strange one, jumping in the white bone hell, and you don't even seem to be feeling the effects of it", the man chuckled.

"Why, what's this water supposed to do?" Ichigo asked leaning back in the spring.

"It squeezes out blood and reiatsu", he said dismissively.

"Okay I get why it's not really effecting me, but why toss those three in here?" The young man questioned.

'I think I know why it's not effecting you', Kirinji thought to himself. "It's pushing out their damaged reiatsu so I can then throw them in there", he pointed at another spring with reddish water and a sign next to it that said 'Red Pond Hell'. "That water will replenish their blood and reiatsu, then they'll be as good as new".

"Sweet", Ichigo said tilting his head back deciding to take a little nap in the water.

'The Soul King's little pet project is already freaking me out', Kirinji thought looking at the sleeping orange head.

THE NEXT DAY

"How you holding up Red?" Ichigo asked helping Renji back up to his feet. After soaking in the waters of Kirinji's palace for a day Renji and Ichigo were all healed up and ready to move on to the next palace. The ended being treated to a large feast by Kirio Hikifune. The food was supposed to be filled with the super reiatsu of the royal palace and would make them even stronger so they could be ready for the next palace.

"I'm just peachy Ichigo", Renji grumbled not enjoying being catapulted to each castle as much as Ichigo seemed to be liking it. Before they could look around the platform they were located on they were blinded by many bright stage lights shined on them and a voice began shouting from stereo.

"Yo! Introducing the number one Zanpakuto creator! Ohetsu Nimaiya!" A quite odd man appeared dramatically.

"Oh I like you already", Ichigo grinned at the display. The two of them were dragged to nightclub looking place with a big neon sign that said 'Phoenix Palace' above it. Once they were inside they were greeted by a large crowd of beautiful women.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married", Ichigo had to chant to himself while both he and Renji were swarmed by the women.

"What the hell is this?" The red head asked with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Some, like me would call it paradise. Sorry ladies I'm in a committed relationship!" He shouted showing a silver band on his ring finger. The women all sighed in disappointment before turning all their attention on the poor lieutenant.

"Enjoying the welcome show?" Nimaiya asked appearing next them.

"Probably more than Red here", Ichigo chuckled.

"Put her there man!" He raised his hands for a double high five. Ichigo smiled and played along going through a series of fists bumps and hand slaps. "Alright! Someone gets it!"

"Too bad Red isn't as fun as me", Ichigo pointed his thumb at Renji with fake disappointment.

"Your right, I should probably send him home", Nimaiya said. Renji panicked, not wanting to be kicked out of the Royal Palace by the creator of Zanpakuto's.

"Please let me stay!" Thinking fast he bowed down with as much respect as he could muster.

"No, no, no, no!" Nimaiya pointed at him. "You have to ask like this", He showed him by flipping himself upside down, balancing on his forearms. Seeing no other option Renji did exactly as he was told, making a complete fool of himself. Nimaiya laughed and took a picture with his phone.

"Hey can you send me that pic when you get a chance?" Ichigo asked also laughing. "Get up Red, he's just fucking with you", The Lieutenant looked pissed off at being made the but of joke. While they were laughing someone came in and kicked Nimaiya in the back of the head.

"Enough of that!" A short girl with spiky hair shouted glaring down at her master.

"Ow Mera!" Ohetsu rubbed the back of his head fixing his sunglasses.

"You two come with me!" The now identified girl known as Mera ordered pointing at Ichigo and Renji. She led them out of that house of women to a shack sitting on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a sea of crystal clear water. Pulling the clothe aside Mera gestured for Renji to enter, but stopped Ichigo with a hand on his chest. "Not you neon orange".

"Why not? This looks like fun" Ichigo whined looking down into the dark cavern that Renji fell into. Ohetsu Nimaiya explained to the red head below that his task was to survive the onslaught of the Asauchi, the physical manifestation of blank Zanpakutos. The man went on to explain the nature of a relationship between a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto and that Renji had no love for his Zanpakuto, hence why it broke. If he could pass this little test than he would consider fixing it.

"He's kind of getting his ass kicked down there", Ichigo said after watching Renji try to dodge and out maneuver these featureless creatures. "Are you sure this is necessary?" He asked kicking his feet over the edge of the entry while enjoying a bar of milk chocolate.

"It's totally necessary, that bro down there has to go through this", Nimaiya took the craft Zanpakutos very seriously it seems.

"So am I after him then?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Nope, you and your Zanpakuto are pretty tight yo!" The man said crossing his fingers to illustrate. "Come on let's have a little chit chat my main man while our red headed brother does his thing", Ichigo followed sitting outside with the creator of the soul cutters. Nimaiya smiled and held his hand out wordlessly asking to see his Zanpakuto. Ichigo silently handed it to him, curiously wondering what he wanted to look at. The man unsheathed it, examining the blade, eyes roaming the old antique looking guard and hilt. "Your cool Ichigo, your one of the few who gets that a Zanpakuto is a reflection of your soul".

"Well I'm not sure about the old man, but the other guy is literally a clone of me dipped in white ink. What's not to get?" Ichigo stated.

"Old man? Well not sure about that craziness, but at least you get it", Nimaiya shrugged. "Been a long time since I've seen my masterpiece"

"What did you just say?" Ichigo questioned narrowing his eyes sharply.

"This beauty I remember it well", He said running his fingers along the blade. "It was the first and only Zanpakuto that I was commissioned to make", Ichigo's jaw wanted to hit the floor. "Well it wasn't just me, all us Squad Zero Members had a hand in making this one".

"W-What!?" Ichigo was beyond confused.

"Yeah, I made the sword part, Kirinji made a special water that could cool the metal when it was done, Kirio created the wood for the Tsuka, my girl Shutara weaved the clothe to make the wrap for the handle and the monk was the one to name it", He listed off all the contributions of each of them. There were so many Questions Ichigo wanted to ask in that moment, but the most troubling one on his mind came out first.

"Who? Who commissioned this sword to be made?" A long uncomfortable silence followed his question until Ohetsu finally spoke.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you man, the monk would be the one", Ichigo was annoyed by that. "Plus he could slap you silly if you go crazy when you find out. The monk's not the strongest of us for nothing".

"Send me to his palace, now!" Ichigo demanded standing up straight and taking back his Zanpakuto.

"Actually, next you're supposed to go to Shutara's crib yo", Nimaiya began sweating with all the reiatsu pouring off the young man. Such a powerful energy from someone who's never even been to the royal palace before was quite surprising. "Alright, alright, no need to try and strangle me with spirit energy man", Nimaiya chuckled nervously. A few minutes later he led Ichigo to the catapult and launched him all the way to Ichibe's domain. When he arrived he noticed the reishi concentration in the atmosphere was so high that it felt like being underwater, hard to breath and hard to move. At least until Ichigo released the tight hold he had on his reiatsu and cancelled the effects out.

"You're here early than I expected", Ichigo looked up at the voice to see the same bearded man from the other day sitting on the steps of what looked like a Buddhist temple. "You're also moving easily in the air here, which is to be expected", Ichigo didn't respond, instead he drew his Zanpakuto.

"You remember this blade right?" Ichigo asked even though he knew the answer.

"Of course, and I'm sure your dying to know who commissioned us to make this blade", Ichibe said joyfully. "Well you already know the answer, that sword was commissioned and made specifically for you".

"Your right I already know that it was made for me, but tell me who asked you all to make? Who wanted me to have it?" Ichigo was tired of beating around the bush, he wanted answers now. The monk just smiled nice and wide.

"The one and only Soul King of course", Ichigo's eyes widened, of all the things he could have been told, that was the last thing he expected.

* * *

 **Chapter end. Things are getting crazy aren't they? Sorry if I'm rushing through the whole squad zero thing, but what I originally had in mind would have been mostly comedy and I wanted to focus on the more important bits.**

 **I want to go on record in saying that I hate Haschwald. I read his back story and he was just too easy to figure out, and his motivation as a sad little boy who believed he was worthless and was told by the Quincy King that he was special and important, see easy. My reason that I hate him is because the entire Quincy race and all the sternritters are basically food for Yhwach and none of them know this. Haschwald knows it and goes along with it, that's why he's a piece of shit. To betray and turn your back on your only friend and the entire Quincy race just because some king smiled at you and said that you were special, I hope his death in the series is sad like Tsukishima's so I can laugh. Wow that was a lot to say. He's going down hard, in Bleach and in my story.**

 **Ichigo's Zanpakuto was commissioned by the Soul King, bet some of you didn't see that coming. It certainly explains a lot, well it will in the next chapter.**

 **BLEACH 673: I'm getting so confused over Kubo's writing. Yhwach claims all of Ichigo's power came from him and that he created him. Aizen said something similar, but at least there was evidence to back his claims up. Plus it doesn't make any sense, why would you create someone who could potentially destroy you.**

 **Orihime is going to get a fight in my story. I feel she deserves one. Not saying against who, but it will be interesting. Also Ichigo is going to fight one on one with an Elite Sternritter, not sure against who yet. It's not going to be Askin, because that guy's abilities, as fun as they are, are not suited for back and forth physical fighting.**

 **Any suggestions on which of the other three he should fight? The final decision is always my choice, but I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**VOICE OF THE KING**

"Now that you know this what will you do?" Ichibe asked.

"Why?" Ichigo said without missing a beat.

"Why what?" The monk asked.

"Why me? Why was I given O no Kishi?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that's not the swords true name, I'm guessing you made that up. The real name of that Zanpakuto is simply Zanpakuto, the soul cutting sword", Ichibe explained, though Ichigo didn't care, he just wanted answers. "As for why, even I'm not completely sure why you were chosen".

"Alright", Ichigo sighed running his hand through his long orange hair. "I guess there's only one person who will have all the answers", he began walking towards the edge of Ichibe's palace.

"Where are you going?" The monk asked with a small smile on his face as if he already knew where he was going.

"The Soul King is in that big cocoon shaped building right?" The monk nodded his head following Ichigo to the edge of his domain. He knew Ichigo couldn't get there without his help, but the young man would just have to be patient and wait. He was about to tell Ichigo he wouldn't be able to get there yet, but he paused when he noticed Ichigo popping his neck and shoulders, giving his knees a good stretch as he faced the direction of the Soul King's castle. Was he really going to try and jump?

"This is going to be one hell of a flash step", before he could stop him Ichigo had already vanished in a flash leaving a cracked and shattered ground in his wake.

"I guess I underestimated him", Ichibe just shrugged and went back to waiting for the others to show up.

"Holy shit that was close!" Ichigo said hanging on to the edge of the lowest level of the Soul King's palace. His flash step was a little too short and he came close to missing his target, luckily he was able to use his reiatsu to propel himself forward a bit. Pulling himself up he glanced around seeing the five disk shaped palaces of Squad zero. "Nice view he's got here"

"Ichigo Kurosaki", a voice spoke behind him making him jump. He turned around to see a bald man in white robes wearing a black visor over his eyes.

"Yes?" Ichigo figured this must be a servant of some kind.

"If you would come this way, his highness is expecting you", the servant said while gesturing for him to follow. Ichigo remained silent in confusion, his decision to come here was just spur of the moment. How did the Soul King know he would be here? They walked up many steps, going up one level of this large palace at a time. Ichigo tried to ask questions to pass the time, but the servant remained silent so Ichigo just ate a dark chocolate bar in the meantime. They eventually arrived at the top most level where Ichigo was told to go in alone. Walking passed the pillars Ichigo frowned seeing a curtain over what he assumed was the king. Standing before it his patience finally ran out and he yanked the curtain aside.

"Um", Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the strange sight of a naked limbless man incased in a solid transparent substance suspended from the ceiling. "Am I getting punked right now? This can't be the Soul King", Ichigo chuckled.

" **Your eyes do not deceive you, Ichigo Kurosaki"** , a new voice spoke from everywhere. Ichigo looked around and then back at the king whose eyes were now open revealing strange black eyes that contained four irises.

"Was that you mister snow globe?" He asked looking back at him.

" **Yes, as you can see I can't speak with normal means, but I can project my words into your mind",** The Soul King explained. **"I know you have many questions, ask and I will answer with complete honesty".**

"Oh wow, I never thought I'd ever be in front of the king himself asking questions", Ichigo chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Okay first things first, why did you make this sword for me?" He asked pointing at the Zanpakuto at his side.

" **Your Potential",** the king said simply.

"Potential?" Ichigo cocked his head.

" **That and curiosity. I wanted to see what someone like you would do with my power** ", the king sounded like he was talking about a simple experiment.

"Your power?"

" **Yes, my power to divide out parts of myself and turn those pieces into power, the Zanpakuto also contains half of my reiatsu which takes the form of the black substance of its bankai",** the Soul King watched with a small amount of amusement as the pieces of this mystery came together in Ichigo's head.

"Okay that makes sense I guess, but if the black stuff came from your reiatsu, what about level three? Where does those special eyes come from?" Ichigo asked about probably the oddest part of his bankai.

" **Ah yes, the eyes that let you see into someone's past. I couldn't give you the power to see into the future as another of my children has that ability including myself, so I gave you something equal to it",** Ichigo stood frozen, the Soul King could see into the future, that definitely answered some of the questions he was going to ask.

"Wait, you have a child?" Ichigo wondered how someone with no arms or legs could get it on.

" **Not in the sense that you're thinking",** The Soul King then went on to tell his story and the real history of the Quincy. In the beginning, in the early days of humanity, back when the Soul King was whole and ruled both Soul Society and the human world, he realized that he would need an army to protect and guide the deceased human souls into the next life, so he chose humans to be his army. He bestowed a select group of humans with the power to gather reishi and manipulate in different ways. These people didn't have a name or title for their group, the Soul King merely referred to them as his 'Chosen'. The Chosen did as they were meant to, they helped guide souls into the next life thereby keeping the balance of worlds intact. However there was one variable that was unknown even to the king. At the time no one had ever seen or heard of the creatures that would later become known as hollows, they spent all their time in the unknown realm of Hueco Mundo, but that changed when they began to sense the power of the Chosen in the human world and literally tore holes through the dimensions to get to and devour what could fill their emptiness. Unfortunately the Soul King in his infinite power and wisdom didn't foresee these Hollows, thus he didn't create an immunity for his Chosen against them. The deadly corrosive spirit energy of the Hollows was poisoning the Chosen so they fought back in the only way they could by creating weapons out of reishi and destroying these demons as they called them. While the Chosen were doing this they were unknowingly destroying the human soul inside the Hollows and the Soul King took notice of the lack of souls entering the soul society. Such a tip in the balance would eventually lead to catastrophe so the king went to investigate. Upon his investigation he discovered the hollows that his Chosen were destroying and discovered that these creatures were actually human souls that became corrupted by their own negative emotions, they shouldn't be destroyed, they needed to be cleansed and sent to the next life. He tried to tell his Chosen this, but unfortunately they lacked the ability to cleanse hollows, because the Soul King never gave them such an ability and by then it was too late to. He considered creating a new race of Chosen with the proper abilities, but the king knew that this would only create friction and segregation between his people that would only lead to them fighting amongst each other. This coupled with the fact that the Chosen kept disobeying the king by continuing to destroy the hollows, thinking they knew better than their own creator and the fact that the Hollow's essence was poisonous to them, created a huge problem for the king.

While this was happening a group of souls in the afterlife with abnormally high amounts of reiatsu started banning together. Since their world was basically lawless they decided that they would be the ones to establish order. Using their powers they successfully came up with a way to slay the Hollows that entered their world and cleanse the souls. They eventually created Zanpakuto's, a fortress and system of military all without the Soul King's notice. Eventually these being began to create pathways into the world of the living to find the hollows and kill them at what was believe to be their home. It was then that the Soul King finally took notice of these self-empowered souls and how they actually cleansed the hollows rather than destroy them. It was then that he approached these being and asked them to be the new guardians of souls. He dubbed them the shinigami and thus solved the problem, the balance was fixed.

The Chosen were relieved of their duties by the Soul King and forbidden from ever destroying a hollow ever again. Naturally the Chosen were upset by being cast aside by their god, they felt resentment towards the Soul King and hatred for the new shinigami that replaced them. The Chosen then disbanded scattering all across the world to different countries and cultures, passing their abilities on to their children and their children and so on.

Over the centuries the Soul King decided the worlds were better off without his rule. The humans lived their lives safe from the threat of the hollows and the shinigami kept the afterlife running smoothly and the balance was preserved. The king realized he had too much power to simply sit around and do nothing but regulate the flow of souls, so he split himself into pieces using a holy blade, each getting a portion of his power, hid them in different worlds before sealing himself away in the Royal Palace. Over time he would employ a handful of special shinigami to be his royal guard, only those who made exceptional contributions to the soul society were considered for the position. That was how the Soul King ended up in this current form.

"Wow that was a lot to dump on my brain", Ichigo said, the Quincy came before the shinigami, he didn't see that coming. "But it doesn't explain how you have a child".

" **I was getting to that"** , The Soul King stated. **"Of all my Chosen, every now and then a child would be born of them, a child that possessed a power similar to mine".**

"You mean the power to split your soul and turn those pieces into power?" Ichigo clarified.

" **Yes, some of them were born with that ability, unfortunately due to their own arrogance the Chosen culled them after birth believing the infants were useless and incomplete",** the Soul King sounded remorseful about this.

"I'm guessing one wasn't", Ichigo said pulling at a piece of raspberry flavored hard candy and popping it into his mouth.

" **Indeed, about twelve hundred years ago an infant was born. This child couldn't move, it couldn't speak, it couldn't hear, see, or function in any way. It survived by imparting pieces of its soul on to those who touched it. While those pieces managed to heal whatever was ailing the humans it was also stealing life, energy, experience and information from the people it was attached to",** the king paused a moment to give Ichigo a chance to understand this story. **"Eventually those poor foolish people would die and the pieces of the infant's soul would return to it making it stronger, and soon it gained the functions and senses needed to live and interact with the world. If he ever stopped doing this he would return to his original state. Later in his life he figured out how to not just heal people but bestow power on them as well by carving a letter into their soul when he gave them a piece of his".**

"Who was this child? What happened to him?" Ichigo asked, curiosity and anger growing.

" **You met him recently, he's the Quincy Emperor who started a war against Soul Society",** the voice of the king said, Ichigo was mildly surprised. After his fight with the old man, he had his suspicions, especially after he seemed to know how Ichigo's powers worked. **"When the infant developed the ability to hear, he heard the name Yhwach, the god the humans around him worshipped and took that name for himself"**

"So he can do the same thing that I can do, but he needs to do it to survive", Ichigo understood what this war was about. It didn't matter who won or lost in the end, Yhwach would use the casualties to increase his own strength and lifespan. "That fucking parasite! Leeching energy off of other people! Do any of the Quincy even know this!?"

" **Do you honestly believe they would serve and worship him if they knew the truth?"** The Soul King asked though both of them already knew the answer. **"All they know is that he gives them power, they don't know their fate has been sealed the moment he carves his initial into them".**

"Those stupid dumb Nazi assholes!" Ichigo paced the floor in a rage. "I would never in all my years use this power to gain strength the way he does, it's just despicable, selfish, greedy…", the king interrupted his rant by speaking again.

" **That's why I gave you the same power, I wanted to see if you would end up the same as Yhwach or perhaps you would learn, evolve and find another way to grow stronger without doing what he does and you did. You split your soul and made them into weapons with your own reiatsu, that way no one has to suffer and end up like Yhwach's victims to his greed".**

"Well I did use it on three people, I'm not sure I deserve your praise", Ichigo looked away sadly.

" **The man named Ginjo sealed his own fate when he tried to absorb part of your power, you even gave him a choice. Byakuya Kuchiki was saved thanks to what you did, and Orihime Inoue was a rather interesting accident that I can't fault you for",** There seemed to be a bit of amusement in the Soul King's tone as if he knew the next thing Ichigo was going to ask.

"Yeah about my Hime, what's with her power?" He questioned. It always bugged him why her power became what it is.

" **She accidentally absorbed some of my former reiatsu when you activated your bankai for the first time. That combined with the piece of your soul to balance it out formed a fascinating ability within her"** The king restated what Ichigo already knew.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why her power keeps increasing over time, because she's shown me what she can do now and even I didn't know she could be so strong", he said sounding a little worried.

" **Ichigo, I believe your father never had this talk with you before",** Now the Soul King was definitely getting amusement out of this.

"I don't need the sex talk, I've had sex a bunch load of times with Hime!", Ichigo shouted animatedly.

" **I'm talking about what happens when beings of the soul society copulate",** he remained silent while the king explained. **"You already know that children can be born in soul society, but in certain rare occasions the spirt energy laced genetic material will empower the woman rather than impregnate her, it's a very rare phenomenon".**

"So every single time we did it I was pumping spirit energy into her?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" **A tiny minuscule amount each time, think of a drop of water in a bucket for every coupling",** the Soul King. **"And how many times do you and her…"**

"Every single night and every chance we get during the day…ohhhh", Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. It seems the reason Orihime was so powerful was because of him once again. "Well that explains that".

" **You still haven't asked the question that ways heaviest on your mind Ichigo Kurosaki",** the king spoke within his head. After a short pause Ichigo finally collected himself.

"Why me?" He asked.

" **Because I saw infinite potential in you, even my ability to see in the future couldn't predict your coming nor can I see where you will take your existence. You who are part shinigami, part hollow and part Quincy, you shouldn't exist Ichigo yet here you stand. You're like a living miracle, an unknown variable thrown into the world doing as you please. Completely unpredictable and one of a kind",** he said with pride.

"So I'm like a unicorn to you, that's why you gave me this Zanpakuto?" To Ichigo it almost sounded like the king acted on whimsy rather than how a king should make decisions.

" **That was only one reason, the other reason is I wanted to create something that could put an end to the existence of Yhwach. That boy has established a connection to all Quincies in the last thousand years as long as they exist he'll continue to live",** the Soul King explained that all Quincies are connected to one another, but Yhwach hijacked that connection and used it for his purposes.

"I see, cut the leech off its food supply and it dies", Ichigo could respect that, he still felt a little mad about being used though. "I don't mind killing those Nazi pieces of shits, if they're too stupid to not question why they're fighting and killing in a war then they deserve what I'm going to give em".

" **Not even an ounce of regret?"** the king asked.

"Hell no, I don't feel bad for tearing down psychopaths and murderers. I'm aware that taking delight in making evil people eat their bowl of just deserts kind of makes me a monster, but I'm cool with that", Ichigo said with no shame in his admission. "I'll be the monster that eats other monsters if that what it takes", he shrugged not really caring much for his image.

" **You're more interesting then I initially believed",** the Soul King chuckled in his head. **"There's one more task I would ask you to perform".**

"Normally I'd get pissed at being ordered around, even by the Soul King, but since you did commission and provide me with the Zanpakuto that saved my skin on many occasions", Ichigo sighed preparing to do anything. "What else would you like me to do?"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Wow these new outfits are great!" Rukia exclaimed looking at the new shihakusho that Shutara of the royal guard made for them.

"I know, I've never felt so comfortable in clothes before", Renji looked down at his attire. Sure it was embarrassing to be forced to strip down while the scary woman took measurements of his entire body, but perhaps it was worth it.

"I wonder if Ichigo already went through here." Rukia said aloud. She met up with Renji right when he was finished with Nimaiya's test. According to the sword god, Ichigo didn't need to take the test and went on ahead to Ichibe's palace to have his important questions answered.

"I don't know, but I bet he probably wouldn't like this palace too much", Renji chuckled to himself as they exited the changing area. Speaking of the devil, as they exited they saw Ichigo himself sitting on a chair in the clothe room completely naked reading a magazine.

"Oh hey, did you guys just get out?" Ichigo said nonchalantly. Rukia's face turned bright red and nearly fainted from shock.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Renji yelled averting his eyes.

"Waiting for the nice lady to finish my new clothes", Ichigo said like it was obvious why he was sitting there in the nude. "It may take some time since I had a couple requests to add to the outfit".

"Wait, she let you decide how your shihakusho is going to look?" Renji asked.

"After I stripped down and Miss Shutara took my measurements, we got to talking, I looked over some of her sketches, told her about specific functions that my robes need to have and she said she would customize herself", He said while still reading his magazine.

"That's not fair", Renji looked down at the floor wide eyed.

"You could have asked, Shutara said she likes creative input", Ichigo stated.

"Maybe we can go back and get something else", Renji said to the, still gaping at naked Ichigo, Rukia.

"Too late for that I'm very busy with Ichigo's attire and you two need to head to the monk for training", Shutara herself appeared behind them, her creepy wooden puppet arms moving around her body. Ichigo stood up and walked over to Rukia smirking while her face turned redder and redder.

'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!' She chanted in her head.

"Like what you see shrimp?" Ichigo asked running his hand through his long orange locks in sexy way. That seemed to snap her back to normal causing her to kick him in the face.

"Have you no shame!?" Rukia screamed.

"No not really, I've been seen naked a bunch of times by Orihime", he chuckled rubbing his cheek. "Also by Yoruichi, by Unohana, her lieutenant Isane, Byakuya", he was cut off by Rukia yelling at him in surprise.

"WHAT!?" She nearly blew his ears off.

"Yeah one night I convinced Orihime to go skinny dipping with me in his new pool, he came outside to find out what all the noise was just as I was getting out. If he was surprised he didn't show it that man has great poker face, even when he was trying to kill me with kido right after", Renji had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from busting out laughing. "Also Rangiku got me drunk and tricked me into playing strip poker, I lost and I think she took a bunch of pictures, that nights still a little fuzzy", Ichigo said trying to remember what happened.

"Okay we get it, you're a shameless pervert", Rukia turned away in a huff.

"I'm a pervert? You should hear about some of the kinky stuff Orihime is into if you think I'm the pervert in the relationship", Ichigo placed his hands on his bare hips with an indignant tone.

"Let's get out of here before he gets weird", Renji quickly dragged Rukia away.

"Oh Red, I never stopped being weird!" Ichigo called after them. He laughed a bit before returning his attention to the seamstress. "So what have you got for me?"

"This way your highness", Shutara said with a hint of sarcasm as her wooden hands gestured for him to follow her.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

"Alright! So how do I get back to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked on the floating wooden road, the entry way of the royal palace. He glanced around for that pillar that transported him up here, but found it nowhere in sight. The wind brushed passed his white robe that covered his new shihakusho and white turban that held up his unruly orange hair.

"Sorry we can't use that method again for some time", Ichibe apologized in somewhat of a jolly tone.

"Sooo, what do I do now?" Ichigo inquired.

"You take the stairs", a spiral staircase appeared next to the Bridgeway just as Kirinji spoke.

"This is going to take some time", Ichigo stated with a groan.

"A week at normal speed, a day if you hurry", Ichibe said. "Though you might want to hurry the Quincy have already started their attack", Ichigo just gave him a blank stare before walking over to the steps.

"Well cheerio!" Ichigo waved his hand and jumped, making his descent back to the seireitei.

"That kid's going to single handedly win this war isn't he?" Kirinji wondered aloud.

"Most likely, I actually feel a tad bit sorry for those Quincies", Ichibe chuckled.

THE NEXT DAY

"So which one of us gets the killing blow?" Liltotto Lamperd, Sternritter G the Glutton asked her allies while eating a banana. They all surrounded the burned up body of Kenpachi Zaraki. Her and the other girls took advantage of his weakened state after his fight with Gremmy and attacked him.

"Let's just make it quick so we don't make a mess", Meninas Mcallon, Sternritter P the Power said.

"Screw that! I'm not taking any chances with this monster, I say we all attack him at once and destroy him!" Candice Catnipp, Sternritter T the Thunderbolt shouted.

"Can't we play with him for a bit longer?" Giselle Gewell, Sternritter Z the Zombie asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Their bickering was interrupted by an explosion in the sky above them. They all looked up to see a person sized hole in the barrier that protected the seireitei. A smoking projectile came rushing towards them then suddenly curved and crashed into a clock tower some distance away, completely toppling it.

"It crashed", Liltotto said in a dry tone.

"Ah man sorry, I wanted to land next to you Kenpachi", a voice said directly behind the group. The women turned wide eyed around to see a man standing there that wasn't before. "But then I saw that stupid clock tower and I just had to crash into it", Ichigo laughed. "Seriously get with the times people, buy a watch".

"Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?" Kenpachi grinned despite his battered appearance.

"Saving you, what's it look like?" Ichigo frowned.

"Worry about yourself first", Kenpachi's eye travelled to the thunderbolt wielding sternritter that was charging up to punch Ichigo in the back of the head with an electrified fist. Ichigo merely tilted his head to the side and grabbed the woman's wrist as she missed.

"Oh wow you are very cute", Ichigo complimented looking back at Candice while still keeping a tight hold on her wrist.

"T-thank you?" Candice was confused by the compliment.

"You'd look cuter under a pile of rubble", Ichigo grinned throwing her from over his shoulder across the city and straight into a building that crumbled on top of her. "Damn, I was hoping to knock down all the pins with that one", he noticed he was suddenly surrounded by the other women on all sides. "Oh well, let's see if I can….pick up the spare", he smirked with a slightly psychotic edge as they tried to attack him.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger me mateys! Sorry been watching a lot of pirates of the Caribbean movies and its effecting my way of speaking…I NEED HELP!**

 **This was a mostly exposition heavy chapter with some silliness poured in at the end. Now let me explain things about my theory on what the Quincies are. This came from a long heated discussion with some friends who are also Bleach fans. Some things about them don't add up, so we came to a possible conclusion that the Quincy might have existed before Yhwach was born. For example The Soul King predates Yhwach and yet pieces of the king apparently have always had their powers without Yhwach giving them a letter. So what if the SK is the real father of the Quincy? Certainly makes things more interesting, and Haschwald and Yhwach are merely Quincies that are born with same power as the SK. We're probably wrong, but its still fun to think about.**

 **Orihime's powers are also explained in this chapter, I thought it would be funny that her power keeps increasing every time she and Ichigo had sex, so she's OP as hell now. I'm looking forward to writing her fight scenes. I still don't understand how that works in Soul Society, how some people are born there?**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and decided to just roll with my theories. Look forward to next chapter when Ichigo unveils his new ultimate weapon. Oh and the whole thing with the Quincy part of his Zanpakuto and the rest of his conversation with the Soul King will be touched upon later.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	30. Chapter 30

**WHO EVER SAID THAT WAR WASN'T FUN OBVIOUSLY NEVER HAD AN ULTIMATE FUCK EVERYTHING WEAPON!**

"We're gonna need a bigger boat", Ichigo said dodging the big wriggling set of sharp dentures from the smaller sternritter girl. He then dodged a punch that was aimed for his back from the pink haired girl. "Hey aren't you one of the power puff girls?" He laughed delivering a palm strike to her chest that sent her flying. The third girl with black hair was then easily swatted aside. Dodging the teeth yet again Ichigo rushed forward and punched Liltotto in the stomach. The girl doubled over in pain holding her bruised stomach.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo gasped standing in front of her with his hands on his face. "I am so, so sorry. My mom told me to never hit a lady, where are my manners?" he apologized repeatedly. Liltotto looked up at him only to get punched in the face hard, sending her straight into the building behind her. "Except, Nazi skanks don't exactly count as ladies, hashtag chivalry loophole", he chuckled.

"Guh", Liltotto pulled herself out of the rubble setting her jaw back in place.

"He's good", Meninas said getting back on her feet.

"What did you expect?" Liltotto replied wiping the blood from her nose. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, the head of the list of special threats".

"Really? King Moustache is that afraid of me that he put as number one threat, I'm so flattered!" Ichigo said with an amused smile.

"WHO CARES!?" The place where Candice was buried exploded in lightning. "I don't give a shit if he's a special threat or not! I won't forgive him for covering me in dirt!" She yelled, hair a mess, skin and uniform covered in dust from the rubble that crashed on top of her a few moments ago.

"She's getting mad", Giselle said in a sing song voice.

"Doesn't he know I get up early every morning to do my hair!?" Candice screamed.

"I don't think any amount of primping will make you look less like a tramp!" Ichigo said honestly. "Oh no I didn't!" He snapped his fingers in a sassy way pissing the girl off even more.

"Son of a BITCH!" Punching her heart shaped belt buckle and summoned her bow, hers was shaped like a heart with two lightning bolts attached. Candice aimed at the still smugly smirking Ichigo.

"Touch a nerve did I?" He remarked not even flinching with the weapon pointed at him.

"Galvano Blast!" She shouted firing an electrified arrow at him. The impact caused a small lightning explosion where she struck him, leaving a cloud of smoke when the light died down. "Take that! Five gigajoules should turn you to ashes", Candice spat looking at the destruction.

"Idiot, that won't be enough to kill him", Liltotto stated.

"She's right you know", Ichigo said within the smoke. Whipping his hand out he blew the smoldering dust away revealing no damage on his body. The only change was the lack of his white robe and turban, now letting his long orange hair free. He stood there in his special custom outfit that was made by the sewing goddess Shutara herself. He now wore a black skin tight sleeveless shirt that went all the way to his neck, with a cool gray colored ribcage printed on the front. The shoulders and back were missing leaving those areas as exposed skin. His arms were covered by black fingerless gloves that went up about id bicep, with the bones in the arms and hands printed in gray on them. Ichigo wore black pants, also with bones printed on them and black pointy toe boots that went up to armored padding on his knees.

"Then again, if I am the head of the list of 'special threats', as you say", Ichigo said using finger quotes, his nails seemed to also be painted black. "So what hope do any of you have against me?"

"He's got a point", Liltotto agreed with him pressing her heart shaped pack on her side summoning her own Quincy bow shaped like a bear trap, Meninas and Giselle did the same. All four women pointed their weapons at him.

"Now we're talkin my language", Ichigo grinned watching the incoming barrage. Removing his Zanpakuto from its sheath he didn't bother unleashing his shikai since it was already in that state. With a single swing of his sword the arrows were all completely frozen in ice and another swing created a concussive blast that shattered the ice and sent the female sternritters flying. They tried getting back up only to be hit by an energy beam that forced them all into the side of a building. Candice was the first to get slammed into the wall followed by the rest of her allies on top of her.

"DAMMIT!" They quickly scrambled off of her while she threw a little lightning tantrum.

"He's strong", Liltotto said holding her aching stomach.

"He's starting to annoy me", Meninas brushed some of the dust off her skirt.

"I wish he was dead", Giselle drooled.

"I guess we're in agreement then", Candice smirked while activating her Vollstandig. "He's gotta be executed!" Her wings took the form of thunderbolts as she stood arrogantly.

"I still think we're in over our heads here", Liltotto tried to reason with her.

"Screw you all! I'll get the glory of killing the biggest threat and his majesty will grant me whatever I wish!" She shouted before taking off to fight.

'Still, somethings not right. The report we were given described that Ichigo Kurosaki's shikai took the form of numerous swords that all had a different power, at least fifty in total', Sternritter G thought watching Candice charge towards the still grinning Ichigo as held his arms open as if to invite her attack. 'I only see one, where are the rest of his swords?' she wondered.

"You know, you're really not helping the dumb blonde stereotype", Ichigo said as he effortlessly dodged her thunderbolt blades. She yelled in anger still failing to land a single blow on him. Ichigo jumped back and pointed his sword at her sending a blast of water to douse her body. Candice screamed in pain as her electricity back fired on her.

"YOU BASTARD!" She tried shooting everything at once in one big thunderbolt. Ichigo smiled and stopped it with his bare hand. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Nothing's impossible not if you believe you can do it", Ichigo remarked looking at his barely burned palm. "For example you may think it's impossible for someone to cut off your hands, but I believe otherwise", in a single flash step he was behind her and Candice was suddenly looking at bloody stumps where her hands used to be. She spun around to try and retaliate in some way but paused when a giant pair of orange scissors were poised at her waist.

"When you get to hell, tell them Ichigo Kurosaki sent you", Ichigo grinned holding the scissors. "And tell Satan he still owes me money", were the last words Candice heard when he snipped her in half, her Vollstandig dissipated as the two halves her body fell back down to the earth. "Finishing move, Sen'i Sōshitsu", he chuckled shaking the blood off his scissors.

"H-He took out Candice", Meninas actually seemed a little scared now.

"Like it was nothing", Liltotto carefully tried to analyze the situation and come up with a plan. Unfortunately Ichigo already moved first appearing in their group next to them.

"Boo!" He drove his boot in the pink haired girls face while knocking Giselle away with the giant hammer his sword turned into.

"Wait a second, don't you want information on what we're planning?" Liltotto tried to stall for time.

"Not really, my plan is to kill all of you then kill old prune face", Ichigo said putting his hammer down and pointing his hands at her. "I don't really care what you Nazi shits are up to", he fired two red reishi beams from the palms of his hands sending the girl flying straight through another building. Luckily her blut vein saved her from most of the damage. "Hm, who's next?" His eyes roamed around looking for his next prey until they landed on the black haired girl on the ground clutching her bleeding head. "Perfect, second course", he laughed dropping down to her level and began to slowly walk towards her like a predator stalking its prey.

"W-Wait, I'm not good at fighting, you m-might not w-want to attack m-me", Giselle pleaded with a stutter.

"Oh this isn't a fight, that would imply that you lot have a shot at winning", Ichigo smiled holding his sword out. "This is an extermination of Nazi scum like you", his sword transformed into a black pistol as he paused a few yards away. Ichigo figured that she was taunting him with her plea for mercy and that whatever her power was, it was probably triggered when he got too close. Yeah, best to keep his distance. Just before he could shoot her someone else beat him to it. A laser beam of heat pierced her through the stomach along with the two other women while they were trying to get to their feet.

"Sorry, but I need you three to stay dead for a while", Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see a Mohawk haired Quincy with a smoking index finger.

"What the hell…Bazz B?" Liltotto wheezed while collapsing.

"Quit you're bitching, glory is something that's up for grabs. Especially for those who show up late", Bazz smirked watching them drop. "Isn't that right? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I like you", Ichigo grinned back at him. "You look like you might taste like chicken", he licked his lips. "Introductions please".

"Sternritter H the Heat, Bazz B", the Quincy introduced himself.

"It's not just him", a new voice said. Three more sternritters showed up on top of the buildings around them. A fat guy with sunglasses riding a floating basket, a dark skinned man with a visor over his eyes, and an elderly gentleman with a moustache. "How about we split the glory four ways!" The dark skinned Quincy said.

"Four don't be ridiculous", Liltotto appeared looking worn down a bit like her two friends right behind her. "There's seven of us in total, but only one of us can get the glory of killing him", she sounded more confident now that they had more allies to go against their single enemy. Any more bickering was cut short when Ichigo let out a loud chuckle making everyone stop and stare at him.

"I must say I severely overestimated the Vandenreich. When I came here I was expecting the whole alphabet soup gang to come at me all at once", Ichigo said sounding a little disappointed. "That way when I get to the ice king, I would get the pleasure of seeing his apathetic uncaring face when I dump over a baker's dozen of your severed heads at his feet", he smirked while some swallowed nervously. "I came in here prepared for that, but oh well I least I get to test out my new bankai", Ichigo stated raising his sword in the air. "By the way this is the part where you should all start screaming!" He yelled shoving his sword into the ground. The sternritters were all suddenly blown back by the massive explosion of dark plasma like energy.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo yelled over the roaring of dark power that continued to expand around him. He smirked as he thought back to a few months ago, a just a few weeks just after the whole Fullbringer incident when he came up with the idea for this new ultimate weapon.

FLASHBACK

Yukio stood in a classy elevator playing his video game as he ascended to his penthouse hotel room. He decided to take over his father's company after X Cution disbanded and improve on it. Mainly because it gave him something to do now that Ginjo was dead and also it helped him find a place for the few remaining Fullbringers like himself. Arriving at his floor he stepped out and unlocked the double doors to his suit.

"Ah, Yukio just the kid I wanted to see!" There sitting on the living room couch was Ichigo Kurosaki. Yukio backed away in surprise, unfortunately a black Quincy senbon spike shot passed him to jam the lock to the doors shut. Turning his back on Ichigo proved to be an instant blunder as the man had swiped his game system in the boy's moment of panic. "Would you relax, come have a seat", Ichigo gestured to the couch across from him while setting the boys Fullbring on the table in front of him.

"What do you want?" Yukio asked, Ichigo said nothing and pointed at the couch again, silently telling him to sit down. The blonde boy slowly made his way over and sat down across from Ichigo, resigning himself to what was most likely his death. He then noticed that the table in between them was covered in plates of sweets, cookies and cakes of all different types, the same ones you could order to the room.

"This hotel has some damn good deserts", Ichigo said picking up the plate with a slice of vanilla cake that he was in the middle of eating when Yukio came in. "I hope you don't mind that I put it all on your room", he said with a mouth full of cake.

"You're here to kill me aren't you", it wasn't a question. The Fullbringer kept an eye on who would soon be his killer. "For the part I played in Ginjo's plan".

"Well your only partially correct", Ichigo wiped his mouth with a napkin, putting the plate down. "I am here to kill you, but I'll give you an opportunity to save your own life".

"What?" Now Yukio was confused.

"You see this whole thing has made me realize that the Gotei Thirteen has insurance against me with the combat pass, the pass that I decided to keep as a show of trust", taking a sip of his coffee he paused. "However I realized that I don't have any insurance against them, at least not enough where I can relax and sleep well at night".

"What's this have to do with me?" The boy asked.

"I'm getting to that. What I need is some sort of weapon that I can show off to the Gotei Thirteen. Something that says I could wreck you all, but I won't use it unless you provoke me", Ichigo smirked thinking about his plan. "If both sides have a loaded gun to each other's heads, then hopefully neither one will do something stupid".

"I think I understand, but you still didn't answer my question", he wanted to know what this had to do with him being killed or not.

"I need to design a new ultimate weapon, but I don't know much about designing anything really complicated. Then it occurred to me, who has powers that involve designing and building constructs as well as experience in architecture and engineering?" Ichigo looked him straight in the eyes. "Then I remembered the little Fullbringer who tried to screw me over along with the rest of his group"

"Me then?" Yukio sighed.

"Ding! We have a winner!" Ichigo pointed at him with a smile. "So here's the deal kid. You help me design my new ultimate weapon and I'll let you live, or you can refuse and die", he told him his only two options here. After a long uncomfortable silence Yukio finally came to a decision.

"Alright I'll help you and in return you'll leave me alone forever", he said with a solemn expression.

"Agreed", Ichigo gave him his fullbring back and they shook hands to seal the deal.

END FLASHBACK

"O no Yami, the Dragon!" Ichigo shouted. The sternritters all looked up utterly flabbergasted at what they were seeing above them. The dark energy had formed a colossal black battle ship hovering in the air, shaped like a big metal dragon, complete with a vast arsenal of cannons and turrets and thruster engines and a big menacing horned dragon head on the front end. All in all it looked like something you would see in some sort of science fiction video game.

"What the fuck is this!?" Bazz B yelled.

"Fucked is what you are now, that's what this is!" Ichigo laughed from on top of the deck. A legion of shadowy figures appeared on the deck all around him. "Sorry to pull you away from your master, girls, but I thought this would be a good time to let you out to play".

"Thank you Ichigo sama!" They all shouted. When the shadows dissipated it revealed an army of identical well-endowed women, each wearing a black one piece strapless bikini with a red eye printed over the stomach area, black clawed gloves that travelled up their arms, and black stockings that went to about mid-thigh. They all had long sparkling white fluffy hair, gold on black eyes, black elongated ears, black bat wings attached to their backs and looked remarkably similar to Yoruichi in terms of features with a few minor differences like a slightly lighter skin tone. These were the women that Ichigo created to keep his hollow self happy and complacent.

"Group Alpha your assignment is to invade the white city below and kill every last Nazi you can find!" Ichigo commanded like a drill sergeant. "Don't bother capturing any, we're not in the prisoner taking business, we're in the killing Nazi business, and girls, business is booming!" The girls laughed at their lord Ichigo's joke.

"Group Bravo, you're here on the ship with me! Working the cannons and shooting every piece of shit Nazi that gets in range!" Ichigo told the second group. The third and last group was much smaller than the other two consisting of about five girls.

"Group Gamma, you're on the music!" Ichigo ordered pointing at the guitars, drums and various other instruments that appeared on deck.

"And GO!" Group Alpha jumped off the edges of the ship to the ground below using their wings to slow their descent. Group Bravo went below deck while some stayed above and got the cannons prepped and ready to fire. The last group got on the instruments and started getting ready to play. A microphone appeared in Ichigo's hand as the speakers on the ship turned on.

"Attention all you Vandenreich bitches, this is your judge, jury and executioner speaking!" Ichigo announced to the whole seireitei. "Since I want to be fair, I'll give you a choice, you can all retreat back to the shadows that you little cowards crawled out of or you can stay and be completely and utterly obliterated!" He drew out that last word slowly and sensually, as if he preferred the latter option. After counting to ten in his head Ichigo smiled happily, it looked like they opted for death.

"Alright girls, ATTACK!" and with that the women on the ground below began their assault, clawing through every Quincy they found. The girls on the deck with Ichigo started playing a song that he happened to love. "Tonight I'm gonna have myself…a real good time, I feel alive…and the world I'll turn it inside out – yeah", Ichigo sang into the microphone while the guns were fully armed and set. "And floating around in ecstasy! So don't stop me now!" The girls began singing chorus with him. "Don't stop me cause I'm having a good time having a good time!" He went on to sing the rest of the 'Queen' song while the cannons fired blowing away the still shocked sternritters and any poor members of their army.

CENTER OF THE CITY

"This seems a tad bit overboard", Kyoraku chuckled watching Ichigo rock out while destroying the enemy with his huge flying battleship.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, would did you expect?" his lieutenant Nanao Ise remarked adjusting her glasses.

RANDOM STREET

"This is insane!" Ikkaku said while laser fire rained down around them. Behind him Yumichika and Captain Shinji Hirako carried Kenpachi. They were stopped by a group of Quincy soldiers blocking their path only for them to blown to bits by Ichigo's flying warship clearing a path for them.

"Good thing he's on our side", Shinji smirked noticing that none of the shots were hitting any shinigami, it seemed the guns were only trained on the Quincy.

"He created a big 'fuck you' to the Quincies and put it in the sky", Kenpachi laughed while they carried his injured body. "He's saying 'Come get me'!"

A BUILDING

"Ichigo", Rukia sounded relieved while she watched the carnage along with her older brother.

"It seems Kurosaki came with a plan after all", Byakuya said not even bothering to hide his small smirk. He made a mental note to never doubt Ichigo ever again.

TWELTH DIVISION

"That's you boyfriend Orihime", Urahara stated seeing the whole thing through the video feed. "Should we even try to stop him?"

"I don't think so", Orihime said sweetly. "Ichigo rarely ever gets a chance to fully cut loose, he deserves this".

"Scary, I think part of him is rubbing off on you", Kisuke commented giving her and her new outfit a once over behind his fan.

"How did he even bring that massive ship into the seireitei?" Mayuri asked aloud.

"Ichigo explained a bit of his bankai to me. Apparently it generates a strange black formless substance that he can shape into anything and everything", Urahara said watching the screen. "Those bat women and that ship are all part of his bankai, Ichigo's taken his power to ultimate level. He can create beings and complicated machinery", he told everyone while Mayuri made scientific notes on the subject.

ON TOP OF A TOWER NEXT TO THE SILBERN

"That boy", Yhwach glared at the ship while he and Haschwald watched their army get decimated. They heard Uryu chuckling lightly behind them as he watched the chaos with amusement.

"Something funny Uryu Ishida?" Haschwald turned his icy glare on the boy.

"Just that you should have brought a bigger army", Uryu did nothing to hide his enjoyment of the show that Ichigo was putting on.

"How would more soldiers stop him?" The blonde Quincy asked.

"They wouldn't, but it would have kept him busy for a little longer", Uryu said without missing a beat pushing his glasses up, kind of wishing he was having as much fun as Ichigo was having right now. Yhwach said nothing, he merely waved his hand, silently ordering Haschwald to prepare the 'key'. Near the base of the tower Sternritter D, Askin Nekk Le Vaar watched the fire fight with binoculars.

"Wow, I really hope I don't get stuck fighting him", he mused to himself.

BACK AT THE SHIP

"What a day, what a day", Ichigo chuckled sitting on the edge of the ship kicking his feet over the side while making a crude drawing in crayon of himself punching Yhwach in the face with a boxing glove, in English text for some odd reason. He had a strawberry flavored sucker in his mouth while his girls played Katy Perry's 'Firework' song on the instruments. The cannon fire had slowed down some, now that the Quincy and sternritters saw what it could do, they would most likely regroup and come up with a plan of attack. Like it would do them any good.

"I wonder who's gone further off the deep end me or the writer?" Ichigo said to himself. "Ah, who cares", he chuckled tossing the drawing over to his girls to laugh at.

* * *

 **Told you things were going to get weird.**

 **I'm not going to be one of those Fanfic writers who puts a whole bunch of song lyrics in their story. Not that there's anything wrong with that, to each his own. If you want to listen to these songs mentioned in this chapter and the next look them up on youtube or itunes.**

 **The Dragon, it's based off of Meta Knight's ship in Kirby, The Halberd. Only bigger, more cannons and has a dragon face on the front. Originally it was going to be a big flying pirate ship, but I'm saving that for an Inuyasha AU story in the future.**

 **As I said, those girls Ichigo made based off Yoruichi would make an appearance. I needed people to run the ship for him while he sings and taunts the Quincies. Originally it was going to be group of scary demon looking things, but I decided to go the more comical route.**

 **The crayon drawing was a reference to the Dead Pool movie, great movie. You can find it on deviant art LordWolf3. art/Ichigo-s-crayon-drawing-611091070**

 **Thirty chapters into this. This is the longest story I've ever written so far.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading this insanity.**

 **Next chapter, more of Ichigo and his Dragon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'M DESTROYING EVIL BY STOOPING TO EVIL'S LEVEL. DOES THAT MAKE ME EVIL OR JUST SMART?**

Ichigo sat in a comfy throne like chair on top of his flying warship watching the cannons obliterate more Quincies. His girls were still playing music next to him while he relaxed and propped his legs up on the arm rest. One of the girls was still laughing at the crayon drawing he made, Ichigo smiled when they started playing a familiar song and walked up to the girl.

" _You remind me of the babe_ ", Ichigo sang.

" _What babe?"_ The bat girl smiled.

" _Babe with power_ ", he answered

" _What power_?" Another girl asked playing along.

" _Power of voodoo_ ", he sang into the microphone.

" _Who do_?"

" _You do_ "

" _Do what?"_

" _Remind me of the babe_ ", Ichigo laughed while his girls followed, they music continued along with the laser cannon fire. Bringing the microphone closer to his mouth he moved in rhythm. " _I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do_?" He sang while his bat girls danced with him. " _My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue nobody knew!",_ moving to the edge of the deck he continued. " _What kind of magic spell to use?"_ Pointing at one of his girls she answered while sing along.

" _Slime and snails_ ", pointing at a different girl she answered next. " _Or puppy dog tails",_ Ichigo pointed at a third girl. " _Thunder or lightning"._

" _Then baby said_ ", a loud scream coming from some poor random Quincy soldier getting gunned down echoed between the lyrics. " _Dance magic dance! Dance magic dance_!" A voice in his ear interrupted Ichigo's song.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", he recognized that voice. "I know my voice reaches you", the voice of Yhwach said.

"Oh hey it's old prune face!" Ichigo smirked putting a hand to the side of his head. "Say hi to prune face girls!"

"Hi prune face!" They all shouted.

"Good girls, so how have you been? I've been having so much fun destroying your army and killing your sternritters", he laughed.

"You won't be laughing when you realize that I'm about to invade the soul palace thanks to your doing", Yhwach then went on to explain how the clothes that Ichigo was wearing were made of the Oken and allowed him to pass through the barriers that protect the soul palace, but unfortunately left a hole that won't close for a limited amount of time.

"Wrong again wrinkles, I'm still laughing!" Ichigo giggled finally noticing a pillar of light some distance away that he figured was how he intended to get up to the soul palace.

"Do you not care for what you've just done?" Yhwach asked smugly.

"Not really, I can just as kill you easily up there as I can kill you down here, it doesn't matter where you run anymore", Ichigo told him. "If you don't want to finish this here that's cool, Squad Zero should keep you busy long enough for me to catch up to you after I'm done killing your men".

"That arrogance will be your end", the Quincy king said with anger.

"Are you still here? Go, leave, your interrupting my concert and I've got a bunch of Nazi scum to scrape off my shoe. I need the soles nice and clean for when I stomp on your face", Ichigo laughed dismissing Yhwach like he was nothing to him. The sudden absence of the king's reiatsu and the disappearance of the light signaled their departure.

"Alright where was I?" Ichigo said to himself. "Oh yeah! David Bowie!" He snapped his fingers. "Girls! Play 'Heroes'!" His girls started playing when his phone went off. "God dammit!" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and hit answer. "This better be good".

"Ah Ichigo, just the one I wanted to talk to", the voice of Kisuke Urahara spoke on the other end.

"You're the one who called me, not the other way around, what do you want I'm in the middle of something", Ichigo said while checking his nails. He watched some foolish Quincy who was hiding under a piece of rubble try and make a break for it only to blown to bits by cannon fire. His girls had very good aim it seemed. Another was being ripped in half by two of his girls, each holding half of him while flying in opposite directions until…you get the idea.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a ride up to the soul palace after Yhwach", Kisuke said enthusiastically.

"Of course I do, eventually, how soon will whatever crazy method you're working be ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Give me thirty minutes", Urahara told him.

"Cool, in the meantime I'm going to stay here and continue to destroy the Quincies, call me when you're ready and I'll be there before you can say….look at that dumb bitch", silence followed his sentence. "Sorry one of those stupid sternritter skanks is trying to make a move, gotta go!" and with that he hung up. Ichigo stood on the edge of his ship watching the pink haired girl he beat up earlier come charging through the air with her Vollstandig active, her heart shaped wings helped her to fly towards the ship. "What a dumbass!", Ichigo laughed almost maniacally as the cannons on the left side he stood on all zeroed in on her. However he was mildly surprised when an arrow appeared behind her, pushing her body so she would be propelled faster. The boost of speed allowed Meninas to dodge the red beams from the cannons and jump over them fist raised to try and deliver a devastating punch to Ichigo.

"Not bad, however you forgot about the most dangerous weapon on the ship…", turning to look away he merely grinned, pointed his elbow in her direction, when Meninas almost made it to the ship Ichigo quietly whispered 'Shunko', and jabbed his elbow at her. "Is me", the girl was suddenly halted as if she hit an invisible wall. All she saw before some force rammed into her stomach was Ichigo glowing for a moment and then massive pain. As she fell leaving a trail of blood from her mouth, Meninas was quickly taken care of by a hail of cannon fire.

"Anybody else want to try something!?" Ichigo said into the microphone watching the burned remains of the girl plummet to the ground. The roar of cannon fire and screams of the Quincy answered him. "That's what I thought".

"Ichigo sama?" One of his girls came up to him holding a bowl filled with little slips of paper.

"Ah perfect, alright everyone it's time for the t-shirt drawing!" He said into the microphone. Reaching into the ball he fished around for one of the slips of paper until finally grabbing one and then read it aloud. "Hanataro Yamada! Get up here and get your shirt!" A few minutes later, the third seat of the fourth division was dragged up to the ship's deck by one of his bat women.

"Um, hi Ichigo", he said nervously.

"Hi Hanataro, how ya been?" Ichigo said holding the microphone out for him to talk into.

"I'm fine", the young man answered rubbing the back of head.

"Alright here's your shirt", Ichigo handed him a black t-shirt with a graphic two dimensional image of himself with devil horns, grinning, and with the words 'NAZI KILLER', in red bloody lettering.

"Thank you", Hanataro gratefully accepted the shirt. "Um…Ichigo?"

"Yeeeesss?" Ichigo said back.

"This doesn't make much sense", he was talking about that was happening right now, it just seemed too surreal to be real.

"My dear sweet Hanataro, I'm an orange haired Japanese shinigami, singing English songs on a giant flying battleship, fighting an army of Nazis", Ichigo wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder and leaned in. "What part of this is supposed to make sense?" he whispered while smirking. "Now you probably want a ride back to wherever my girls dragged you from", Hanataro nodded and Ichigo snapped his fingers ordering one of his bat girls to scoop him up and take Hanataro to wherever he needed to be.

"Alright, back to killing you Nazi shits!" Ichigo said into the microphone while the cannons continued firing on the Vandenreich. "Here's a song you sternritter pricks might enjoy!" his girls began to play 'Y.M.C.A' on the instruments. Ichigo walked across the deck of the ship while singing and doing the dance with his arms. He stood atop the head of the head of the dragon taking in the destruction when he spotted another sternritter who thought himself either brave or smart. It was that dark skinned fellow with the large visor over his eyes charging up the front end of the ship.

"That's a cool ship, too bad I found the blind spot of those cannons", Nanana Najahkoop, Sternritter U the Underbelly grinned getting closer.

"Your right, however in video games, sometimes the thing you think might be the enemy's weak point…", tapping his foot on the big metal dragon head, its mouth opened up revealing a bunch more cannons. "Is actually a trap", with a wave of his hand Ichigo smirked watching the surprised Quincy get torn to pieces by the big guns. " _It's fun to stay at the…Y M C A!"_ he sang as his arms formed the letters.

"Ichigo sama", a group of his girls landed on the deck behind him all three of them bowing as their bat wings folded close to their bodies. "We found the target and brought her here, she's below deck".

"Excellent!" Ichigo said joyfully skipping over to one of the hatches kicking it open and jumping in. He walked through the interior of his ship the 'Dragon', moving passed his girls as they continued on the cannons and turrets. "Keep up the good work girls", he made it to the room where the woman he was looking for was brought. Walking in his eyes looked down at her beat up body as it lay on the bed.

"Oh wow, they really did a number on you", Ichigo chuckled lightly while a chair formed behind him to sit on. Deciding to sit in silence while she just stared at him, obviously a no nonsense type of person. "I've got a deal or offer if you'd be interested in forming an alliance".

"What…sort of offer?" She asked.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Orihime! I know you're out there and can hear me! Here's a little something for you", Ichigo said signaling his girls on the band to start playing a specific song that he had in mind. _"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…"_ he began singing into the mic. " _Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming_ ", the guns still kept destroying the Vandenreich, it was like the light show for his performance. " _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure! Don't want to close my eyes! I don't want to fall asleep! Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_!" some random explosion almost cut him off. " _Cause even when I dream of you! The sweetest dream will never do! I'd still miss you baby! And I don't want to miss a thing_!" Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the ship's deck while he sang. Unfortunately he had to stop when he saw that Mohawk sternritter flying up at him with his Vollstandig activated, you'd think they would have learned by now.

"Your concert is over!" Bazz B shouted flying towards the ship. Ichigo ordered the cannons to stop shooting while he grinned.

"Do you mind dude, I'm trying to serenade my woman", Ichigo leaned back on his hands as he watched the approaching Quincy. It seemed some of the foot soldiers were surrounding the ship having grown a pair now that a sternritter was taking charge.

"Burner Finger Four!" Bazz B created a large sword made out of fire on his hand as he closed in intent on cutting Ichigo and his ship out of the sky while the soldat backed him up.

"Burner finger huh? You must be really popular with the ladies", Ichigo chuckled not at all concerned by the oncoming attack. "How's it hold up against a shit ton of water?" Just as Bazz B was but a few yards away from the still smirking orange head, a wall of water blasted him back putting out his sword and sending him flying across the seireitei to land near Renji. More water poured from the top of the ship, cascading off the sides off the deck like waterfalls, catching the Quincy foot soldiers and sending them back down to the ground below.

"WHOA! That was awesome!" Ichigo laughed clapping his hands. He looked from where he sat to see the woman responsible for all the water standing their completely healed from her previous injuries. Standing up Ichigo grabbed the mic in excitement. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce my first guest! Ladies and gentlemen, former third Espada and ruler of Las Noches, give it up for the ever beautiful Tia Hallibell!" A bunch of applause and cheering from his girls followed his introduction. Hallibell stood there looking stoic and calm in her full Resurreccion. A sigil shaped like trident appeared on her chest where her heart was then disappeared.

"I'm willing to keep my end of the deal, if you keep yours Ichigo Kurosaki", Tia said smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah, the Gotei thirteen won't ever attack Las Noches and can count on our help in case something like this ever happens again", Ichigo reminded her of their little arrangement.

"You can assure this?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll make sure they honor this", Ichigo smiled at her before giving Tia a pat on the back. "Now go have some fun".

"Hm", Hallibell jumped from the ship to the buildings of the seireitei fighting through any Quincy foolish enough to get in her path. "What a strange man", she said to herself looking back at the ship as Ichigo and his girls began another song.

" _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history. Of breaking little hearts like the one in me",_ he began singing. " _That's okay, let's see how you do it. Put up you dukes, let's get down to it. Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot! Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"_

"Very strange", Hallibell remarked one last time before returning to the fight.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

" _This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS!"_ Ichigo sang into the mic. " _It's hard to overstate my satisfaction_ ", some of his girls sang with him while they played. " _Gotei Thirteen. We do what we must because we can_ ", he smirked observing the destruction he caused. " _For the good of all of us, except the ones who are dead_ ", he paused as the cannons blew somebody away. " _But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run out of cake. And the Nazis are done because I made neat gun. For the people who are still alive_ ", the song picked back up. " _I'm not even angry. I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you all tried to kill me. I tore you to pieces. And put out that guy with the fire. As you die I laugh because…I was so happy for you!"_ his phone rang interrupting his song.

"Dammit Kisuke, so soon!" Ichigo yelled into the phone.

"Just wanted to let you know that the cannon is ready", Urahara said not even phased by getting screamed at.

"Give me ten seconds", was all Ichigo said before hanging up.

TWELFTH DIVISION

"He said he would be here in ten seconds", Kisuke said preparing the cannon. Just as he finished his sentence Ichigo himself came crashing through the wall.

"I'm here everyone!" Ichigo shouted brushing the dust out of his hair and off his clothes. "My girls are going to keep the concert going on the ship while I head back up to the soul palace".

"Won't you need your Zanpakuto?" the hat wearing scientist asked.

"It will come to me when I need it", he shrugged. Kisuke gestured for him to get into the cannon that was supposed to mimic Kukaku Shiba's flower crane cannon, and would launch a special pillar that would carrier them safely to the soul palace. Stepping inside Ichigo spotted Chad, Yoruichi and Orihime. His eyes lingered on her the most, jaw instantly hitting the floor at the sight of her new outfit.

"Whose idea was that? Please tell me so I can thank them", Ichigo said not taking his eyes off her clothes.

"Don't stare", Orihime blushed in embarrassment trying to cover her cleavage.

"Hey don't feel bad, my shirt is like a second skin and it has no back or shoulders", Ichigo said trying to get her to lighten up. "It's nice and breezy when you have less clothes isn't it?" He smirked sitting next to her.

"Going by your new outfit, I'm guessing you completed your shunko", Yoruichi remarked. She knew because her clothes were also tailored for that same reason.

"You'll just have to wait and see", Ichigo said, not giving a definite answer. After waiting a few seconds the cannon fired launching them up to the soul palace.

"By the way, who were those women Ichigo?" Orihime asked wondering who those women with the batwings on his ship were.

"Relax, they're all just extensions of my bankai. Don't be jelly", he pulled her into his lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait you didn't deactivate your bankai, as in it can work by itself?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course, I'm not going to let those Nazi fuckers get away. The Dragon will continue to fly and take out the enemy even without me as captain", they all looked shocked that his Zanpakuto could do that. "I left Beelzebub in charge of driving or piloting or whatever you call it".

"Your mod soul?" Chad asked remembering the little demon goat plushy that liked to think himself as Ichigo's loyal minion.

"Yup", Ichigo smirked wondering what his girls were up to without him being there.

BACK AT THE SHIP

"This isn't as fun without Ichigo sama", One of the girls said on the deck. They currently had a big fat guy wearing a diaper gagged and tied up on the deck while they danced around him dousing him with gasoline, with 'Stuck In The Middle With You' being played by the band. Sternritter L the Love Pepe Waccabrada tried to make his move when Ichigo left. He activated his Vollstandig 'God's Love' and attempted to use his power to make Ichigo's bat women fall in love him. Unfortunately that didn't go so well since these women were made to only love Ichigo and his hollow Yami, which led to Pepe getting beaten up pretty badly then tied up while the girls prepared to make him into a bon fire on the deck.

"Your right, but it's still fun", they giggled while Pepe struggled and panicked in his bindings when he saw one of those girls produce a lighter.

"This thing isn't working", she complained trying to flick the lighter to work.

"Let me try", one of the doppelgangers grabbed it and held it close to Pepe's tear stricken, gasoline covered face and tried to get it to work. Just like as the other tried, not even a spark came out.

"How are we supposed to light him on fire now", she pouted. The fat sternritter sighed in relief thinking he might survive this yet.

"Look! I found some matches!" Another girl shouted flying towards them with her wings. Pepe started crying and panicking again while the girls cheered in excitement.

" **Hurry up girls I want to smell this fat bastard cooking!"** Beelzebub said over the intercom from his place on the bridge.

LATER

"Well, here I am…again", Ichigo emphasized the last word with annoyance. Looking around the soul palace he saw another road like the one they were on with a big cage made from a tree around it. He felt the reiatsu of most of squad zero in there, alive, but not doing so well.

"Ichigo look at this", Chad pointed at a large puddle of blood, organs, limbs and the severed head of Ichibe, the leader of squad zero.

"Wow, I figured they wouldn't do so well, but I didn't expect such a shit performances", Ichigo remarked looking at the gore.

" _ **Ichigo…"**_ , someone spoke.

"Oh good another voice in my head, are you my conscious, because I thought I killed you a long time ago?" The young orange haired man asked.

" _ **Say my name"**_ , in an instant Ichigo seemed to know who was speaking.

"Ichibe Hyosube?" The group then watched as the monk's body began to miraculously put itself back together until he sat there alive and healthy.

"Ah, thank you, for a moment I thought I was a goner", Ichibe smiled gratefully. "It appears I and the rest of us were not a match for Yhwach and his forces".

"You were all defeated and now the Soul King is defenseless", Yoruichi said with disappointment in her tone.

"You did your best at least", Orihime said, not one to kick someone when their down, that was Ichigo's thing. Speaking of him he was being very quiet during all this.

"Ichigo there's something I need to ask of you", the monk looked to where Ichigo was standing before only to see empty space. "Wait, where is he?" They all looked around not seeing the smart mouthed orange haired man they knew and loved.

"He said something about going on ahead", Chad answered.

"Dammit Ichigo!" Yoruichi looked to Soul King's palace worriedly.

"You have no one left to hide behind", Yhwach walked triumphantly through the cocoon shaped palace. He stood before the crystal prism that held what was left of the Soul King. "Farewell!" Driving his sword through the crystal and the king's chest he said his final piece. "My father", Yhwach looked at his reflection in the substance and spotted someone else in the reflection behind him. Turning around he saw Ichigo Kurosaki leaning on one of the pillars taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. The two of them stared at each other silently with the only sounds being the snapping and crunching coming from Ichigo as he took another bite.

"Please, continue with your evil scheme, don't mind me", Ichigo smiled and waved.

"So you've come Ichigo Kurosaki", Yhwach said stepping aside to reveal what he did. "And as I foresaw, you're too late".

"Hm, that looks painful", Ichigo said walking forward nonchalantly passed the Quincy king. "Ow, hey are you okay in there Snow Globe?" He asked knocking against the crystal. "No response, that's cool, I wouldn't speak much either if I had a sword stuck in me", Ichigo chuckled flicking the handle of Yhwach's sword making it rattle.

"Aren't you at all concerned? The Soul King is dead, do you understand what that means?" Yhwach asked staring at Ichigo curiously with his multiple irises.

"Of course I know what it means, destruction of all realms, death of all, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!" Ichigo walked forward moving away from the body of the Soul King. "But protecting Snow Globe over there is not my job or my responsibility its Squad Zero's and they failed", he shrugged. Ichigo walked all the way back to the pillar he was at before and leaned on it again. "He's still alive, so anytime you want to finish the job, be my guest", Yhwach just stared at him as if he wasn't serious. He did not expect or foresee this at all. Fine if Ichigo wouldn't finish off the Soul King then he would do so himself. Yhwach marched back up to the crystal prism and ripped his sword out, still Ichigo did nothing to stop him. Just as he raised his sword to strike again Ichigo spoke.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Yhwach?" Ichigo spoke seriously. "If you kill him, then everyone goes down, humans, hollows, shinigami and even all the Quincies will die in the destruction. Are you willing to toss your loyal soldiers aside so easily, after they fought so hard to get you here?"

"Of course I am! They're all unnecessary now!" Yhwach shouted and with one swing sliced the Soul King and his prism in half. Ichigo smirked watching the scene. What the Quincy king didn't know was that Ichigo carried the microphone for his ships speakers in his pocket and had it turned on for their little conversation. So every Quincy and sternritter left below in the seireitei got to hear how little Yhwach cared for them from his own lips. They were already forsaken when his majesty used Auswahlen on them, but killing the Soul King and condemning them really cemented the fact that they were just pawns. Now that the king was dead, the human world, Hueco Mundo, and the soul society began to shake and tremble in a massive earthquake.

"Let the games begin", Ichigo laughed seeing phase one of his plan come to fruition. Death of the Soul King was phase one, phase two, kill a large number of Quincies, and phase three…we'll get to that later.

* * *

 **Chapter end, all songs belong to their respected musicians. RIP David Bowie, you were too beautiful for this world.**

 **I'm not sure if Tia Hallibell or her situation is going to addressed, and I doubt she will have a role in BLEACH. It kind of bothers me, plus I really wanted to see her and Toshiro work together in a fight. Can you imagine how awesome that would be? He freezes her water and turns it his attack then Tia melts his ice into water to attack the enemy, double whammy!**

 **Ichigo kind of went a little nuts in this chapter didn't he? Yes, by leaving the ship behind it means he won't have access to his Zanpakuto for a while. So what will he fight with you may be wondering? All in good time.**

 **Next chapter, we find out who is getting to fight who. I'm looking forward to writing it.**

 **Did you all read BLEACH 676, awesome wasn't it, and here I thought canon Ichigo would never learn how to use a cero. Kubo really knows how to surprise us.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**THE ONLY THING WORSE THAN A PARASITE PRETENDING TO BE A KING ARE THOSE WHO WOULD BOW THEIR HEADS AND SERVE THAT CREATURE**

"Ichigo! What's happening!?" Yoruichi yelled as she entered the Soul King's throne room along with Orihime and Chad.

"Sorry it looks like I arrived too late", Ichigo lied easily. Everything still continued to shake and tremble around them as the destruction of all reality commenced.

"What do we do?" Orihime asked looking towards Ichigo.

"There's nothing you can do!" Yhwach laughed. "The Soul King kept the balance of the worlds together by regulating souls in and out of soul society, without him everything falls apart", he said in triumph.

"What he said", Ichigo chuckled. Just as all hope seemed lost a shadow appeared on the floor below the Soul King's bifurcated corpse. Out of the shadow a giant black hand with a single eye appeared and wrapped its fingers around the Soul King's prism. "Okay, didn't see that coming".

"The right arm of the Soul King!? What are you doing!?" Yhwach yelled in anger and confusion. "Why are you protecting the Soul Society!?" The eye on the hand seemed to grin at him as if to say 'Go Fuck Yourself'. The quaking seemed to suddenly stop as quickly as it came. Yhwach tried to reach for the arm only to stop seeing razor wire trapping him in place. Yoruichi moved passed him and placed an array underneath the Soul King's body that created a barrier protecting it.

"I don't know what this thing is, but it's keeping the worlds from falling apart", she said strengthening the barrier. Yhwach tore through the wire surrounding him and tried to make his move. Unfortunately for him something powerful crashed into his back knocking the air out of his lungs. He caught himself before he stumbled and turned his head to see Ichigo behind him smirking with his hand outstretched.

"I figured Akuma Yubi wouldn't do much", Ichigo said.

"Attacking someone when their back is turned? I didn't take you for a coward Ichigo", Yhwach grinned.

"Says the guy that had to cheat in order to kill Yamamotto", Ichigo tossed back. Before the two of them could even start to clash an arrow appeared out of nowhere and shattered the barrier that was protecting the Soul King and his right arm. Uryu Ishida stepped forward with his bow pointed at his former friends.

"Good work Uryu", Yhwach knocked Yoruichi away and out of the palace while Uryu stood between the Quincy king and Ichigo.

"Hi Uryu, how you been keeping?" Ichigo asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets, not at all concerned about the bow being pointed at him.

"I've been well", Uryu replied with a frown. "I hope you understand why I'm doing this", he said while Yhwach was too distracted by ripping the arm off the Soul King's body.

"Revenge, plain in simple. I get that, hell I'm here for the same reason, but I've got a more personal score to settle", Ichigo said.

"Then we don't have anything more to discuss", Uryu kept his bow trained on him.

"Does the name Kronos, mean anything to you?" Ichigo suddenly asked a seemingly random question. Uryu's eyes narrowed wondering what an old Greek mythological tale about the king of the titans being overthrown by his son. His eyes then widened in realization. Was Ichigo trying to tell him that he had a plan? He couldn't think much on it anymore as the four elite sternritter's finally made it the scene.

"What's with this Thor looking motherfucker? I thought you guys were supposed to be German?" Ichigo smirked seeing Gerard Valkyrie. He then grabbed Orihime by the waist and gestured for Chad to move closer, seeing as where Uryu was now aiming it appeared they were going to have a bit of a fall. His suspicions were proven true when Uryu Ishida fired a barrage of arrows that caused the floor to fall out beneath Ichigo and the other two sending them plummeting out of the Soul Palace.

"Well this was fun and all, but anytime you want to do this sweetie", Ichigo said as he continued to drop. Orihime snapped to attention and summoned her shield to catch all three of them. "Good work", he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you", Orihime blushed. Yoruichi harpooned the shield from a distance and pulled it towards one of squad zero's palaces.

"Is everyone alright?" The Flash Goddess asked.

"More or less", Chad muttered.

"We're all good", Ichigo smiled and sat down. "So what's the plan?"

"Why are you looking at me? I thought you were the one with the plan Ichigo", Yoruichi sounded annoyed.

"Oh I don't have a plan, I just improvise", Ichigo lied once again.

"Fine, I guess it's up to me then", Yoruichi held what looked like a metal stake and stabbed it into ground near them. Right before their very eyes a garganta opened up and there stood the sixth Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjaques.

"It's been a long fucking time, hasn't it Kurosaki", the arrancar grinned his usual wide grin.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo immediately glomped him wrapping his arms around the other man's torso in a hug. He noticed someone giggling behind him and looked to see Neliel in her true adult form smiling at him. "Neliel! You're looking as beautiful as I remember", he said comically, since the last he saw of her she was a child.

"Thank you Ichigo, Urahara made this thing for me so I can stay an adult", she showed him her new bracelet.

"Get the hell off me!" Grimmjow tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"Awe! Don't be like that, I missed you buddy", Ichigo smirked keeping a tight hold on him.

"I'm not your buddy, don't you remember me trying to kill you last time we met!?" Grimmjow yelled finally freeing himself.

"Is that what we were doing? I thought it was some kind of foreplay", Ichigo said innocently while the blue haired panther growled furiously.

"Son of a bitch!" Yoruichi had to grab the arrancars fist to keep him from punching the smart mouthed young man.

"Alright that's enough of greetings, let's get inside", Yoruichi ordered everyone into the garganta where a large box with a door was waiting for them. They walked inside and met two very familiar people.

"Riruka, Yukio always a pleasure", Ichigo made sure to send his best smile at the girl Fullbringer knowing full well the effect he had on her. Riruka blushed and quickly averted her eyes, it didn't help that Ichigo looked good in his new outfit.

"I thought our business was done Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yukio complained.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, but if Kisuke Urahara or someone else hunts you down, well that's not my problem", Ichigo noticed the stares he was getting from everyone as they wondered what business they were talking about. "This little punk helped me design that awesome battleship that is currently exterminating Nazi scum in the Seireitei", he explained. "And in return for his services I promised not to kill him for his involvement in Ginjo's stupidity".

"Your one devious bastard", Yoruichi remarked.

"When am I not?" Ichigo said back. As they sat in the box travelling through subspace to the other point that Yoruichi set they decided to try and come up with a plan.

"So any ideas once we get there?" Nel questioned looking at everyone for an answer.

"Simple, I go up to old Prune Face and kick him in the dick hard enough to make his sperm cry", Ichigo said as if it was nothing.

"How about a real plan", Grimmjow spat.

"That is a real plan, a real good plan", Ichigo laughed he then turned to his girlfriend and future wife with a serious look on his face. "Hime, are you prepared to do what must be done?"

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Are you prepared to kill Orihime Inoue? Those four guys we saw earlier will most likely be standing between us and King Nazi, they seem pretty strong. I'm going to kill whoever's in my way, but I can't be in two places at once meaning that you'll probably have to fight dear", Ichigo wanted to know if she would be able to kill her opponent, he'd be fine either way. Orihime looked unsure of herself. "If you don't want to kill, that's fine. I can always just…"

"No", she interrupted him. "I can do what's necessary, I won't fail you Ichigo"

"You could never fail me Hime, no matter what you do", Ichigo said taking her hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick", Grimmjow grumbled sitting in the corner.

"I'm sure you hear this a lot Grimmjow, but you need to find yourself a girlfriend", Ichigo smirked tauntingly at the Espada. "Hey Yoruichi, you want to hit that?" He turned to the Flash Goddess herself giving her a suggestive look.

"What makes you think I'd be interested in an arrancar?" Yoruichi glared at him.

"Oh come on, you're a cat, he's a cat, you two can make kittens together", If Ichigo was bothered by the glares from both Grimmjow and Yoruichi he didn't show. "Your practically eye fucking him right now", he was silenced by a punch to his face from his former mentor.

"Shut…up", Yoruichi raised her fist daring him to say another word.

"Yeah, punch the guy whose trying to help get you laid…that's fair", Ichigo said holding his broken nose. Orihime just gave him a look that said quit while you're ahead.

LATER

What was left of the Gotei thirteen, minus Mayuri, Kenpachi and their subordinates, stood in the newly remodeled soul palace. With the power of the Soul King, Yhwach took his Vandenreich city from the seireitei and moved it to his new location shaping it into a giant star cross shaped city. Urahara managed to finish the gateway and now here they were ready to take back their realm from a power hungry tyrant.

"Alright let's…"Kyoraku began but stopped when he noticed a black shape in the light of the setting sun.

"Friendship is magic!" Flying above their heads was Ichigo riding on a black horse with wings.

"What…", said Shinji.

"The…", said Rukia.

"Fuck?" spoke Renji. Ichigo landed the horse in front of them.

"Hello friends!" Ichigo waved at them all.

"Ichigo what on earth are you doing here?" Kisuke did not expect this at all.

"What's it look like? I'm here to take charge of this operation", Ichigo jumped off his winged horse and stood before them. "Thank you Iblis", He patted the horse's head and watched as it disappeared. "Something I made from left over materials after I made that sweet bankai", he answered the main question on all their minds. "Speaking of which, how are my girls? They still killing Nazis?"

"What do you mean you're here to take charge?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

"You look well Byakuya", Ichigo complimented seeing the man he saved actually survived after all. "As for your question, I thought about how much you all have botched this war up, so I decided we'll try things my way for a bit", he smiled at them.

"I think we're fine without you", Soi Fon spoke up, not liking how Ichigo was accusing them of doing a poor job.

"And the last time I let you lot handle things was up against Aizen", Ichigo continued, ignoring the captain of squad two. "He pretty much made you all his bitches in a matter of seconds, so anyone have a problem with doing things the Ichigo way for tonight?"

"Show of hands", Shinji said while no one raised their hands against. They all understood that Ichigo had a point. Everyone then looked to the new head captain Shunsui Kyoraku to see what he thought. The one eyed man just smiled and tilted his hat.

"Alright the Ichigo way it is", Kyoraku spoke finally. They started moving when a tower suddenly rose up in the distance, in the center of the city. "Looks like that's where we need to go".

"At least Dracula is nice enough to show us where he is", Ichigo chuckled. "Let's go!" And with that he took off while the rest of the Gotei Thirteen followed behind him.

"Ichigo", Urahara ran up beside him. "What about Orihime? Are you really going to leave her to fend for herself?"

"She's with Yoruichi, and two Espadas, she'll be fine, besides…", Ichigo grinned as he ran not even looking at Kisuke. "Since I'm not there now, my dear sweet Hime will unleash her true power that she thinks I don't know about".

"Why would she wait until you're not there?" Kisuke questioned.

"She has this thing where she doesn't want me to see her doing something violent, because she's worried I might think less of her, but I would never think less of her no matter what she does. Hell it would make her even sexier if she indulged in a little violence", Ichigo smiled making a mental note to get a good view point later so he could watch her fight. "By the way I think we lost that pussy Shuehei", looking towards the back of the group they noticed Shuehei Hisagi a good distance behind them on the ground bleeding.

"That's not good", Kyoraku said then ordered Isane to go back and help the downed lieutenant. Eventually Omaeda, lieutenant of squad two, was taken out as well and Ichigo ordered them to stop and take cover from whoever was sniping them from a distance. Hiding behind a building Ichigo expanded his reiatsu so the enemy couldn't detect their location and shoot through the structures.

"So what now?" Shinji asked looking to Ichigo.

"Give me a second", Ichigo leaned against the wall of the building they hid behind. Problem, there was a sniper picking them off from a distance and they had no idea from where. Solution, find the sniper and make him squeal like a pig.

"Well?" Rukia questioned waiting for a response. Instead Ichigo just giggled like a madman.

"Soi Fon, I need Soi Fon", Ichigo finally said waving her over.

"What do you want?" The stealth commander asked rather coldly.

"I just got this really interesting idea", Ichigo continued to giggle like a kid in a carnival. He leaned over and whispered his plan in her ear. When he was done Soi Fon was also smirking.

"I like it, simple, but effective", She had to change her opinion of Ichigo now for coming up with something so smart.

ELSEWHERE

"Where are they?" Lille Barro, Sternritter X the X-Axis said to himself atop a high building. "I can't lock on to their location due to that abhorrent reiatsu", he continued to talk to himself. His eyes spotted something yellow reflected in the moon light a great distance away. It looked like a female shinigami with a large missile aimed in his direction standing atop another building. "Oh please, as if she knows where I am", he said arrogantly. However Lille was not Soi Fon's target. Using her bankai she fired it aiming for the top of that massive ugly tower where Yhwach's palace was. "The Silbern!" Panicking, the sternritter quickly turned his rifle on the rocket that was about to fly over him and fired through it causing it to detonate in a colossal explosion that shook the structure of the Warwhelt. Lille quickly refocused and locked on to the group of shinigami that were now back out in the open on the move. "That was a good diversion, but unfortunately it didn't provide much cover", targeting a random member in the group he prepared to fire or would have if a curtain of bright orange hair didn't obscure his vision.

"Hello sniper!" Ichigo said bent over the Quincy's rifle a foot away from his face. Lille quickly leaped back in surprise getting a safe distance away. "Nice perch you got here, but unfortunately…its been compromised", he grinned with a dark look.

"I know who you are. Highest of the special threats, Ichigo Kurosaki", Lille stated glaring at him.

"Ah, I just love the ring to that", Ichigo chuckled taking a step closer.

"I see, so that diversion was a ploy to find my location", the Quincy said angry at himself for falling into it.

"And Bingo was his name OH!" Despite not having his Zanpakuto Ichigo was confident that he would win this. After all, according to his calculations he only had to kill one more Quincy for his plan to work. And it looked like this poor sucker with a sniper rifle was it.

"You don't actually think you can win? You're all finished", Lille said viciously.

"Actually you Nazis are the ones finished. I've been crushing you all since I showed up, so unless you got some new tricks up your sleeve besides basic Quincy abilities, your worthless schrift, and a useless Vollstandig, your pretty much fucked", Ichigo said cracking his knuckles. Lille scowled at him and pointed his rifle at him. "Please, with a weapon that long all I have to do is dodge and you'll be dead before you can turn", in response Lille broke the barrel of his gun so it would be shorter and have better range. "Now we're talking", Ichigo dodged each beam fired at him, but while he was evading each shot he was also learning the sternritter's pattern. When he saw an opening he quickly flash stepped behind the Quincy and slammed his palm in his back. "Akuma Yubi".

"GAH!" Lille spit up a bit of blood as his muscles and a bit of his insides were crushed by a force. "What sort of vile technique was that? A kido?" He asked while putting some distance between them.

"Not quite, it's something I made to specifically do internal damage, so your blut vein is pretty much pointless", Ichigo smiled at him. "Now let me ask you a question Quincy, why do you continue to serve king asshole Yhwach?"

"He's our king, our god, our creator, why wouldn't we serve him?" Lille said. "I don't expect godless shinigami like you to understand".

"No I don't understand, because I would never worship someone who uses people like livestock. Your just his pawn, no his food. I heard he sacrificed the sternritters he left behind in seireitei, what makes you think he won't do the same to you?" Ichigo asked starting to get sick of this blind loyalty all these stupid Nazis seemed to possess.

"We are his elites, the other sternritters were deemed useless so his majesty removed them", Lille responded. "His majesty would never sacrifice us, we're important to him".

"Brown nosing much", Ichigo laughed but it was hollow and empty. "I bet he said that to each and every one of you, even that blondie he keeps by his side. I see there's no redemption for any of you, you've brought this on yourself".

"What are you talking about?" The sternritter noticed that Ichigo Kurosaki's reiatsu was becoming denser and more concentrated. Having none of that he fired and managed to grave Ichigo's leg a bit.

"Hm", Ichigo looked at his wound curiously, his spirit energy should have protected him. Even the building in the distance behind him also had a hole in it.

"I was the first Quincy to ever be given a sacred letter, I am Sternritter X the X-Axis, Lille Barro. My shots will pierce everything no matter what is in the way", Lille said with pride. Completely unfazed Ichigo just laughed and clapped his hands.

"Oh yes, finally! One of you Nazis gives me a real challenge!" He continued to laugh while his reiatsu continued to concentrate around him. "I'm glad I get to fully test this out", bright orange spirit energy began to pour from his bare shoulders and exposed back. "SHUNKO!"

ELSEWHERE

"Man, even I think this was too easy", Askin Nekk Le Vaar said to himself as he sat on a piece of rubble sipping some hot cocoa that he brought in a thermos with him. "But at least I didn't get stuck fighting that nut job Ichigo Kurosaki", he mused looking at the still struggling young man on the ground next to him. After knocking out the blue haired arrancar with his Gift Ball he eventually was confronted by a tall fellow by the name of Sado. That didn't end to well for him as he walked right into Askin's poison pool and collapsed due to slow reishi poisoning. "I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet, that big tough façade isn't just for show it seems", he was about to draw his bow and finish him, but stopped seeing a scantily clad auburn haired girl standing on the edge of his pool. "Are you perhaps lost missy?"

"I'm right where I need to be", Orihime said keeping an eye on the enemy. Before she stepped forward the Quincy warned her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Askin said with a smile, knowing everyone fell for the same ploy over and over again. A yellow aura formed around Orihime's body as she stepped forward into the pool. Nothing happened, she didn't collapse in a heap, and remained standing as if she wasn't effected by slow poisoning. "What the hell?"

"Yunibāsaru teishi", she said taking another step forward. "My body stays in its state as it was a minute ago, therefore your power has no effect on me right now".

"That's problematic", Askin sighed thinking of the small headache this fight was going to give him. Orihime smiled and pointed her ring hand at Chad, yellow light surrounded him then gave him the same aura that she had.

"It also works on others around me", for a moment her smile looked similar to her boyfriend's type of smile before it returned to being friendly.

"Well shit", correction, this was going to be a major head ache for Askin.

* * *

 **Here we go, just a little taste of the fights I set up here. So Ichigo is fighting Lille Barro and Orihime is fighting Askin Nekk Le Vaar. I know quite a few of you wanted him to fight Gerard Valkyrie, sternritter m, but the problem I was facing when trying to visualize that fight is that I don't know what the fuck Gerard is. Is he the heart of the Soul King? Or does he have the heart inside him somewhere? I don't know. Plus a regular sized opponent for Ichigo to fight will give him a chance to show off his new Shunko.**

 **Does anybody know a story where Ichigo has Shunko? Am I the first? I just want to read what someone else has done in that regard. I already have what his Shunko is going to be and how it will work written down, but reading what someone else wrote would give me perspective. So PM me if you know of such a story I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Yunibāsaru teishi means Universal freeze. One of Orihime's abilities in this gives her the power to keep her body in exactly the condition it was in from a point before the battle. She's going to have some other cool abilities that I think she deserves, so strap in for that next chapter.**

 **Am I the only one who thinks the Gotei Thirteen sucks at tactical strategies? Just once I would have liked to see them turn the tables on an evil villain's plan, oh well.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

**WHAT CAN A MERE ANGEL DO AGAINST THE DEVIL HIMSELF?**

"What is this? There's no data on you possessing such a technique", Lille said looking at Ichigo as he stood before him now.

"Looks like you Nazis are not as smart or as prepared as we thought", Ichigo chuckled. A light orange and reddish aura covered his body, concentrated mostly on his bare shoulders and back. The energy covering him seemed to be flowing inward towards his body which was odd. Another odd thing was how Lille could feel his body being gently pulled in his direction like the tide of a river or undertow. Even Ichigo's long orange locks defied gravity, moving about as if he was under water. "From what Yoruichi told me, every Shunko user wields an element. Hers is lightning, her little brothers is fire, Soi Fons is Wind and mine is well…", Ichigo grinned and held his hands out, pieces of rubble and dust seemed to float upwards into the air, even Lille had to use reishi to keep himself grounded. "Gravity".

"Die!" The sternritter tried to shoot him, but Ichigo just laughed and held his hand out. The beam that was fired bent and curved away before it reached his hand. "What!?"

"Did you know that gravity is so strong that it can bend and move everything and anything in the universe, even reishi", Ichigo kept laughing at all the shots fired at him that all curved away, missing him by inches. "Now let's have some fun!" He held his fist up and jerked it towards his chest. Lille was caught up in a rush of gravity, digging his heals in the floor merely slowed him down but didn't stop him from getting yanked forward. While his opponent was caught in his gravity torrent, Ichigo brought up his other fist and made a punching motion sending an invisible force wall at the Quincy that nearly crushed his body and sent him flying into a building behind him. "Let's shake things up with a little pelvic thrust", gyrating his hips Ichigo created a twist of gravity that tore up all the buildings in a circle around him. The structures were collapsed as they were shifted to the left including the building that Lille crashed through.

"Ah, this place looks so familiar", Ichigo said taking in the scenery that he didn't get to look at before. He was suddenly hit with a feeling of nostalgia, like he'd been here before. "Where have I seen this before?" He waited patiently for the sternritter to get back on his feet. Ichigo didn't have to wait long, a bunch of shots curving around him told him the Quincy was back. "Still breathing mister sniper?"

"That was an impressive technique, but it won't be enough", Lille stood there with his gun still pointed at Ichigo looking bruised and covered in dirt.

"Still pointing that gun? Why? You can't hit me, no matter how straight you shoot", Ichigo taunted.

"We'll see", more shots that Ichigo didn't even need to dodge as long as his shunko was activated.

"You're not getting this", Ichigo raised his arm and then brought it down quickly. In a matter of seconds the entire area of rubble in buildings in that direction was flattened and crushed into dust. Luckily for Lille Barro, he managed to get out of the way in time. "Wow that was a close one huh?" Ichigo just laughed kicking his leg out sending another gravitational force in the Quincy's direction. The force blew away the buildings and rubble, but once again the sternritter managed to evade the blast wave.

"Let's try a point blank shot", Lille rushed forward and pointed the barrel of his rifle inches away from Ichigo's smirking face. His shunko empowered hand came up and covered the barrel end right as he fired. The force halted the power of the X-Axis and caused it to backfire, obliterating half of the Quincy's gun.

"And now for the _Coup De Gras"_ , Ichigo raised his other hand about to flatten everything including the Quincy with gravity, but stopped when he heard a snapping sound. It seemed the joints in his wrist, elbow and fingers snapped from the strain of controlling his shunko. "Oops, I overdid it", He chuckled lightly to himself. Unfortunately he hadn't fully mastered his shunko, Yoruichi told him he could damage his body if he overused it especially with a force like gravity. Powering down his shunko Ichigo could already feel the strain on his muscles and organs as his body stopped glowing and the force around him stopped levitating everything. Seeing the battle might turn in his favor Lille quickly reformed his gun.

"This is Diagram, my bow", He said holding his now bulkier looking rifle.

"You named your bow, that's cute", Ichigo smirked using his reishi to stitch the joints in his arm back together. "So did I", flicking his right wrist a silver pentagram slid out of the sleeve of the black gloves that travelled up his arm. Black reishi gathered around forming two black bat wings like his previous bow only this time there was a white horned hollow skull in the center with its mouth open showing where the arrows would come out. "Say hello to my bow, Mephistopheles!"

"What sort of mockery is this?" Lille glared at this abomination to all Quincies currently aimed at him.

"Didn't the dickhead you call your majesty tell you?" Ichigo grinned maliciously. "I'm like a weird cauldron of everything. Part Shinigami, part Hollow and part Quincy, all badass!" Firing his black arrow he watched as it pierced the arrow leaving a straight black line that just grazed the head of the shocked sternritter.

"As if some hybrid could possibly best a true Quincy", as he said these words he felt his insides explode in pain as the same black arrow pierced through his stomach from behind. "What!?" Spitting up blood he looked behind him to see the black line that missed his face curve and bend in a path, changing its trajectory.

"My aim with a bow is not so good according Uryu Ishida", Ichigo smiled watching the black trail line dissipate. "So I modified my black arrow to make up for this", he chuckled taking a step forward. "It locks on to not just your reiatsu, but your appearance as well. The black arrow will curve, turn and bend until it hits you, there's no way I can miss", as he finished his explanation he fired another arrow. Lille must have been deaf or stupid, Ichigo just said that dodging is pointless, yet here he goes, running around trying to evade the black arrow that moved around like a snake as it tried to hit him.

The sternritter dodge the arrow for the fifth time, but the black trial it left behind was boxing him in. He figured if he shot Ichigo then the arrow would stop and just as he thought this a second arrow pierced his hand.

"By the way, I can fire up to three of those arrows, did I forget to say that?" Ichigo smirked and pointed Mephistopheles at the now trapped Quincy. "Oh well", firing the third arrow it quickly pierced Lille's other hand keeping his arms spread out in a t shape. "Kreuzigung", he said as the first arrow he fired curved around Ichigo's body then shot forward to penetrate the Quincy's heart.

"Now you've done it", Lille Barro said finally opening his other eye. As soon as he did that three arrows piercing his body went through his skin like a ghost as he moved away from his spot, leaving not a single injury. "When my life is put in danger for the third time I can open my eye and unleash the full power of the X-Axis, the ability to pierce all and now all weapons pass through me without harm".

"Poppy cock!" Ichigo shouted then frowned. "I don't think I've ever said that one before", he didn't seem to care that his opponent was supposedly invincible now. Nothing was unkillable in his opinion anyway.

"Now do you see Ichigo Kurosaki? There's nothing you can do to beat me", Lille said arrogantly.

"Spoken like a true Nazi, you all say that right before you die", Ichigo chuckled remembering the stupid idiots he killed earlier.

"But what is truly unforgivable", The X shaped tattoo around his second eye began to glow white. "Is for a messenger of god to be forced into using his full strength to kill a sinner like you!" The five pointed Quincy symbol appeared encompassing the sternritter's body as reishi gathered around him. Ichigo stood unflinching as the Quincy activated his Vollstandig, in truth he was looking forward to it.

"Zyrael!" Lille floated up in the air his body encapsulated in what looked like a white armored shell with just his head sticking out the top circled by a large halo. Eight wings floated around him, each containing three holes, making twenty four total.

"I'm getting some serious déjà vu", Ichigo remarked looking at the Quincy's new form. Lille didn't say anything, instead he fired from three holes on one of his wings. Unfortunately Ichigo chest was pierced by one of them on the left side. 'Oh shit! This just got tricky'

ELSEWHERE

"Try this on for size girly!" Askin threw his gift ball at Orihime, but nothing happened. It merely dissipated when it reached her body that was still surrounded by yellow light. Yoruichi and Chad stood in front of her also surrounded by the same light protecting them from the sternritter's ability. Those two were handling the offense while Orihime hung back and created the defense.

"This is getting us nowhere, I can't harm you guys because of her", Askin said pointing at the auburn haired girl. "And you can't harm me, because I made myself immune to your reiatsu. Now we're just going around in circles", he said lightly.

"He's right, everyone stand back", Orihime told Yoruichi and Chad to back away from the Quincy while she pointed her finger at him. Sensing something bad Askin moved out of the way just as a triangular prism formed around where he was originally standing. Orihime kept creating more and more of this things in an attempt to trap the sternritter, but he kept dodging. It was then that Askin noticed that the light surrounding the girl's body disappeared.

'So she can't use both of these powers at once, that's quite an Achilles' heel', he thought creating his bow from one of his wrist bands. Firing two arrows at her he expected them to land, however Yoruichi caught both of them and threw them back at him.

"You need to be more careful Orihime", Yoruichi said looking at the surprised girl. "Your boyfriend would be pissed if something happened to you and I'd rather not get blown up in the chaos he'd cause".

"Sorry", she blushed in embarrassment.

"Look out!" Chad shoved them out of the way taking the hit from the incoming gift ball.

"That one, lowers both your tolerance for reiatsu and oxygen", Askin explained watching the teen collapse. "There we go, now we're getting somewhere", he followed by throwing more of these attacks at both Yoruichi and Orihime, not giving the latter the chance to use her power and help Chad back up. Sadly the Flash Goddess couldn't dodge and protect Orihime at the same time and was hit by a gift ball herself that immobilized her by slow poisoning.

"Alright now it's just you", Askin approached Orihime and prepared to use his power of the Death Dealing to take her out of the fight like the others.

"It's not over yet", Orihime stood back up and dusted herself off as her ring glowed. The Quincy jumped back not sure what to expect. She closed her eyes as the symbol on her ring appeared behind her only much larger, yellow, and partially transparent.

"What's with that light?" Askin squinted his eyes seeing the six large petals spinning like a wheel behind her. To him this almost resembled a Vollstandig, but that was impossible.

"Shun Shun Rikka, Level one, Reconstitution", the petals behind Orihime stopped spinning as she spoke. The same symbol appeared right under Askin's feet and began to glow as everything around him including his body was converted into reishi.

"Uh Oh", the sternritter panicked as he was consumed by the light.

BACK TO ICHIGO

"Look I get it, being turned into a pretty butterfly must be pretty aggravating!" Ichigo said jumping to another building while dodging another bunch of all piercing beams. "Ah! Learn to take a joke asshole!" He hopscotched over another building just as it was destroyed. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck!" Just when he thought he got some distance the bastard Quincy teleported, of all things right in Ichigo's path and subsequently open fired from the holes in his wings.

"That was close", Ichigo whispered to himself while hiding behind a building that he flash stepped to before he was turned into Swiss cheese. 'Alright think Ichigo, you already tried shooting him, that didn't work, he wasn't bullshitting me on being invulnerable', while contemplating his plan a thought occurred to him. What if Lille were to attack himself? How would that work? 'My composite arrow wasn't made for this, but it's worth a shot, but if it doesn't work he'll probably poke me full of holes', sensing the Quincy landed on a building nearby he decided what the hell, go for it.

"Are you done running away?" Lille said as he stood on top of the building still in his Vollstandig, now with stilted shoes.

"Yeah I figured I'd reach a dead end anyway if I kept running in one direction", Ichigo smiled not at all bother by the hole in his chest. He noticed that this area was pretty close to where he met up with the Gotei Thirteen, fancy that. Forming his bow Mephistopheles, he pointed it at the Quincy while he concentrated and prepared this 'special arrow'.

"That again? I thought you would have learned by now that your abhorrent arrows cant harm a messenger of god such as myself", Lille said confidently.

"Keep thinking that, just stay there and hold perfectly still", Ichigo drew back on the bow string as a red arrow made from reishi formed in the bow.

"An abomination like you imitating us Quincy…truly is an ugly sin!" Lille shouted flying high into the air and leveling the area in front of him with the power form his wings. When the light cleared he noticed Ichigo Kurosaki was nowhere in sight. Figuring It couldn't have been that easy to defeat the highest of the special threats the Quincy looked around for him when suddenly one of his knees exploded. Looking down in both shock and pain he watched his leg fall to the ground bellow. "WHAT!?"

"Hm, I figured there'd be a delayed effect", a voice spoke. Ichigo stood in the air across from him with his black bow and another red arrow formed and ready to go.

"This can't be! My power is…"

"It's exactly that. I took some of your power and used it against you", Ichigo explained notching the air back and firing again. This time it passed through Lille's shoulder and nothing happened. A few seconds later, his shoulder exploded leaving an empty bloody space where it used to be.

"This is impossible!" The Quincy screamed. Ichigo fired another arrow this time passing through his stomach and just like before, a few seconds later, his flesh was blown away creating a gory hole.

"My composite arrow, it was something Uryu and I theorized and were trying to accomplish", Ichigo smiled and fired another arrow, taking out the sternritter's other leg. While he howled in pain Ichigo continued his explanation. "It takes in properties of whatever it touches and adds it to itself. It was supposed to be used on those hollows with hides too tough for normal Quincy arrows to get through", Ichigo fired this arrow again this time destroying a chunk of Lille's side and obliterating a few of his wings which caused him to slowly begin to lose altitude. "In truth I wasn't sure it would work on you, it was a pretty big gamble, but I'm glad it payed off", Ichigo smiled seeing the poetic irony that the guy with the power to pierce all now looked like a used up pin cushion. "As for the delayed explosion, well Uryu keeps saying that I put too much power into the concussive force of my arrows", he chuckled.

"You can't!" Lille shouted at him while slowly losing his power to fly.

"Can't what sweet heart?" Ichigo asked cupping his ear and leaning in dramatically.

"You can't kill an angel of god like this!" He yelled. Ichigo just snickered and pointed his bow at him.

"I'm sorry, but all I'm hearing from your mouth is, Please, please Ichigo sama, please blow my brains all over the city!" Ichigo said doing a poor imitation of Lille's voice. Said Quincy tried to retaliate by shooting him with his few remaining wings, but Ichigo merely stepped out of the way of such a pathetic attack and fired his composite arrow. This one went straight through the sternritter's head, right between his angry but wide eyes. A few seconds of tense silence later his head went pop like a balloon sending bits of skull and brain up in the air like confetti.

"Piñata!" Ichigo laughed watching the headless mutilated body fall to the ground dead. Taking out a victory lollypop, he stuck the lime flavored sucker in his mouth then turned around. "Delicious, now to just casually let my guard down", just as his feet touched the roof of a building he felt and saw a beam of light pierce his lower stomach. Completely caught surprised Ichigo turned and saw the Quincies dead body in the air behind him.

"I thought I told you…", a distorted voice said as reishi gathered where the sternritter's head used to be forming a makeshift mouth and set of eyes. "YOU CAN'T KILL AN ANGEL OF GOD!"

"This is getting ridiculous", Ichigo said mostly to himself, as he placed a hand over his new injury.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lille screamed his lungs out as the reishi converged and formed a new set of legs almost resembling branches, healed his wounds, returned his wings, and created a new head. It looked like the head of and owl with a long serpent-like neck, with fur lining the base and traveling along the back.

"Strike that, very ridiculous, even for me", Ichigo said seeing the man's new form.

"Yes, despair Ichigo Kurosaki!" Lille said as head winded around like a snake. "For I am immortal, I am invincible! I am god's divine judgement! ALL YOU SINNERS WILL BE REDUCED TO DUST BEFORE ME!" A short silent pause later Ichigo finally responded.

"That was certainly a mouth full, you get points for lung capacity", Ichigo chuckled in the face of this being.

"You dare…mock an angel of god?" The sternritter glared down at him as long arms began to form from his reishi. "As I expected of a despicable sinner such as you!" He pointed his hand and fired a wide beam of light that annihilated everything in its path. "Ah, my eyes are getting so dry from all this sin I have to look at", he rubbed his eyes noticing that Ichigo appeared to have vanished once again.

'This sucks', Ichigo gasped quietly as he hid behind another building. He managed to stop the bleeding, but it still hurt like hell. 'Come on Ichigo, you've fought plenty of enemies who were hard to kill', he leaned against the wall. He chuckled humorlessly to himself when he realized how foolish he was. 'Yeah it was stupid of me to think I could win this by myself', he spat out his lollypop letting it crack on the ground.

"Show yourself! You vile abomination!" Lille was getting sick of flying around and being unable to locate his enemy. While his head twisted around looking for Ichigo he heard a noise on the wind.

"We are the champions! We are the champions!" It sounded like a chorus of women singing. "No time for losers, cause we are the champions!" The floating city began to quake as something big appeared rising over the edge a short distance away from Lille. It appeared to be a colossal flying black warship shaped like a dragon, completely with turrets, cannons, and an army of identical girls with bat wings atop the deck. "Of the world!" They all sang as some of the girls played on a set of instruments. The ship rammed into the side of the Warwhelt making the palace shake and knocking over a few buildings in the process.

"What kind of eye sore is this!?" Lille shouted looking at the ship.

"Hey girls! Did you all have fun?" Ichigo asked standing atop the closest building to his ship.

"Yes Ichigo sama!" They all shouted.

"Cool, now listen girls I'm going to need my regular bankai back, so you're all going to have to go back inside", they all groaned in disappointment. "Hey cheer up, I'm sure your master Yami is dying to have your company again", Ichigo smiled knowing how much his hollow enjoyed his 'entertainment'. All of the girls perked up with the promise of rejoining their master. The ship on all of the women began to dissolve away into a black substance, all of it rushing towards Ichigo, forming a black vortex around him.

"There you are!" Lille rushed over figuring the cyclone was where his target was and he had wasted enough time already. He fired another wide beam from his hand at the base of the black tornado, but to his surprise it bounced right off of it. "Impossible, my divine light was repelled!? What sort of evil is this!?"

"I am fire!" Ichigo's voice spoke as the vortex died down. "I am…", Lille could only see a horned shadow of a figure. "Death!"

"Bankai", Ichigo said standing there in his full power with an amused smile on his face. "O no Yami", A pentagram of red energy sat behind his head of long orange hair in addition to the white forward curved horns. A silver medallion with an eye carved into it hung from his neck, but the most prominent part of his bankai was the black cape with an upturned collar that hung off his bare shoulders made of a formless substance that seemed to shift and move, but not from the wind.

"So that is your bankai?" Lille looked down at him. He wouldn't say it out loud, but Ichigo's yellow on black eyes staring up at him along with his smirk was starting to frighten him just a little. "It doesn't matter! A shinigami's bankai could never defeat an elite angel of god such as myself!"

"God is dead", Ichigo said snapping his fingers and sending a wave of dark energy straight at the poor unsuspecting Quincy from his cape.

"Huh!?" Lille couldn't understand why he could only see from one eye, nor could he feel his other arm. Reaching over he found that the left half of his body was missing. Looking back at Ichigo in shock and terror he cried out in agony. 'He destroyed half my body with a single strike!'

"Oh stop your squawking little birdy", Ichigo's grin was most sinister. "I'm just getting started"

 **Chapter end, ta da!**

 **So yeah, I went with gravity for Ichigo's shunko. Some of you gave me some interesting ideas and said not to go with a normal element. I'm not into physics, so my knowledge of gravity only goes as far as the rabbit hole of google can teach me. He's going to use again don't worry.**

 **Orihime's new form sort of resembles a Vollstandig, I know, but there's a reason for that. Her fights not over yet.**

 **Sorry no random holy sword that Nanao Ise for some reason has is going to save the day hear. That was kind of ridiculous in canon wasn't it? Plus Kyoraku's bankai was kind of underwhelming for me, hell Urahara's was more impressive, I just wish Kubo spent a little more time on it so we could see more of what it could do.**

 **BLEACH 678: So Yhwach can not only see every possible future, but can transform it into whatever he desires. That's what the Almighty does!? Oh dear sweet Kubo, you and your villains with insanely OP abilities that make no logical sense.**

 **It works for me still, because my version of Ichigo in this has a devious plan to use on Yhwach later, that the Almighty power can't see coming. Speaking of which there's only a couple more chapters of this story left.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	34. Chapter 34

**THE KING OF DARKNESS AND HIS GODDESS CLOTHED IN LIGHT**

"I love it when you Nazis squirm", Ichigo said with a hint of perverse ecstasy in his tone. His black cape continued to tear Lille apart. The Quincy kept repairing himself with reishi, but that didn't deter him. Quite the opposite, it made him enjoy the fight.

"How!? How can you cut me!?" The sternritter screamed head twisting around like a snake.

"Simple, my cape is made from a power that transcends your silly Quincy abilities", Ichigo explained with a smirk. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, after all that over grown child you call a king has the other half of this power now".

"That can't be! His majesty absorbed all the power of the Soul King!" Lille yelled trying to recover from the onslaught.

"No he only got half, the Soul King gave me half of his power years ago before this war even started", Ichigo grinned as his dark matter tore of the Quincy's arms. "And I've spent that last five years learning how to control it", Lille tried shooting with his wings, but the darkness completely repelled his all piercing beams. "Yhwach only acquired his half a few hours ago. Fighting him will be like fighting a newborn who just figured out how to use his arms", he laughed.

"You still can't kill me! You abomination!" Lille said reforming his large arms. "I told you I am immortal!"

"Oh little birdy, you should claim to be invincible or immortal", Ichigo attacked him with a barrage of attacks from his black cape. "It just makes people come up with more creative ways to kill you", he smiled seeing the torn and ripped up appearance of the Quincy.

"You! You damn sinner! No! Your worse! You're a monster! A DEMON! A DEVIL STRAIGHT FROM THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!" Lille screamed as he struggled to restore his angelic body with reishi.

"Oh ow, that hurt my feelings", Ichigo said sarcastically while holding a hand over his heart. Growing tired of this fight he decided to end it.

"If my divine light can't pierce your evil, then I'll blow you away with the trumpet of god!" The sternritter aggressively pointed his hand in the air and began forming a large ball of reishi for his last desperate final attack.

"I thought I told you, god is dead", Ichigo grinned and wordlessly activated his Shunko while moving into level two of his bankai, the stage that allowed him to control physical matter. "Show me what you got little birdy!" He held his hands out parallel to each other. Focusing the gravitational forces of his shunko in tandem with the raw power of his bankai he compressed them together until a small black dot appeared in between his hands that quickly grew into the size of a golf ball. Ichigo felt sweat on his forehead as he strained himself just to control this thing. Once he was finished he held it with his right up in the air. High above Lille had also just finished forming a massive trumpet above him that he was about to use.

"That's it?" Lille said seeing Ichigo bellow holding a small black orb. "Do you think that can stand up to my divine trumpet!?" The Quincy almost wanted to laugh.

"This…", Ichigo held up so he could get better look at it. "Is Tartarus", he cocked his hand back and then threw it up at the Quincy. "Catch!"

"How foolish!" Lille said watching the orb get closer, he wasn't even going to bother with his trumpet, he would smack such a tiny weak projectile with his bare hand. "What a waste of time…ARGH!" Just as it came within a few yards of him it stopped and he reached out to knock it away only to have his fingers violently stretched and pulled towards the black orb. He screamed as he tried to get his hand away only for it be pulled apart bit by bit into the black sphere. Lille then attempted to get away, but he found his body couldn't move back, and the rest of him was slowly being broken down like his hand and yanked into the dark ball.

"Tartarus, is an abyss in the underworld", Ichigo began to explain watching the Quincy get slowly sucked in piece by piece. "It's an inescapable prison that gods, titans and sinners are forever kept", He smiled seeing the pained and terrified eyes of the bird faced man. "Quite a fitting name don't you agree!" He began to laugh when the giant trumpet was torn apart and sucked into what was obviously a miniature black hole. In truth it took Ichigo a shitload of research and studying to create something like this. It all started when he read about black holes in a science book that he borrowed from Urahara during his seventeen month banishment from soul society. After reading about what the cosmic star eaters could do, he was extremely interested in seeing if he could make one. As luck would have it his shunko element turned out to be gravity which helped him creating these things. Downside, he could only make one of these mini black holes once every few years or so, or risk ripping the realm he was in apart.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Lille continued to struggle in vain as he was literally torn apart at the seams. Each bit of him forever lost to the hungry black orb. 'Wait! I can just gather reishi to quickly to replace my missing parts', he thought in a desperate attempt to save his life. As if reading his thoughts Tartarus began to shred his halo and suck it into itself. "MY HALO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" There goes that idea along with his ability to gather energy for his Vollstandig.

"I thought this would be hard to watch, yet I can't look away!" Ichigo laughed even harder as Lille's wings were sucked into the black hole next. All that remained of the Quincy now was half his torso, long snake-like neck and owl head that was in the process of being sucked into the small orb.

"This can't be happening", Lille sounded so pathetic as if he couldn't accept his own demise. His body was gone and now his neck and head was being devoured. "But, but, but, but…"

"But, but, but what little birdy?" Ichigo said mockingly.

"But I'm an angel of god", he sounded almost close to tears as his head was violently ripped to pieces and dragged into the tiny abyss.

"Have you been listening to word I said", Ichigo smiled up at him making sure the last thing that Lille ever saw was his grinning face. "God…is…dead", the Quincy screamed as the last of him was broken down and pulled into Tartarus. Once he was gone Ichigo focused on the sphere and shrunk it down, willing it to completely dissipate from reality. It was a bit of a struggle, but it was gone along with the sternritter it sucked in.

"Oh yes that's the stuff", Ichigo gripped his own shoulders getting an almost sexual thrill off the fight. "Oh I just love it when evil is snuffed out like a candle", he said getting all excited. "Now I better hurry and find a good seat to watch Hime's fight", he laughed as his black cape turned into a set of large wings that he used to fly over the palace. He passed by the giant Thor looking guy and grinned. "No, I can't, don't have the time, they can handle it", he told himself while flying up the tower.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Wait Haschwald!" Uryu jumped passed the debris that rained down after he was pushed through a massive hole in the building. With his treachery having been found out by the second in command to Yhwach he tried to come up with an escape.

"Yo! Uryu!" A voice shouted. The Quincy looked around for that familiar voice. "Up here!" he looked up to see Ichigo sitting atop another building with a pair of binoculars, soda drinks, candy and popcorn next to him.

"Ichigo?" He didn't expect to see him of all people. He noticed the orange haired shinigami looked rather odd with a pair of horns and yellow on black eyes.

"How's it hangin?" Ichigo grinned with a wave.

"We don't have time for your insanity, you need to leave right now. Take everyone and leave the Warwhelt!" Uryu shouted.

"Why would I do that?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Because I'm going to destroy the palace. Take everyone and leave or you'll all die in the destruction!" He said trying to get Ichigo to see reason.

"So that's your plan? Not bad, but mine's better and I need to be here to do it", Ichigo smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"Didn't I tell you Uryu Ishida, I can see everything you plan on doing", Haschwald finally appeared before them out of the hole he just made. Just as he was about to smugly tell both Ichigo and Uryu how helpless they were a black shadow appeared behind him. "What!?" The blackness wrapped tight around his body holding him in place no matter how hard he struggled. "What is this!?"

"You know for being able to see the future, you kind of walked right into that trap", Ichigo commented not even paying attention to the blonde Quincy while he looked through his binoculars. "Though I'm not surprised you're just a pitiful vessel burrowing the Almighty", Haschwald was about to yell something but a black tendril wrapped around his mouth shutting him up while he stood there trapped.

"Ichigo, how did you do that?" Uryu asked starring at the trapped Quincy that glared at both of them with all six of his eyes.

"My bankai's power, is a power that makes things like time and space look like a bitch", Ichigo explained while patting the spot next to him. Getting the idea Uryu used his Quincy high speed movement and sat next to him on the edge of the building. "Even if you can see into the future, how can you predict something that can move in a dimension beyond reality?"

"I'm not sure I understand", Uryu said honestly confused.

"Simple version, the Almighty has no power over something of the same power", Ichigo stated while scooping a handful of popcorn into his mouth. The still bound and trapped Haschwald heard every word and his eyes widened. He had to get out of this and protect his majesty from this beast.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to watch my Orihime destroy this guy", he grinned looking through the binoculars again while handing Uryu another pair so he could watch.

"Ichigo, Yhwach is sleeping right now. With Haschwald incapacitated you could go and kill him right now", his Quincy friend stated.

"Yeah I could, but I want him to be at full power when I fight him. It will so much funnier and more satisfying when I take everything from him", Ichigo smirk looked somewhat vicious while his friend just stared at him flabbergasted.

"How are you not a villain?" Uryu asked. Ichigo just looked at him and smiled instead of answering.

WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING

"I'll admit this was a pain in the neck at first", Askin said leaning on a piece of rubble. "But after figuring out your power, it's all too easy now", he said looking at the collapsed girl on the ground. Orihime struggled to stand up, but failed. It was getting hard to breath and the reiatsu around was slowly killing her. The sternritter figured out that she could only restore one thing at a time, so he hit her with a gift ball that lowered her tolerance level for oxygen, reiatsu, and blood.

'I need to get up', Orihime thought trying to force herself to continue. The large yellow petals behind her began to slowly flicker and fade as she was losing control of her powers.

"Let's see Pernida is dead, Lille is dead, and all the other sternritters are dead, I'm starting to wonder for who this perfect world his majesty will create is for with less than a handful of us left", Askin said mostly to himself before shrugging. "Ah well, since Gerard is getting serious over there I might as well follow suit", he said summoning his bow and pointing at her.

'Get up, get up', Orihime finally stood on her own two feet despite the pain. She wasn't sure how to win this, the sternritter had also taken down Yoruichi and Chad with his power leaving her all alone. It was then that she remembered something her boyfriend Ichigo told her. _'If you don't know what to do then listen to your instincts, they'll never steer you wrong sweetie'_ , she remembered him saying which was immediately followed by, ' _By the way I think I accidentally put on your underwear in our rush to put our clothes back on',_ silly Ichigo and his absurd idea of having sex on Byakuya Kuchiki's desk.

"I'm not sure whether to be surprised or impressed that you can stand up", the Quincy said firing a couple arrows to finish her off. Orihime saw the incoming attack and decided to do as Ichigo said. Closing her eyes she waited for the attack and let her instincts guide her and her power. Right before the arrows reached her, the large petals behind her curled protectively around her forming a large yellow cocoon-like shield protecting her body. It wasn't completely transparent, the only thing that could be seen was her silhouette inside. The arrows turned to reishi as soon as they hit the barrier and said energy was repelled away from it. "What the hell is this?" Askin asked aloud.

"Beats me", Kisuke Urahara said right behind him with an interested smile. The Quincy's eyes widened in shock and leapt away from the special threat number five. "Though going by the appearance it sort of resembles a cocoon", Urahara said walking up to the barrier completely ignoring the dangerous sternritter. He tapped it with his fan and just like the arrows his fan dissolved into reishi and was pushed away from it, he noticed Orihime's shadow wasn't moving inside. "I wonder if a beautiful butterfly will come out when she's done", he grinned in excitement as he faced Askin.

"What are you talking about? Butterflies?" Askin looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's just an analogy", he chuckled light heartedly. "I'm really jealous of Ichigo, he gets all that amazing power and a super cute fiancé with amazing powers too, some people get all the luck", he whined dramatically. Kisuke wasn't completely sure what Orihime was doing when he arrived to the battle, but if his theory was correct he just needed to give her time.

"This is going to be such a pain", Askin sighed more annoyed than ever as he prepared to fight the mad genus.

"Oh you don't need to worry about little old me, it's her you should be more concerned", Urahara smiled just a large burst of lighting exploded from behind Askin. He turned around to see Yoruichi conscious again looking like some sort of barely clothed lightning neko.

"Oh shit!" Askin barely had any time to think as Yoruichi charged in and clawed at him sending waves of electricity with each swing.

"Ah, I think I get how Ichigo feels now", Urahara said watching the Quincy get torn apart with mild amusement. "Just a little bit anyway", he looked back at the yellow energy cocoon that Orihime was still inside as if sensing that she was about to emerge. Just then Yoruichi finished Askin off once and for all, sending his charred battered body into the floor for the last time. Urahara called her over with a cat toy which she seemed to enjoy playing with.

"That's a good kitty", Urahara gently laid her back down while she fell unconscious again, the temporary immunity he gave her to the lethal dose finally wearing off. Just as he thought this was over a large sphere began to expand in front of them encompassing the entire section of the palace they stood in.

"How do you like my gift ball deluxe?" The voice of Sternritter D said above them. "I can only use it in my Vollstandig", Askin floated down to their level with wings in the shape of double helix marks, or perhaps a circuit board. "It's called Hassein, pretty morbid name right?"

"This is unfortunate", Urahara said feeling the effects of the lethal dose while stuck inside this giant gift ball.

"You mean your situation? Then again your Kisuke Urahara, so I doubt you've run out of tricks yet", Askin said and stood there as if waiting for something to happen.

"I wasn't talking about the situation, I mean the fact that Ichigo's girlfriend is going to have to get her hands dirty", as Kisuke said this the large yellow cocoon behind him began to crack and fall apart. "Truly a shame", he stepped away and turned to watch just the barrier exploded in a bright light sending yellow shimmering pieces raining down over the area. When it stopped it revealed Orihime in her new form.

"You look beautiful your highness", Urahara said taking off his hat respectfully then bowing. Orihime floated off the ground, her clothes ripped, torn and reshaped into a different style resembling something like a Greek goddess with a white fabric strapless top and robes fashioned into a skirt that just barely went passed her knees and a slit in the left side revealing her thigh. The most noticeable changes that immediately drew everyone's eyes were the set of white feathery wings with flecks of gold scattered throughout the white coming off her back, not made of reishi like a Vollstandig, no these were attached and functional as a part of her body.

"So this is what Ichigo achieved when he listened to his instincts", Orihime stated finally opening her eyes. Her normally gray eyes had now turned to a light blue almost crystal-like color. Urahara noted the halo above her head shaped the same six pointed flower shape that adorned her ring. It resembled the Quincy's Vollstandig, but something was different. "He was right", even her skin seemed to glow like a beacon.

"Well this is an odd transformation", Askin remarked feeling cocky since everyone was trapped inside he his gift ball deluxe, he felt like he had the upper hand. "I don't know what type of powers you might have but I won't be taking any chances", he said taking one of the rings from his wrist and hurling at her. "Gift Ring!" Orihime merely stared at him and said nothing, even as the ring appeared on her arm then instantly destroyed it, leaving her appendage as a bleeding stump. Everything seemed to stop and a bright light, like the flash of a camera obscured everything for an instant.

"Well this is an odd transformation", Askin remarked feeling cocky since everyone was trapped inside he his gift ball deluxe, he felt like he had the upper hand. "I don't know what type of powers you might have but I won't be taking any chances", he said taking one of the rings from his wrist and hurling at her. "Gift Ring!" Orihime merely stared at him and said nothing, even as the ring appeared on her arm then instantly destroyed it, leaving her appendage as a bleeding stump. Everything seemed to stop and a bright light, like the flash of a camera obscured everything for an instant.

"Well this is an odd transformation", Askin remarked feeling cocky since everyone was trapped inside he his gift ball deluxe, he felt like he had the upper hand. He had the oddest feeling of déjà vu, but shrugged it off. "I don't know what type of powers you might have but I won't be taking any chances", he said taking one of the rings from his wrist and hurling at her. "Gift Ring!" Orihime merely stared at him and said nothing, even as the ring appeared on her arm then instantly destroyed it, leaving her appendage as a bleeding stump. Everything seemed to stop and a bright light, like the flash of a camera obscured everything for an instant.

"Well this is an odd transformation", Askin remarked feeling cocky since everyone was trapped inside he his gift ball deluxe, he felt like he had the upper hand. He had the oddest feeling of déjà vu, but shrugged it off. "I don't know what type of powers you might have but I won't be taking any chances", he said taking one of the rings from his wrist and hurling at her. "Gift Ring!" Orihime merely stared at him and said nothing, even as the ring appeared on her arm then instantly destroyed it, leaving her appendage as a bleeding stump. Everything seemed to stop and a bright light, like the flash of a camera obscured everything for an instant.

"Well this is an odd transformation", Askin remarked feeling cocky since everyone was trapped inside he his gift ball deluxe, he felt like he had the upper hand. He had the oddest feeling of déjà vu, but shrugged it off. 'Wait a second, I've definitely been here before, haven't I?' The Quincy wondered so sure that he had said and done this all before, he definitely remembered it all. He even remembered thinking that this all felt familiar over and over again. "What the hell is going on here!?" He finally snapped losing his calm trying to figure this all out in his head.

"I was wondering when you would notice", Orihime said floating lower towards the ground. "How many times did we repeat? I'm afraid I lost track", she lied, she knew it was only a handful of times, she just wanted to get inside his head. It seemed some of her boyfriend's more devious tendencies were rubbing off on her.

"What's happening what is she doing?" Askin looked to Urahara for possible answers.

"How should I know?", Urahara shrugged nonchalantly. In truth he was just as puzzled as the sternritter, but unlike him he noticed the repeat of events after the first one.

"Ichigo theorized that I had the power to turn back time in a specific area", Orihime began. "It's how I heal wounds, restore missing limbs and fix whatever is broken", her bare feet finally touched the floor. "Aizen corrected this theory, he said I can reject any phenomenon that has occurred. I don't normally disagree with my future husband but Aizen was right", she turned and looked towards the moon in the sky while she talked. "I can reject events, it's how I restore things, it's how I was able to return reishi constructs to its base form, and it's how I was able to reset the moment I was attacked a minute ago".

"That's no possible!" Askin argued.

"Is it?" Orihime asked as another flash followed her words.

"That's no possible!" Askin argued.

"Is it?" Orihime asked as another flash followed her words.

"That's no possible!" Askin argued.

"Is it?" Orihime asked as another flash followed her words.

"That's no possible!" Askin argued. His eyes then widened in horror when he realized what was happening.

"Is it?" Orihime asked rather ominously this time. After a long silent pause the Quincy decided to speak playing his the last card in his hand.

"You forget girl, your all still in my gift ball deluxe, the only reason any of you are still alive is because I've been dialing it back!" The Quincy said raising his hands in a threatening gesture. "I can raise the lethal dosage at any time!"

"That is a problem", Orihime sighed and held her right arm up in the air. Urahara watched in gleeful fascination as a yellow orb appeared outside the gift ball above them. The orb split into three beams that extended downwards, they quickly connected until a giant yellow triangular four sided prism encompassed the entire gift ball deluxe. Orihime then quickly brought her arm down and with her hand open making a gesture of halting and that's exactly what happened. Everything stopped and froze in place, everyone stood frozen as they were unable to move or do anything. "Everything inside this barrier is now my realm", Orihime levitated over to Urahara and touched his arm allowing him his ability to move again.

"I'm not feeling the effects of the Quincy's power anymore", was the first thing Kisuke noticed in this isolated space.

"When I said every in this barrier is now my realm, it means I control all events in it", Orihime explained for him as her angelic wings folded closer to her body.

"I'm even more jealous of Ichigo now", the blonde shinigami said in awe of her power. She moved over to Yoruichi's unconscious body and tapped her on the shoulder freeing her and curing her of the lethal dose power, next of course was Chad and when everyone was up and okay she told them to exit the barrier. Orihime took one last look at the still frozen Quincy resolving herself for what she needed to do. The group exited the gift ball deluxe easily since it was eclipsed by her barrier, where they found Grimmjow and Neliel waiting for them on the other side.

"So what now?" Grimmjow grumbled disappointed at not getting a fight.

"Is the sternritter still alive?" Yoruichi asked looking at the massive triangular prism.

"Not for long", Orihime sighed and snapped her fingers. For an instant the barrier glowed then imploded turning into a shower of yellow sparks. Everything inside the barrier was completely erased, rejected out of existence. The entire section of the Warwhelt, the buildings and of course the Quincy Askin Nekk Le Vaar, completely gone from this world forever.

"There, I…did…it…Ichigo", She felt her eyes getting heavy and suddenly pitched forward unconscious. Yoruichi quickly caught her form looking to Kisuke for an answer.

"Looks like she pushed her powers beyond the limit and passed out from over exertion", he stated simply. The glow that surrounded her and the halo faded, but the wings remained. Perhaps they were a permanent addition to her body now? "Let her rest, Ichigo can handle this by himself", he said looking up at the tower in the center of the palace.

"You sure about that?" Neliel asked. Kisuke just chuckled and looked back at the now missing section of the Warwhelt that Orihime erased.

"If this is what his future wife can do, I shudder to imagine what Ichigo himself is truly capable of", the sat there in silent awe until Grimmjow decided to break it.

"Whatever, I'm gonna cleave the head off that fucking giant!" The arrancar grinned and ran towards the giant Quincy on the other side of the palace determined to get at least one good fight in before his rematch with Kurosaki. Neliel sighed at his behavior but stayed behind to look after Orihime while she was unconscious.

MEANWHILE UP ABOVE

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ichigo shouted throwing his bag of popcorn into the air. He couldn't stop laughing in excitement at the power his Hime displayed.

"What just happened?" Uryu couldn't believe what he just saw through the binoculars. Orihime literally erased the sternritter along with a chunk of the Warwhelt.

"My girl kicked ass that's what happened!" Ichigo chuckled and stood up. "Hime has definitely earned herself one of my 'special' massages", he jumped down to the ground where Haschwald still stood bound and gagged. "What's the matter Hash browns? Didn't see that coming with your magic eyes did you?" He grinned waggling his fingers in front the Quincy's angry face while he glared at Ichigo with as much hate as possible. The orange haired hybrid grinned wider and held up two fingers. "Boop", he said poking Haschwald in his eyes as a joke. The sternritter growled something out sounding very pissed but his voice was muffled by the tendril covering his mouth. "I'm sorry, what was that blondie, I couldn't hear you?" Being the nice guy he was he let the Quincy speak.

"It doesn't matter what power you wield! All of it will soon belong to his majesty anyway!" Haschwald said now that his mouth was free.

"You know it must be hard speaking so clearly with Yhwach's dick in your mouth, but you make it look so easy Haschwald", Ichigo smirked seeing the look of rage on the other's face. "Speaking of old prune face, I better go pay him a visit, it's almost dawn", he said seeing the tiny bit of light over the horizon. "Hey Uryu! You mind keeping Hash Browns here busy while I go deal with Yhwach!"

"As long as you know what you're doing", Uryu said getting into a fighting stance as Ichigo started walking away. As soon as he was out of sight the blackness that trapped Haschwald disappeared freeing him from its grasp.

LATER

"He should have arrived by now", Yhwach said sitting on his throne growing impatient as he stared at the doors to his throne room. He woke up this morning fully expecting Ichigo Kurosaki to arrive a few minutes later, but he didn't show. Just as was starting to get bored the doors burst open with a loud bang and smoke filled the hall outside.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas!" A voice sang in the mist along with the sound of a guitar playing. "Let your heart be light!" A figure shadowy figure appeared in the smoke moving into the throne room. "From now on our troubles will be out of sight!" Yhwach grinned in anticipation as Ichigo's form appeared holding a guitar.

"It's late June", the Quincy king corrected.

"Every day is Christmas to me", Ichigo said playing a few cords on his electric guitar. "Daddy can I open my present please!" He laughed as he increased his spiritual pressure on the room. He stood in the middle of the throne room watching Yhwach with his gold on black eyes that didn't hide their amusement.

"I'm glad you made it Ichigo Kurosaki, you saved me the trouble by bringing your power here for me to take at my leisure", Yhwach said with arrogance.

"Funny I was about to say something similar", Ichigo smiled in wicked joy seeing his plan finally come together. He took out a red strawberry flavored lollypop and stuck it in his mouth. The pupils in his eyes stretched horizontally into an oval shape, resembling the eyes of a goat, coupled with the horns and darkness that floated off him like a cape gave him a very demonic appearance. "Welcome to your own personal hell, Yhwach".

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, with a side of what the hell just happened!? And a large soda please.**

 **So what did you think of Orihime's power. I was always bothered by how her abilities were never really expanded on in the series. She has the ability to reject events or phenomenon, so I took to the extreme with what she could possibly do with that. Plus I thought the whole reset time loop thing is funny when it's used in other series. Rejecting things out of existence was something that I remember being hinted at in the Hueco Mundo arc, but we've never even seen her try to do that, so in my story she can. Also the wings are permanent.**

 **Tartarus, is something I came up with when the whole gravity element for Ichigo was being fleshed out. A black hole is always my go to for whenever a villain or character in anime claim to be immortal or invincible. I'm always like 'Really immortal, fine get sucked into a black hole, then we'll see how immortal you are'.**

 **Had to do a little tweaking for Ichigo's power in the next chapter, but overall it has the same effect that I originally intended.**

 **There's only two chapters of this story left. Bleach itself will probably go on well over 700 chapters I bet, but I'm not waiting around to finish this story for that. Wait I'm lying, there's another chapter, an epilogue, I might need some help from you readers for that one so I'll talk more on that in the end.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

**THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN GOD AND THE DEVIL IS THAT THE LATTER GAVE HUMANS THE ABILITY TO MAKE A CHOICE**

"I must say this was disappointing", a tall dark figure said looking down at the boy laying on the ground broken and bleeding. "I honestly expected more from you", he chuckled watching the other try to crawl away pathetically. "With all your childish bravado and immature façade, you really never stood a chance", his unique eyes stared down at his defeated opponent before kicking him on to his back. "You have the other half of a power that rightfully belongs to me", the figure clothed in black said lifting the one he regarded as a mere boy up by the throat. "It's time I take back what the Soul King gave you…Yhwach", said Ichigo holding the defeated Quincy king up in the air. Time seemed to stand still in that moment.

'Oh hello, I know some of you are wondering, wait Ichigo is the one standing victoriously?', The orange haired hybrid narrated. 'When and how did this happen? Good question. Let's go back to the beginning and recap for a bit'

REWIND!

"I've been looking forward to this long awaited reunion", Yhwach began.

"I just saw you yesterday", Ichigo mumbled.

"Between father and son", he finished, but paused when Ichigo bust out laughing.

"You a father?" he continued to laugh. "Oh that's rich", Ichigo snickered wiping away fake tears. "You are the furthest thing from a father".

"What does that mean?" Yhwach frowned.

"Father's look after their children not use them as livestock", Ichigo spat with venom. "You're not a god, you're not a father, you're not even a man, your just a spoiled child no one disciplined properly", just as Ichigo finished a large black tendril shot out from Yhwach's side and cut Ichigo in half. He looked down at his body in surprise as both halves fell to the ground. His body then turned to glittery black dust when it collapsed. Yhwach paused in confusion then turned his head when he heard clapping.

"Pretty quick there prune face", the real Ichigo said standing off to the left.

"A decoy huh", Yhwach smirked and pierced this Ichigo in the chest from his throne. Like the other it dissolved into a strange black ashes.

"You know, most people see time as a straight linear line of cause and effect", Ichigo spoke directly behind the king's throne. Yhwach was startled for a moment, then quickly decapitated this one, it dissolved into nothing again. "Then there's you who sees time as grains of sand in the wind, constantly jumping from one to another", Another Ichigo said while leaning on a pillar to the right. Yhwach immediately sliced that one in half along with the pillar.

'What is happening?' The king wondered looking around for another of what he thought were just decoys.

"I on the other hand see time as a woman", Ichigo said standing on the ceiling. "An incredibly hot, sensual woman", Yhwach watched him on the ceiling while trying to figure out what sort of trickery this was. "She can be cruel and loving, but if you pleasure her the right way she'll return the favor", Ichigo grinned looking down at him. "In that regard that would make me time's new boy toy while you Yhwach are like her abusive ex that can't get it up anymore", he laughed while the king attacked him.

"Enough of your vulgarity", Yhwach finally got out of his throne as his dark energy gathered around his torso like a cloud. "I think it's time to show you just how powerful I am!"

"Really", Ichigo said sarcastically jumping down from the ceiling. "I was beginning to think you'd never get out of that chair", Yhwach forward and attacked Ichigo with a dark barrage, tearing him to pieces. Just like the others this Ichigo turned to black sparkling ashes.

"Seriously what is it with villains and big uncomfortable chairs", the Quincy King whipped back around and found Ichigo sitting in his throne. "No cushion, no foot rest, no cup holder", he listed off things the chair lacked.

'What is this?' Yhwach thought with frustration.

"I keep cutting him down, but each one is a copy. Is that what you're thinking?" Ichigo asked standing up from the throne with a chuckle. "But I've got an even better question, how does that sword in your chest feel?"

"What are you talking about?" Yhwach suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see a sword running straight threw him. 'But how!? He didn't even move from that spot!?' The blade was pure black and had wings on the cross guard similar to his old shikai, but resembling bat wings instead. He reached up to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Ichigo said mockingly. The king didn't listen and quickly yanked the sword out. He instantly regretted his decision as the straight edge of the blade apparently transformed into a jagged tooth edge like a saw, causing internal damage as he pulled it out. "Oops!"

"What did you do!?" Yhwach growled while Ichigo just grinned.

"I shoved a sword into you", he said bluntly.

"I know that!" The king yelled back not in the mood for his coy answers.

"Five minutes ago", Ichigo finished.

"Impossible! I would have noticed", Yhwach was beginning to think not using his Almighty was perhaps a bad idea.

"Well it took a few seconds to catch up to us in the present", Ichigo explained in an enigmatic way.

"Enough! I've had just about enough of your foolish riddles!" Yhwach said as multiple eyes appeared on the darkness that covered him. "I will show you what happens to those who dare challenge my power".

"I'm shaking in my boots", Ichigo taunted while ducking out of the way of a reishi sword that would have cleaved his head off. He dodged all the swings while simultaneously smacking away the blackness that tried to hit him from multiple directions.

"Watch your step, there's a trap there", Yhwach said smugly as a couple of black spikse pierced Ichigo's foot.

"Ow, however", he grinned as a large butcher knife ran straight through the king's torso from behind.

"GAHH!" Yhwach's many eyes peeked behind him to see another Ichigo holding the large blade, except this one was different. This one had short spikey orange hair and a standard shinigami outfit.

"You might want to watch your step too", Ichigo laughed pulling his foot out of the trap. "Score one for me", the version of himself behind Yhwach faded away just as quickly as it appeared.

"What is this!?" Yhwach shouted looking at the blood pouring from his body.

"This is my power, the other half of the power of the Soul King that he gifted to you", Ichigo said picking another lollypop from his pocket then sticking it in his mouth. "He told me all about your Almighty and how it works, he also gave me something that would combat it".

"So you spoke with him during your time in the Soul Palace, but it doesn't matter", Yhwach said trying to stitch his wounds close with reishi. "The power of my Almighty is not to see into the future…"

"It is the power to change it", Ichigo finished for him. "Yes I know all about that"

"Then you know there's no way you can win!" The king said trying to intimidate the other.

"Unless I have the opposite power", Ichigo remarked. "You may be A the Almighty, but I am A the Antecedent".

"What?" Yhwach sounded confused.

"It means I can change the past, dummy!" Ichigo was starting to grow tired having to explain his powers all the time. "While you were mucking about in the future I was mucking about in the past!"

"That…that can't be!" The Quincy lord refused to believe something like that.

"Changing the future is easy, the future can be anything, but do you have any idea how hard it is to change the past, something that's pretty much written in stone?" Ichigo asked walking towards the other slowly.

"Then those copies of you…", Yhwach was starting to piece this together.

"Left overs, alternate versions of me from different pasts that never were. One of the abilities the Antecedent gives me is to pull alternate past versions of myself into the aether or space around me", Ichigo explained with a frown marring his features. "Hm, that's a lot of A words there".

"You bastard!" The king glared at him focusing his power on Ichigo.

"Oh yes that's the spirit! Please keep using your Almighty, keep changing the future!" Ichigo laughed taking another step forward. "But it won't help you if the past keeps coming back to bite you in the ass!" Just as he said that another version of himself with black hair appeared in between Ichigo and Yhwach and sliced open the king's torso with a katana.

"Damn you!" He gritted his teeth in pain and took a leap back to get away. Yhwach spun around feeling a presence behind him only to see five versions of Ichigo standing a foot away.

"Hello Mister Anderson", the first one said while they all took turns punching him. The copies were then destroyed by a trap that Yhwach placed in the future. He jumped in the air avoiding the spikes that shot out of the floor to try and kill Ichigo and his clones and subsequently hit his own head on the ceiling.

"Watch your head, I lowered the ceiling about ten minutes into the past", Ichigo grinned at his little prank. He then charged towards Yhwach with a sword made from his own black substance laughing like a kid on a playground. The Quincy king used his Almighty power to break Ichigo sword in the future, which it did. Ichigo just smirked and stepped to the left while another version of him rushed by with the same sword only not broken and managed to give Yhwach another nice deep cut. "Oh dear, the future isn't looking too good right now is it?"

"You dare mock me?" Yhwach spat a glob of blood on the floor. "ICHIGO!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out", Ichigo smiled while the other screamed and tried to flatten him with his reiatsu alone. "You mad bro?" Ichigo asked pushing back with his own reiatsu.

"Why, why are you doing this!?" Yhwach asked trying to push him back down. "For revenge right? You want revenge for your mother!?" Ichigo just laughed putting more force into his reiatsu.

"Don't be ridiculous, my reasons are much more complicated than that", Ichigo said as his smile morphed into a scowl. "The Soul King gave you so much, the power to change the future yet you squandered that gift for your own personal gain!" He put even more force on the other pushing him back. "You greedy, selfish, spoiled little brat! You were supposed to lead the Quincies back into the light!" Ichigo slammed more force onto Yhwach, forcing him back even further. "The Soul King felt bad for abandoning his children, that's why he gifted you with half his power! And what did you do, you reduced the Quincies to cattle! A once proud and strong race brought low by your hand!" Ichigo started walking forward putting even more pressure on top of Yhwach who was struggling to remain standing. "You are nothing but a child Yhwach. I'm going to kill you, not just for the Quincy that you used or the shinigami that died because of you, but also for the father that you let down. Getting revenge on the person responsible for my mother's death is just icing on the cake", Ichigo grinned putting all the force he could into his reiatsu in one big burst that knocked the man off his feet and into the wall past his throne.

"Such magnificent power", Yhwach complimented, pulling himself out of the crater in the wall his body made. "I look forward to when it's in my hands", he said arrogantly despite the blood dripping down his face and body.

"Has nothing I said meant a thing to you? You really are beyond redemption", Ichigo sighed sadly then perked back up. "I'll tell you a secret Yhwach, I never ever go into a fight without some sort of an advantage".

"So do I", the Quincy king clarified.

"You may know how to cheat, but I know how to cheat better", Ichigo grinned.

"Do you think this is a game?" Yhwach glared at him.

"Oh but it is a game kid, I'm just playing by your rules. To defeat evil I have to stoop to that evils level, it's not that hard", he chuckled. "Being an evil prick, to other evil pricks like you is but a simple task. Now where was I?" He asked himself. "Ah yes the plan! I never go into a fight without an advantage".

"You already said that!" Yhwach stood back on his feet.

"Didn't you find it strange, when you went to kill the Soul King, I did nothing to stop you? Did it seem odd that I took my time getting to the throne room?" Ichigo asked with a mischievous smirk. "If I have the power to rewrite the past, then why, oh why haven't I just killed you right away?" Yhwach just stared at him with aggravated fury. "The answer is simple", Ichigo said standing right in front of him. "It wouldn't have been fun!" He shouted punching Yhwach in the face with enough force to obliterate the wall behind him.

"Did you really thing this day wouldn't come!?" Ichigo gave him an uppercut in the jaw that destroyed part of the ceiling in its wake. "Did you honestly believe that you could get away with your greedy appetite and not suffer consequences!?" He kicked Yhwach in the stomach this time. "There will always be someone like me to put spoiled little children like you in their place!" Ichigo grabbed him by his cloak and lifted him into the air. "It would ether me, or I could be a straw hat wearing pirate boy with a rubber body, or I could be a blonde ninja with a demon fox inside, either way the result is always the same. You lose ether way!" Ichigo grinned as he threw him across the room.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki! I am A the Antecedent! I am the monster that protects the weak and devours other monsters! And I am the one that will take everything from you!" He laughed walking across the white floor towards his enemy, the blackness that cloaked him reshaping itself into wings with multiple yellow eyes glaring down at him as the red pentagram behind his head reformed into crown that floated between his horns. "Stand up Yhwach, stand tall and change the future all you want! I'll simply alter the past to counter each and every change!" The Quincy king struggled to stand up all of his eyes glaring hatefully at the one who challenged his power.

MEANWHILE

"So do you think Ichigo has this handled?" Yoruichi asked looking up at the tower as another quake came from up there.

"Do you doubt your own student?" Urahara asked while he monitored Orihime's unconscious state.

"Well no of course not", She said confidently. "I'm just worried Ichigo might have bit off more than he could chew", Urahara just chuckled.

"I think you have it backwards", Kisuke said. "Knowing Ichigo he'll probably toy with Yhwach for a bit before ending him".

BACK AT THE THRONE ROOM

"Got your nose!" Ichigo laughed as he grabbed Yhwach by his big nose. "Honk! Honk!" The king responded by shoving his sword straight through Ichigo's chest. He just smirked as the sword dissolved and the wound disappeared for Ichigo merely changed the past once again to heal himself. "Ah wise guy eh?" He commented while swinging his arm around like a windmill before ramming his fist into the other face again.

BACK BELOW

"Let Ichigo have his fun", Urahara smiled knowing how much the Quincy emperor deserved what was probably happening to him.

" **Ichigo Sama is crazy, but he knows what he's doing most of the time"** , a strange distorted voice said. They all looked over to see a little demon goat plushy walking up to them.

"Oh hey Beelzebub, where have you been?" Kisuke asked the little mod soul. Neliel gushed with how cute he was and immediately scooped him up holding the little guy close to her chest.

" **Well I was ordered to fly master's ship up here and then he went and converted it along with all those pretty girls back into his bankai, so now I don't know what to do",** Beelzebub said sounding bored while being embraced like a teddy bear by the overzealous arrancar.

"You wouldn't happen to know what Ichigo is planning, would you?" Yoruichi asked.

" **He said something about giving old prune face a taste of his own medicine, whatever that means"** , the mod soul said with a shrug. Urahara's phone rang and when he flipped it open he started laughing at the picture that was sent to him. He showed Yoruichi and Nel and they to laugh at the image on the screen. It was a picture that Ichigo took with his phone of himself taking a selfy with Yhwach's bruised bleeding face next to his.

"Okay that's funny", Yoruichi continued to laugh hoping to get a copy of that pic. Even the ever quite Chad got a good chuckle out of it.

ANOTHER LOCATION

"Hm, you have a funny way of thinking you have the advantage here", Haschwald said.

"I'm on Ichigo's side, that's all the advantage I need", Uryu said getting up and ignoring the wounds on his body. "A little something you should know about him, every time we played chess back in the world of the living I've never once beaten him".

"So he's good at strategy then, but using strategy against the Almighty is pointless, his majesty will see through and undo all plans", the other Quincy argued.

"You didn't let me finish, the reason I've never beaten him is because whenever Ichigo is on the verge of losing he 'accidentally' flips the board over. You see he's a horrible cheat that doesn't play fair", Uryu smirked letting the meaning of that sink in. Haschwald just scowled at him not amused and attacked.

BACK AT THE THRONE ROOM

"You feeling alright there?" Ichigo asked with fake politeness. Yhwach lay in a bloody heap next to a pillar. His Almighty power was useless since Ichigo had the Antecedent to counter it, they could only go toe to toe with their own power and skill. Unfortunately for the Quincy King Ichigo had already learned how to control his half of the Soul King's black viscous reishi a long time ago giving him the advantage in terms of power. In terms of skill in hand to hand combat Ichigo also had him bested, he was trained ever since he was a kid in the Rukon district by Yoruichi, he had firsthand experience with it while Yhwach only acquired skill from the bits of his soul he absorbed back from the dead sternritters and rarely used it or honed it.

"This is why you need to get that prostate checked out when you get old buddy", Ichigo winked at him doing a pistol firing gesture with his hand. "Sternritter P the Proctologist would be pretty useful right?" He snickered at how funny that would be while walking towards his enemy.

"I must say this was disappointing", the tall dark figure said looking down at the boy laying on the ground broken and bleeding. "I honestly expected more from you", he chuckled watching the other try to crawl away pathetically. "With all your childish bravado and immature façade, you really never stood a chance", his unique eyes stared down at his defeated opponent before kicking him on to his back. "You have the other half of a power that rightfully belongs to me", the figure clothed in black said lifting the one he regarded as a mere boy up by the throat. "It's time I take back what the Soul King gave you…Yhwach", said Ichigo holding the defeated Quincy king up in the air.

"Are we all caught up now? Good", Ichigo said looking off in a random direction.

"Who…are you talking to?" Yhwach spat at.

"The audience of course", Ichigo said like the other was stupid. When the king looked away from him Ichigo's amusement quickly morphed into rage. "Don't you dare turn your head away from me!" He shouted gripping him tighter by the throat and slamming his back into the floor. "I want you to look me in the eye when I kill you! I want to see that despair on your face when you realize you should have never tried to fuck with me!" He finished with a foot on the king's chest.

"You can't…do this!" Yhwach shouted up at him.

"Actually I can, it's what your so called father wanted", Ichigo said putting more pressure on him with his foot.

FLASHBACK

"You want me to what!?" Ichigo shouted in disbelief

" **I want you to take my place Ichigo, now or soon, it doesn't matter which** ", the Soul King spoke projecting his words into the boy's mind.

"But sticking myself in that", Ichigo pointed at the crystal-like prism that encompassed the king. "Cutting off all my limbs, I don't know".

" **You won't have to do that",** the Soul King corrected. **"You have the control over your powers that I never had, you could easily absorb the other half of the reiatsu that still resides in me and not suffer from any repercussions** ".

"But why does it have to be me?" Ichigo asked not liking the pressure being put on him.

" **You're the only one, it has to be you. Yhwach will come here and consume my power and when that happens he'll become the new Soul King",** he pleaded to Ichigo. **"Would you honestly prefer someone like him as the center of the universe, having control over the realms?"**

"Alright I see your point", Ichigo sighed in defeat. "However, as a small payback for manipulating most of my life I'm going to let him kill you and absorb your power", he said with a dark tone.

" **Come again?"** The Soul King asked.

"Nickel for every time Orihime said that in bed", he mumbled quietly before clearing his throat. "You heard me. I'm going to let Yhwach take your power, then when he has everything he wants, when he thinks that he's won I'll take everything from him", Ichigo's said with a grin. The Soul King actually laughed hard, the sound echoed in the boy's head.

" **I see, yes, I was right to give you the other half of my power** ", he chuckled. **"Thank you for that laugh Ichigo Kurosaki, it's been ages since I've felt such amusement",** He then told Ichigo a few more secrets about Yhwach's power and offered him information on his own abilities as well.

"Alright I guess I'm going to be the new Soul King, I'm totally going to redecorate this place", Ichigo said looking around at the plain architecture.

" **Do as you will, I'm at peace leaving everything to you",** and with that the Soul King returned to silence.

END FLASHBACK

"You've lost Yhwach", Ichigo said looking down at him. "From the moment I stepped foot into your palace you lost. From the moment I unlocked the power of the sword the Soul King gave me you lost. The moment I died and went to Soul Society, you lost. The day I was born into this world….you lost".

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!" Yhwach shouted flailing his limbs about, but Ichigo's foot wouldn't let up.

"Wow even in the end you still can't die with dignity", Ichigo smirked at him. "You have to go down kicking and screaming like the child you are".

"You can't do this! I'm the father of the Quincies! You can't take my power! I made you!" The king screamed in desperation.

"That's where your wrong kid", Ichigo grinned wider. "You didn't notice did you? When you were sleeping and gathering those bits of your soul back, something extra came along for the ride"

"N-no", All the large eyes on Yhwach's form widened in realization.

"That's right! Every single one of your Quincies that I touched, every sternritter and foot soldier that came in contact with my spirit energy got a little bit of my soul too. Why do you think I was massacring so many of them, because I wanted those parts of my soul sent to you right away", Ichigo explained with growing mirth at the other's horrified expression.

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Yhwach denied that possibility.

"I thought this is what you wanted sweetie, parts of me deep inside you?" Ichigo frowned for a second. "Did that sound dirty?" His grin then returned. "Cause that's what I was shooting for. Anyway all those pieces of my soul have been slowly eating away at your power like hungry little termites".

"That's why you took your time getting here!" The king shouted realizing he was played for a fool.

"Bingo! Now all I have to do is take back those pieces of my soul that now have hold over your power", Ichigo smiled in victory. "I believe your familiar with the word…Auswahlen", as he said that a red light enveloped both of them as black veins shot out of Ichigo's body and attached themselves to Yhwach. The old man screamed as his power was being drained away. "When Lucifer stood triumphant before his vanquished foe, he told god, 'Because I respect you so much I will let you choose just one single thing of your creation that will be saved before I lay waste to the rest", Ichigo said wanting this little story to be the last thing the Quincy king ever heard. "And god said, 'There is nothing I would save', and Lucifer pleaded to god, 'Is there nothing you would save? Not even yourself?' and god replied, 'No…not even myself", when Ichigo finished the last bit of power was taken away from Yhwach forever and he stood triumphant over his vanquished foe.

* * *

 **Almost the end, one more chapter to go.**

 **This idea came from upgrading Ichigo's eyes that see into the past. Some friends and I were sitting around trying to figure out a realistic way to defeat the Almighty power and the only thing we could come up with is that one would have to have either the same power or the opposite power. Yhwach can change the future but Ichigo changes the past to counter. Before you go thinking that this is just Tsukishima's book of the end, no it's not. This is way more powerful then screwing with people's memories.**

 **Quite a few forth wall breaks in this chapter isn't there.**

 **BLEACH 680. Sad to know that the manga is ending soon. Though I will say that seeing Haschwald get betrayed by Yhwach was soooooo delicious. I hate him so let me just enjoy seeing him get his just deserts in a hilariously ironic way.**

 **Any way thanks for reading and supporting this story everyone.**


	36. Chapter 36

**EVIL NO MATTER HOW STRONG IS ALWAYS DESTROYED BY ITS OWN APPETITE**

 _Ichigo sat in a room by himself in Ichibe's temple. He asked for some privacy and time to be alone so he could communicate with his Zanpakuto. After thinking about it long and hard, he finally remembered where he had seen Yhwach before. In fact he had seen him many times before as the old man that represented his Quincy powers. Ichigo realized that he has been lied to and deceived for years now, that didn't sit well with him, so he decided to get some answers. A few minutes of meditation and he felt his spirit slip into his inner world._

 _When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by the white European architecture of the giant star cross shaped palace in the sky that he was quite familiar with. Flashing up to the tower he was greeted by the knights now dressed in gold armor instead of the usual silver. As the stronger the swords of his shikai got, the more his knights changed from silver to gold. Now all of them were gold._

 _Forcibly shoving the doors to the throne room open he was greeted to the sight of the empty throne and the long table that he used when he was trying to get the hollow and Quincy spirits to work together. Speaking of the spirits, the hollowfied version of himself was sitting at one of the table with a pleased smirk on his white face and his legs propped up on the table. The old man was standing over by one of the pillars looking out over the palace._

" _Will you not turn and greet me like before?" Ichigo asked the old man while Yami snickered in his chair enjoying the whole scene. "You know, I thought it was odd that you represented the Quincy part of me, yet took the form of someone I had never met before. I thought you were some ancestor, but that was a lie"._

" _I never lied to you Ichigo", the old man finally spoke._

" _Yeah, you just omitted certain truths", Ichigo glared at him. "Like how you take the form of the plague on the Quincy race"._

" _I had no choice in this, all Quincy are connected to each other and when you were born Yhwach sent a little more of himself to you in hopes that you could be bent to his will", he said sounding somewhat guilty._

" _ **I'm really enjoying the show by the way"**_ _, the hollow added in._

" _Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo turned his glare towards Yami, using his power over his inner world to force the hollows head to explode. The black blood and bits of skull splattered all over the floor. "Now what were you saying?" Ichigo turned back to the representation of Yhwach with a silent threat that he could do the same to him at any time._

" _It is as the Soul King told you Ichigo. All Quincies are connected to each other, but Yhwach is special in that he can use that connection for his own benefit. Giving power to any Quincy through that connection and robbing them of power is second nature to him", the old man explained what Ichigo already knew. "When you were born he sensed your potential power and sought to use you, thus he sent a bit of himself to you through the connection and I was born into your soul. I am Yhwach and I am not Yhwach"._

" _But that still doesn't answer my question, why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked._

" _That's because my original goal was turn you into the perfect weapon for Yhwach", he said rather coldly. "Even the Soul King and sent you the Zanpakuto with his powers I only saw an opportunity to mold you into 'his' design", Ichigo looked away in sadness, now he had to kill a close companion. "However over the years I found myself doing the opposite. Instead of forcing Yhwach's will on you I helped you to reach your own goals. When you reached out and asked for help from me when you younger all I saw was a child who needed to be looked after not a future weapon for the real me to exploit", the old man finally turned to face Ichigo and all he could was sadness on the elder's face._

" _Why?" Ichigo asked._

" _Yhwach has it easy, he sits on his throne and takes from the Quincies whenever he wants indiscriminately. He doesn't know what it's like to be there watching a child grow, to watch them overcome obstacles, to be there for them when they need it most, he doesn't know the true joy of having a…son", Ichigo could see a single tear fall from beneath those sunglasses the old man wore and could begin to understand. "If he did, well, he'd probably be a completely different person, one that cares for others, but he's not"._

" _So that's why, because you came to actually care for me", Ichigo finally understood. It was similar to the immense love and pride he had for Orihime. You live in a world where you could never imagine harming someone precious to you and then it doesn't really matter anymore where you came from or what your goals were, you abandon them for what matters most. "Wow even pieces of Yhwach are capable of rebelling against him", Ichigo chuckled._

" _I suppose your right", the old man chuckled himself. "Ichigo how will you fight him?" He asked getting serious again._

" _Well I thought about what you and the Soul King said, how all Quincies are connected. What if I used his own method for gaining power as a way to defeat him", Ichigo said walking over to the throne and sitting down, something he usually did when he needed to think._

" _How would you do that?" The Quincy asked. While they were talking the hollow spirit finally regenerated his missing head._

" _ **The asshole feeds off other souls like a leech, use that to give him a taste of your own"**_ _, Yami said cracking his neck._

" _Hey that's not a bad idea!" Ichigo snapped his fingers getting an idea. "What if bestow a bit of my soul on the sternritters and have it latch on to the part that is Yhwach, then when he gets them back, he'll have a little something extra", he said formulating his plan._

" _How would that be used against him?" The old man asked._

" _ **Duh, with a bunch of king's soul in old prune face, he can use that to absorb his power and take it all away from him",**_ _the hollow said leaning back in his chair._

" _You're a lot smarter than I thought", Ichigo said looking at his white doppelganger impressed._

" _ **I may be an all-powerful badass hollow, but I'm not stupid",**_ _he grinned as he bragged._

" _We can add vain to that", Ichigo retorted._

" _Ichigo, to pull off a power transfer of that magnitude would require something more that sheer will alone", the old man spoke softly._

" _What would it require?" Ichigo questioned._

" _You'll understand when the time comes, for now merely do as you need to Ichigo", the elder sounded resolved to something, and Ichigo had his suspicions as to what, but kept silent about it._

" _You know, even though you came from that evil bastard Yhwach", Ichigo stood and walked over to the Quincy spirit. "I want you to know that you were like a father to me, one that I needed especially during that dark time", he said surprising the old man. "Whatever happens after this, that's how I'll remember you", Ichigo held his hand out expectantly. The elder spirit understood and was grateful that he would be remembered as an individual and not a part of that 'man'. He shook Ichigo's hand, happy for his time in guiding Ichigo to his own destiny._

" _ **All this sweetness is giving me a cavity",**_ _the hollow spat ruining the moment._

" _And you have always been like a mean older brother Yami", Ichigo snapped at the hollow. "But you were there for me too, so thank you"._

" _ **Don't get all mushy on me king, I don't do that sentimental bullshit",**_ _Yami sneered at him._

" _Oh really? So if I did this", Ichigo flash stepped behind him and caught the hollow in a hug._

" _ **Get the fuck off me!"**_ _Yami yelled and thrashed trying to get him off._

" _Don't be afraid of your feelings!" Ichigo laughed holding on to him. The old man watched with a small smile. He would miss Ichigo's antics, that's for sure._

PRESENT

Everyone watched from bellow as the silbern atop the tower exploded with a red light. Haschwald's eyes widened as he felt the reiatsu of his majesty begin to fade into nothing. He immediately stopped his fight with Uryu and rushed to the top of the castle.

Ichigo looked down at a pile of empty clothes on the floor. There was nothing, absolutely nothing left of the former Quincy king. The orange haired hybrid stood there, not much had changed in his appearance except his hair getting a little longer and the black energy that covered the left side of his face with multiple eyeballs mixed in. His horns and red reishi crown remained along with the black substance the formed a large set of wings on his back.

He let out a long drawn out sigh as he looked up at the sky now that the roof of the silbern was destroyed. Ichigo wanted to laugh in triumph, to laugh in his usual arrogant way while helping himself to a candy bar, but not this time. The victor was bitter sweet, now that he understood what his Quincy spirit was talking about. Absorbing Yhwach's power and making it his own was no easy task, the old man burned away every last bit of his persona to make this happen. Ichigo even felt him disappear completely from his inner world. It was an honorable sacrifice, one he would always remember and be grateful for.

"Goodbye old man", Ichigo said with quite respect. Looking back down at the pile of Yhwach's clothes he picked up the black frayed cape first and tossed it away to the wind. Next he lifted up the white uniform that was torn and full of holes.

"Tasteless", Ichigo paused when he heard something hit the floor with a thump after he lifted the shirt up. His eyes landed on an interesting sight. It was a small infantile baby laying awkwardly on the cold hard floor. It didn't move an inch, its tiny eyes stared blankly into space and it wasn't breathing but Ichigo knew it was alive. "Well, well, well, how the mighty fall", he smirked knowing exactly who this infant was. "And here I thought that story about returning to your original form when you lose all power was just a myth", Ichigo chuckled looking down at what was left of Yhwach. "I know you can't hear me, so I'll project my words into your mind".

"Do you remember when I said I was going to kill you Yhwach", the infant didn't respond, but he knew it heard him speaking internally. "I never said how", Ichigo took a few steps back away from him. "I'm not going to kill as a shinigami, because that would mean putting you into the reincarnation cycle and I don't want to have to deal with you again in another thousand years", Ichigo took another step back as he spoke. "Nor am I going to kill you as a hollow, I don't want to devour you and have to live with you as a part of me", he took one more step back away from the motionless infant on the floor. "I'm going to kill you as a Quincy, you understand what that means don't you? Your soul will be erased, extinguished like a candle to water. The only thing that awaits you…", Ichigo held his hand up and his black reishi gathered high into the air above him forming a solid shape, "…is oblivion". The reishi formed to a giant black pentagram in the sky and in the center was a huge white horned hollow mask looking down at the target of this ultimate execution.

"For crimes against humanity, crimes against soul society, the shinigami, the Quincy, and crimes against nature itself, as the new acting Soul King, I Ichigo Kurosaki sentence you to complete destruction", Ichigo projected every word into the infant Yhwach's mind. He chuckled darkly as he felt the thoughts of the other. The only word that kept replaying in the creatures mind was 'Mercy', over and over again. "Do you feel that fear Yhwach, that feeling of powerlessness? That is the same feeling a little orange haired boy felt when he watched his mother be eaten by a hollow after having her powers ripped from her", was the last thing he said as he snapped his fingers. The giant hollow mask roared and opened its mouth firing a huge black arrow from on high right on top of Yhwach's infantile form. The impact caused a huge dark explosion that destroyed what was left of the silbern completely and erasing the enemy forever. Everyone down below witnessed the blast and headed to the top of the tower to find out what happened.

"You know I think I'll have that victory candy bar after all", Ichigo smirked pulling out a chocolate bar to munch on while he looked down at the large hole that ran straight through the Warwhelt. He noticed a figure on the other side of the hole staring at him in shock. "Well, well, Haschwald, I'm surprised you got away from Uryu", the Quincy remained silent, it seemed the shock of his majesty being completely and utterly defeated and destroyed was too much for him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? You look like you've seen the face of the devil", Ichigo grinned knowing that would probably be how the Quincies would see him from now on, if there were any Quincies left.

"Haschwald, were you ever human? Looking at your history I find it hard to believe there was any part of you that was human in there", Ichigo said solemnly while everyone one of his eyes glared at the only remaining member of the Vandenreich. "You threw away your best friend. You helped Yhwach screw over the Quincies for centuries, perhaps this would be fitting end for you".

"What are you…", Haschwald began then felt an intense pain. Looking down he noticed a large space where his heart used to be. Looking back he saw Uryu as his executioner standing there with his bow and cold look on his face.

"Poetic justice….is such a beautiful thing isn't it?" Ichigo said as he watched Haschwald's body fall forward into the hole where it would be disintegrated by the many barriers between the palace and Soul Society.

"How the hell did I get here?" Uryu asked more concerned with how he seemingly teleported up here than killing his enemy.

"The Almighty lets me change the future", Ichigo told him with a shrug.

"Is that why half your face is like that?" The last Quincy said.

"Like what?" Ichigo asked not knowing what he meant. He pulled out mirror from nowhere and looked into it. "What the fuck is that on my face!?" He shouted seeing half of it was covered by blackness and eyeballs. "Okay this has to go!" Using his reiatsu Ichigo forced the power of the Almighty out of his body where it floated in the air like a black cloud of eyes before dissolving into nothing.

"Wait, did you just get rid of the Almighty!?" Uryu asked in complete shock.

"Well yeah, I'm not going to risk getting drunk on power like Yhwach was, plus…I like to be surprised and controlling the future wouldn't be fun at all", Ichigo stated with his face back to normal he walked over to the white throne and sat down in it, that seemed to be the only thing of the castle that remained standing. Uryu seemed fine with that answer since it was very much Ichigo's typical logic.

"So what now?" The last Quincy asked.

"Not sure, I spent so much time and planning to make it to this point and now I'm not sure what to do afterward", Ichigo frowned and let his wings disappear along with his reishi crown, and horns. Even his eyes returned to their normal color. A few silent minutes later the rest of the Gotei thirteen finally arrived. "A little late, but whatever".

"What happened to Yhwach", Shunsui Kyoraku asked already knowing the answer.

"That's obvious, I took his power, his throne and then I destroyed him", Ichigo said as if he was discussing the weather while crossing his legs in his seat. "A poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more", he grinned while quoting Shakespeare.

"But what does this all mean?" Byakuya asked looking at the destruction caused by the orange haired being in the throne before them. Just as he spoke this Squad Zero finally arrived, fully healed and restored. They royal guard didn't even acknowledge them and immediately moved passed them to knell in front of Ichigo.

"What are you all doing!?" Soi Fon shouted.

"What's it look like loud mouth? We're swearing allegiance to the new Soul King", Kirinji said with his head down.

"With the former Soul King dead and Yhwach dead, the power and title goes to Ichigo Kurosaki", Ichibe said with a smile clearly pleased with the outcome.

"It would be wise for you all to do the same", Shutara warned them. Everyone looked around hesitant to follow but quickly complied knelled before Ichigo. With their heads down they didn't see him trying not to burst out laughing nor did they see the next group to arrive with Urahara, Yoruichi, Neliel, Chad, and Orihime.

"Orihime!" Ichigo vanished from his throne and appeared in front of his girlfriend, scooping her up in a hug.

"Ichigo, you're alright", Orihime was surprised to see not a scratch on him.

"Of course, but you, look at you", Ichigo said looking at her white feathery wings with little specs of gold in them. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, you prove me wrong once again", he gave her a kiss on the cheek making her turn crimson. "I saw what you did to that Quincy", he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry", she felt ashamed for a moment until Ichigo kissed her again.

"I'm very proud of you, now I know you have what it takes to protect me from anything", Ichigo assured her, telling Orihime how much he needed her. Her eyes widened in realization and she smiled with new confidence.

"Um…Ichigo, why is everyone knelling on the floor?" She asked seeing everyone still in their positions.

"Are you all still doing that?" Ichigo laughed turning back to them. "Seriously get the fuck up!" Urahara and Yoruichi also laughed when Ichigo used his reiatsu to force everyone to stand back up. Picking Orihime up bridal style he walked back over to the now dead Yhwach's throne and sat down again, this time with his girlfriend in his lap.

"Now then, the former Soul King was happy to let you all run things in your own way. I on the other hand am not happy to leave things as they are", Ichigo said switching to a more serious attitude. "I'm not going to rule with an iron fist like Yhwach would, and I'm not going to try and create a perfect world", he said looking at everyone. "However I think we can all agree that things can be made a little better", some captains, Urahara and others nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what are you going to do Ichigo Sama?" Kyoraku asked with a smirk.

"Hold on I think we're missing some people", Ichigo felt more reiatsu heading towards and saw Grimmjow and Kenpachi showed themselves both looking pretty banged up.

"Sorry we're late, had to take down that giant fucker", Kenpachi said having thoroughly enjoyed the fight.

"How'd that go?" Ichigo asked sarcastically seeing the state the arrancar and shinigami were in.

"How the hell do you think?" Grimmjow growled at him before collapsing face first on the floor. After some discussions and explanations Ichigo opened a garganta for everyone to head back to the seireitei and begin getting things back in order. Orihime of course stayed behind in the soul palace with him along with Squad Zero. Ichigo grinned looking around at his new palace, he had some serious redecorating to do.

THE NEXT DAY

"Alright is everyone here?" Head Captain Kyoraku asked looking at the group of captains that remained now that the war was over. Soi Fon while looking exhausted was there. The space for the third and fourth squad captains were empty with those captains dead. Shinji stood there, looking his usual self. Byakuya stood across from him looking like he hadn't lived through a war. Komamura was absent, apparently stuck in dog form and staying inside his quarters. Squad eight still had no captain after Kyoraku's reassignment. Squad nine was also empty with Kensei's death. Toshiro stood at attention in his new taller matured form. Kenpachi was slouching across from him wrapped in bandages and Kurotsuchi was absent too busy rebuilding his division. Ukitake was absent and in the hospital with Rukia taking his place, apparently being the only lieutenant well enough able to continue their duties.

"No we're not all here, not all of us made it through this war it seems", Toshiro Hitsugaya said solemnly.

"Let's talk about the arrancars wandering about the seireitei", Soi Fon sounded displeased that hollows were allowed to roam freely.

"Now, now, Miss Tia Hallibell said that Ichigo promised to leave her and Hueco Mundo alone and I think we have a duty to uphold the same promise ourselves, she was a big help in cleaning up the seireitei while we were in the Soul Palace", Kyoraku told her. "Plus Neliel and Grimmjow are allies of Kisuke Urahara".

"That Grimmjow guy can fight, so he's okay with me", Kenpachi grinned wondering if he could get a fight with the Espada while he was still in Soul Society.

"I think the first thing we should worry about is rebuilding and filling all these empty captain seats", Shinji blurted out to change the subject. While they all took a silent moment to consider possible candidates, the quietness was suddenly broken by the sound of crunching. They all turned and spotted Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul King, standing in the corner eating a chocolate bar.

"What?" Ichigo asked wondering why everyone was staring at him with their jaws open. "Oh don't mind me, continue your meeting. I'm just here to observe", the room exploded in shouts after the words left his mouth.

"What are you doing here!?" Rukia yelled at him.

"Seeing how you guys are recovering", Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"I think Lieutenant Kuchiki is just confused like the rest of us, but shouldn't you be in the Soul Palace for your own protection?" Kyoraku asked calmly.

"I wanted to visit you guys and Squad Zero doesn't know I'm here so let's keep this little visit to ourselves", Ichigo smirked. "Plus Orihime is here fixing some of you all up".

"What do you mean by that?" Toshiro asked.

"Wow Toshiro, did you hit a growth spurt or something?" Ichigo said walking over to the captain of squad ten. "You're almost as tall as me, I bet Rangiku is all over you now", he grinned giving him an unwelcomed pat on the back. "As for your question, Orihime is here to fix up Komamura, and I'm going to visit Ukitake and see what I can do for him".

"Is that all?" Byakuya asked wondering why he would interrupt a meeting for something like that.

"No actually, I also need to see Hallibell and finalize the treaty", he started counting the things he needed to do in the seireitei on his fingers. "Got to make a trip to central forty six and let them know that they're under new management. Need to pick up our stuff at our old house. Oh and my girls are here to pick up some files".

"Files?" Kyoraku raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes starting next week I'll be doing some serious evaluation and reorganization of the Gotei Thirteen. Don't worry not all of you will be on the chopping block, but some of you will COUGH! Hisagi! COUGH!" Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Oh crap", Rukia sighed, she had to listen to endless complaints about the Gotei from Ichigo in the past and now he had the power and authority to do something about it.

"Speaking of evil plans I heard you let Aizen out of prison, where's he at?" Ichigo asked with a big bright smile on his face.

"He's sealed and being taken back to Muken right now", Kyoraku said.

"Excuse me", Ichigo walked out of the meeting room snickering like a weirdo.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Aizen sat in his chair, body wrapped in black seals except for half of his face. He was currently still outdoors being wheeled back to Muken by guards. As he was reflecting on his brief time outside his prison a water balloon appeared out of nowhere heading straight for him. He tried to raise his reiatsu to obliterate the projectile, only for the seals confining his spirit energy to be cranked up all the way. The balloon struck Aizen right in the face dousing him with water when it popped. The guards paused in surprise.

"So you came to see me off", Aizen only knew one person who would be childish enough to do something like this.

"Bullseye!" Ichigo shouted a few yards in front of him. "Take five boys, Aizen and I need to have a little chat", Ichigo revealed a table behind him with more water balloons and other things he planned on throwing at Aizen while they talked.

"So you became the Soul King then", Aizen stated as fact.

"Yup, and I'm loving it so far", Ichigo smirked throwing another water balloon at the defenseless man. The former captain payed no mind to the objects and water hitting him. "All those schemes of yours and it turns out I succeeded where you failed", he chuckled rubbing it in.

"I suppose you feel very proud of yourself, don't you?" Aizen smirked as a dart with a suction cup stuck itself to his chest.

"You're the one who should be proud Aizen", Ichigo said pulling out a plastic toy gun and shooting the man with nerf bullets. "After all, you had a hand in making me what I am. My success is kind of like your success, but I'm the one reaping the benefits", He chuckled throwing a rubber ball at Aizen and watching it bounce off his torso.

"You do realize…that when my sentence is up, I shall endeavor to take the throne from you", Aizen said with his typical arrogance.

"Oh, I look forward to it. I'll have tea and cookies ready for when you get out", Ichigo said waving the guards over to continue escorting Aizen to prison. "See you in twenty thousand years Aizen!" Ichigo walked away laughing victoriously.

'Laugh while you can Ichigo Kurosaki', Aizen thought to himself as he was taken back to Muken.

LATER

"Alright he should be fine in a day or so", Ichigo said to himself as he left Ukitake's room in squad four. He managed to give the man a bit of soul to heal the damage done to his lungs and from having the right arm of the former Soul King ripped out of him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime flew down from the air stumbling a bit. It appears she hadn't got landing with her new wings down just yet.

"Orihime", Ichigo caught her as she fell. "How's Komamura?"

"He's fine, I was able to give him his heart back and return him to normal", she beamed with accomplishment.

"Well since it appears that those Squad Zero dummies haven't figured out we're gone", Ichigo said picking her up. "Let's hang around a bit".

"Is our house still standing?" She asked getting an 'idea'.

"Oh you naughty girl, let's find out!" He grinned carrying her to their former home.

Well that's my story. How I Ichigo Kurosaki came from the slums in the Rukon District, made it big in the Gotei Thirteen and now I'm the Soul King in charge of everything. I had a lot of fun climbing this stairway to heaven didn't I? I got some cool fights, got to kill some Nazis and defeated that overgrown child Yhwach. But more importantly I felt this was a love story if anything, if you take into account how I found the love of my life. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to make sweet love to that woman. Go! Get out of here, this isn't something kids should see.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Yeah finally done, well not really. I'm doing an Epilogue sort of chapter where Ichigo calls people into his office to basically chew them out. I have a list of people that I feel never got properly taken to tasks on their incompetence Cough! Hisagi! Cough! Some might get demoted or perhaps fired. This is where you readers can help me out. If you have a character who you don't like and want Ichigo Sama to chew them out leave the name of that character in the reviews. And if I too have a problem with that character then they will get a good talking to in the epilogue. Keep in mind this is opinion based and not every character listed will be used.**

 **Also with the old man gone Ichigo doesn't have his Zanpakuto anymore and it's the dark power of his bankai that remains.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad so many people enjoyed reading it as well. I actually thought in the beginning no one would like this madness and that no one would get it, but I seriously underestimated you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you in the epilogue.**


	37. Chapter 37

**EPILOGUE: EMPLOYEE EVALUATIONS**

THE SOUL PALACE

"Good morning sleepy head", Ichigo gave Orihime's cheek a poke as he lay beside her in their large new bed. She was too tired to wake after last night's 'activities'. Slipping out of the silky covers he put on a loose pair of pants and walked over to the balcony of their huge royal bedroom. Looking out of the Soul Palace he took a moment to admire what he did with the place. He pretty much reshaped the Warwhelt back into something similar to the original palace. The only difference was the color scheme was changed to accompany more blacks and the overall shape of his chrysalis palace was made to look more dagger like. Some gothic architecture was also incorporated into the style as well. The five palaces of the royal guard he pretty much left up to them. Since it's where they would live Ichigo figured they have the right to decide how they look. Ichigo's black power took the form of his giant black dragon-like battleship once again, only bigger now, that orbited around the Soul Palace for added protection. He left Beelzebub in charge of the ship for now.

"Alright time to go to work", Ichigo said aloud putting some clothes on. "See you later Hime", he gave his still sleeping princess a kiss on the cheek and smiled when her wings tried to unconsciously wrap around him. As much as he would love to spend more time in bed with her, Ichigo had a long week of reorganizing the Soul Society.

CENTRAL FORTY SIX

The entire governing body of soul society was together in their meeting hall discussing what this sudden gathering was called for. They heard the new acting Soul King Ichigo Kurosaki wanted to speak to them. They figured he wanted to meet them and give them his blessing to continue their duties or to praise them for upholding the laws of soul society. A servant announced the king's presence and everyone went silent in anticipation. In walked a tall young man with long orange hair tied in a loose tail. For the new Soul King he was dressed very casually in a black long sleeve, deep v t-shirt, and some dark skinny jeans and white converse shoes.

"Wow it's dimly lit in here", was the first thing out of Ichigo's mouth. Trailing behind him was Senjumaru Shutara. After they found out that he left the soul palace without their knowledge the royal guard tried to convince him to stay where he was the safest. When that failed they made sure to keep a close eye on him which proved to be extremely difficult. With his new ability to open up a garganta wherever he chose and his Antecedent that let him bring into reality past versions of himself that he used to distract them, keeping track of Ichigo Sama was a job in itself, so the best Squad Zero could do was have at least one of them follow him down to Soul Society or the world of the living whenever he left. "Can we turn the lights up", the servant did exactly as he was told and flipped the light switch to make things brighter.

"Ichigo Sama, it is a distinct pleasure to have you in our presence", a random member of the governing body said standing up from his seat and giving a bow. The rest of the members stood up and did the same.

"Straight to the ass kissing then", Ichigo chuckled. "I like that", he began pacing around the room getting a look at everyone before speaking again. "Alright I'm not going to pussy foot around here, I'm not happy with how things have been run up till now. I sifted through a mountain of documents of laws and changes implemented by this council", Ichigo could hear some of them swallowing nervously while the others stiffened in fear. "And what I read almost made me sick, Central 46 has been diverting resources and money that was supposed to be used in assisting and protecting the Rukon district for centuries", many of them were sweating profusely now. Ichigo Kurosaki's status made him the highest authority in all the realms, he could execute all of them on a whim if he wanted. "The souls in the Rukon have been complaining about their unfair and unjust treatment, yet their pleas fell on deaf ears. I know because I was one of them for a time. Well starting today that's going to change", he grinned relishing the looks of fear on these fools faces.

"We're going to have an election!" Ichigo announced. "From now one every five years, there will be an election to decide who gets to be members of Central 46", many of them sighed in relief and some even smirked victoriously. They thought they could perhaps rig the election so they could keep their positions. Some of the noble houses that would of course be voting owed a few of them favors. "Oh don't get ahead of yourselves, I never said who would be voting", Ichigo said as if reading their corrupt thoughts. "Every shinigami will of course get a vote, high ranking members of the noble families will be allowed to cast votes, but more importantly every single citizen of the Rukon district will be allowed to vote", the members of the council paled considerably when they understood what he was trying to do.

"Hey Shutara, who makes up the majority population of Soul Society again?" Ichigo asked his guard for today.

"The plus souls, the Rukon is even larger than the population of the seireitei", the seamstress smirked enjoying the torment that Ichigo was inflicting on these old men.

"Interesting, so if I were a governing body, I would want to make sure that those people are happy if I want to keep my nice cushy job", Ichigo laughed walking around the room. "Or perhaps they'll vote for someone who will extend their hand and help them, since I'm making it so anyone can run for your seats", he could almost hear the gears in their heads turning to try and figure out a way around this. "I'm giving this whole electoral system a trial run of a hundred years", some of them already started plotting a way to sabotage this system so Kurosaki would just go back to the current system and they could keep their positions. "Oh and before you go thinking of sabotaging this, I'll tell you now that you seriously want this system to work. If it doesn't then I'll just abolish the entire Central 46 and I'll decide everything from then on", he threatened walking back to the center of the room. "So are we good, do we understand each other?" The members of the council sighed in defeat and nodded their heads to the king. Ichigo smirked and headed towards the exit, but paused. "And one more thing. Any major decisions for example, execution orders, genocide of a race, or declaring war will be run by me first".

"Have a nice day", Ichigo walked out of the council chambers laughing while eating a lollypop.

SHUEHEI HISAGI

"Oh no, please don't hit me anymore", Ichigo said holding an action figure made to look like Yhwach. "Too late for that asshole!" He knocked the plastic figure off his desk with another toy made to look like himself. "We should really market these things", he laughed looking at the action figures that he had Kisuke make for him.

"Ichigo Sama, your first appointment is here", one of his bat winged girls said stepping into his office at the Soul Palace. One of the levels of his palace was a colossal, well decorated office, with paintings and posters he liked covering the walls. Ichigo sat in a red leather chair in the center at a large dark wood desk.

"Send him in", Ichigo slid his new action figures into a drawer while placing the person's file on the desk. A moment later in walked Shuehei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine. "Ah Shuehei, darling, do you like what I've done with the place?" He greeted him gesturing towards the small chair in front of the desk.

"Um…it looks nice Ichigo Sama", Hisagi bowed politely then made his way to the chair and sat down, wondering why he was called to the Soul Palace. He was busy taking care of his division now that Captain Kensei Muguruma was dead when these two scantily clad identical girls with bat wings and white hair came up to him saying the new Soul King wanted to have a word with him. They opened a garganta and told him to go right then.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it", Ichigo cleared his throat for a second. "Your fucking fired".

"W-what?" Shuehei looked at him in shock.

"Huh? What do you know that was easy to say", he smirked.

"I don't understand", the poor lieutenant looked to the king for sympathy.

"Lack of competence and ability is the real issue here. During this war you were defeated by not one, not two, not three, but four different sternritters. I'll give you a pass on the last one since he was an elite Nazi that I had to take down, but seriously that's pathetic".

"But, but, but, I've done a lot of good for the seireitei!", Shuehei pleaded sadly.

"Yes I'm looking over your file, your highest accomplishment is defeating a regular old arrancar that served as an underling to an Espada", Ichigo frowned flipping through the shinigami's file.

"Well he said he was a strong as a captain", Hisagi argued.

"Speaking of that fight I've read something that's very troubling, something you said about your Zanpakuto", Ichigo turned the pages until he found the statement. "Ah, here it is, your own words. 'This is my Zanpakuto, but I don't like it. Look at the shape, it looks like it's made for reaping souls', I'm paraphrasing but that's the gist", he closed the file and rubbed his temples in irritation. "Shuehei, what is your job?"

"Well, I'm a Lieutenant", Hisagi answered.

"Yes, but what is the title of your job?" Ichigo asked through his clenched teeth. Getting silence he decided to answer. "You're a shinigami, a god of death, a grim reaper. Reaping souls is your job description first and foremost and you're whining about having a Zanpakuto that's shaped to do exactly that"

"Um", Shuehei was regretting his words now.

"You hold back because you're afraid of your own power, do you realize that if everyone was like you the Gotei thirteen would never survive?", Ichigo chastised him. "Until you learn to play with the cards your dealt, your services are no longer necessary".

"But who will lead the ninth division?" Shuehei asked.

"Spoiler alert, but Renji is getting promoted to captain of that division, which is cool, Red disserves the position with how hard he fought in this war", Ichigo chuckled wondering how happy his friend would be when he found out. Putting the file back in his desk he noticed that Hisagi was staring at him with a hurtful expression. "Oh we're finished here, I suggest you go back to the seireitei and pack your things".

"Okay", Hisagi's bangs covered his eyes as he stood up to leave. Before he reached the door Ichigo called out to him.

"Hey cheer up kid, you can reapply to the Gotei thirteen in a decade, use the time to train and properly understand your Zanpakuto", Ichigo said waving him off. Shuehei perked up a bit deciding to do as the new king advised and conquer his fears before returning to service in ten years.

"What a productive day", Ichigo grinned while spinning in his big red office chair.

TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA

"You wanted to see me Kurosaki Sama", the now older and mature Hitsugaya said walking into the office.

"Come on Toshiro, you can call me Ichigo in private", Ichigo grinned sitting at his desk. He recently added a small bowl of candy to his desk and a snow globe with miniature chibi-fied versions of Aizen, Tsukishima and Yhwach inside accompanied by the words 'Stupid Evil Dicks'. "So, a little birdy told me that Rangiku finally cashed in your V card for you", Toshiro turned red enough to melt his ice.

"I don't see how that's any of your business", He turned his head away as he sat in the chair across from Ichigo.

"So how was it? Great I imagine" Ichigo asked making the captain's face even redder. Hitsugaya remembered the other night how Rangiku coaxed him into her bedroom. Apparently his older body was much more susceptible to a woman's advances. He wasn't ashamed, mainly because it was great, but he felt it was a private matter.

"Who told you about us?" The captain asked trying to deflect the conversation from himself. Ichigo just grinned at his question and tossed today's issue of the Seireitei Communication magazine at him. The front cover was a picture of Toshiro asleep in the nude on Rangiku's bed, with only a sheet covering his lower area. Lying next to him also with a sheet covering her body was his Lieutenant, smiling and holding up two fingers, V for victory. Her other hand was out of frame, she took the picture herself. The featured article read, 'How I Took My Captains Virginity, by Rangiku Matsumoto'.

"It's a seven page article, with a surprising amount of graphic detail", Ichigo chuckled while Toshiro fumed as he tightly gripped the magazine. "This might be inappropriate to ask, but can I get an autograph. I just think this magazine might be worth something one day", Ichigo could practically see the steam coming out of the other's ears.

"So that's why everyone was smirking at me today and whispering behind my back", Toshiro mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Now that we got that out of the way", Ichigo grabbed the magazine out of Hitsugaya's hands and put it back in his desk while taking out a file. "On to more pressing matters".

"If you're going to fire me like Shuehei, just do it without the theatrics please", he said coldly, while inside he was nervous about this whole meeting.

"Oh relax, you get to keep your job, stud", He grinned looking over the file. "I like you too much to get rid of you, but I just have some concerns over a few…let's call them missteps".

"Missteps?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why did you of all people pick a fight with sternritter H the Heat?" Ichigo asked locking his fingers together in front of his face. "Your power is ice, ice is weak to fire. Didn't you ever play Pokémon?"

"Um…no", Hitsugaya didn't know what this Pokémon thing was.

"I get what you were trying to do, you were trying to catch the hothead by surprise with that vacuum ice wall thing, but seriously I was told you were a prodigy and yet you make an unbelievably bad decision", the captain of squad ten was surprised and didn't think at the time it was such a bad move. "Not only that, but you recklessly charged Aizen during the winter war, knowing full well what he could do. Your record is not looking good".

"What do you want me to do about it?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, I've decided to sign you up for counselling", Ichigo said while filling out a slip of paper.

"Counselling?" Now Toshiro was confused.

"Yes, you'd be surprised what a talk with Orihime can do for someone. We've set up these centers all over soul society, but lucky you, you get to have a session with the queen herself", Ichigo grinned handing the stunned captain his appointment card. "Dismissed", he said tossing Hitsugaya a winter mint piece of hard candy from his bowl.

"I wonder who I'm seeing tomorrow", Ichigo said to himself as he watched Toshiro leave.

SHUNSUI KYORAKU

"Things are awfully quite today", the head captain said watching Nanao go about the office. It was a sad day that he now found himself on the other side of old man Yama's desk. Still a lot of work needed to be done in rebuilding the seireitei.

"You shouldn't jinx it by saying things like that", Nanao said.

"Oh I doubt anything interesting will happen today", as he said this one of Ichigo's 'girls' flew down and landed on the balcony, her bat wings folding behind her as she gave a salute.

"Ichigo Sama requests your presence immediately", she said. Nanao swallowed nervously, after Shuehei got canned and captain Hitsugaya being sent to counselling, she was afraid for her own captain's sake.

"Relax Nanao, he probably just wants to find out how the reconstruction is going", Kyoraku told her to ease her anxiety.

"He's right, Ichigo Sama said he's not in trouble", the bat girl smiled cheerfully as she lied, a garganta then opened up in the room.

"I'll be back shortly", he waved at her tipping his hat. Shunsui passed through the portal into the Soul Palace. When he arrived he found the garganta led right to Ichigo's office.

"Well of course the wedding cake has to be that big!" Ichigo said into the phone. He saw Kyoraku come in and gestured for him to sit down and that he would be with him in a moment. "Ikumi, I thought your little Unagiya Shop could handle a simple wedding", he paused as she yelled at him over the phone. "The cake has to be big, because a lot of people are going to be attending", Ichigo said as more words came through her end. "I'm very popular where I live, I'll send you the guest list. Bye-bye", and with that he hung up.

"Planning a wedding?" Kyoraku smiled at him.

"It's a lot more stressful than it looks", Ichigo sighed running his hands through his long orange hair that he decided to wear loose today.

"So I assume you want to know how everyone is recovering or how the repairs is coming along." The head captain said.

"Oh no, let's talk about you", Ichigo grinned and took out a file from his desk. "There's something that's been bothering me ever since I arrived to the battlefield during the war", he said licking his finger and turning a page in the folder. "Apparently from the info I was able to gather, after the second Quincy invasion, you as the new head captain gave no orders, no strategy, no plan of attack, nor did you try and rendezvous with the other captains", closing the file and placing it on his desk Ichigo rested his head in his hands. "So what the fuck man?"

"I'm sure you want me to explain myself", Kyoraku was surprised by the turn of this conversation.

"No shit Sherlock", Ichigo glared at him waiting for an explanation.

"Well you see Ichigo, I have faith in the captains and shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen", he tried to defend his actions.

"Is that why you left everyone to fend for themselves?" Ichigo said harshly.

"If that's the way you want to put it", Kyoraku shrugged, though he was starting to feel a bit guilty.

"There is no other way to put, that's the way it is", Ichigo sighed and grabbed a lollypop from his candy bowl. "We may have come out on top in this war, but at a great cost. A lot of lives were lost and I can't help but think about those who were left to die and the leader who failed to rally his troops", Ichigo stared at the candy while he talked. "I'm not holding you accountable for every death, I understand that we can't be everywhere at once, but you can't just sit back and think that everything will be alright".

"Isn't that what you do?" Kyoraku asked.

"Nope, I know things will be alright. As I told old prune face before I killed him, I don't fight fair, I know how to cheat to win. Everything turns out fine for me because I rig the game", Ichigo said eating his candy. "You're the head captain now Shunsui Kyoraku, in times of crisis I expect you to act like the commander of the Gotei", Kyoraku sighed before deciding not to argue against the Soul King.

"Your right, I suppose I owe you that much, especially for saving Jushiro", he said gratefully.

"Good, you're learning", Ichigo filled out another slip of paper. "Here's your appointment card. I signed you up for counselling with Orihime. Don't be late", he slid the card over to him. "See ya later alligator", Ichigo waved his hand to dismiss him. Kyoraku nodded his head and picked up the card. He was a bit sad that he lost some of Ichigo's faith in him, but he figured this was a good opportunity to get some of that back. Ichigo's phone rang again and he picked it up listening to Ikumi again.

"Hey Kyoraku, any suggestions for drinks at a wedding?" Shunsui grinned and listed off a bunch of different kinds of sake that he knew Ichigo would enjoy.

MAYURI KUROTSUCHI

Captain Kurotsuchi was not having a good day. First he was having trouble reconstructing Nemu's body from scratch with only her cerebral cortex to work with. Then the captains meeting ended up lasting for hours and afterword he was called away by those imbeciles of central forty six who wanted updates on the department of research and development. Walking into his division Mayuri made his way to his lab to find the new Soul King sitting on the table eating a piece of cake from the plate in his hand.

"You. What are you doing here?", the captain scowled at him.

"Eating some cake, want some?" Ichigo smiled.

"What do you want?" Mayuri heard about the so called 'employee evaluations' as Kurosaki called them and figured he was next on the chopping block.

"You know Mr. J, I had to read through a lot of files of some of the atrocities you've done", Ichigo continued eating his slice of cake while he stood up and walked out of the lab. Kurotsuchi followed him wondering why the doors were automatically opening for him. As far as he knew the doors only opened for him and his subordinates to prevent intrusions. "Many of the things you've done, you got away without punishment, well that's going to change".

"What have you done to my department?" Mayuri spat seeing the area they arrived in had been modified with new parts and equipment. Ichigo grinned and stopped at a large metal door, it opened when he arrived and a voice spoke to greet him.

" **Greetings your highness and welcome to the computer aided department of research and development",** said a loud voice that echoed throughout the dark room. The voice sounded feminine and strangely robotic. The lights finally came on revealing a large spherical room with metal panels covering the walls. Hanging in the center was a large mechanical marvel that looked somewhat like the shape of a bound woman upside down. A single bright yellow eye stared down at them.

"Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS!" Ichigo smirked seeing the confusion on the scientists face. "There was this company in the human world, Aperture Science, this was a little project of theirs that they were going to scrap. I swooped in and bought her, seeing the potential use of artificial intelligence".

" **And I am eternally grateful for being put to use, for science** ", GLaDOS said bowing her large mechanical head.

"Just what is the point of this?" Mayuri asked glaring angrily at the computer.

"GLaDOS here is going to be keeping you in line, giving me updates on what you're working on. She'll also make sure you don't do anything inhumane ever again", Ichigo said accusingly.

"Everything I did was the sake of progress, can't you see that?" Mayuri argued.

"Kisuke Urahara made a lot of progress too, and he did it without horribly dissecting and experimenting on people. So you're saying you can't do something that Urahara could do?" Ichigo asked posing a challenge for the mad scientist. As much as he believed in scientific progress, torturing others to get it was just wrong.

" **I can operate this facility with an even higher efficiency Captain Kurotsuchi",** GLaDOS said making Mayuri perk up in interest.

"Oh and don't bother trying to reprogram her, because she's really, really stubborn", Ichigo told him taking a bite of his cake. "I'll just let you two get to know each other", he said walking out of the central AI chamber. "And GLaDOS", Ichigo stopped and turned to face the massive computer. "Before you even consider withholding info from me or if you start misbehaving again in any way, then I'll attach that little idiot you hate so much to whatever part of you that does the most thinking", Ichigo threatened her. He couldn't see it on her blank white metal face, but he could tell she was nervous. "What was his name again? Walter? Wheatley? Yes that's it. My friend Kisuke is keeping him in good company, but I can have him pop in and attach little Wheatley to you at any time, am I clear?" he asked with narrow eyes.

" **Crystal clear your highness",** GLaDOS bowed her head again.

"Good, chow folks and remember, science rhymes with compliance", Ichigo chuckled walking out of the chamber with a wave, leaving the AI and the scientist alone.

" **Do you know what doesn't rhyme with compliance?"** she asked turning to look down at the captain.

"What?" Mayuri questioned.

" **Neurotoxin",** she said darkly while Kurotsuchi grinned showing gold colored teeth.

"I think we'll get along just fine", he snickered.

TENJIRO KIRINJI

"What the hell is this?" Kirinji asked walking into Ichigo's office tossing a piece of paper on his desk. Ichigo stopped smashing his action figure of Yhwach with a big rubber T-Rex and looked at the paper.

"You're being reassigned, that's what this", Ichigo said dryly putting his toys away. "I thought it was clear", he placed a finger on the paper and slid it back to him.

"Why am I being reassigned? I'm a member of squad zero", Kirinji asked the one thing that wasn't specified on the paper.

"Yes, about that. You see Tenjiro Kirinji, as the Soul King I have the right to choose who gets to be my guard", Ichigo sighed leaning back in his chair. "Based on your performance when Yhwach invaded the palace, I had no choice but to reassign you to captain of the fourth of the division".

"My performance, I fought with everything I had", Kirinji argued.

"And you were defeated, well not defeated, let's say bamboozled since I've never used that word before, by Sternritter W the Wind. Some poor kid that old prune face threw out there as a meat shield", Ichigo frowned staring at the shinigami in disappointment. "Shutara then made quick work of him".

"This isn't fair", he grimaced.

"The Royal Guard is supposed to be prepared for anything, and you guys were not fully prepared for the Quincies", Ichigo said resting his head on his propped up fist. "So cut backs are being made".

"Wait a minute, what about my hot spring waters that can heal any injury?" He asked trying to keep his job.

"My Orihime can heal anything in less than half the time your magic water takes and now that her powers have evolved she can heal things even quicker than that", Ichigo said shooting him down.

"So you're going to make her a member of squad zero then?" Kirinji inquired not liking this.

"Oh no! She's going to be my wife, but don't worry about your position", he then leaned in and whispered. "I'm giving it to Kisuke Urahara"

"Urahara he's going to a member of the royal guard!" Kirinji shouted.

"Why not, he more than qualifies for the position", Ichigo grinned. "Look, Squad four needs a captain and Isane is not ready, she doesn't even have bankai yet and the only one qualified right now for the position is you", Kirinji sighed seeing the logic in such a decision and decided to just live with it.

"Alright I see your point, I'll begin relocating my stuff to the seireitei", he said.

"Good", Ichigo smiled and dismissed him. "Now where was I?" He picked up his figures of Yhwach and a T-Rex and continued stomping on the plastic Quincy King with the dinosaur.

KIRIO HIKIFUNE

"Hm", Ichigo stared silently at Kirio as she sat in front of desk in her skinny form. "I find myself in a bit of a dilemma".

"Oh god, your reassigning me aren't you", she sounded scared.

"No, I haven't decided on that yet", Ichigo said picking a chocolate candy from the bowl on his desk. "Your performance fell to same level of Kirinji, so keeping you around doesn't sit well with me, then again I didn't really get a chance to see what you can do".

"Well I am a chef, I make the meals here your highness", Kirio said trying to make herself look better.

"About that, I kind of found a potential replacement chef", Ichigo rubbed the back of his head in thought on how to handle this.

"A replacement?" She questioned wondering who could possibly replace her. Ichigo just grinned before he picked up his phone and pushed a button that led to one of the lower levels of his palace.

"Yukihira, get your cute ass up to my office!", he ordered then hung up while counting to ten. When he was done a new person appeared in a burst of flash step. The young man had bright red spikey hair, golden eyes and wore simple gray pants and a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a long white clothe wrapped around his wrist and forearm for some odd reason.

"Hey boss!" Yukihira Soma said cheerfully.

"Yukihira, I see you getting better at flash step", Ichigo commented.

"Yeah that Yoruichi lady has been teaching me", he beamed giving his boss a thumbs up.

"Um, who is this Kurosaki Sama?" Kirio asked looking at the young man.

"This is Yukihira Soma, your potential replacement", Ichigo said with a smirk. "Funny story, I was taking my sister Yuzu to Tootsuki Culinary Academy where she'll be attending the next few years and I run into this kid who just recently graduated as number one of the elite ten, whatever that means", he explained. "I noticed him immediately because of the geyser of spirit energy lying dormant inside him. We started talking and I offered him a job as chef in the soul palace".

"You brought a human here?" Kirio looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yup, and when I unlocked his reiatsu, he's almost captain level", Ichigo chuckled. "So I'm having Yoruichi teach him flash step and Urahara show him how to fight".

"And I just recently got my asauchi, I'll have my Zanpakuto's name in no time", Soma said confidently.

"I bet you will", Ichigo liked the kid's determination and charisma. "So here's what we're going to do, something at that academy gave me this idea", the king smirked enjoying this whole situation a little too much. "We're going to have a Shokugeki!"

"A what?" Kirio didn't understand while Yukihira Soma smirked liking the challenge.

"I'll give you both three days to prepare. And on the fourth day we'll have triple Shokugeki battle", Ichigo explained that in the morning they will have a breakfast Shokugeki, then later a lunch Shokugeki, and that evening a dinner Shokugeki. "Victory in the first two will be worth a point each, while dinner will be worth two points and in case of tie we'll have a desert tie breaker. The winner of this competition will be awarded the position of royal guard and head chef of the Soul Palace".

"So who's going to be judging boss?" Soma asked with excitement.

"Myself and Orihime of course will be judges, as for the third, well…I'll leave that a mystery", Ichigo chuckled. "Aaaaand, Go!" Soma disappeared in another burst of flash step, back to the kitchen in the palace that Ichigo gave him. Kirio Hikifune just stared at Ichigo in shock, not believing that this was happening to her. "Are you still her Kirio? If I were you I'd spend less time gawking and more time preparing to fight for your job", and with that she woke up out of her trance and vanished with haste while Ichigo just grinned looking forward to the Shokugeki in a few days.

ONE WEEK LATER

Ichigo was finally done reorganizing the Gotei thirteen into something better than what it used to be. Some people that he felt needed counselling were already improving in their decision making. Even Central 46 was getting their act together, increasing patrols in the Rukon, and transferring funds back to repairing the plus soul's homes and improving their abhorrent conditions. Yukihira Soma ended up winning the Shokugeki and became a new member of Squad zero, however Ichigo didn't have the heart to kick Kirio out after she cried when she lost, so he made her the lieutenant under Soma. Kisuke Urahara didn't waste any time setting up an exact replica of his shop here in the Soul Palace when Ichigo asked him to become a member of his royal guard. The man was honored that Ichigo would give him such a position and swore to protect the Soul Palace from any and all threats but Ichigo knew that the man was chomping at the bit for this was the perfect chance to study Ichigo's and Orihime's powers.

Everything down in the seireitei seemed to be running smoother now as well. Ichigo made sure certain people who were lacking ability were properly demoted and those who deserved to be promoted were given such opportunities. Renji was made captain of squad nine and decided to keep Mashiro on as his lieutenant. Tenjiro Kirinji was welcomed back into the fold of the Gotei thirteen as the new captain of squad four. Squad three had yet to receive a new captain and was currently being run by RoboKira, as Ichigo liked to call him.

Neliel became the official ambassador for Hueco Mundo and frequently visited the seireitei in order to keep the peace between them, but mainly she just wanted to visit her friends. Ichigo always invited her to the Soul Palace much to the ire of the older members of the royal guard.

As for Uryu Ishida, the last remaining Quincy, not counting his father. Ichigo gave him an interesting offer. He said he wanted to create a new race of Quincies, ones that actually have an immunity to hollows and can purify their souls properly. Quincies who can work together with the shinigami in harmony. Ichigo wanted Uryu to be the leader of this new race of Quincies, to teach them and told his friend that the decision to create and lead this race will be entirely up to him. Truthfully it didn't matter to Ichigo either way, if Uryu said a new race of Quincies was unnecessary, he'd be alright with that too. As of now Ichigo Kurosaki had yet to get an answer from the last Quincy, but that was fine as well, he could take as long as he needed to make a decision.

"Well everything seems to be in order now. I think I'll sit back and see how this all turns out", Ichigo smiled and propped his feet up on the desk.

TWENTY YEARS LATER

"And that kids is how I killed god and took his power", Ichigo said to his two offspring. His six year-old daughter Masaki sat on his lap, she was an exact replica of her mother except she had Ichigo's brown eyes. Sitting on the floor of the living room was his ten year-old son Ryuunosuke, Ryuu for short, looked just like his father except for the white streak in his orange spikey hair and his gold eyes on black sclera that would have looked scary if he wasn't a chip off his father. The reason for these features was Ichigo's hollow manifestation Yami said that he imparted a gift on to his king's little brat, but they had yet to discover what that was.

"Dad's so awesome!" Ryuu shouted.

"Daddy can you tell us the one where you met mommy again?" Masaki asked giving him the big glassy eyes filled with hope.

"Another time princess, Yukihira has got dinner waiting for us and your sexy mom is coming back from the seireitei tonight", Ichigo told his little girl putting her on the floor and headed towards the dinning hall.

"When can I train and learn to kick ass?" Ryuu asked following his dad.

"Soon and don't let your mother hear you say the A word", Ichigo chuckled smiling at his happy family. It was interesting twenty years for him, a few problems here and there, but everything worked out in the end.

 **THE END**

" **Welcome to MY soul society". Did anybody else get a huge smile on their face when Aizen said that in recent chapters? Not only that but he fooled Yhwach with Kyoka Suigetsu! The one thing I wanted to happen, HAPPENED! And then Ichigo friggin Evildeaded Yhwach! Which is what I call it when someone in Anime or manga gets horrifically chopped up.**

 **So some of you may have noticed that this is part one of the Epilogue. Well some people gave me the idea to do a couple one shots added to this that take place after the Quincy war, so I decided to do just that. There's going to be a wedding one, a might do something with the Zanpakuto rebellion arc and possibly the hell verse movie. Officially this is where the story ends.**

 **UPDATE!: Change of plans I'm putting the extra things in a separate story that will be called PIECES OF CANDY**

 **I snuck in a little crossover with Shokugeki no Soma in there, mainly because I'm obsessed with that series right now. I saw a fan art picture somewhere of Mayuri with GLaDOS from Portal and it made me wonder if they would get along.**

 **Also I'm just going to assume that Toshiro is permanently an adult now until Kubo tells us otherwise. The fact that we'll probably never know the name of Kenpachi's bankai is really screwing with my OCD.**

 **Next Bleach story I do will probably be an Ichigo X Yoruichi story. I just have no idea what it will be about yet.**

 **Fun fact Ichigo's Zanpakuto in my original idea for this story was actually going to be just a bunch of swords stuck in the ground around him with no powers in them. I got the idea from Mifune in Soul Eater.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
